Katie Jane Potter
by nowayareyoueverfindingme12
Summary: What would have happened if Harry Potter had had a twin sister? What would have happened if there was another horcrux inside her? What if her name was Katie Jane Potter? What impact would she have had on the story? M for dark themes. Spoilers.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My whole life has been circulating around this one moment. This one moment that will define good and evil. The one moment that will define who will live and who will die. Yes my brother, Harry, has been the 'chosen one' and 'The Boy Who Lived'. But I am the one who has always been in the shadows; the one who everyone thought had died along with my parents, Lily and James. No one has ever mentioned me to Harry although he always knew that everyone was hiding something. No child who was born in the year 1991 (17 years ago) or onwards has never been allowed to mention me merely because I was forbidden. No one has dared to break the law set by Cornelius Fudge because the punishment is death. I know its harsh but that's how 'special' I am. I hate it. I have been under the alias of Katie Jane Brown when really my name is Katie Jane Potter. Katie Jane Brown is a servant/friend to the student who was orphaned around a month before Harry defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

I have been under the care of Albus Dumbledore, until he died, Severus Snape, until he died a couple of hours ago, the rest of the Hogwarts staff and Sirius Black, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, and George Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

Wait, I am getting ahead of myself. I must tell you the story from the beginning. But before I start I will tell you one thing.

The Killing Curse doesn't work on me, I block it.


	2. The drop offs

16 years ago with a 1 year old Harry and Katie:

**OK I hope that you like this story! Thanks for the review Blacky7369! Really appreciated it! **

**Unknown POV**

"They'll both need to go to their Aunts and Uncles, Lily's sisters and her husbands, the have a son, Dudley their age." Said Albus Dumbledore quietly standing amongst the former residence of Lily and James Potter. Whose bodies were already in the morgue awaiting their coffins in St. Mungos.

"Don't be silly Albus they can stay with me!" cried Sirius who was tenderly holding Harry Potter, the older of the two twins. Sirius gentley stroked his newly formed scar in the shape of the lightening bolt and looked over to the baby Katie Potter who looked tiny compared to the huge arms of Hagrid in whom she was nestled in. She also had a scar on her forehead.

"The spell won't work then." Snapped Minerva McGonagall who had a tearstained face and was looking around the living room which only 4 hours before had been filled with a happy family of four.

"What spell?" asked Sirius.

"The spell of Old magic that Lily gave Harry and Katie by dying for them, the spell that will only work if they are with people related to them by blood, therefore their Aunt Petunia is the only option." Said a man walking through the shadows his light brown hair ruffled and his deep brown pools of eyes had tears running from them.

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes Sirius. I know who betrayed Lily and James." His voice choked while mentioning two of his best friends.

"Who?" asked Sirius his voice deadly calm. His arms looked as if he was going to squeeze the life out of the sleeping Harry.

"Peter Pettigrew." Spat Remus with the utmost disgust in his voice.

"WHAT?" roared Sirius.

"Enough!" Snapped Minerva her voice shaking with her tears. "Give me the boy Sirius! You'll drop him and take your shouting elsewhere! You'll wake the babes up! Albus, its time to take them." Albus simply nodded and Minerva took Harry from a dumbfounded Sirius.

"Meet us there Hagrid. Oh and Minerva give Harry to Hagrid, I have a feeling that Hagrid wants to spend some time with them both."

"Wha-"

"No," said Albus kindly holding up a hand to silence her. "Please, just do as I say."

"Alright." Said Minerva, dejectedly handing Harry over to Hagrid who balanced the twins with the greatest care and carefully placed them in the secure cradle on the giant motorbike. He flew away leaving a yelling Remus and Sirius and a quiet Minerva and Dumbledore.

3 hours later.

"It is time." Said Albus

"It is." Minerva replied as they both looked at the giant motorcycle flying off into the night. Albus, holding Katie, walked to the front door of the house that belonged to Lily's sister, Petunia. He beckoned for Minerva McGonagall to follow. They placed the babies down who were off in their own little world unaware that their world had just fallen to bits. They would be eternally famous when they rejoined the wizarding world. They had defeated Voldemort! The _Daily Prophet_ would have the story front page within the week. They would have to try and keep it quiet on their whereabouts. They didn't want any death eaters coming after the twins. Albus carefully placed a letter down on top of the sleeping children in the well cushioned basket and turned around.

"Come Minerva, its time." He said with a sigh.

"Alright." She said sadly, she had grown rather attached to them. Quickly setting a protective charm on them so that they would be protected until the Dursleys found them asleep on their front doorstep.

8 in the morning

**Petunia's POV**

I awoke early in the morning and checked on my sweet Duddikins. There he is, oh is the perfect baby. He was such a chubby child. So cute and loving. Vernon always said that it was good that he cried and cried until he got what he wanted because it was character building. He was around the same age as Lily's children. Two children, Twins. Their names were Harry and Katie. They are very Pretty names. Deep down inside me underneath all of the jealousy that was lurking inside me of her being on the receiving end of all the attention that mum and dad gave her I did care for her and her family. Lily, I hadn't talked to her since the christening four months ago of Harry and Katie. Dudley had had his the month before. Mine was a traditional Anglican one while they had theirs in some sort of magical ceremony. Magic, oh how it had caused such problems for me. It had been the divider of me and my sister.

A babies cry came from the door. What is that? I walk up to the door and open it. Two babies are at my front door. Harry and Katie. There's a letter on top of Harry. As I reach down I notice something. Scars on their foreheads. Why did Lily and that dick of a husband of hers leave their babies with me. I look at the front of the envelope and it says:

Mr and Mrs Vernon Dursley

OK, that is not Lily's handwriting. Lily's handwriting is neat but not so like that. Oh lord, on the back it says _Hogwarts Academy of Wizardry and Witchcraft_. I know that sentence only to well. "Vernon!" I call for my husband.

"What? Petunia it's a Saturday morning can't a man get a bit of shut-eye around here?"

"Come here NOW!" I cry with a bit more force.

"Oh fine." He said while walking down the stairs in his blue stripy pyjamas. He has been starting to gain some weight around his stomach but he'll lose it.

"Now what is it this time, dear?" he asks his voice slightly kinder. Suddenly he stops no longer looking at me but at the bottom of our front door.

"Honey, why are there two babies at our door?" he asks nervously.

"April fools was three months ago." He says lightly.

"I don't know dear but it seems to be important. There is a letter from the magic school Lily went to!"

"Shit! I don't want Dudley anywhere near those freaks! They can't have him!" he cries loudly.

"Vernon! Be quiet! Do you want to wake up the whole street or worse, do you want to wake up Dudley? Who will most definitely wake up the whole street!" I snap. "Now are you going to help me bring them in or not. Its cold outside and I won't be responsible for the death of my niece and nephew!"

"Your what?" seethes Vernon.

"My niece and nephew their Lily's kids!" I say in exasperation. "Now come and pick one up!" Vernon comes and picks up Harry while I pick up Katie. We take them inside and we sit down. Dudley, perfect timing as usual starts to cry. So I go and bring him downstairs. The other two are _still sleeping_.

"OK lets open this damn letter and see if they have a _bloody good_ reason for dumping us with the freak twins." Whispers Vernon. He is really angry.

I quickly open up the letter and read it out loud:

Dear Mr and Mrs Vernon Dursley,

I am sorry to inform you that Lily and James were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort last night at around 9pm last night. You are the only living relatives that Harry James Potter and Katie Jane Potter have. Please understand that under any other circumstances we wouldn't put under the stress of raising two magical children before they go to attend Hogwarts. However, we hope that you will care for them as if they were your own.

Regards,

Albus Dumbledore

My sister is dead. Lily is dead. I am the only one left. Mum, Dad, Lily are all gone now. These kids are orphans. What are we going to do?

"No." Vernon said while juggling Dudley.

"Why not Vernon?"

"We'll take the boy but not the girl."

"What?"

"Just trust me we always said that we wouldn't be able to handle any more two children and it will be easier with two boys."

"I guess." I admitted, I had to admit that taking care of either of them was NOT appealing.  
"I know."

"Fine. But where are we going to put her?"

"I'll take her to the orphanage."

"Fine, she's magical. She'll be able to take care of herself and when she's eleven and has to go that _place_ they'll track her down somehow." I said, shocked at what I was saying but to me inside this was my revenge. This was my revenge for everything Lily put me through. Even though she was dead, I had control of the daughter she had left behind. I had control of her fate. Her destiny, what would become of her. The monster inside me was seething, looking for revenge. Any twinge of feeling I had for Lily Potter before was gone.

--

Its night time and I'm looking at Vernon pulling into the driveway after having left Katie at the doorstep. This was when the regret started pooling inside me. What _was_ to become of Katie? What _was _going to be her destiny now? All of a sudden I didn't feel so good. The monster flared up again and the regret was gone. Katie Potter was not going to haunt me she was gone just like that. Never to see me again.


	3. The Pick Up

**Umm… ok I probably should have told you guys this earlier but this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice oh and also I don't mind how many reviews I get I am just gonna keep on writing however reviews would be nice! So I hope that you enjoy the story cos I know that I am really excited about writing it! OK, sorry about the short chapter! I hope that this one will be longer! Probably not but just hoping! Lol lol! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Albus Dumbledore POV (I know what am I getting myself into right?)**

"Albus! Albus!" Cried Professor McGonagall, running up the stairs her had puffing from the exercise

"Yes Minerva?" I asked patiently. I honestly had better things to do with my time and I was stressing about the twins. Would they accept them? Of course they would. I had never met them personally and Lily had always said that they were nice but they weren't very open to magic. James had always guffawed at that saying that they were insensitive buffoons which had always earned him a slap on the head from Lily. But they would I know that every human muggle or wizard had a part in them that would help their families.

"Albus? Did you hear what I just said?"

"No sorry I zoned out. I was thinking about the Potter babies!"

"That's what this is about!" cried Minerva in obvious exasperation

"What? What happened to them? Death eaters?" I asked standing up and grabbing my wand.

"Well not both but Katie! They took Harry but not Katie! They've left her at the local orphanage!"

"They WHAT!" I wasn't one to lose my temper but did those idiots have any idea what they had done. I was starting to agree with James on this.

"We have to go get her! What if the death eaters find out? She'll die for sure!" Minerva was on the verge of a break down.

"Snape will do it." I said calmly. Snape had agreed at 3 am to help me with the twins.

"WHAT!" screeched Minerva.

"Minerva calm down or your going to give yourself a heart attack!"

"But… But… Snape? Death eater? Do you want her to die?" she stuttered

"Trust me that Snape has come to our side." Oh why did Snape not want me to tell her?

"I do trust you but I think that it is very unwise to let him do something so important." She said trying to calm down.

"If you trust me you will go and get Snape for me. He is going to be the Potions Master here at Hogwarts. No- I am well aware that he is a newly reformed death eater." I said, the last part to silence her.

"Very well." She huffed.

"Good." I said sitting down. She walked out and went to get Snape.

--

**Snape's POV**

Minerva McGonagall had come to get me about the Potter girl. I understood that I had made a promise to Dumbledore but I hadn't expected to be called up so soon. Yet, somehow I was excited that I would finally get to meet Lily's baby daughter, Katie.

Lily.

How could I possibly have let her die like that. Why did she choose to die? Because she loved her children. She had wanted to keep her children safe. I know that James was killed before Lily. I know that Lily had chosen to die. That was clear. But what I don't understand is how the children had survived. How had they done it. They were 14 months old for heavens sake!

I would always feel remorse and I knew that I would never love again because I had lost the one true love I had ever had even thought when Lily was alive I knew that I had lost her to James Potter. At least he had made her happy. I was glad for that at least.

The muggle contraption (otherwise known as a 'car') started to splutter and lights were going off. Why couldn't these people be more civilized in their modes of transportation? Then out of the mist I saw a sign pointing left saying '_Little Winging Orphanage_) Finally. I thought. I pulled in and started to walk to the door.

When I was inside I walked to the desk. Would they let me have her? Dumbledore's instructions were to use as little magic as possible.

"Hi, I am here to adopt." I said to the rather portly lady at the desk.

"Are you know?" she said arching an eyebrow at me.

"Yes I am. What is wrong with that?" I asked indignantly.

"Oh, nothing, nothing you just don't seem like the adopting sort. That's all." She said walking towards the door to the left of the small dusty room.

"So, what were you looking for?"

"Well, I was hoping for a young child actually, perhaps a baby."

"Are you sure you could handle that? You do seem awfully young to do so." She said. That's it I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't going to let me anywhere near the children, let alone the Potter girl.

"Timos Stoppus." I muttered to myself. All of a sudden time stopped. The lady in front of me was frozen. Her facial expression of mistrust was stopped in time. I just had to look for the only person in the next room who would still be moving. Katie. I looked and there was a little boy peering over the cot not moving at all well he's a muggle. I thought to myself. Underneath was a baby. A giggling baby girl, her face lit up with amusement and delight. She looked around the right age. But the look into her eyes said it all. James' eyes. But she had Lily's dark brown hair with natural golden highlights that went down to her chin. However, her hair had a curl to it, unlike Lily but it was rather like Petunia's hair. But not as curly it was a slightly wavy style but had little ringlets as well. She really was a beautiful baby. Everything except the eyes was Lily. She was going to be a Heartbreaker when she's older and I knew that it was my job to become a sort of brotherly figure to her. Certainly not a father figure, I was sure that Dumbledore would take care of that role. Besides, I was not ready to become a father at the mere age of 21. I felt attached to her even though I had only looked at her for two minutes. She really was quite engaging. But she would never want to be a sister to me. She would never want to have anything to do with me. When she found out about my past, when she found out about my falling in love with her mother. She would hate me. She would despise me.

All of a sudden a musical laugh came from her tiny mouth and she reached up at me. Waiting for me pick her up. So I did. And the minute I touched her I felt a connection, a strong connection that we would stay strong as a team. I could tell that she would have a tough road. I looked more closely at her and held out my thumb so that she could squeeze it with her little hand. When she did, she smiled. When I looked at her face I saw a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt. Dumbledore had told me about that. I lightly placed my index finger on it and when I did so a beam of light came from her forehead and beamed to my left. I turned and there I saw them. There I saw two figures standing tall and smiling at me. I nearly doubled over in shock.

"Severus, there is something I need to tell you, please listen to me." Said a smiling Lily Potter, her green eyes shining.


	4. The First Blocking

**Sorry about the cliffy there! If you have any questions then don't hesitate to review so you can ask me and it please review and thanks for adding my story to your 'story alert' lists and your 'favourite story' lists I really appreciated it!**

**Snape's POV **

"Li - Lily?" I stammered. I couldn't believe my eyes there in front of me from the beams of light coming from Katie's scar on her forehead stood Lily and James Potter.

"Yes Severus. It's me, please don't look frightened. We're not ghosts. Our daughter is in great danger. Please listen so that we can try to make her safe!" she said a feared expression in her eyes.

"I will listen but please tell me, how are you here?" I was genuinely curious. I hadn't seen her for three years.

"Katie is projecting us from her scar. She will grow up to be a very powerful witch as will her brother Harry." Said James, it looked as if he was pained looking at his daughter who was so full of life, however it wasn't jealousy that filled his face, it was a genuine fear of her well being.

"Harry is with Petunia." I stated simply. "They left Katie here." A sob came from Lily and James' hand automatically went around her waist and pulled her close so that he could comfort her. I wasn't jealous strangely enough. I knew that Lily was glad that it was his arm around her waist and not anyone else's. I was happy for her about that even though it pains me to see it.

"We know." Said James quietly. I still didn't like him. I just couldn't change the last 10 years of hatred going towards this man. Maybe I still was jealous.

"Severus, Katie is going to be put in huge danger by Voldemort and we know of your agreement with Dumbledore. I must say we are glad for it. We know that we can trust you with our daughter." Said Lily, her eyes gleaming with sincerity. She took an unnecessary breath in so that she could continue. "Voldemort will return and he will view Katie the same way as he viewed Hagrid's sister, Mariam."

"No!" I gasped. Mariam had been Hagrids younger half sister. Voldemort had raped her from the age of 11 and made her keep quiet about it threatening to kill Hagrid. When Voldemort found out that she had told Hagrid and Dumbledore he killed her.

"Katie will be stronger than Mariam. Some curses won't work on her or Harry if she doesn't wish them to. She will be safe." Said James. I could tell it was paining them both greatly to say all of this.

"She already likes you so we warned you that this _will _happen and unfortunately no one will be able to stop it. But we know that Katie will some how brave through it and that you will have a lot to do with it." Said Lily.

"We must go now. Please take care of our little girl." Said James with such ferocity I knew that I just couldn't refuse.

"I will. I swear that I will." I said. I knew that I would go as far as I need to so that I could keep this promise.

"Harry also." Added Lily.

"Him as well." I said with a small smile.

"Good. Thank you. We will be eternally grateful to you." Said James a nod to say that even if we didn't like each other we both cared about Lily and her children. They then started to float upwards, towards the heavens. As they did so Lily called out to me:

"Keep them safe Severus! My dearest friend! Please and Thank you!" her favourite saying.

--

**Albus POV**

Severus returned with the child late yesterday afternoon and had relayed everything to me. It seems to me as if Lily and James' spirits were sent down to care for Katie after Petunia and Vernon abandoned her at the seemed like a happy child. Snape even seemed quite taken with her as well. I looked at the little girl from my window. Playing with Severus on the grass. She was propped up against the wall sitting and was in a little yellow dress. She would grow up to be just Lily. Except her eyes. Blue. Just like James. What did Lily mean though? Would Katie really be the next Mariam? All that I knew was that Katie was special and for James and Lily's sakes, we would protect her with our lives and when Harry came to Hogwarts he would have the same protection.

--

**3 years later**

**Katie's POV (A/N: later this'll be referred to as 'KPOV' OK?)**

"Sevry! Stop! Stop!" I cried. Sevry was picking me up and tickling me at my ribs. I grabbed my wand from my little pocket and waved it at him. I had just learned how to do silent magic. Over the course of 1 and a half years I had gone all the way to 6th year magic. By next year I will be a fully qualified witch. Dumbleydore said that it had everything to do with my parents. They had been very powerful and somehow I had got the smart genes that my mum had got. Minnie said that it probably meant that my brother Harry had got my father's sense of adventure. But Sevry said that I was also adventurous, I mean how many four year olds have jumped off a cliff and into the Black Lake. Not many I would think. When Sevry finally woke up from my stunning spell. He picked me up while laughing. "Dumbledore is going to want to see you." He said, still chuckling to himself. Sevry never smiles unless Dumbleydore or I am with him. The students call him rude names behind his back and then I stun them or put them in hospital for a few weeks. I'm not meant to but Dumbleydore turns a blind eye for me.

We're making our way up to the giant eagle statue.

"Do you want to tell him the password?" Sevry asked.

"Yes." I said in my 'I know everything voice'. I turned my head and said.

"Hogsmeade's Lollipops!" I yelled at the top of my voice. The giant gargoyle slowly turned around to present a stairwell that was _hundreds_ of steps long. Minnie and I had counted before and it was 986 stairs. **(A/N: Just so you know Sevry is Severus Snape, Dumbleydore is Dumbledore and Minnie is Minerva McGonagall)**

We heard shouting coming from behind the door. It was Dumbleydore but he never shouted. At least _I _had never heard him shout or yell for that matter. I looked at Severus and his face was really tense and he _wasn't _blinking. I got out my wand again and whispered: "Alohomora." The door immediately unlocked and opened for me. Sevry grabbed my shoulder as if to pull me back but I was already to far out of his reach running up to Dumbleydore. His long robes were big enough so that I could hide in them. I grabbed them and said.  
"Who is with you? Why are you angry Dumbleydore?" I said smiling. That was when I noticed him. He had long white blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and he was only dressed in black. His eyes were burning into me. At his side was a little boy who was my age. He looked just like his dad but his hair was shorter. He looked scared though, not of me but of Dumbleydore. So lets get him to not be scared of Dumbleydore. I thought to myself.

I reached out my hand and said. "Hi, my names Katie. What's your name?"

Before he could reach out to shake my hand and say hi the old man reached out his walking stick and whacked my hand away. "OUCH!!!!!" I yelled. "That really hurt why did you do that?" I said. Tears starting to fall from my cheek. Almost that same instant Dumbledore muttered a charm that made ice come on my hand. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I wasn't shouting dear child I was simply disagreeing with the man with me here." Said Dumbleydore. He still hadn't answered my first question so I turned to the man who had hit me and said:

"Who are you?"

"My name little girl is Lucius Malfoy." As soon as he said that I knew that he was a former death eater. He was one of the people who had convinced Sevry to turn bad and make my mummy not like him anymore.

"You're a bad person." I said simply.

"Hey! You can't call my dad a bad person! What has _he _done to _you_?" yelled the little boy, presumably his son. I held up my hand as proof that he was a bad person and the boy's cheeks immediately reddened.

"Who are you anyway?" he said obviously embarrassed. _BOYS! _I thought with a mental eye roll.

"I already told you. My name is Katie!" I said impatiently not realizing that I was tapping my foot.

"Well my name is Draco Malfoy." He said with pride.

"That's a weird name." I said rudely.

"That's very rude Katie, apologize to my son." Said Mr. Malfoy. His voice was like ice. Much to cold for my liking.

"And why should I answer to you?" I said with my hands on my hips. I'd seen the big girls in 4th year do that when they were in a fight. They seemed to get into tons of fights when they got into that year.

"Because I am an adult and you are a…" he trailed off obviously wondering what I was doing in Dumbleydore's office. Only the really smart kids or the really bad kids get into the office. There were tons of pictures of the past head masters and head mistresses of Hogwarts and they were all waiting for my answer. Their painted faces filled with anticipation. Wow I am using a lot of big words today. Minnie will be really proud of me.

"I am Katie! How many times must I tell you that or does your death eater brain need to hear it _three times _ to process it properly?" After I said this I heard Dumbleydore and Sevry take in sharp breaths and Draco was looking at me with his mouth wide open. Then before anyone could react Lucius had his wand out pointing it at Dumbleydore.

"I knew it!" he hissed.

"Knew what Lucius." Said Dumbleydore, his hand was no gripping my shoulder tightly so that I couldn't get away from his protection.

"That she is the other Potter. She's is meant to be dead! Only Harry was meant to have survived!"

"Her name is Katie Brown Lucius." Said Dumbleydore calmly but there was an undertone of threat in his voice.

"I'm not stupid Albus! I know who she is!"

"Dad why not just kill Dumbledore and take the girl with us back home. I am sure Dobby would take care of her." Said Draco. I glared at him.

"You can't kill Dumbleydore I won't allow it." I said sternly. Pulling my angry face at the two blondes. Didn't they know that Dumbleydore was practically invincible.

"Oh yes I can. Good idea Draco." At this Sevry got his wand out. I looked up at Dumbleydore and saw that his face was still calm. Good he knows that he won't do it.

"Dad I was just joking." Said Draco nervously.

"But I'm not. Severus why are you here?"

"It is my job to care for the child." He said, his first time talking since we had entered the office.

"Well I guess that it is my duty to punish you for betraying the Dark Lord." The tip of Mr Malfoy's wand was going green I knew I didn't have much time so I simply jumped and saw the jet of green light hit my stomach and I heard the CRACK of Lucius' and Draco's departure and the shouts of Sevry and Dumbleydore telling me to stop. Then everything went black.

**(A/N: Thought about ending it here but I am not **_**that **_**mean!!!)**

**Lucius' POV **

I have got to get out of here. I saw the killing curse hit the little girl. Now I knew that it was the Potter child. It was her face and eyes that gave it away and her vast knowledge of Death eaters. Also, the fact that she jumped showed that she had James' and Lily's courage. I couldn't wait to tell Crabbe and Goyle. It would make my day.

**SPOV**

I saw the tip of green start to form at the tip of Lucius's wand I made to duck as the light started to come towards me until I saw Katie, the girl I had come to love so much jump in front of me and then fall as the life was taken away from her. I screamed – something I rarely do – "NO KATIE!" but by then it was to late. The Malfoys were gone and Albus was leaning over her limp body, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

**APOV (Dumbledore's POV)**

All of our hard work gone down the drain. All of our love that we had for this little girl was gone. At that moment Minerva and Madame Pomfrey came through the open door complaining about a student Rory Pierce who wasn't going to take the bone breaking remedy. When Minerva saw Katie's little body on the floor she screamed such a noise that I jumped a little. It was such a heart wrenching noise that it only made the tears falling from my eyes fall faster. I saw Madame Pomfrey sobbing on the floor and Minerva collapse.

**KPOV**

I was Kings Cross station. It was a crossway between life and death Dumbleydore had told me once. He had beaten death but only the one time. Out of the mist was a young girl with long black curly hair. I knew her from the pictures in Hagrid's hut.

"Mariam?" I breathed.

"Yes Katie it's me! It's such a pleasure to meet you at last!"

"You don't have much time. This is how you will go back to the world of the living!"

"It is impossible to do that! Only Dumbleydore can!"

"YOU can do this too Katie. Just think of the people you love. Next time I will be here to help. This is my destiny and you are about to embark on yours!"

"Think of the people I love?" I asked.

"Yes! Now before you do so let me remind you that you will have a hazardous future ahead. Please get through it with your head held up high and don't let anyone see your fear unless you want them to! Be stronger than me!" she said with such ferocity it was hard to decline.

"Alright." I whispered.

"Now go! Go!" she said.

I thought of Sevry, Dumbleydore, Minnie, Madame Pomfrey and Harry. Even though I didn't know him I still thought of him. Then I started to fall. Back to the world of the living. Back to where I belonged. Back to my destiny.


	5. Coming Back and The First Time

**OK sorry about that fact that it took AGES to update this chapter but my stupid computer has a virus thanks to the evil known as the 'little sister'. Just so you know I am starting to write the next chapter as well so I hope that you like this one! Oh and by the way I hope that you guys noticed but last chapter was the longest one by around 1000 words! Yay!!! Thanks for the reviews! Hope that there are more to come! **

**Oh and I forgot for the past five chapters but I have to say this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters below only the ones I have invented and so far they are Katie and Mariam.**

**KPOV**

I was falling. Really, really fast. This was not going to end well. Sevry had told me enough about people jumping off cliffs that I knew that unless someone had a giant landing spell for me waiting down there I was going to die, again. All of a sudden. I stopped. There was Mariam. She held a finger over her mouth in order to make me be quiet.

"Look down." She whispered and then she faded away. I looked down and I realised where I was. I was back in Dumbleydore's office. Below me was Dumbleydore… wait a second, was he crying? And Sevry too? I was in another dimension. Then I saw the most horrific thing. I saw a man, no not a man but a wispy man. It was as though he wasn't really there.

"Wh – wh - who are you?" I stammered, my scar, which was covered up by concealer (I know a four year old wearing concealer, sad, pitiful actually but the minister makes me do it so that my identity will be a secret and I will be 'safe'.) was starting to hurt.

"You can call me My Lord." He said, his blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

"No. I won't." I said. Who did he think he was, royalty? Oh no, Voldemort.

"Yes you will." He said grabbing on to my arm. A fire started coursing through my veins. I screamed. As I did I noticed that he started fading away.

"Well it seems that you are still alive," he said cackling (I'm serious, he was cackling) "The _Girl_ who lived." He said before he went away altogether.

That was when I started falling again, back into my body.

I landed with a loud thud and when I tried to move up my head felt like there were a million dragons pounding down on my forehead. I realised that my eyes were still closed but when I opened them I groaned very loudly. I simply looked up and said "Dumbleydore? Sevry? Minnie?"

"Merlins Beard! She's alive!" said Madame Pomfrey she clapped her hand on her mouth in surprise. All of a sudden I was bundled up in Sevry's arms and his tears fell in my hair as he muttered unfathomable things until he finally said.

"Never do that to me again. We almost lost you. Please don't." As soon as he said that I felt insanely guilty. His eyes looked so pained and sad. But I wasn't ashamed of what I had done. If I hadn't then Sevry would have died and I would never have gotten over that.

"I won't promise anything because hopefully there won't be a next time." With that I reached out for Dumbleydore for a hug. He was completely still. His light blue eyes were filled with confusion and bafflement.

"How?" he asked.

"Well it's a long story." I said.

"We have time dear." Said Minnie who since my arrival back to the World of the Living was sitting calmly on the floor next to Dumbleydore. The only evidence of her crying was the slight redness and puffiness in her eyes. So with that I recounted everything.

At the end of my story of how I cheated death with the help of Mariam everyone looked at me with a look of horror.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, now I was worried.

"Are you sure that it was Mariam?" asked Sevry, I could tell that he was choosing his words carefully.

"Yes. Hagrid's told me enough about her that I think I would know her if I saw her." I said, slightly offended. Dumbleydore and Sevry's attention was diverted from me when Minnie said very quietly. "You know what this means right?"

"Yes we do." Said Dumbleydore implying that Sevry knew to. I looked up at Sevry's face and it was a cold as stone, not moving at all.

"Umm.. guys? What does this mean? I know about my destiny by the way."

"You do?" asked Minnie, obviously horrified.

"Yeah, I know what Voldemort did to Mariam and so it will happen to me. I mean it won't start with me for another 11 years right and I am sure that by that time he will have been permanently silenced or I will be mentally and physically prepared. Oh by the way I saw Voldemort today."

"You WHAT?" roared Sevry standing up and almost dropping me while doing so.

"Honey, that's impossible." Said Minnie shakily.

"No its not. I know that if I ever go near him my scar will hurt horribly and I still have a huge headache. Also when I touched him he ran away and he looked like a spirit." I said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not sure." Said Minnie, obviously not wanting to believe this.

"She really is the next Mariam." Said Dumbleydore quietly. At this Minnie, once again, broke down sobbing, Madame Pomfrey comforting her. This is my cue to go I thought as Sevry and Dumbleydore started to argue about how wrong it was when really they were making the same point. It was odd, that they were discussing, _my _future. I decided that they could argue all they wanted because when I was older and a big girl like at the age of eight or nine then I could argue back. But right now I was tired. I had after all had a big day. But first I want to go and see the big fourth year girls. Their really nice to me cos they all remember what I was like when I first came here as a baby.

**2 and half hours later**

I was really tired and I finally said bye to Yasmine, one of the fourth years who had just tought me how to conjure up ice cream with magic whenever I wanted. Dumbleydore and Sevry often didn't want me to do magic like that cos they thought that I would develop to much of a sweet tooth like that kid in 3rd year, Timothy Renolds. Oh well. I'll use it in secret. I finally made it to my room. It was next to the Gryffindor common room and I had to open up a picture of these two girls in a field of flowers. I always liked this picture so when I was three and could _finally _have my own room as long as it was nearby a common room with big kids I would be OK. What I didn't know was that inside my room was a man who was waiting for me. My room was about to be the room in which history would happen.

I walked through the two metre passage into my bedroom. I had a king sized double bed with blue and pink covers with flowers on it, I really like flowers, and I had tons of magic books given that I could read from the age of two. And I also had a large desk and lots of photos and toys of all my friends and family. Well not my real family, if I wanted to see a photo of them then I would have to go to Dumbleydore. Too many kids come into my room, says Dumbleydore, if they were to find out who I really was and then tell someone then I would be put in the greatest danger. So I had pictures of Remus, Arthur and Molly Weasley and their little boys who I had never met or their little girl, Ginny I think her name was, either.

But this time my room had someone in it. The man or spirit I should say who I had met earlier. Voldemort. But he was in another man's body. He was a tall and gangly man, absolutely no muscle on him at all. The only hint that he was obsessed was that there was another head coming out of the back of the man's skull. I screamed but before I could the man had grabbed on to him, obviously taking orders from Voldemort and covered my mouth he then lifted me up on to the bed and threw my wand on the other side of the room. I could tell that the meagre amout on hand magic wasn't going to get me out of this. I squirmed and had tears running down from my eyes. Then my mini jeans that I had gotten from Osh-Kosh (a muggle company that specialised in young kids clothing, for a muggle company it was pretty good) were slowly being pulled down.

I think you know where this is going.

That night I lost virginity. I was four years old. It was the scariest thing in my life.

I can vividly remember that night but the morning after is very vague. I remember Sevry finding me in my room at around 11 in the morning wondering where I was only to find me in my room not moving from shock and blood running from in between my legs. I just said stuttered _his _name and then he started to cry and picked me up and kept on muttering that he was so, so sorry. Dumbleydore just about had a heart attack and held a meeting for all Hogwarts personal (students and teachers) saying that they couldn't go anywhere without a partner. I happened at least three times a week. No matter how much security was placed outside my door, no matter how much time was spent on moving my room, he _always _found me. However, after around 6 months I decided that I _was _going to defeat him when I was older. I was going to win. I was past caring I just wanted to live my _days_ with happiness.


	6. First Meetings, Thoughts and Arguments

**Thanks for the reviews guys!! I really appreciate them! Umm… well I hope that you like this chapter! I know that the last chapter could have been disturbing. **

**Oh, I was Private Messaged about a question that a reader had a question about Voldemort getting past the security. **

**Well Voldemort sucks Unicorn Blood as we learn in the 1****st**** book and because of this he can conjure up bodies to posses them. And because he is a spirit he can go through walls and of course they don't think of that because Spirits are really rare and often come in the form of ghosts and you can see them **_**and **_**Voldemort isn't dead. **

**7 years later HPOV (Harry's POV)**

I couldn't believe that I was a wizard an actual _wizard_. And now that I know more about my scar I start to wonder more about it. I remember that many nights during my childhood and still today my scar would hurt, mostly at night. I wondered about it and whenever I worked up the guts to talk to Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia about it they would simply pass it off as nothing. The guys sitting next to me was called Ron Weasley. He is pretty cool. There's only the two of us. Oh no there's not here comes a young girl.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." Said Ron and I at the same time. She was pretty, long brown hair which was wildly curly and pretty blue eyes.

"What are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Ron and this is Harry." Said Ron.

"I'm…" started the girl but was interrupted by a another young girl who was stunningly beautiful. She had sandy blondy brown hair and light blue eyes I felt a connection with her but not a lovey connection. I was _way _to young for _that_.

"Hermionie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked as she practically ran down the hallway and hugged her.

"Katie!" said Hermionie (presumably that's her name) and hugged her back. That was when I noticed what she was wearing. Katie (the girl) was wearing a dress but it was a bit dirty and you could tell that she wore it often. When she turned around her face recognised shock when she saw me. I've been getting that a lot lately.

"Umm… you must be Ronald Weasley?" she said very timidly looking at Ron.

"Yeah. Your Katie Brown. The cook." Said Ron holding out his hand which Katie took and shook.

"Yeah, actually I've been promoted to Head Chef and I've left the others in the kitchen to do the last minute preparations because I just had to see Hermionie again!" By this time both girls were sitting opposite us and both smiled at Katie's last comment.

"Anyway," started Hermionie "I'm Hermionie and this is Katie." She said, gesturing towards them both at the mention at their names.

"We gathered that." Said Ron and my body shaked from the chuckle that escaped me. The girls simply rolled their eyes.

"Oh!" exclaimed Ron finally remembering me. "This is Harry." He said, nodding his head towards me.

"I know." Said Katie simply

"How?" I asked

"Well first of all, your scar is showing which is a HUGE giveaway. And secondly I am a psychic." She said with a wink at the second part.

"Really?" I asked, bewildered. I didn't think psychics existed but then again I had never considered wizards and witches to be real either. At this the other three all started laughing.

"No! NO!" shrieked Katie. "I was just messing with you! Don't worry I do it all of the time even Hermione fell for it!" she started to calm down after that.

"You should have seen his face!" said Ron who was choking on his sandwich which he had been eating before the prank had been played out!

"Oh! We're gonna be such good friends this year! Can I please see your schedule Katie?" asked Hermione

"Oh and of course all of yours!" she said gesturing towards us. Ron and I started to pull out ours but Katie remained still and her face unreadable.

"Here you go!" said Ron handing Hermione his at the same time as I did.

"Oi? Katie where's yours you didn't lose it did ya?" said Ron. At this moment two boys who I recognised from the train station walked in. their hair the same fire hydrant red as Ron's.

"Hi. I'm Fred and this is my twin brother George. Katie? There you are we've been looking everywhere for you! Hey Ron." Said Fred

"Hey." Said Ron "These are my twin brothers." Said Ron to all of us.

"So, Katie? Where is your schedule? Or have you memorised your classes already?" asked Hermione, for some reason the twins burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked

"Katie doesn't have a schedule! She's the Head Chef at Hogwarts and keeper of the Gryffindor Common Room along with her friend Yelo." Said George.

"What?" gasped Hermione. "Are you really Head Chef?"

"Yes." Said Katie.

"I didn't know that there were muggles in Hogwarts! You never told me that!" said Ron accusingly at Fred and George with an undertone of amazement.

"I am _not_ a muggle." Said Katie who looked like she was offended.

"Oh do you have a problem with muggles?" said Hermione starting to look a bit angry. I am currently assuming that she is a muggle born.

"No! NO! I don't I swear Hermione! How could you think that? Its just that I am a fully qualified witch so it can be a bit offensive to be called a muggle in the wizarding world! But I _do not_ have a problem with them!" said Katie fiercely.

"Oh." Said Hermione quietly slightly embarrassed.

"Really? Who taught you?" said Ron.

"Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Hagrid." She said simply. "I finished when I was six and began when I was three. I am supposedly some sort of magical prodigy." She added.

"I'll say!" said Ron.

"Didn't your parents teach you?" I asked, why wouldn't they?"

"No. They didn't teach me." She said.

"Why?" asked Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"Guys Katie doesn't like talking about her parents so lets change the subject, OK?" said Fred

"OK." I said. And the train ride went on.

**KPOV The next day**

I couldn't believe that last night I had met my brother. Thank god Voldemort had not paid one of his visits last night. Dumbledore had told me that this might happen because Harry was here. Dumbledore and McGonagall and Snape all hated talking about that whole scenario. Especially Hagrid. I mean, this was his sisters destiny and I was the one reliving it. But the thing was that I knew that they were hiding something from me. I knew that I was going to play a huge part in the Final Battle but other than that I had no clue. It was _my_ destiny wasn't it? Shouldn't I know these things? Oh all of these concepts were to much for my eleven year old brain. I had no idea anymore. And also, I had a new thing on my mind as well as my brother's return.

Fred Weasley.

I really _really_ liked him. A lot. That was why I got even quieter when him and George entered our carriage. I was petrified that I'd say something stupid. But he is thirteen and I am eleven. He would never fall for _me_. And if he knew of what had happened to me almost every night for the past seven years then he would _never_ talk to me _ever_. I shuddered at the thought.

Currently, I was cooking tonight's dinner. Roast chicken, Roast Lamb, and Roast Beef. I love roasts. The house elves were running around like mad but I knew that deep down they loved it. They loved being able to scurry around and work without the fear of being hit. If only they would let me free them. But that's another story in itself!

Snape entered the kitchen just as that thought had entered my mind.

"Good afternoon Sevvy! What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Why must you always call me that?" he practically whined. I always could bring out the child in him.

"Because I want to and its a lot better than Sevry." I said.

"True, true but I don't know why!"

"OK then, its settled I will call you that with no complaints from you!" I said while using my wand to perform a silent charm so that the potatoes would cut themselves.

"Fine!" he huffed.

"So what is your opinion on my dearest brother Harry Potter?" I asked.

"Oh he is just like your father. Impertinent, annoying and absolutely no respect for the rules!" he said coldly.

"Your only seeing what you want to see" I said like a mother scolding a child.

"That's exactly what Dumbledore said!" he thundered while performing another charm to help me roast the several hundred chickens I had ready.

"Thankyou for that and yes I know what Dumbledore said! I listened in!" I said wickedly.

"So you've all formed a pact against me about this, this boy!" he spluttered.

"No we haven't formed a pact against you and don't you dear refer to _my brother_ as just 'this boy'!" I yelled at him. How dare he refer to Harry like that? He was my brother! As I spoke I poked him in the chest with my wand.

"Well I am sorry if you don't see the young Harry Potter for who he truly is!" seethed Snape.

"Oh? And who is Harry Potter truly?" I seethed back!

"Just like his father! An annoying scoundrel! He just can't keep his trap shut!"

"Oh so you mean _my_ father?" I cried! Tears were starting to form in my eyes. How could he talk about my family that way? At that moment Yelo, my best friend walked in. Her face filled with fury directed straight at Snape and her light, golden hair curly as ever which was a sign that she was angry.

"Snape! I strongly suggest you _get out_ of here before I air charm you right over to Tim-buck-bloody-too!" she spat. Yelo had an uncanny knack for air charms which meant that with just the flick of her wand she could start a huge hurricane and take out all of London! At this point Yelo's wand was out and ready and her piercing light blue eyes were filled with rage while my eyes had tears streaming down from them and on to my clothes. Snape turned on his heel and didn't look back as he walked out of the doors. Did he really not care about me? Was he just looking after me out of duty? I felt sick and as I turned around I saw that all of the elves had stopped.

"Back to work everyone! The kids have gotta eat!" said Yelo. She came and soothed me while I sobbed on to her nice Abercrombie and Fitch jumper. We quite liked muggle brands of clothing.

Yelo's name was really Emma. But she hated her name and she had this yellow poncho as a child which she would never take off so we called her Yelo and its stuck with us throughout the years.

When I was six I found her unconscious on the floor of the Forbidden Forest. I was on my broom so I propped her up and took her with me back to Hogwarts. It turns out that her parents had died at the hands of Death Eaters only a week before and she had taken shelter in the woods. Whenever I visited Sirius Black, my godfather and Harry's too I took her because they were like father and daughter the way they carried on. She was my best friend and I couldn't help but see her as the sister I had never had, in fact I saw her as the sibling I had never had but then I felt intensely guilty because I knew that I had a brother called Harry but he didn't know that he had a sister called Katie Potter or Katie Brown as I was forced to be called. Which sucked cos I thought that Katie Potter sounded much better!

But it was hard not to think this way. Yelo knew everything about me including the Voldemort visits as I liked to call them. I knew that I could never lose her.

I suddenly felt a tugging at the end of my jeans and I looked down to see Laura a preferred House Elf of mine looking up at me with her big brown eyes. I had found her abandoned not knowing who she was or what she was, this was also in the Forbidden Forest and it was a couple of years ago.

"Umm, Miss Katie, its time for you to go and present dinner. Dumbledore said that you could have dinner with Miss Granger tonight." She said very timidly. She had always been really shy.

"OK, I'll be right there." I said smiling genuinely at the thought of being able to have dinner with Hermione. But then it dropped that meant that I would have to keep up the charade of being Katie Brown and not Katie Potter. I could truly be my self down here it was like my sanctuary. But then I felt my face pull an expression of horror. I would be having dinner with Harry _and _Fred!!!!!!

"Come on Katie! We're going to be late!" hollered Yelo. She could get quite angry when she wanted to and I like her hair straight today so I thought that I should move quickly!

"Coming!" I said loudly while making my way up the stairs.

How was I going to do this?

**Love it or hate it?**

**Please review!**

**Loveya!**

**Livvy27!**


	7. Dinner and Malfoy

**OK sorry about the cliffy and thanks for the reviews! I am so excited that I have reviewers! OK, well, without delay: I present to you: **_**The 7**__**th**__** installment in the Katie Jane Potter Story**_**!!!!**

**KPOV **

I was still feeling horrible about the fight me and Snape had had earlier as I made my way to the Great Hall. When I sat down at the Gryffindor table there was silence from Ron, Hermione, Harry, George and _Fred_. Didn't they want me here? Oh, I feel horrible.

"OK I think that Katie has some issues with roasts!" I heard Ron say as I neared closer to them. They still hadn't noticed me. Then he went on to say.

"You know I think that the girl is hiding something from us. I mean I'm not calling her a liar or anything but I just think that we should stay away from her. I mean she said the other day on the train that she hung out with Snape for crying out loud! For all we know she could be a death eater or something!" I was right behind him now and Hermione looked at me as if she was apologizing and Harry was looking away as if to say 'I have nothing to do with this' and for some reason Fred and George looked murderous. If looks could kill…

"Hi Ron." I said with a small wave. All I got from him was a stare of horror of being caught out.

This was going to be a long night.

**HPOV (For those who need reassurance, this is Harry's POV)**

When the dinner was called Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and I all processed towards the dinner hall.

"So what's the deal with that Katie chick?" asked Ron.

"There is no deal there!" said Fred and George fiercely. OK they probably care about her, a lot.

"Alright then!" said Ron holding up his hands in surrender and then muttering something about overly defensiveness coming from the twins before digging into the roast chicken and the roast lamb _and_ the roast beef. Wow a lot of roasts tonight!

"OK? I think that Katie has some issues with roasts!" Said Ron. Then going on to say: "You know I think that the girl is hiding something from us. I mean I'm not calling her a liar or anything but I just think that we should stay away from her. I mean she said the other day on the train that she hung out with Snape for crying out loud! For all we know she could be a death eater or something!" By the time Ron had finished Katie was right behind him and I looked away hoping to get the message across that I had nothing to do with what he just said. Hermione was looking ashamed and embarrassed of what he said and for some reason the twins looked absolutely murderous. If looks could kill…

"Hi Ron." Said Katie from behind him with a small wave. Ron looked horrified at being caught expressing his opinions of her.

This was going to be a long night.

**(A/N: I am hoping that you guys are picking up the similarities in Katie and Harry!)**

**Fred's POV (from now on it will be FPOV)**

I couldn't believe my idiot of a younger brother. It was obvious to everyone who had known Katie for at least _one_ month that she wasn't well. If it weren't for Yelo, Katie's best friend, then maybe she would have died. At least once every three months Katie had to go to St. Mungo's for 'special treatment'. She never told us what the treatment was for but after two years of pestering her we finally gave up. It only took her and Yelo around five hundred air and earth charms to get the message across. And a couple of jinxes. I shuddered at the thought.

"Fred? Are you alright?" asked Katie who was sitting in between me and Ron, the idiotic brother I was still seething at what he had called Katie! A death eater? Pah! I had seen her left arm and it had NO dark mark on it whatsoever!

"Oh no! I'm fine, I guess I'm just a bit cold." I said with a smile. She had obviously seen my shiver.

"OK, then, if that's all I guess." She said, unconvinced, I could tell. She smiled timidly at me and then started talking to Hermione about her classes and how to get on the good side of Professor Flitwick.

Half and hour later filled with conversation and laughs. It seemed as if Ron's opinions were starting to become warmer when it came to Katie. He better not start fancying after her! Wait a second Fred! Was that jealousy? Of course not, Katie would never be interested in me and besides she is two years younger than me! Dumbledore started motioning at Katie for her to come over. I nudged her and pointed at Dumbledore. She quickly got up and started looking at the route she was going to take without tripping over some students that were walking in between the passages in between tables. The only one without these obstacles was the passage next to the Slytherin table.

Katie obviously noticed this and sighed. She made her way through until Draco stopped her with Crabbe and Goyle by standing in front of her. This was going to end badly so I told everyone to keep an eye out. They started saying something to her and Katie actually looked genuinely scared. She clapped her hand over her mouth as if to muffle a scream which only seemed to make them laugh harder. Then out of no where Crabbe the biggest of the three punched her in the side of the face. Then they started to kick her in the stomach. Before you knew it Yelo was over there using her air charms to crash them against the walls of the Great Hall. The five of us started to run towards Katie and when I reached her I saw that her nose was bleeding.

"Oh shit Katie are you alright." Said Ron.

"Does she look alright Ron?" asked Hermione giving him a whack around the back of the head. Snape and Dumbledore started to walk towards us quickly and on the way made Yelo stop the air charms. Yelo smiled at Dumbledore but she looked ferocious when her eyes met Snapes. OK, that's weird for some reason Yelo and Katie got along really well with Snape. Weird, I know, but I wasn't about to contest against their friendship choices. I valued my life to much.

By this time I was cradling Katie in my arms who was crying and sobbing into my chest. I could get used to this I thought and then mentally slapped myself. I couldn't get used to seeing Katie get hurt! That's a horrible thing to think! Dumbledore came over and picked Katie up with Yelo holding her hand.

"We'll take her to the hospital wing." Said Dumbledore "You all go back and finish your dinner I know that Katie put a lot of effort into this one." He added.

"Snape just took 150 points of Slytherin." Said Yelo winking at us.

"Good on him." Said George. I had to agree with him.

"Oh and a whole months detention!" she added.

"Awesome!" said Ron

"I know!" said Yelo

"Come on Yelo, time to go." Said Snape with a smile. WHOA was that a smile, from Snape? Nah! I'm hallucinating. With that comment from Snape all three of them left with Katie in Dumbledore's arms and her hand in Yelo's. Those two were practically inseperable. The only time I had _really _had time to talk to Katie alone was last year when George was practicing Jinxes on Yelo and they went horribly wrong and it ended up with both of them unconscious in the hospital wing for two weeks and then another week awake. I really got to know her.

I found out that her favourite colours were Green, Blue and Brown. Her favourite subjects were Potions, DADA, Transfiguration and Charms. She always slept with the doors closed. On Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Sundays she had to meet up with the staff at night and that talk of her parents was off limits. She found out that my favourite colour was Blue, the colour of her eyes but she didn't know the last part. My favourite subject was Charms because of the jinxes that you learnt. I liked to sleep with the door closed as well and I never had meetings with the staff.

But I did not like her like that. She was just a good friend.

I just hope that she's OK.

All that I know is that she has had a really hard time during her life.

**Hermione's POV (from now on to be referred to HePOV)**

As I watched Katie being carried away by Professor Dumbledore I wondered what was so special about her. Why did she get into Hogwarts so early? How did she graduate from Hogwarts so early? But she didn't attend, she got private lessons. I needed to find out

**RPOV (Ron's POV)**

I don't think that she is a death eater now that I know her. She doesn't _seem_ evil but I knew that she was hiding something. I just didn't know _what_. But I knew that I was going to find out. Maybe I should talk to Fred and George.

**HPOV**

Draco started coming over to us. Fred and George started to grimace in disgust for the boy and George began to hold Fred back. It looked as if Fred wanted to punch Malfoy out. What was going on there? I thought to myself.

"Hey I hope that your precious servant girl is alright?" he sneered before adding. "You just can never seem to be there on time." He said to Fred. Fred nearly jumped at him before George and Ron stopped him.

"Whoa, man! Stop before you do something you regret!" said George.

"Cya round Weasleys and you Granger!" he spat before looking at me oddly.

"Oh and Potter! You should probably keep an eye out for that Brown girl. She may be closer to you than you think." Then he and his two minions walked off.

What was that about? But it would explain the connection that I felt.

**Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's POV**

We had to find out.


	8. The Next Morning and Charms

**OK thanks for the reviews guys my devoted readers: Black7369, Phantom-Of-The-Potter, and zobi!!! Thanks guys for the reviews for every chapter I've written!**

**KPOV **

I woke up to see Snape on my left side his head in his hands and on my right side Yelo looking worriedly at me and disgusted at Snape.  
"Sevvy? Yelo?"

"Oh thank God! I can't believe what he did to you!" said Yelo before bundling me into a hug.

"Ouch!" I said. I had hurt a rib. Then all of a sudden all of last night came flooding back to me. At that moment Snape looked up at me and I could tell that he'd been crying. I knew that look. When I was 5 years old I was climbing a tree and I had fallen down. Snape hadn't been close enough to catch me so when I fell of my head I was knocked out, thankfully nothing was broken but I was out cold for around 2 days and Snape had told me that I'd looked like my mother had when she was dead. It had caused him such pain and I knew that with each day I looked more and more like my mother so this must have been pure agony. He had loved my mother so much but stupid Voldmort had ripped their friendship apart. I knew that even if Snape had not joined Voldemort my mother still would have married my father. They had been soul mates. Made for one another. But I knew that Snape would never so much as look at another girl because he still loved my mother.

At this moment I realised that I couldn't just not forgive my Snape. I loved him like a brotherly, fatherly figure to much.

"Oh Sevvy!" I cried not caring about the pain and practically throwing myself into a hug at him. He had been there for me through so much. All of my treatment because of the negative energy I absorbed from blocking the killing curse whenever Voldemort tried to inflict on me even though he now knew about the old magic that my mother had now left behind. So I had to get special treatment four times a year at least for two days so that they could 'detox' me of all of my negative energy.

"I am so sorry for getting angry at you. I know that you were just hurt to see a walking talking mini dad walking around. I mean he looks just like him for Pete's sakes! I am so sorry!" I sobbed into his chest amongst all of my sobs and sniffles.

"No, I'm sorry for insulting your parents like that. I had no right to do so. Your mother made her choice. I can't believe I wasn't there to save you from that wretched Malfoy boy! I am never there in time!" he said and I realised that he was crying as well.

"Oh don't cry Sevvy. Don't cry you can't help it. But don't you worry I am sure that Karma will get him or Yelo they always compete for first place." I said with a small chuckle.

We all laughed at this and by this time Yelo had joined in on the hug. We all laughed a bit and tears still fell from our eyes. Before we knew it we heard some one clearing their throat. I looked up to see Ron, Harry, Hermione, George and _Fred_ all standing there looking that the three of us with worried looks. Most of them were looking at me but George was looking at Yelo. What was going on _there_?

"I'll leave you kids to it." Murmured Snape to the two of us so that Yelo and I were the only ones who would be able to hear him and with that he walked out of the room but not without stopping to tell the other five to do their essays on their potion assignments in that evil teacher voice that he so loved to use on them. Especially on my brother but I wont get into that now.

"Ah… Hi!" I said brightly to them. Fred was looking at my face in horror. Oh no was I absolutely horrid looking. Did I look like a troll or a dwarf! I thought in the sheer terror that Fred could find me unattractive. Oh god! I think that my teenage hormones were coming on early and I wanted to leave _them_ alone for as long as humanly possible. I finally worked up the courage to ask.

"Is there something wrong with my face Fred?" I asked, petrified that he was going to answer that I looked like McGonagall or something of that sort. I mean she was so kind and caring towards me but I didn't want to start looking like her at _eleven_ yet!

"You've got a big purplish bruise the size of London on your left jaw." Said Fred angrily. I gasped loudly and my left hand flew to that side of my face and sure enough, as soon as the two parts of my body made contact I winced and gasped again only this time it was in pain not surprise.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione flying to the side of my bed which was currently unoccupied. The other four quickly followed.

I took a quick moment to study Harry's face. He looked just like dad in all of the photos that the teachers had but he had mum's eyes. Strange how these things work out. I look just like my mother but I have dad's eyes and Harry is the exact opposite. I wonder if he'll be a prodigy just like me. Then McGonagall's words came back to me: "You're the smart one Katie! Your brother might have all of the silly genes!" I remembered the words with a shudder. So probably not then.

"Oh my god!" Gasped Hermione. Oh no what this time?

"What? What? What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"You've got bruises that are yellowing all over your face and look at your neck!" she cried. Crap! I had forgotten to put on my concealer today! I always put it on to hide the bruises that Voldemort gave me.

"Oh well it is not the first time that someone has given me a bruise." I said trying to laugh it off. Not convincingly enough for I quickly glanced at Yelo and she looked as if this was then they would find out about what happened to me. Over my dead body. I thought.

"What?" asked Fred in a deadly calm voice.

"Well, I may be Head Chef but I am still a server here at this school and so the students, that means you, are above me in status unless I am suddenly catapulted to the status of Teacher, which will most likely never happen." I said to all of them but I was looking straight at Fred. Yelo sighed in relief when she realised that there was absolutely no way I was going to let them know.

"We'll make sure that no one does this ever again, OK." Said Harry. Surprised at his participation in this conversation I looked at him. His face said that he meant that.

"I can't have 24 hour body guards guys." I said.

"Oh yes you can." Said George. This was not going according to plan I thought.

"But Guys! I can take care of myself here!" I cried in exasperation

"Oh yeah you really showed that last night!" said Fred.

"I agree with him." Said Ron.

"So you think that you can boss me around just so that I can get hurt!" I said. They were seriously starting to piss me off now!

"Yeah, I think we do." Said Harry. What was their _deal_ here.

"Well I for one think that the four of you," I said looking at Hermione to see if she agreed and the look she gave me said that she did "Alright then the _five_ of you are being complete and total –" I was cut off from Yelo.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled on her feet with her wand at the ready. "Katie shut up before you say something that you will seriously forget and you five! Don't get me started! Katie has gone through more than _any_ of us will ever know so I think that she can handle herself!" she said before pulling me up which made my arm hurt and telling me to get down to the kitchen so that she could treat me without any interruptions.

**FPOV**

As I watched her walk off I realised that we had probably been complete dickheads towards her. It was her life and she could defend herself, I mean she was almost as good as Yelo in Air charms but her Water and Earth Charms and Jinxes were even better. Lets just say it was not good to get on the wrong side of her cos she could seriously hurt you if she wanted to.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Ron before George punched him the arm, hard, and told him to shut the hell up.

"I am going to go and study." Said Hermione.

"Hermione! It's the third day of school and your already studying!" cried Ron.

"Yes and when I get all Outstandings on my OWL's then you will be the one with egg on your face and speaking of eggs we haven't even had breakfast yet and I really think that we should." Said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Fine, lets go study, come on Ron we'll have some breakfast and then we'll do what Hermione says. We have a spare first up so we should get that Potions homework done before Snape kills us!" said Harry pulling Ron by the cloak.

So the five of us had breakfast and then George and I went to class while the other three went to the library to study. I had Charms with Flitwick. So when George and I walked in to the Charms room I was very surprised to see Yelo talking with him. When we walked in she smirked at us mischievously and then gestured for Flitwick to begin the lesson, as usual we were the last ones to arrive.

"Thankyou for joining us at last Mr and Mr Weasley." He said before continuing. "Now today, we will be learning Air Charms." He said before yabbering on about something important that I should probably listen to but won't.

So that was why Yelo was here. Being well known for her killer Air Charms she was going to demonstrate on someone here. The only question was, on who? And I had a sickening feeling on who she would pick to be her victim. I think that everyone knew this. Anyone who didn't know about her skill did now because everyone had seen what she'd done to Malfoy and his two minions last night so everyone was frightened that Yelo would pick them. I decided to tune back into whatever Flitwick was saying.

"So the spell we will be using to day class is of a medium danger risk but I am quite certain that Miss Friday [yelo] will be very safe on whoever she chooses. So Miss Friday please pick your two. Oh and class the spell is Airos Sporos" He said before stepping off of his pile of books. _Two? _There were going to be _two_ victims! George and I were screwed. I prayed with all of my heart that she wouldn't pick us. I looked at her very carefully and so was George so that we could gauge her reaction. She was pondering on who she would pick but we could tell she was just playing with our minds that were, by now, sick with fear.

"I pick…" she started before looking at us with an evil glint in her eyes. Oh that sick, sick child was going to pick me and George.

"The Weasley twins." She said. We took in a gasp of fear while the other students let out a sigh of relief.

George and I walked up to her and she whispered to us:

"No one messes around with _my_ best friend." And she walked to the north side of the room while gesturing for us to go to the south side.

This was going to be a long lesson. I thought to myself.


	9. Second Year

**Thanks for the great reviews guys!**

**OK, in this chapter we're moving forward a bit to all the way to the start of second year! I know what a huge jump right? But I there will be a short recap from Katie at the beginning so never fear Katie is here! Oh and don't worry the cliffy will be sorted!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Phantom-Of-The-Potter and Black7369 and Zobi who are my fanfic buddies!**

**So happy reading for chapter 9! Oh and sorry about the long chapter its 2700 words!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Mariam, Katie and Yelo**

**KPOV**

I couldn't believe that I was cleaning up the carriages of the Hogwarts Express for Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's _second_ year and Fred and George's _fourth _year. How does time fly? I was now officially twelve years old and I was getting sick. Really sick. It was all because of Harry's encounter with Voldemort last year.

His attacks had been getting worse and worse after that. The philosophers stone had been causing A LOT of trouble for me. I had had to go into special treatment _eight_ times last year because of all of the negative energy I was absorbing. I think that Voldemort was starting to realize that every time he used the killing curse on me he would get weaker as I did. There was one morning when I looked horrible.

_Flashback mid last year_

_I got out of bed but not before checking if _he _was gone. As soon as I got up my head started pounding. I internally cringed and I felt as if someone had a_ _sledgehammer and was hitting it on my forehead really, really hard. All of a sudden Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George bounded in. They usually did but then again I was usually out of bed earlier and in the 'morning afters' as Yelo and I called them were always sorted out with concealer. _

"_Hi Katie – Oh My GOD!" started Hermione but ended up yelling the last part and clapping a hand over her mout in shock. I had to play this cool. Last night had been really bad. _

"_I know right, I fell down the stairwells last night before getting into bed after the staff meeting!" I said feigning innocence. I was starting to get good at this. That staff meeting lie was starting to come in real handy. All of these thoughts were giving me another headache on top of the one I already had. I was going to have to go into Special Treatment soon but I had only just gone last month. This was starting to get serious. _

"_Well you should have got us so we could have helped you." Said Ron. I looked at Harry who was nodding in agreement with Ron and George who was looking at me curiously. Fred on the other hand had a clenched fist on either side of his body. _

"_Malfoy did it to you, didn't he?" he said through clenched teeth. I clapped a hand over my mouth.  
"Oh NO! Malfoy went to bed early last night I saw him leave the Great Hall at like seven o'clock!" piped up George. Oh George I could _kiss _you right now!_

"_Oh, Fred you worry to much!" said Hermione. I was starting to feel faint. That's it I am going into special treatment. NOW. _

"_Guys I need some help packing my bags I am going into Special Treatment again. Could you help I am probably going to be there for a week or so." I said meekly knowing what their reaction would be._

"_What?"_

"_You JUST got back?"_

"_A week?" _

"_This is so gay and idiotic!"_

"_Please don't go!!!" said a chorus of voices. Yep, just as expected. _

"_I know, I know but I really need to go and I need your help so please help me out." _

"_I'll use my spare first up to help you!" said Hermione. "We need some girly time to chat." She added with a wink. _

"_OK!" I said excitedly. Yelo had been spending some time near Azkaban so that she could visit Sirius. It was around 10 years that he'd been there and he wasn't taking it so well but I knew that Yelo and him had a special fatherly daughterly connection so I knew that no dementors guarding Azkaban would keep her away from him. So I hadn't really had much time to talk to a girl just one on one. This would be just the trick to actually make me happy about special treatment. With this note the boys left and it left Hermione and I to our packing. _

_I caught a glimpse of me in the mirror. I gasped. I looked _awful. _I had bruises all over my face and bruises over bruises and the scar going down my neck. _

"_I look like a monster!" I cried and I burst in to sobs. Hermione comforted me and then Fred came in and comforted me while Hermione packed my bags. _

_I didn't know what I was feeling but I knew that I felt safe in Fred's arms. _

_End of Flashback _

**Back to present day and KPOV**

I couldn't wait to see them all again but the train was leaving in like 10 minutes where were they? I better go check it out. Then I saw a house elf, I knew him. His name was Dobby and from what he was doing he was jinxing the entrance to the platform. I quickly looked around there was no sign of any of them. Then there was Percy coming through and he didn't pay attention to Dobby.

"Hey Dobby! STOP!" I yelled as I ran for him but instead he pushed me through the entrance, bloody elf!

When I tried to get up I groaned, crap that bruised rib I had gotten from last night was playing up again. I reached for my wand quickly healed it. I realized that Mr and Mrs Weasley had already gone through. Ginny on the other hand was still here. I felt two large hands reach up under my shoulder and pull me up.

"You right?" asked a voice which I immeadiately recognized.

"Fred!!!" I shrieked and turned around and hugged him and then quickly realized that no matter how much I wanted it Fred and I _weren't _together.

I quickly let go and turned to see the others and George was smirking at Fred and then I realized that _Yelo_ was here and George's arm was around her waist and her head was resting on his arm.

"Yelo?" I asked cautiously, "Are you and George together?" Yelo's head immeadiately ducked and she blushed. What the HELL! Did Yelo just blush! OMG she is. This is soooo weird.

"Ummm, yeah, we are." She said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"Because it literally _just _happened like three days ago Katie! I am so sorry!"

"What the hell why didn't you tell me! You had three days! Three days!" OK, I think that I had a right to be angry here, I mean I am her _best friend_!

"Jeez, I'm sorry! You should be happy for me! And guess what? I found out someone in Gryffindor likes you."

"What?" Oh my god! How could this happen I already like someone in Gryffindor!

"Yeah! I know who would of thought right?" said Yelo sarcastically. Its to hard to be angry with her for to long.

"Oh be quiet Yelo! You know I like some one else!" I said.

"Do you!" gushed Hermione.

"Yeah I do, he's like my dream guy! He's good looking but not in the stereotypical way and he's kind and caring." I said, careful not to go into specifics just in case someone other than Yelo figured out that I liked Fred.

"You have a dream guy, eh?" asked Fred with an arched eyebrow! Oh no! I know that look! He thinks that its him I have to put him of the scent!

"Yeah, he's all of the above and he's in Gryffindor, second year actually." I said.

"Oh, right." He said. Was that disappointment I detected? Nah, course it wasn't!

"Hey shouldn't we be going through the brick wall so that we can go to school?" asked Ron.  
"Yeah! I can't wait to start!" said a young red headed girl who I assumed was Ginny.

"Hi! You must be Ginny! I'm Katie but I'm sure you've already figured that out!" I said kindly.

"Hi! Yeah your Katie!" she said. That was when Ron and Harry started to run towards the brick tower that was the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. They crashed just as I expected.

"Hey I was going to warn you but a house elf named Dobby jinxed it no one is going to be able to get through there." I said.

"Oh crap!" said Hermione which was the worst word you could get her to say.

"So what are we going to do?" asked George who's arm was still wrapped around her waist. I would interrogate Yelo later.

"OK, well Fred," I said turning to him as he was helping Ron and Harry up and get their stuff. Hedwig wasn't a happy bird right now and Harry was trying to get her to shut the hell up as I believe Ron was yelling at her. "Didn't you tell me about a flying car that your dad had? Is it here?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he said and I slapped a hand to my forehead before turning to Ron.

"Can you drive it, Ron?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he said

"You stupid boys!" exclaimed Hermione and Yelo at the same time.

"I'll use Harry's broom to fly and make sure that no phoenix tries to get you off track and look out for the train while Ron drives. Now who's going to ride on the broom with me?" I said.

Just as I said that last part Fred opened his mouth as if to say that _he_ would, Oh god I don't think I'm ready for that!

"Ginny, that's good, you'll do, your the lightest so you won't slow us down to much!" I said with a wink. Ginny actually looked genuinely excited to ride with me.

"Cool!" she said. And Yelo looked at me questioningly as if to challenge my prevention of Fred riding with me, oh god to many images on that saying.

Note to self: don't think suggestive thoughts no matter how innocent they come out.

By the time we all outside it was 11:15, I was going to have to make good time with this if we were going to make it there before the feast. I had to do some cooking or Laura would never let me hear the end of it.

We all hopped on to our brooms and then we started off.

"Ron! Turn on the invisibility charger for christs sake!" I heard Yelo holler out.

"Alright Alright you bloody blonde!" yelled Ron.

"Do you want to get blown out to the Atlantic Ocean Ronald?" said Yelo in a threatening voice.

"No!" he yelped.

"Good then shut your pie hole and DRIVE!" she yelled. I could feel Ginny chuckling into my back and I laughed with her.

"Whoa, that's the first time in a while that I've heard you laugh missy!" said Yelo chuckling with me.

"Yeah well thought I'd come out of my shell for the new year. I'm gonna go and check out for the train, OK? Oh and thanks for the broom Harry!" I said as I screamed off on his Nimbus 2000. I knew that they were going to interrogate Yelo on my 'dream guy' was. Well let them, they deserve to have some fun, and I don't mind because I know that Yelo will never, ever tell.

**YPOV (Yelo's POV)**

I watched as Katie rode off on Harry's broom with Ginny holding on tightly. I then felt George squeeze my hand in comfort because he knew that I worried about Katie but he didn't know why. He understood that it was something private and that Katie would tell when the time was right.

"So??? Who's Katie's dream guy?" asked Fred, trying to feign the fact that he was actually fancying Katie.

"Oh shut _up_ we all know that you fancy Katie!" I said giving him a shove on the shoulder.

"You WHAT?" asked Harry and Ron at the same time.

"you didn't know?" asked Hermione just as flabbergasted as I was.

"NO!" they both cried.

"Dumbshits!" I muttered.

"Hey!" they both called

"They could be dumbshit twins!" said George from under him, I was sitting on his lap given that there wasn't enough room.

"Imagine that Ron and Harry being twins!" said Fred, trying to take the limelight of off him. For this reason I burst out laughing. They had no idea how close they were to Katie's secret! Well, one of her secrets. Well, I was certainly not going to tell.

"Whats wrong?" asked George.

"Oh, nothing just laughing at how feeble Fred's attempt was get the limelight of himself!" I said which caused the others to laugh as well.

"Too right. Too right." Said Ron shaking his head with laughter.

"Oh shutup guys," said Fred. "So how _has_ Katie been over the summer?" he asked.

"And he says that he doesn't fancy Katie!" said Harry playfully.

"She's been bad. Special Treatment 8 times last year all up." I said.

"EIGHT!" said George who was shocked.

"That's twice as much as usual, isn't it?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, she's been getting really ill." I said. But I saw Katie coming back so I knew that we had to stop.

"Look Katie's coming back and I know that she wouldn't want to know that we're talking about this because this is private, alright?" I said in my listen-to-me-and-do-as-i-say-or-I'll-kill-you voices.

"Fine, but we _will _continue this later." Said Fred vehemently.

I knew that by the look on Katie's face that she was worried. Worried that the friends she had made and most importantly her brother and Fred and Me were in danger because of this stupid destiny.

**KPOV (I know, I know, Again!)**

I remembered all of the clues last year that I had to slip for Hermione, Ron and Harry to get it. I had to actually _pay_ Hagrid to say something about Nicholas Flamel and it was _me_ who convinced Dumbledore to move the silly mirror to the dungeons and I had to go through all of Voldemort's ventilation. But when I found out that Harry was going down to face Voldemort _alone_ I had nearly had a heart attack so when Voldemort/Quirrell had gone to touch him I quickly said a little incantation that made him rot. He would have anyway but Voldemort would have come out of it stronger and Harry weaker so I had to do it. So only Yelo, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall and I knew that Harry couldn't exactly claim a one handed victory but other than that we knew that he had done a fine job!

I could see Hogwarts in the distance. While I'd been thinking Harry had almost fallen out of the car! I knew that they could handle it though. I was saving my strength. I couldn't afford to lose any of it.

**Sorry about the skip of 1****st**** year but I had a couple of requests from reviewers and messengers to speed it up a little so I hope that the little recap will be suffice! If not then I will gladly post a little oneshot that is in canon with the 1****st**** year of this story. **

**Oh and please review! I have found that I am quite addicted to them!**

**Thanks!**

**Livvy27!**


	10. Fighting in the Library

**OK, thanks for the reviews guys!**

**I am so appreciative of ****them!**

**Last chapter was the longest chapter in this entire story! **

**Sorry but there will be yet another time skip because even more requests to skip over some parts!**

**There will be a tad more coverage of third year however! So don't fret!**

**Happy reading!**

**KPOV**

It was now the end of the second year for Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's second year at Hogwarts. So much had happened. Chamber of Secrets being opened, Hermione being petrified, Harry being convicted as the Heir of Slytherin! Oh my god, what a _joke_! But I had once again gone through Special Treatment 8 times much to the others disappointment and to Dumbledore's (who I was now calling Alby!), McGonagall's, Snape's and Yelo's concern and anger. But I was past caring. I am strong now. I know that I will get through this. I will be happy with my life at some point.

But the best news was that 1) Harry had defeated the basilisk all on his own even though I had had to whip Fork's hiney to get down to the chamber on time! And 2) Yelo and George were _still_ together and going really strong! But something weird was going on with those six or I should say seven now (including Ginny) but every now and then the other five would round her up and tell her something or it looked like Fred was hounding her for some sort of information while all Yelo did was laugh and shake her head. It was starting to get annoying and I felt as if I was out of the loop for something really important.

Right now Me and Yelo and George were in the library. Yelo and I were stacking books and George was helping. I loved magic. It made everything so easy!

"Wingardium Leviosar." Me and Yelo said at the same time.

"Good job girls!" said George as he did the same. Just then Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Fred walked in. Harry had been so distant lately. I was starting to get really worried about him. Hermione and Ginny came over to me and we exchanged hi's and how are you's and the sort while the boys all stuck together in one big clump and Harry was blushing. It sounded like they were jeering him or something.

"Hey guys! Stop making fun of Harry!" I said forcefully.

"Oh, sorry." Said Ron sarcastically.

"The offer's still there Ron!" said Yelo from behind a bookshelf! Fred laughed at this.

"Hey as if either of you can talk!" said Ron. "That performance last year in Charms, oh if only I had been there." He added regretfully. We all laughed because we all knew what he was referring to. The time when Yelo completely obliterated them in charms by doing a simply air charm. Well, it was _meant _to be simple but Yelo + Air Charms = no such thing as simple air charms. They had come to lunch with their hair pointing in all directions and their faces looked as if they had been in the Antarctic winds which I am sure Yelo made them feel like. It was rather funny looking back on it but at the time I had had to put off my chores so that I could heat them up again with a couple of fire charms which had nearly cost Ron half of his hair because he hadn't been careful. Stupid boy.

"Hey so what were you teasing Harry about anyways?" I asked them. At this Yelo started laughing so hard I thought she was going to pee her pants but thankfully she didn't. I didn't know that the answer was going to shock me more than I could imagine.

**FPOV**

This whole year I had been very unhappy and jealous. Why did Katie have to like Harry? I remember that first feast when Katie was working down in the kitchen, it was the second night back at Hogwarts for this year. Yelo was joining us.

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe it." Muttered Ginny u__nder her breath and Hermione nodded in agreement. _

"_Can't believe what?" asked Ron curiously through a mouthful of Roast Chicken. What was it with Katie and Roasts? Oh well, I wasn't complaining her cooking was just as good as mum's but I never let mum hear that. _

"_That Katie likes Harry!" exclaimed Ginny. _

"_WHAT?" said Harry!_

"_Yeah I agree with Harry here." Said George who looked just as flabbergasted. _

"_Oh my god boys I can't believe you didn't figure it out!" cried Hermione. _

"_Figure what out?" asked Harry still in shock from the last revelation. I was to angry and jealous to speak. _

"_OK, lets take this slowly." Said Hermione and to emphasise the point she was talking at a pace in which only snails could hear. Ginny was nodding in agreement and then continued for Hermione. _

"_Katie said that her 'dream guy' was in Gryffindor, second year. Right?" she asked, talking slowly like Hermione. _

"_Well, it couldn't be Dean and Shamus! Their to messy for her to like and Dean already has a girlfriend, Eliza from Ravenclaw and Shamus is just to hormonal for Katie." Continued Hermione keeping up that annoyingly slow pace. _

"_And well, everyone knows Neville likes Sandra from Hufflepuff and Ron, well, lets just say that we _know _that Katie would _never_ like Ron." Said Ginny. _

"_HEY!" exclaimed Ron. _

"_So the only logical explanation is Harry." Said Hermione before adding. "And if you think about it, Katie is always trying to keep her distance from Harry and never says that much to him either. She is just a bit shy." Before any of us could compose ourselves to answer Yelo started laughing. _

"_I think that your both of your collective rockers!" she said between laughs. _

"_Why?" said Hermione, a tad offended_

"_Trust me, I _know_, who Katie likes and it _isn't _Harry. Oh- this is just too good!" replied Yelo who was now laughing so hard that tears were pouring down her face. _

"_Yeah, but you could just be saying that to protect Katie." Pointed out Ginny. _

"_Fine," said Yelo holding up her hands in surrender. "Believe what you want to believe but wait til Katie hears about this! She'll – " _

"_Oh no you wont!" said Hermione! "You won't tell her anything about this and don't threaten me with air charms because I will get use a shield!"_

"_Hermione, you know that wont work against Yelo!" said Harry who looked a bit pale. I didn't blame him. He was either elated that Katie liked him, which I sincerely hoped not, or he was scared that he could have a girlfriend at the age of twelve. _

"_Fine then." Snapped Yelo. "I wont tell her but let me warn you. The sooner you tell her your foolish and very false idea she will kill you and the longer you leave it the worse it'll be!" she said before walking off. _

"_Should I go after her –" asked George_

"_Nah mate, let her cool off." Said Ron. And with that we all very quietly, shocked at the news that was just presented to us returned to eating our dinner. _

_But the worse thing was that. I actually believed that Ginny and Hermione could be right _

_End Flashback_

Throughout the year my fears were confirmed. Katie really really liked Harry. And I hated her for it but I also loved her for it and wanted her to be happy. Why did I feel like this. My feelings were turning into a giant merry-go-round. Is that what the muggles for it. We were all laughing, well except for me. I was just laughing but even I could feel the fakeness of it.

"Hey, so what were you teasing Harry about anyways?" asked Katie who was starting to recover from her laugh. Oh I wish she wouldn't stop, I loved her laugh. Bad Fred! Very, very bad Fred! She likes Harry not you! But I decided that she should know what we thought.

"Well we were just teasing Harry about the fact that you like him." I said and I could even hear the sourness in my voice. As soon as every one heard me say that people gasped and Yelo awaited for Katie's response. Katie's face turned from shock to a mix of anger and hurt and came up to me and slapped me very hard across the face.

"How _dare_ you!" she said and my hand went to my cheek while Ginny and Hermione ran over to Katie to try and calm her down. Yelo looked shocked. I don't think that she expected _that_.

I was starting to get scared, very, very scared.

**KPOV**

"Well we were just teasing Harry about the fact that you like him." Said Fred in a sour tone. He WHAT!!!!!!! I like Harry. But why were they teasing him about it? Am I really that bad. I was mad, really really mad. So I walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"How _dare _you!" I said in a harsh whisper shout. My throat had suddenly gone dry. Hermione and Ginny tried to come over to me and help me calm down but with one flick of my hand I made them fly over to Harry and Ron and all of the others.

"Katie maybe you should –" started George cautiously.

"Should WHAT?" I spat at them all. "Calm down! Is this what you guys have been teasing Harry about all year? That I _like _him? Well for one I DO NOT!" I yelled not caring that the librarian was frantically waving her hands at me to quiet down and a whole group of other students started gathering around us hoping that I would continue. So they wanted more? I'll give them more. I was stark raving mad. So mad I don't think that I would have regretted it.

"Please don't take offence at this Harry." I said turning to him. I mean he was a victim here wasn't he? "its not that your not likable but I just don't think of you in that way!" I said kindly. I mean he was my _brother_ here. What they were thinking was just gross. I turned back to the others.

"And why were you teasing him? Is there anything wrong with being liked by me?" there were tears pouring down my eyes. I was now really hurt.

"Oh no! Of course there is because I am not a student. I am just a fully qualified witch who is below you in Hogwarts status! I am nothing but a gross servant girl! A filthy yucky disgusting servant girl! Who would ever want to be liked by me! I trusted you! I am taken advantage of by men almost every night! People hit me and abuse me and I thought I could trust in you that you would be different! But I guess I was wrong. How could I trust you? Your nothing but liars and awful people." By this time Yelo came over and pulled me into a hug as I sunk to the floor. I was full on sobbing by now. The heart wrenching pain overcame me that I would never be loved by the people I cared for. Fred would never ever love me. I was a hated person. Hagrid burst in.

"Hey I heard yelling and I certainly hope Yelo hasn't lost it again!" he said while pushing through students. I think Yelo was crying as well because she felt horrible that I felt horrible. When he saw us and saw Fred holding on to his cheek he knew that I would have had to have had a really good reason to hit him because he knew that I liked him. He saw me as Mariam all over again. He came and picked me and Yelo up effortlessly.

"Now I don't know what you did to her but let me tell you this, Katie has been through more than you can ever imagine. Now go and get to the train station. I think that you should go home and think over what you've done here. All of yeh!" he said raising his voice at the last part. He then walked away with Yelo and I in tow leaving a very shocked Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny in the library. Hermione I swear was crying. I kinda felt bad about that but I was sure that she had joined in on the teasing as well.

Hagrid took Yelo and I to Dumbledore's office and I sobbed and cried and told them what had happened and Yelo told them the rest when I couldn't continue. All of the teachers and portraits started to say how sorry they were. I knew that they loved me.

By the time I got back to my room the Hogwarts Express was well on its way. All of sudden my window opened and in came a man with long ash blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

Lucius Malfoy.

"Wh-what do you want I said in between sobs."

"You my dear are coming with me!" he said as Crabbe Snr and Goyle Snr started advancing with their wands. I was to weak with melancholy to fight back.

**OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH cliffy!**

**Ok tune in because soon another chapter will be up and there will be answers. And also there will be the opinions of the others on their ride on the Train home. **

**Please review!**

**Livvy 27**


	11. Dark Ages Ending and Beginning

**Sorry about the cliffy there!**

**OMG can you believe that I have finally made it to 10 chapters! Well, actually when I post this one I will have done 11! I am so glad that you guys have reviewed! And I just thought that I would make an announcement!**

**I finished school today so chapters should be coming up quickly! **

**I know that some of you didn't like it so I am going to resolve them!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story only Katie, Yelo, and Mariam**

**GPOV (George's POV) on the train home from his 4****th**** year at Hogwarts**

I couldn't believe that we had all believed Hermione and Ginny. I should have listened to Yelo. She at least came down to say good bye to me but to Fred she just kicked him in the shin and said that if he tried to contact Katie in the next summer then she would air charm him all the way to Kentucky. She said bye to the others civilly though and said that Katie was in no state whatsoever to come down and say goodbye. I felt sorry for her. Fred had been a real prat to Katie.

I wonder whats happening to her right now. Right now I am on the train in a carriage with Ginny, Fred, Ron, Harry and Hermione. It was a tight squeeze but we couldn't split up. We had to much to discuss said Hermione but we were all silent, reflecting on what had just happened.

"Hang on!" said Hermione.

"What now?" said Harry. He was really confused right now. He had confided in Ron who had confided in me that Harry was feeling something for Katie a sort of connection but not a lovey one. It was confusing. But he was flattered that Katie liked him because lets face it. Katie is a babe. She is soooooo hot with her sandy browny blonde hair with just the hint of red in it. Her light pool like blue eyes and her lovely figure which was just starting to form. But I knew that to me Yelo was the most gorgeous thing on this planet.

"Do you remember what Katie said?" asked Hermione

"Of course we do!" said Fred irritably.

"Oh shut up you prat!" said Ginny angrily. My words exactly. God sometimes Ginny was so smart.

"Well," said Hermione trying to avoid the awkward tension that was obviously taking over the carriage. "She said that 'people took advantage of her, and abused her.'" She continued on. "So that means that someone might have tried something on her."

"What? She would have told us if that had happened." Exclaimed Ron!

"Yeah, I mean she _did_ say that she could trust us." Said Ginny.

"But Katie does have a habit of keeping things to herself." Pointed out Fred.

"I thought I said SHUT THE HELL UP you PRAT!" said Ginny.

"I think that Fred is right. Katie I don't think would have told us in fear that some one!" she said glaring at Fred and I "Would overreact and try to kill the person or people that did it."

"True." Agreed Ron

"Have to admit that Hermione is probably right." Said Harry.

"Agreed." Said Fred, Ginny and I at the same time.

"SHUT UP!" said Ginny getting her wand out of her cloak ready to hex her elder brother if necessary.

**HePOV (just for reassurance this is Hermione's POV)**

I know that Katie and Yelo are hiding something from us. Something big, really big. They had done so far to keep it from Harry, Ron and I and Ginny and even better for the past four years with Fred and George and perhaps even Bill, Charlie and Percy if it stretched out that long. But one thing for sure was that Katie had just cracked and given me the assurance that I needed. She _is_ hiding something and I _am_ going to find out.

**Back at Hogwarts where I left off last chapter. **

**KPOV**

Crabbe and Goyle Snr both did hexes and jinxes to stop me from moving. Malfoy grabbed on to me and so did Crabbe and Goyle. Then I was dragged to my fire place and Lucius Malfoy yelled "Malfoy Residence!" while throwing the floo powder on to the ground and letting us all be swallowed into the dark green flames.

I had never been in here before. It was a large dark space. Colours consisting of jet green and jet black. This was obviously the hotspot for Death Eaters. There were pictures everywhere, that were easy to take down with just one swipe of a wand, just in case an official wanted to come in here. Everything was calmly assorted and in the right place but in the corner was a chair and in the chair was a man.

A man I knew very well. It was the body that Voldemort possessed when he came to my room. He was looking at me. Straight at me, his eyes never straying. I was starting to not only get even more scared than I already was but very, very uncomfortable.

"Wha- What is _he_ doing here?" I asked trying to sound brave but I was failing miserably.

"Well, we all thought that it would be nice if you spent the whole summer with your beloved Dark Lord." Sneered Lucius in a very vicious manner. I don't know what made me do it but I started to cry. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around myself wanting Fred to pick me up and tell me that it was all a bad dream. But instead the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord laughed, no _cackled_ at me. I was sobbing now my howls of melancholy could probably be heard from the other side of the mansion. I was sobbing because I had probably just lost my friends and the staff would be worried sick about me in the morning when they discovered me to be gone, probably thinking I was in the Dark Forest. Snape would not be coming to the Malfoy Residence this summer. He had absolutely no reason to come here. But most of all, I was crying because of a reason that I had never allowed myself to think before.

I was scared.

**3 months later at the Burrow, day before school restarts**

**FPOV**

It was the day before school started up again. We hadn't even received one letter from Katie or Yelo. George was worried sick, as was I. Everyone, even mum and dad, was blaming me. Harry and Hermione were here. They had been for a couple of days. We had written a million letters to them but never had we gotten a reply. I felt horrible for what I had said on that last day. I went over it over and over again trying to find a meaning behind her words. They still echoed in my head. All of a sudden I heard mum yell out.

"George there is a visitor for you and she doesn't look well at all!" At this we all ran down to see Yelo with leaves and dirt covering her body with little stripes of white going down her cheeks where she had been crying.

"Stupid Pigs that you keep here!" she said and her voice cracked.

"Yelo!" said George in alarm.

"What happened to you?" asked Hermione as she was pushed out of the way by George so that he could hold her. But to our surprise Yelo pushed him away. Leaving George with a hurt expression on his face.

"Katie is missing and has been for the whole summer." She cried and then she flung herself at George saying that she was sorry for pushing him away over and over again. George, to say the least, looked very relieved that Yelo didn't hate him but worried about Katie.

"Why didn't somebody _tell_ us!" I cried.

"Because you're a bloody prat! Now shut the hell up" yelled Ginny, I was really starting to get sick of that.

"School starts tomorrow and the staff are falling all over the place. We have absolutely no idea where she is." She blubbered out while crying into George's shirt. I had never seen Yelo so vulnerable, so weak. She was obviously worried sick about her best friend. We had to find her.

"Have you checked the Forbidden Forest?" asked Ron. At this Yelo rounded on him.

"Of course we have! You _idiot_!" she hissed. I believe that I spoke to soon. How could she have gone missing? This was Katie for Christ's Sake! She just doesn't go missing!

"Well, I was wondering. Could I stay here for the night?" sniffled Yelo. I wasn't going to insult her, I knew that she could start a hurricane in around 2 seconds flat.

"Of course dear, we'll conjure up another bed for you in Hermione and Ginny's room" said Mum who put her arm around her and therefore prying her away from her son. I could tell that mum was a tad uncomfortable with George having a fully qualified witch as a girlfriend even though she was a couple of years younger. With mum and Yelo gone we discussed what could have happened to Katie. Hermione and Ginny were crying. Harry looked guilty but my feelings were everywhere at once. I felt lost somehow. Incomplete knowing that Katie who I so wanted to be _my_ Katie could never come back again.

**Same Time but at the Malfoy Mansion KPOV**

I had been at this goddamned house for 3 months now. I hated it. I wanted everything to be over. I had been raped by Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy almost every night. I was weak. I could see my reflection now. Thin, pale, bruises running up and down my body, my bones visible through my almost translucent skin. My eyes being the only thing that sparkled for my hair, although I had been able to wash it just minutes before was all knotty and out of place. I had an old brush which I could use. I was overjoyed that I could finally see Hogwarts again but scared, no petrified at what reaction I would receive. I could go home tomorrow. I would apparate at the very edge of the School Grounds tomorrow night and have to make my way up there. I was scared but excited. I just wanted to be in Fred's arms and apologize for hitting him. But I was weak and I was scared whether I would even make it.

**The time of Apparation KPOV**

"OK, off you go!" said Lucius while pushing me out the door. "Do it outside of the property, OK? We don't want ministry officials tracing your apparition now do we?" he added in a fakely sweet voice. Draco had gone on the train earlier.

"Bye bye love." Said Voldemort, still in the same body although looking weaker, Harry had done well to weaken him so much. I nearly laughed but held it back but I shuddered at his nickname for me. I turned around and ran out into the rain. As soon as I got to the gates I apparated to the edge of Hogwarts.

When I got there I discovered that it was raining here to.

"Holy Mother of fu-shit!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Do you have NO MERCY?" I questioned, still yelling, with my head turned up to the heavens. Better start running I thought but I was feeling so faint but I kept on going.

After around 45 minutes of non stop running, they'd be well into Dumbledore's speech by now in which they would be telling the students how I had tragically disappeared. I made it to the doors. I tried pulling on them but they were locked. I pulled out my wand which had ever so kindly been given back to me just a couple of hours ago "Alohamora!" I screamed as the doors unlocked for me and with one swish of my wand it opened. God I love magic.

I ran through the halls and bumped into Filch.  
"Katie!" he cried and he even hugged me. Now there is a real shocker.

"Hi Filch! Is Dumbledore through making his speech?" I asked while wriggling out of the hug.

"He just started but keep on going!" he said. He hadn't noticed my appearance?

"You look horrible by the way." Nup, he'd noticed

"Thanks." I sighed before running off. Thirteen year olds were just not cut out for this. I thought as I ran down the hall feeling like I could burst out crying with pain and relief. I also felt as if I could faint any second.

I made my way to the Great Hall and I could hear Dumbledore say

"Let us all hope that somehow Katie will make her way back to us." I could even hear him crying. With that discovery, I opened the doors and ran in with tears streaming down my face.

**FPOV**

We had all gotten very shaken up from the Dementor

Dumbledore got up to say his speech. George was next to me with Yelo snuggled up to him. From the minute that the train had started this morning she had been permanently glued to his side and the tears had never stopped. Ginny and Hermione had tears also streaming down their faces and like Yelo they looked vulnerable. Harry and Ron looked empty. The loss of a friend. Their last sentiments to her had been ones of ashamedness and embarrassment. My body was ripped between destroying everyone and everything in sight and bursting into tears. I decided to listen to Dumbledore instead.

"Students, Students. I am glad to welcome you back to Hogwarts. Two very bad things have happened and I will start with one. Sirius Black and the Dementors. I am so very sorry that you had to encounter them today." He paused. Oh crap I had completely forgotten about the Black Breakout as everyone was calling it. The whole Katie missing thing had completely taken over my mind. "The dementors will be here all year. Please refrain from going near them and _please_ travel in pairs. That is all I have to say on the matter. The second matter is that our beloved Head Chef Katie, has gone missing. She has been missing for the entire of the summer and has been unable to be located even by the best of the Aurors." He paused so that the customary whispers could occur between the students and Yelo's wails could get slightly louder and go up an octave or two. Was that just me or did I just feel a slightly forceful breeze? "No one knows where she is and so I beg of you to not go into the Forbidden Forest for we do not want a another disappearance on our hands." Then Dumbledore did the most unexpected yet human thing that I would never have expected him to do. He cried. And then I noticed that most of the staff on the table were crying as well, even Snape and Proffessor Lupin, the new DADA teacher. "So let us hope that Katie will make her way back to us." He said and then the doors opened and in came a young girl who could be no older than Harry bruises all over her. Her hair matted to her forehead. Her clothes were drenched in rainwater and clung to her body which looked thin enough to snap in two with just the flick of my finger. I heard a chair being pulled back and I looked to see Snape stand up.

"KATIE!" he yelled before running down the aisle.

"Oh God!" I heard Yelo whisper. "What have they done to her?" she said to herself before wrenching herself from George and literally jumping over the table and running to her best friend who was now crying into Snape's shirt.

"Oh GOD!" yelled Professor McGonagall before running down with Dumbledore walking fast behind her. Before we knew it Ginny and Hermione were over there as well, fussing over her. There were gasps of horror around us about how horrible she looked. Without realizing it I was up and walking slowly over to her. When she looked up and saw me I saw the pain and fear in her eyes. I knew that whatever she had just gone through had been painful and had instilled a certain amount of fear and vulnerability in her. I knelt down so that I could be at eye level with her.

"Katie?" I whispered. Snape was looking at me with one of those You-Hurt-Her-And-I-Will-Kill-You looks. Who did he think he was her _father_?

"Oh Fred!" she cried and threw her pale and frail arms around my neck and started sobbing into my shoulder.

"SShhhhhh. Don't worry baby, it'll be OK." I whispered. I now knew that I had to stay with her. I had to make sure that she would get back to health. But most of all I would be with her. For some reason, I felt like I was at home.

**KPOV**

"Oh Fred!" I cried and I threw my arms around him.

"SShhhhhhh. Don't worry baby, it'll be OK." He whispered in my left ear. Did he just call me baby? I'll worry about that later because for some reason I felt home and through my sobbing and Fred's whispers of comfort I smiled. And with that thought I blacked out. The last thing I heard being Fred's voice yelling my name, his tone full of alarm.


	12. The Wake Up and The Beginning of Winter

**Sorry for the delay! I have been so busy christmas shopping! I know this early in December but we have to 'get it done early' as my dad and mum say. Which sucks!!**

**Anyways! I hope that you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: the only characters I own are Katie, Yelo and Mariam. The rest belong to the wonderful genius of J.K. Rowling. **

**For Phantom and Black7369**

**Happy Reading!**

**KPOV**

I awoke from a horrible nightmare. It felt like I had been trapped inside of my head for days only viewing my most hated memories. I sat up fast while opening my eyes my head was all sweaty and clammy but I felt _heavier_? OK, something is wrong. I look around. I see Harry's face first, contorted with worry and pain. Then I see Fred his head in his hands and his hair all messy. I find this funny for some reason, seeing his hair like it did after Yelo's attack two years ago. I burst out laughing not only of the hilarity of the memory but realizing that I am out of my head and back in the real world, thank god for that!

As I laughed out of relief and wonder Fred looked up and had a shocked and scared mix of emotions sprayed across his face.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Harry.

"Because I am so happy that I'm back!" I said once I had calmed down

"Oh." Said Fred.

"I missed you guys so much!" I said while kneeling down on the bed and pulling them into a hug. They both hugged me back.

"That brings a question." Said Fred looked at Harry who nodded.

"Yes it does." Said Harry

"What is it then?" knowing full well what they were about to ask.

"Where were you?" they said that the same time in rushed sentences.

"Classified information and if your good little boys then maybe, just maybe I'll tell you." I said

"No seriously, the others voted us as the people who had to ask you and we are not allowed to go back without an answer."

"Well you have one." I said simply.

"Which is?" probed Fred

"I refuse to tell you."

"WHAT?" they both said at once jumping onto their feet. Thankfully at that moment Yelo, Snape, Minnie and Alby all walked in.

"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley I do believe that you have study hour so I think that you should go there and refrain from bothering Katie here for I am sure she has been through quite and ordeal." Said Minnie primly. Snape motioned for them to leave so they did with very disappointed looks on their faces.

As soon as they left Dumbledore and Yelo said at the same time.  
"Where the hell were you?"

"Dumbledore! Yelo, I can understand using that language but you?" I said in a fakely shocked voice. And with that I told them everything.

**HePOV**

When Fred and Harry walked into the Study Hall with those looks on their faces I knew that something must have gone wrong.

"Well what happened." Said Ginny impatiently.

"She refused to tell us." Said Harry annoyingly. Thank the heavens that Flitwick was on duty and he was asleep because otherwise we would all have detentions for being to loud.

"What?" George hissed.

"You have it lucky, Yelo'll tell you and then you'll be fine and won't tell us!" said Fred irritably.

"Nup. I've tried and Yelo tells me to keep my nose out of other people's business, especially Katie's." said George.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" asked Ron speaking for the first time since Harry and Fred had come back.

"Don't you see?" I asked impatiently. God this boy was so adorably naïve.

"No?" he said.

"Its probably related to everything she also hides from us. Her parents, her Special Treatment and her past." I said. And what do I get in response?

"Oh." He said. I felt sometimes as if I was the only person here with a respectable IQ apart from Ginny of course.

"We have to find out." I said finally.

"The teachers went in and asked us to leave. We would have kept on pestering her but it just didn't happen." Said Harry who was clearly frustrated.

"You don't think that Sirius Black could have anything to do with this? Do you?" asked Ron.

"Ronald you're a genius!" I exclaimed. Of course. Sirius escaped early in the summer which meant that he could have taken Katie.

"Why is Ron a genius?" asked Yelo from behind me.

"Yeah what did I miss?" piped up Katie. I looked behind me and there stood the two of them. Katie looked radiant. Madame Pomfrey had been fussing over her for the past three weeks. She had been out cold the entire time. Not even magic could bring her back, we had been worried sick the whole time. I had even not studied as much.

**FPOV**

There stood Katie. She looked beautiful, no that was an understatement. There weren't even words to describe her. Her blue eyes were shining and her hair fell down to the middle of her back. She had it in a half in half out style with the top part pulled back with a clear clasp. She was wearing a light blue summer dress, it was Yelo's but it suited her better in my opinion.

"Fred is there something wrong with my hair?" she asked holding her hand up to it. I had been obviously caught out staring at her because the other guys were laughing at me.

"No there is nothing wrong with your hair or any part of you. Your perfect." I said, whispering the last two words. She must have heard them because she blushed furiously afterwards.

"Are you OK Yelo?" asked George, concerned because she had been an emotional wreck these past few weeks. I mean, we all had but Yelo had probably been the worst in tie with Harry and myself. I didn't know why Harry was so concerned though.

"Yes I am fine now." She said smiling. I was glad. When Yelo was happy we were happy because we had nothing to be afraid of. But when she was angry. Well, we were all scared out of our brains.

"Good, because we all want to be happy for a while." Said Ron before continuing on to say "But of course that would be very hard to do under the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" asked Katie, obviously confused

"Sirius Black escaped you dumb butt!" said Ron

"Hey!" said Herimone "She's been out cold for three weeks! Cut her some slack Ron!"

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said his ears flushing pink.

"No problem, but really he escaped?" said Katie.

"Yeah no one knows how and no he wants to kill Harry." Said George giving Harry a punch in the shoulder

"I don't know why though?" said Harry.

"Because he worked for You-Know-Who!" exclaimed Ginny in frustration. Aaahh, little sisters so funny at times.

"Oh yeah." Said Harry. Yelo and Katie exchanged knowing looks and turned to us.

"We have to go and see Dumbledore." Announced Yelo as the two of them stood up.

"Have fun studying guys!" said Katie "Especially you Ron." She added patting his head lightly like an owner would do to an owl.

"Thanks." Said Ron sarcastically. Once they were out of earshot Hermione leaned in and whispered

"Katie didn't seem concerned at all about Sirius' breakout."

"Yeah it seemed as if it was small news to her." Agreed Ron.

"Yelo didn't seem at all concerned about it either when I talked to her." Said George.

"Yet another thing that they are hiding from us!" said Ginny throwing her head back in dismay.

"Meanwhile." Said Ron turning to me.

"'Your Perfect'" he imitated. The other burst out laughing at me.

**(A/N: skipping over time right now)**

**Christmas time that year**

**HPOV**

Katie, Yelo and I were sitting by the fire chatting about things or more like they were gossiping about George and I was just sitting there attempting to be attentive. Fred entered the room with George and the were looking a bit smug.

"Harry, Katie, Yelo. Your all coming to the Burrow for Christmas." The both said at the exact same time. It really creeped me out how they did that.

"Oh thank you thank you!" said Yelo jumping up and giving George a huge kiss. I looked away as did Fred and Katie. Yelo had gone last year as well. Katie had stayed behind saying that she had 'stuff' to do.

"Harry?" asked George after he had recovered from the kiss.

"Sure, I'd love to." I said.

"What about you Katie?" asked Fred hopefully.

"You know what? I think I will." She said smiling. "Thanks for the invite." She said smiling. I could see the glow on her face. She had only had to go to Special Treatment once which was a relief for all of us and you could tell that she was looking better. I knew that Fred was going to ask her to be his girlfriend some time soon and I reckon that Christmas is the way to go for him.

"Good." He said, smiling. The Christmas holiday started tomorrow so we all started to get packed.

**The Next Day outside the entrance to the Burrow **

**KPOV**

I had never been here before but I met all of the Weasleys except for the two parents. I was thrilled that I could come. Voldemort had only come once and I had gone into special treatment for a check up. I could feel the difference. My step was lighter and I felt prettier and the best part was that I only had to put concealer over my scar. What was even better though was the fact that I could feel Fred staring at me from behind, sideways, and the front. I felt happy, truly happy which I rarely felt. I wasn't plagued by anything other than Fred not asking me out and hoping that Sirius was careful and didn't get caught.

"Umm.. Fred?" I asked.

"Yes." He said turning his head towards me as he spoke.

"Do your parents knowing that I am coming."

"Well, they know that Bill and Charlie are coming and that Harry and Yelo are coming but you, no." he said looking away.

"Thanks." I said rolling my eyes. Trust him to forget to tell his parents that there were people coming over.

We finally got to the front door and before Percy could even put up his hand to knock Mrs Weasley opened the door. Her chubby face glowing with happiness at having her children back. Her reddish ringlets hung around her face beautifully.

"Hi mum!" chorused all of the Weasley children while Yelo, Harry and Hermione all said "Hi Mrs Weasley." While I remained silent.

Mrs Weasley greeted all of her children first and then Harry and Hermione and finally Yelo. I think that she was starting to warm to her because apparently she hadn't been to fond of her George dating a young girl but now Yelo was a woman and I could see that Mrs Weasley was starting to appreciate that.

"And who is this?" she asked when I was the only one left on the doorstep.

"Um… Hi I'm Katie, Katie Brown." I said quietly while holding out my hand.

"Oh? So _your_ Katie? I've heard lots of things about you dear. Now come on come on, inside we go." She said while ushering me inside.

"I hope all of the things you've heard are good!" I said, gaining a bit more confidence as Yelo was nodding encouragingly.

"Oh yes dear everyone talks about you but Fred especially." Said Mrs Weasley with a wink. I could feel my blush coming through my cheeks.

"Why don't we go and see our rooms!" said Fred obviously trying to change the subject but alas that was not to be.

"So this is the girl who has stolen our brothers heart!" cried two faces I knew very, very well.

"Bill? Charlie? Oh my god I can't believe it!" I cried.

"Hey baby Kay!" they said at the same time, sometimes they were worse than the twins but I felt myself feel warm when I heard them call me by my nickname which had originated from Bill who had known me since I was about four years old. As they said that they started to come over and gave me a huge hug and Bill pulled Yelo into it as well!

"Well if isn't Stormy!" cried Charlie.

"Well if it isn't cry baby Charles!" retorted Yelo trying to sound mad but it sounded odd amongst our laughs.

"Well it looks as if your all friends." Said Mrs Weasley smiling, I was going to like this woman. I looked over to Fred and he looked a bit jealous and embarrassed about what his eldest brothers had said. I was so happy to see some old faces that I had grown up with. The night went on until Mr Weasley appeared at the door.

"Well, well, who have our children brought home this year!" he said as he walked in. I liked him already. He had a look of innocence and intelligence about him. He reminded me of the old pictures of my own father, James Potter, who always looked as if he was willing to do something crazy or out there just to see other people's reactions.

"Well let's see then, shall we? Line up kids!" he said and all of a sudden every single child was up and lined up Yelo motioned for me to get up as well so I did and joined the very end of the line which was next to Fred and on the other side of Fred was Harry. The two most important men in my life. Wow, that was soppy! I listened to what Mr Weasley was saying and he was currently listing off all of the children and was up to Ron who was fifth in line after Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ginny. Oh! Now he is up to Hermione!

"Hermione, what a pleasure to see you again perhaps you would answer a few questions for me about muggles?" he said quite joyfully.

"Of course Mr Weasley."

"Ah! Yelo! Stormy as Bill and Charlie call you! You must show me some more of those charms!"

"Sure thing!" she replied as carefree as can be.

"George! Hope your taking care of Yelo here!"

"I most certainly am!" replied George, slightly offended while turning to look at her "She's my life now." This caused a series of groans and "Get a room Georgie Pie!" to erupt. I just laughed.

"Harry! Perhaps you could tell me some more about muggles along with Hermione!"

"Sure." Said Harry, I could tell that this was like a second home to him. Maybe this could become my second home as well.

"Fred! There you are now have you brought home this girl you keep on raving about?" I stifled a laugh along with all of the others including Mrs Weasley, so maybe he _does_ like me.

"Ummm… Dad?" said a very red Fred pointing at me.

"Oh! By God! He has brought you home." Said Mr Weasley, oh crap I have to reply what do I say? I really want to make a good impression.

"Hello Mr Weasley. Your son has brought me home but as a friend. So here I am, Katie Brown." I said smiling.

"Oh God! _Katie Brown_! Fred you said that her name was Katie not Katie _Brown_!"

"Dad? What's the big deal? She is Katie Brown, Head Chef at Hogwarts." Said Fred confused. Oh no! So there _was_ gossip going round the ministry about me.

"Katie Brown is one of the most important figures in the Wizarding World! Lord! She's probably as important as Harry!" exclaimed Mr Weasley.

"Katie? Is this true?" asked Harry peering through behind Fred and I could see all of the faces of my friends looking at me very baffled.

"Yeah! It is but I wouldn't say that I am as famous as Harry Potter! I am only famous like Yelo because we are the youngest qualifying witches!" I said and I must have been convincing for this seemed to replace their confused expressions with happy ones. Yelo looked utterly relieved. But when I finished I looked at Mr Weasley in a manner that hopefully got the message that my popular status wasn't to be mentioned and he looked away, ashamed at what he'd almost done. I patted him on the back and smiled to let him know that it wasn't a big deal.

"So? Whats for dinner?" asked Ron and we all groaned.

I could tell that this was going to be a blissful month. Something that I didn't get often.

**Sorry about the delay, again!**

**Thanks for the reviews and on that topic, I have been getting so many hits that I am starting to wonder why you haven't reviewed! Please review! It is driving me mad to see that I have gotten over 500 hits and visitors and to see that only a select few have reviewed!**

**But on a lighter note! Thank you to all those who have reviewed! It really means a lot!**

**Keep it up guys and I'll keep on writing. **

**Luvya!**

**Livvy27!**


	13. Christmas

**Thanks for the reviews for chapter 12!**

**But please take my last note into consideration! I have now got over 600 hits!**

**Oh and just to let you all know that from Tuesday – Saturday NEXT WEEK I will be visiting my dad's family and guess what – and I am serious here – they don't have a computer at my nanna's house where I'll be staying but I will try at my auntie's place who does. So the chances of an update could be very slim so I'll try to get at least three or four in this week! Hopefully even five!**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Katie, Yelo, and Mariam but the rest belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling**

**For Phantom, Black7369, and Zobi**

**Happy Reading!**

**Christmas Eve KPOV**

I had been here for two weeks and three days and I couldn't get enough of what a _family_ the Weasleys were and they incorporated us into it. I felt like I was at Hogwarts which meant that I felt at home here. I was writing them all letters every day and getting replies from them almost no less than three hours later. It felt fantastic to know that they cared about me that much. The one downer was that Fred hadn't yet asked me out and even I had to say that with his family here loving to see him blush from embarrassment, it was bleatingly obvious that he felt something more than friendship towards me.

I kept on catching him stare at me and that in itself was hilarious. I was well aware of my new body so I decided that I could have a bit of fun with it. My favourite memory was that day when we were going to go to Hogsmeade.

_Flashback in KPOV_

_Ginny, Hermione, Yelo and I all in our shared room were getting ready to go. I decided that I'd have a bit of fun with it. I put on my tight skinny jeans (from yet another muggle designer) and a long sleeved tight fitting light blue shirt. I put my hair up in a loose ponytail and only put on a little bit of lip gloss. _

_It didn't take long for the other girls to notice what I was doing so they helped and by the time we'd figured out how I should walk we decided I was ready. I also helped them out. But Yelo, however refused to wear anything remotely girly so she wore her jeans and a Canterbury jersey (muggle designer as we had told Hermione and Ginny) yet she still managed to look spectacular with her golden hair out and crazy. Hermione and Ginny also looked great. _

_The boys were starting to call up the stairs threatening to jinx us with eternal ugliness unless we came down to which Hermione retorted that she had to perfect potion remedy for the jinx and that she was sure that Snape would supply his two angels (Yelo and I) with the materials needed. That shut them up. Yelo's and my nicknames were now the two angels because every teacher loved us. Proffessor Lupin, to their amazement just came up to us and hugged us on the first day. They said it was because of our little angelic powers but Yelo and I knew that it was really because we had known each other for years and years but we didn't tell them that. _

_We walked down in twos Hermione and Ginny first and then Yelo and I, I couldn't help but notice that Ron and Harry's eyes popped a bit when they saw Hermione and Ginny. I giggled on the inside. When Fred saw me I saw George punch in him the shoulder playfully before coming to take Yelo's arm pretending to be gentlemen and for his gallantry he received a roll of the eyes from Yelo but along with a smile. I walked down and simply said to Fred. _

"_Shall we go then?" _

"_Of course." He _still _hadn't taken his eyes of me. _

"_Wow Katie you look gorgeous." Said Harry from behind me. _

"_Yeah I didn't know that you had it in ya!" said Ron. _

"_Yeah but do you know what I do have in me?" I asked sweetly_

"_What?" they asked. _

"_A witch's certificate telling me that I passed all of my classes with Outstandings in my OWL's and NEWT's. Which also means that I have the ability to kick your third year ass!" I said while the others snickered at them. _

"_Floo Powder then?" asked Hermione cheerfully. _

"_Yeah just let me get my purse." Said Ginny which earned groans from all of us. _

_Half an hour later we were all in the Three Golden Broomsticks and ordering our drinks we all got Floating Root Beers because we knew the barmen on duty. Before we knew it I saw Dean and Shamus walk in and they looked at us and waved. They started to come over and we made room for them. Dean looked me up and down and then complimented my outfit. But I knew that he had a girlfriend and that he would take it no further. Shamus was the worry. He didn't just stop at the compliment but he actually wedged in between me and Fred and put his arm around my shoulder. I quickly shrugged it off and started ignoring him but it was hard when he was trying to whisper stuff in my ear. I looked at Fred fleetingly and saw a face full of jealousy and rage._

"_I'm gonna step out for a second, ok?" I said. Ron and Yelo decided to come and we stopped at Honeydukes while talking about how out of line Shamus had been. I was _sick _of being used by men! Who did they think they were? I decided to get on with my day and stop off by the Hog's Head and talk to Aberforth. Ron and Yelo grabbed a table and I talked for a while with Aberforth. Soon after I sat down to join my two friends the others came in looking for us. We decided that it was time to go home and I couldn't help but notice that Fred stared off any guy who even looked at me. That in itself made me a little smug. _

_End Flashback_

Taking me out of my memory and back to the present Harry came in along with Ron and sat down near the fire. I couldn't believe that tomorrow was Christmas which meant that we would be going home at the end of next week! Time just went by way to fast. Why hadn't Fred asked me out yet? It was time to find out.

"Hey guys?" I started.

"Yeah." They both said simultaneously.

"Do you know anything about Fred?"

"Fred?" asked Ron confused while Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"Fred really likes you but we all decided to kick his ass unless he asks you out by the end of these holidays." Said Harry

"Yeah, but maybe he doesn't like me and is just stringing me along?" I rationalized.

"Hey now my brother isn't like that!" said Ron defensively. I guess I just had to believe them.

"Fine." I huffed.

"Good." They both said.

**The next day (Christmas Day) FPOV**

I was scared out of my brains. I was going to ask Katie to be my girlfriend today and I had spent 50 Galleons on a bracelet for her. My God I was scared. I couldn't believe that Shamus had had the nerve to attempt to seduce Katie that day in Hogsmeade. Did he have no respect for women. I had had the urge to punch him that day.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" said mum who as usual was bustling around the kitchen preparing lunch and was whishing her wand just about everywhere. She looked very hyperactive. I felt a body come up to me.

"Is she like this every Christmas?" she asked. I knew who it was immediately.

"Yeah, pretty much. It can get really overwhelming."

"Nah, I think that its wonderful." I looked at her eyes full of joy and excitement and then it hit me. Katie had never really had a motherly figure other than McGonagall and until she was six the only children she'd been in contact with were school students. This was probably the first time she had gone to another's home for Christmas. I felt proud to be the one who instigated that newfound happiness in her eyes.

We sat down and had breakfast. It was a mix of pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and eggs and toast. Katie's eyes went wide at the amount of food that we needed.  
"Trust me we need it all."

"Do you now?" she said to me raising an eyebrow.

"Yes we sure do." I said before shoveling in some bacon and eggs and toast.

"Pig." She muttered under breath before putting in a small bite of toast.

"Hey!" I said with my mouth full.

"That's Gross Fred." She said glaring at me.

"God, didn't your mother teach you better?"

"I tried to but it didn't work." Piped up mum from the kitchen, dad laughed along with Katie.

"Well I'll get him to listen to you if you like!" said Yelo evilly

"NO! NO! I'll be just fine thankyou!" I practically yelled.

"Oh is little Freddie Boo scared?" said Katie in a baby voice with a rather adorable pout.

"No! just a little paranoid." I said indignantly.

"Sure, sure." Said George before giving Yelo a kiss on the cheek.

"How about Presents?" said Mum

"Aw Mum! We haven't finished yet!" cried Bill

"This coming from the man who had 6 servings of breakfast?" said Mum

"Oh no Mrs Weasley that isn't the worst I've seen him do. Second Year." She finished gleefully as she saw Bill's face turn to one of horror.

"He had an entire roast chicken, 10 potatoes, 3 lollipops, 6 buffallo wings and half of a roast lamb shank." She said as Mrs Weasley slowly turned to her eldest son.

"He was sick afterwards?" she asked quietly.

"No. Was practically bouncing as he made his way up the stairs to common room." Replied Katie simply before getting up and making her way up the Christmas tree.

"Can I please start?" she asked.

"Of course dear! Distribute your presents!" said Mrs Weasley.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Yelo, George and Fred." She said and with each name she swished her wand and there appeared a present in their lap.

"Open them." She encouraged. I opened mine with extreme care. When I opened it I saw a book: _One Million Pranks and Jinxes to annoy teachers and fellow peers_. It was handwritten and it looked old. When Yelo saw it she started laughing. I looked over at George and he had the same thing. And inside a little envelope that had joined our presents together was a note saying _one for each so you don't lose it!_ At this we both laughed and Katie seemed overjoyed that we liked her presents. I saw that she had given Dad an encyclopaedia from Muggle London full of muggle contraptions I'm sure, he was already pouring over it in wonder. Mum had received a new cookbook it was really expensive. Bill had got his own entire se tof robes and Charlie had a book called _100 newly discovered things about dragons_, Ginny had a set of makeup and Hermione had a 100 Galleon gift voucher to Flourish and Botts and Ron had a 100 galleon gift voucher to Honeydukes. It was Harry who looked amazed at his present. It was a collection of little books and things that you would only see a baby with.

"Harry, what is it?" I asked.

"Its all my stuff from when I was a baby. And there are even photos of me and my parents." He said in wonder. Everyone looked at Katie in confusion

"How'd you get that?" asked Ron

"Our parents were friends and I got a few things that I think that Harry should have." She said with a shrug.

"Did they really know eachother?" said Harry in amazement.

"Yeah Harry! See that's me and you playing with these rattles." She pointed at a photo and then two rattles one pink and one blue.

"There aren't any pictures of your parents here." Said Hermione quietly.

"No. All pictures of my parents were given to someone else or they were destroyed by death eaters." She said brusquely and with that the conversation ended.

**2 hours later FPOV**

It was my turn. I was going last. Katie's present was the only one that hadn't been given from me yet. All of the others had been opened. I walked over to the tree and picked up the small yet expensive gift and placed it on her lap. I waited for inside was a note. A note asking if she wanted to be my girlfriend.

**KPOV**

Fred had just given Harry his present. He then looked at me and walked over to the tree. I was excited. Could this be it. No, it couldn't be. He'd had all Christmas to ask me and Christmas day was way to cliché.

Handed me a small package. I knew it had to be expensive because I saw an interlocking GJ on the emerald green wrapping paper. It stood for _Georgina's Jewellery_. It was the most prestigious jeweler in Wizarding London and it was also expensive.  
"Oh Fred!" I cried before I started opening the present with the greatest care I could manage. When all the paper was gone I saw I long box. I opened it and I saw a golden charm bracelet and a piece of paper underneath. I picked up the note and read to myself quietly.

_Will you be my girlfriend?????_

Oh. My. God. I re read it again just to make sure that that was what was written.

I closed the box and looked at him his eyes full anxiety.

"Yes." I whispered and threw my arms around him. He sighed a breath which I hadn't realized he'd been holding. He hugged me back. I had the box in my hand and when Hermione saw it she gasped and so did Ginny, Yelo and Mrs Weasley.

"Katie Brown is my girlfriend!" Fred yelled and with that everyone gasped and Yelo whooped very loudly.

All of a sudden I loved cliché.

**OK, sorry about the fluff but I just had to get the last bit out of the way so that the Sirius drama could get back into full swing. **

**I hoped you liked it nonetheless!**

**Thanks for the reviews! And for all you hitters out there please review also!**

**Luvya!**

**Livvy27**


	14. Happy Anniversary

**Sorry for the late update but like Black7369 I have been a tad sick with the sniffles but I have gone through FIVE boxes of tissues much to my mother's dismay. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**I really appreciated them. **

**Well Fred and Katie finally got together!**

**I am so happy that some of you liked it so much!**

**Well this chapter is dedicated to Phantom, Black7369 and Zobi**

**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters**

**Happy Reading!**

**­­­­­­­­**

**KPOV**

I had been going out with Fred now for three _whole _months today. Yelo, Hermione, Ginny and even _McGonagall_ was going on about how a three month anniversary was so important. I remember that George had spread Yellow rose petals all over her bedroom and in the middle of her room had been a note saying:

_Violet is pretty_

_Red will do_

_But nothing will ever compare to the beauty of you_

It was a bit corny but I swear that I saw moisture start to well up in Yelo's eyes. I was rather excited about what Fred was going to do for ours. I had spent 400 galleons on two Firebolts one for Harry and one for Fred. Harry had lost his Nimbus 2000 due to the dementors. I had tracked down that dementor and done the cruelest patronus known to wizarding kind! My patronus was a doe like my mothers and like Snape's. I had wrapped up the brooms nicely and I walked through the halls with one in each hand. That's when I saw them. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. They had been waiting for me and I couldn't reach for my wand because I think that Dumbledore had taken it for inspection because of the third mysterious phoenix feather that had somehow managed to weasel its way into Harry's wand. He was hoping to get some connection from my wand. Only God knows what goes on in that man's mind sometimes. But I still love him. And even though I was still a fully qualified witch and the attacks were only coming twice a week (which meant that they had been halved!) I was still not powerful enough to use hand magic without hurting someone, badly. Yelo had received a very nasty hand injury last week. I was forbidden to do it without a teacher present.

"So there you are, ya slut!" jeered Malfoy bringing on some on lookers who wanted to see a fight. Pigs. I thought. I'm not sure whats gonna happen but I am sure that it wont be pretty.

**HPOV**

Fred, Harry, George with Yelo seated very snugly on his lap, Ginny, Hermione and I were sitting very happily when Neville and Percy ran in at the same time.

"Guys you better come quick!" said Neville.

"Nows not the best time Neville I am working on Katie's present." Said Fred. He was making a charm out of magic for her bracelet. It was a love heart made out of 9 carat gold with a little number 3 engraved in it. Even I had to admit it, and I was a guy, it was pretty nice. And it was free to.

"No, but its Katie." Said Percy who was catching his breath and looking very distressed.

"What about her?" said Yelo tiredly and started to get up.

"Its Malfoy and his gang. They practically ambushed her and she doesn't have her wand and I don't think she knows hand magic!" said Neville who was starting to get very distressed.

"What?" said Yelo. "Dumbledore has her wand!" She was already running to the door with Fred hot on her heels leaving a destroyed magically conjured golden heart charm. It took us not even 3 seconds to be out of our chairs and following Fred and Yelo who were following a very anxious Percy and Neville.

We got to the Western Courtyard and that's when we saw two destroyed broomsticks and a tortured Katie in between them. Malfoy must have seen Yelo with her wand drawn cos they were running up the hill opposite the way we'd come.

"Oh no you bloody well DON'T!" roared Yelo who with one swish of her wand had the three of them hanging in the air from their underpants which must have been giving them extraordinary wedgies judging by their positions. Soon they were flying all over the place howling in pain. Neville and Fred were helping Katie up. All of a sudden Neville gasped and yelled out to Yelo.

"The Cruciatus! They did the Cruciatus on Katie!" he cried. Were they tears going down her eyes? Hermione gasped and was that a swear word I just heard come from her mouth?

"You bloody bastards!" yelled all of the Weasleys not including Fred whose eyes were wide with shock and his arms suddenly wrapped around Katie like she was his lifeline. I could see Katie struggling to get on her own two feet without any one supporting her. I looked over to Yelo who _still_ hadn't let them down yet.

"Should I-…" started George but then Hermione interrupted him.

"No. Let Yelo go. I am sure that they used someone else's wand for this. What they did was inexcusable and we'll never have enough evidence to prove it. No witnesses will talk." People nodded in agreement. I had no idea what they'd done to her but I was pretty sure that it was bad. Katie had finally got on her own two feet and yelled out.

"Yelo! STOP!" The three of them dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

"Are you off your collective bloody rocker! They used one of the unforgivable curses on you!" said Ron.

"I've been through worse." She muttered "Now let me finish this." She said before holding up her hand.

"Get out of the bloody way! She's dangerous with hand magic! Dumbledore actually forbade her to do it because she is still to weak!" said Yelo while pushing us all down with the gravity forces she was making the air pull towards us.

All of a sudden a blue and purple stream of light hit the boys and they all howled in pain.

"Oh Shit am I in for it." Muttered Yelo.

"Why? What'd you do except for attempted murder?" said George sarcastically earning him a hard punch in the arm.

"Not for that silly!" hissed Yelo "For letting her do this." She pointed at Katie at the last part.

"You lost us." Said Ron

"She is making them relive her worst memories. Making her relive the pain. Perfectly legal." She added to Hermione.

"She has to teach me that." Said Ron

"Nothing you have would be powerful enough." Said Yelo gravely.

"What could she be submitting them to?" asked Hermione in a mix of fear and wonder.

"You don't wanna know." Replied Yelo in a sad voice. George wrapped an arm around her and Fred was fighting to get up so that he could stop Katie from overdoing it. She was way better than usual but she was still weak. I knew that from the look in his eyes that he was dying to stop her so that she wouldn't black out, again. I felt this connection that I was somehow bonded to her in an unbreakable way. I knew that I had to help as well. I fought the gravity that was still above us and when that didn't work I crawled under the light coming from Katie's hands. I nodded to Fred as if to say that I was going to help him stop her and he nodded back to say thanks. Us guys just had to nod, so why did girls have to annoy us with her prattling.

We eventually got up and I grabbed her left arm and Fred her right.

"Angel, we have to stop." Said Fred quietly.

"Come on Katie find the will!" I said hoping I didn't sound like a sappy soap opera. With that I heard Yelo roar.

"Katie if you don't stop right NOW I will bloody SHOOT YOU TO BLOODY DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE NOW!" Katie stopped, looking very sheepish. The three boys stumbled up the hills. Then Katie started crying.

Fred held her and we all sat in silence for around half an hour. Then Katie started to become hysterical and reached for Yelo who crawled over to her and hugged her.

"I have just done something really stupid." She sobbed

"What Honey? You just got back at them in a perfectly legal way." Yelo pointed out softly.

"No, I know that!" she cried.

"Then what is it?" asked Yelo starting to get worried.

"You know how I transmitted memories." Sobbed Katie.

"Yeah?" said Yelo nervously.

"I think I just gave away my secret. Both secrets." She wailed.

"Shit." Said Yelo quietly. And with that she disappeared along with Katie.

"What was that about?" whispered Hermione.

"I have no idea." Said Ginny.

"Me neither."

"I'm worried." Said George.

"Guys? Whats the cruciatus curse?" I asked.

"Its one of the three unforgivable curses. The Cruciatus Curse makes you feel intense pain." Said Hermione coldly.

"If it goes on to long then the victim can go insane." Said Ron who looked disgusted at what subject we were discussing.

"So Katie just went through…" I started, not exactly sure.

"Horrible amounts of pain. You-Know-Who used it to torture his victims all the time." Said Hermione. I was shocked.

"So its practically the worst pain you can feel." I said.

"No, its not." Said Neville.

"Then what is?" asked Ron.

"Watching your loved ones go down from the curse or losing a loved one for any particular reason." Replied Neville dismally.

"But she said that she had been through worse." Said George, sounding confused.

"Could we _stop_ analyzing my girlfriend's life! Yeah she's got secrets but I am sure that Harry has some as well." He was right there.

"Yeah but he has a reason to have secrets!" shouted Ron.

"Maybe she does to!" shouted George.

"Oh Yeah right George!" yelled Ginny, whoa I thought she liked Katie. "What excuse could she possibly have to keep secrets from _us_ her _friends_!"

"Ummm… guys?" I started trying to get their attention

"WHAT?" they all shouted at me.

"Katie's parents are dead." I pointed out.

"No one knows that for sure because she never talks about them." Pointed out Hermione

"She talked about them on Christmas Day, she implied that they were dead." Said Ron.

"True." She amended.

"So, doesn't that put her in the same boat as me?" I asked.

Silence.

"Yeah, I thought so too." I said, angry that they had thought those things about Katie. Fred, George, Neville and I all got up and Hermione came up after us, leaving the others to reflect on what they had just said.

"We've got to find her." Said Fred fiercely.

"Yeah, happy anniversary mate." Said George with a pat on the back. Fred growled at him in frustration.

After an hour of searching we found Katie and Yelo in her room. Katie was throwing everything at her wall and crying. Her face blotchy and contorted with rage and hurt. She was also yelling.

"I mean, its meant to be my bloody anniversary for christ's sake!" she yelled in between her blubbers.

"Not even the PRESENTS made it!"  
"Katie?" said Fred quietly. She turned around and flung herself at him while Fred whispered comforting words. George walked over and hugged Yelo who looked pained and Hermione and I just sat down and watched the scene before us.

**That night**

**KPOV**

I walked into the Common room and I saw Fred and Harry looking at two long broken packages. Oh no! They were the Firebolts! They looked devastated. I burst into tears again. They both looked up and then ran over to me. Fred took me into his arms and Harry just patted my back, not knowing what to do.

"I – I'm s-s-sooooooooo sorry!" I blubbered.

"Hey now its OK!" said Fred quietly.

"Yeah I mean Ron is taking it harder than us and how much did you _spend_?" asked Harry in bewilderment. I looked over at Ron and was he _crying_????? Hermione was trying to comfort him. I chuckled to myself before I turned towards him, always in Fred's arms, and stated:

"Around 400 Galleons."

"WHAT?" roared Fred.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked scared that I had.

"You spent 400 Galleons on us, and I mean I don't know why you spent money on Harry on our anniversary but that means about 200 Galleons on me!"

"I bought you _both_ brooms because you both wanted them. I bought yours first if you don't mind and then I thought of Harry whose broom was lost to that bloody tree with smashed it to smithereens! And I just wanted to spoil you!"

"Yeah but that must mean that you were expecting something expensive in return!" he said, who was looking at a little blue box in the corner of the room in embarrassment. I looked at him and walked over there. I opened up the box and gasped, clapping a hand over my mouth.

"Don't you like it?" asked Ginny coldly. What was up with her?

"No I don't _like _it! I _love _it! Oh thank you so much Fred as I quickly closed the box and flung my arms around a dumbfounded Fred. The heart was exquisite. It was golden and it was obviously conjured by him which I loved even more about it and it had a little 3 engraved in the middle. That's what made me kiss him. I hadn't kissed him before and Fred to my delight was a little embarrassed because he wasn't sure if I was ready or if I wanted to. Which in my opinion is just ridiculous.

So I kissed him. Hard but gently and it was an out of this world experience. It felt so nice. Nothing like the ones that Voldemort forced me into. He had taken to using the Imperious Curse now because since I was getting stronger I could fight back with more ease. But anyways, the kiss was fantastic. I had my arms around his neck and he had lifted me up so that I didn't have to reach up as far so my feet were off the ground but I still felt like I was flying. His arms were wound tightly around my waist. I was in heaven. We were like this for around 3 minutes which was to little a time before we broke away. Fred had a stupid grin on his face and I smirked to myself because from that I knew that he'd enjoyed it to. We turned to meet a set of dumbfounded people but then George yelled out.

"Well it's about bloody time!" and we all laughed before Dean whistled and the little audience started to cheer until Neville came running in, in quite a state really, from what I'd heard. He'd been doing that quite a lot today.

"It's Buckbeak! They lost the trial and the execution is scheduled for next week.

Oh no! Poor Hagrid! I thought.

I nestled my head in Fred's chest because I could go much higher. He was growing too tall, really. He just hugged me and I noticed that Hermione was crying silently into Ron's shoulder and Harry's head was in his hands.

We had to stop the execution but I didn't know how. Which was quite frankly a first for me.


	15. Sirius Black Returns

**Yay! Can you believe that I am up to my fifteenth chapter! I am so excited!**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated but there is something called 'Influx of the Family' which unfortunately I have been suffering from. Also I have been at my dad's hometown in NSW so I haven't been able to update while meeting even **_**more**_** family. So I really am sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Mariam, Katie and Yelo**

**Dedicated to Phantom-of-the-Potter, Black7369, and Zobi**

**KPOV**

"We should see Hagrid!" thundered Hermione over breakfast.

"We should." Agreed Harry firmly.

"Yeah, today is Buckbeak's execution and I think that they would both benefit from our company." Said Ginny. I didn't know what was wrong with her but she was acting very coldly towards me.

I was sitting next to Fred and Yelo who was snuggled into George's side. On the other side of the table sat, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Hey look! Malfoy's coming." Sneered George. I turned around and there they were. I was scared now. The most horrible memories I had let them see were some of the "V visits." Yet another codeword that Yelo had come up with. I exchanged a look with her and she had wide eyes in fear as well. She was just as scared for me as I was. Fred, misreading my scared expression pulled me closer to him and glared at the three of them. As was to be expected they stopped right next to me. I peeked up and they looked… _nervous_????????????

"Umm… Katie, Yelo? Can we please talk to you alone?" asked Draco, fidgeting with his robe. At his request the twins got up with their wands at the ready. Yelo and I yanked the two of them down.

"Sorry but I think that you'll have to tell us what you want in public." Said Ron, glaring at them.

"Umm..OK." said Crabbe who looked just as nervous as Goyle and Draco. Draco continued: "Well, we were going to say that we know your secret and that we wish you would have told us. I talked to my dad about it and he mentioned something about the summer after Second year…" he trailed off. Oh God, if he kept going he was going to blow it. I stood up and so did Yelo who used a breeze charm to make them float to the doors with me and her following. I looked behind and gave the two a reassuring smile and showed them that I had my wand back. Fred still looked angry and fearful for me. I was going to get it later but I was sure I could kiss him so that he would forget.

Ever since last week it seemed that Fred couldn't get enough of the kisses. Even George had told him to lay off a bit. But I didn't mind, not one bit! Ron had laughed about the whole scenario because he had teased us about what would happen when I turned 16. Yelo and I had dunked him in the Black Lake a total of 15 times afterwards and then I had him be catapulted via air over the Forbidden Forest (which was a fair way) about seven times. He had kept his trap shut after that.

We were outside the Great Hall and Yelo let them drop.

"Guys, its great and all that you feel bad because what you did to Katie was completely and utterly unforgivable but don't talk about _any_ of those things that you saw let alone the summer or the fact that Katie Brown is really Katie _Potter_!" said Yelo vehemently. They nodded, looking at me with… _admiration_????

"Now scram fellas." I said coldly. I still winced at last week's memory. When we walked in the others had false smiles on their face, well everyone except Harry, Fred, and George. I snuggled into Fred's side while he wrapped his arm around me and had some of his pancakes.

**FPOV**

"Well, we were going to say that we know your secret and that we wish you would have told us. I talked to my dad about it and he mentioned something about the summer after Second year…" trailed off Malfoy before Yelo and Katie stood up and blew them away, following them on foot.

"Did he just _apologise_????" asked Ron

"Yep." Said Ginny digging into more bacon before stopping. "Hang on. He mentioned the summer where she went missing. He knows something and she was scared that he would let it out."

"That's ridiculous." Said Harry. "Katie doesn't want to tell us because it brings back horrible flashbacks."

"Yeah but she has Fred now to make them all go away…" said Ron, trailing off suggestively. Hermione kicked him in the shin.

"Katie and Yelo were right to punish you for that horrid comment last weekend." She retorted at him before continuing in a much more serious manner. "It just does seem a bit fishy Fred." She looked me straight in the eye. Then she glared at Ron who was holding his shin and looking extremely pained. Now I know that I really don't want to get on the wrong side of Hermione. Then again, I'd rather be on the bad side of her than either Katie or Yelo. Yelo, because I feared for my life, when ever she was in the same room as me and Katie because she meant too much to me.

"Now, listen!" said George "I have been going out with Yelo for almost three years! So I think I know what is going on and I think that we need to focus on the fact that Buckbeak is about to be murdered and Sirius Black is on the loose, after Harry and probably getting closer to the castle every day."

"I agree." I said simply. Then my angel and my brother's angel came through the door. I only had eyes for her. She came over and analysed the situation and I knew that she knew that we had been talking about her. She simply snuggled into my side and ate my pancakes which I quite happily obliged to.

**7 hours later KPOV**

Ron, Harry, Hermione and I all went down to Hagrid's Hut. Fred and George had to study for a Potions final they had and their OWLs. I had tried to explain the tracker potion which was a potion that enabled to see what anyone else was doing at any time. It was almost impossible to shield. Whenever I shielded it I was almost drained of my magical energy for around 3 and a half days. It had taken 4 hours for him to get it. Fred had got it in around 6 and it had taken a lot of shouting on Yelo's account for it to _finally_ sink in. Thinking of Yelo, she was letting Sirius know that tonight was the night to get Pettigrew. She was also trying to round Lupin up. God when it was time for the full moon he could be _really_ hard to find.

We were at the top of the hill.

"Lets do this guys." Said Ron "For Hagrid."

"Yeah. For Hagrid." I agreed. And with that the four of us walked down towards Hagrid's hut. In the woods I could see some movement. I looked closer and with my abnormally good eyesight (funny how Harry got the crap eyesight while mine was fantastic) I could make out the images of Hermione and Harry, Hermione clutching her Time Turner. Oh God. Something was going to go horribly wrong if _that_ was going to be needed. I looked up to the window of Alby's office and saw him. Our eyes met and we nodded to eachother. He had seen it to.

We were now at the front door and Ron knocked. Buckbeak was just sitting there as if he knew death was just a few mere minutes away. My attention was directed away from the giant hippogriff when Hagrid answered the door, eyes puffy and his beard in more of a tangle than usual. He looked bloody awful.

"Oh Hagrid!" cried Hermione and flung herself around his large stomach. Her arms not making it around his sides. Hagrid pulled all three into a hug while looking at me. His face wanting to know if Dumbledore had something planned. I knew he did but I didn't know what. So I just nodded curtly. Harry noticed. Damn! He had just as good a senses as I and so that meant we had both received that gene from mum because I knew enough to know that Dad had relied on Mum for that sort of thing!

Hagrid put the other three down and ushered us in. We talked about Buckbeak until Harry yelled, "OW! What the hell was that!" clutching his head. My head went straight to the window he'd been standing in front of and I saw a flash of pink and brown go behind a tree. _Hermione! _I thought to myself. I looked at her intently.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"No reason but we've gotta go! Fudge is coming!" I said while using my hand magic (which I had recently mastered!) to make the others float and say good bye to Hagrid.

"Come on!" yelled Ron

"Yell and we won't going anywhere!" said Harry while trailing me. We were up the hill and I got there first. Just in time to see Harry get Buckbeak away from the hut. They would succeed. Then I saw the executioner kill a perfectly good pumpkin. Great, I was going to do roast pumpkin and I probably needed every single one I could get! Apparently the others had seen the last part and Hermione cried in Ron's shoulder while Harry patted her on the back. Ron, as usual broke the sad moment for the three of them and the joyous one for me by crying,

"Scabbers!" I turned my head to see Scabbers run off towards the tree and a black dog there.

"Oh God!" I said under my breath and then I saw Yelo run through the forest yelling, "Sirius bloody Black come back here right now!"

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" screamed Ron as doggy Sirius ripped into Ron's leg and therefore dragging Ron clutching Scabbers down the tree.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione and Harry.

"Yelo! What the hell were talking about? Sirius Black? It was a bloody dog! And now he's got Ron!" yelled Hermione.

"That's the thing. Sirius is the dog." I said

"What!" yelled Harry and with that he ran towards the Whomping Willow.

"Harry! Do you know what tree that is?" yelled Yelo before muttering "Idiot." As Hermione ran after him. The two of them were now in the branches of the tree and being whirled around.

"Immobilous!" I yelled and with one flick of my index finger the tree stilled. Harry and Hermione landed with a loud thud. Yelo used a another air charm and blew them into the same hole that Sirius had taken Ron and Scabbers.

"Lets go!" said Harry and Yelo at the same time.

"Don't talk at the same time as me Harry." Said Yelo as she stepped in front of Harry and I took on the lead.

"Fine." Muttered Harry.

"Shame that the boys are missing out on this adventure." Said Yelo grimly.

"They miss out on all the others." Pointed out Hermione.

"Yeah, but I think that time they would have appreciated it given that its Ron whose been taken away."

"It was Ginny last year." I said

"Yeah but Ginny was a bore last year." Said Yelo

"Hey!" said Harry.

"Oh shut up Harry." Said Hermione.

"Shouldn't we be a little worried about Ron and for my own skin here! I mean its Sirius Black and I want to kill him." Said Harry darkly.

"There will be no killing coming from you mister." Chirped Yelo.

"How can you be so happy at a time like this?" said Hermione. Here was the Hermione we all knew! The crying one whenever things got tough. She was back.

"Cos we know something that you don't." said Yelo happily.

"What?" asked Harry fiercly. "I want to know _everything_ before I kill him."

"NO KILLING!" shouted Yelo, rounding on him before continuing in a sickly sweet voice, "Harry you'll find out all in good time. Oh and Katie," she said turning to me.

"Yeah?" I replied, deep in thought.

"Scabbers is Wormtail." She said to me solemnly.

"Oh my God!" I whispered. "That makes sense why…" I was cut off by Hermione.

"Look we don't know what your saying but I would really like to know where the hell this secret passage leads to and find out what the hell your talking about so _please_ be quiet and lead the way!" Yelo and I looked at her in shock for about ten seconds and then quietly led the way.

We got there and the first thing I saw was Ron, his leg covered in blood. Harry and Hermione were over there faster than my brain could process.

"Ron are you OK?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh yeah Hermione he looks just peachy kee." Snorted Harry.

"Peachy Kee?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I was happy to see that my brother was happy. Well I was happy until I saw the rat.

"Give me that rat Ron." I said quietly. I knew that my tone could instill fear.

"NO!" cried Ron "I need him with me."

"Ron just give us the goddamn rat!" cried Yelo in frustration.

"Yes please, give us the rat." Said a voice that Yelo and I smiled at. The other three looked up and I saw Ron's face go pale, he obviously hadn't seen Sirius out of his doggy form yet, Hermione clap a hand over her mouth as if to muffle the silent scream coursing through her body and Harry's face, my brothers face, turned into a face of fury and fear. For there in the middle of the room towards my left and Harry's right (we were opposite eachother) stood Sirius Black. His face all dusty and dirty, hair ragged and unbrushed and his robes dirty and ripped.

"Sirius, dear godfather." I said quietly, but in a happier tone "How nice of you to join us."

"Godfather? You traitor!" cried Ron in panic.

"There is much you don't know Ron and you are about to find out." Said Yelo in a deathly tone.

**Sorry about the cliffy!**

**I hope that you liked it! **

**It's a bit rushed cos I was trying to get another chapter up given that I haven't updated in like forever!**

**Please review all readers!**

**Livvy27 xoxo**


	16. The Truth Comes Out

**Thanks for all of the great reviews for last chapter and I will finally finish up that cliffy for you all!**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Dedicated to Phantom, Black7369 and Zobi**

**KPOV**

Harry charged at me with his wand at the ready. I flicked my hand and made him fly back to the other side of the room.

"Lets not make silly mistakes Harry." I said sweetly. I could see it in his eyes. The pure hatred he had for the man standing in between us. I could also see that same feeling growing towards Yelo and myself. That was wrong. We were brother and sister. We should love and care for one another not hate eachother. I was taken out of my reverie when my attention was snapped towards Harry towering over Sirius who was grinning while laughing out,

"Going to kill me Harry?" and before Harry had a chance to respond Lupin burst through the doors.

"Expelliarmus!" he bellowed and Harrys wand flew out of his hand and I quickly summoned it to me. My wand in my right hand, which I had recently retrieved from my robes and his in the other. My wand had the 'Third Feather' the unknown feather that that same phoenix had given up two others for my brother and our parents murderer. Everything about me was hidden and I hated it.

"Proffessor Lupin! We trusted you!" cried Hermione.

"You traitor!" cried Ron.

"If you would give me a chance to explain Hermione! And Ron how could you think that about me?" Lupin asked and I could tell that he was slightly hurt. I turned to him and said.

"Don't take offence Remus, he called me a traitor as well."

"Did he now?" he asked slightly amused and I shared that feeling for I knew what he was thinking. _If only he knew who I really was._

"He did." Chuckled Sirius who was now standing up and walking towards us.

"Don't Move!" shouted Harry fiercely.

"Oh he will move as long as we please for I think that you must agree that we have the upper hand here." Retorted Yelo. Ron shrugged in agreement while Hermione inclined her head towards us. Harry still stared at me, as if trying to figure me out. He had trusted me. Stuck up for me when the others insulted me behind my back. I decided to get the rat. That was after all why we were all here.

"Give us the rat Ron!" I commaded.

"No." he said like a stubborn 4 year old.

"My God man, just give us the stupid rat!" yelled Yelo.

"Enough!" cried Lupin and he used his wand while saying "Accio Peter Pettigrew!" and there flew the tiny rat and I jumped up and caught him. Hoping to strangle him.

Then through the doors Sevvy appeared.

"Ah Sirius! So nice of you to return." He said in a fakely kind voice. I knew that he was going to abandon his post of duty and try to frame Sirius. The one thing that I didn't like about Sevvy was that he hated my father and his friends.

"Sevvy!" I said calmly. "The rat is Peter Pettigrew! The real traitor!"

"She has gone bonkers!" said Ron in fear.

"No I haven't and if I was do you really think that I would be going out with Fred?" I spat.

"Actually yes I do." He said simply. And I very nearly jinxed him there and then.

"Steady on." Soothed Sirius putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch her!" Yelled Harry.

"Why so protective of her Harry? You just called her a traitor?" asked Sirius joyfully. Was he _enjoying _this? Yelo had the same look of bewilderment as well.

"You called her a what?" seethed Sevvy.

"Hey now! Does this really concern you Snape?" asked Ron his leg was starting to hurt a lot now. He was clutching it and grimacing in pain.

"I feel some sort of connection with her I don't know!" cried Harry in frustration. So he _did_ feel the sibling bond. Thank GOD for that! I was beginning to think that there was something wrong with him.

"Guys I think that we should get on with the show here. Ron is probably bleeding to death." Said Sirius impatiently.

"Oh yeah." Said Yelo, obviously not giving off any sympathy for Ron. Harry started to walk over to me as if to study me. He was mad, I could tell that. Snape stepped in front of me.

"Don't touch her." He sneered protectively. I was about to tell him that how I appreciated his protectiveness I would appreciate it more if he shut his gob right now. But before I could say that Harry grabbed his wand from my hand and yelled:

"Expelliarmus!" at Snape. He flew into the wall and was knocked out.

"You idiot!" I yelled. "Don't you know that you just attacked a teacher. You have just broken about fifty school rules!"

"So have you!" he retorted.

"No I haven't!"

"How?"

"Because I am not a student you imbecile!"

"Oh."

"That's my great response? Oh?"

"Well… you can just…"

"Oh please would you just SHUTUP!" roared Sirius. We both jumped with fright at exactly the same time. That's twins intuition for ya and he doesn't even know yet. Stupid rules.

"Now if you don't mind your parents traitor is in Katie's hands and we wouldn't mind killing him." Said Sirius calmly.

"A rat? The person who betrayed my parents is a rat? Hang on the rat betrayed your parents as well?" asked Harry. This was going to be difficult to swing but I'll give it a go.

"Yes Peter Pettigrew also betrayed my parents. They died just an hour before yours did." I said flatly. They seemed to buy it, all except for Sirius, Yelo and Remus who knew the truth.

"Hold the phone. Didn't you say they died around the same time as Harry's parents?" asked Ron

"Well last time I checked the same night is around the same time Ron." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!"

"Can we PLEASE get back to the point here?" pleaded Hermione who looked very frustrated.

"OK, everyone." I said, holding up the rat AKA Peter Pettigrew "Rat = Peter Pettigrew. Now everyone please stand back except for Remus, Sirius and Yelo." They did as I told and their looks told me that they were very scared. Well Ron didn't move back cos he couldn't actually move on his own. I carefully put the rat down. He scurried off immediately, just as I had suspected.

"Now guys!" I yelled and all at once we started chanting incantations to make him morph into Peter Pettigrew. Finally Sirius hit him, he always had had great aim according to Dumbledore. There he emerged from the smoke, for he had broken a very dusty piano, all ragged, honestly he looked worse than Sirius and that's saying something. I pounced.

"You betrayed my parents and Harry's also!" I bellowed.

"I am so-sorry!" he pleaded. He was down on his knees. I was sure that he had recognized me.

"Sorry don't cut it Pettigrew!" I spat.

"P-please d-don't k-k-kill m-m-m-eeeee!" he wailed noticing how everyone even Hermione and Harry were advancing. I was happy to see that the other three believed us. I mean come on! He hadn't even denied the fact that he'd killed my parents.

"I don't know if we can't Peter." Said Yelo tauntingly.

"You framed me! We had trusted you Peter!" cried Sirius.

"You killed Harry's and Katie's parents!" shouted Remus.

"The man you grew up with and his wife!" yelled Harry. I could feel the repulsiveness towards Pettigrew rolling off him in waves.

"And you probably grew up with Katie's parents as well!" shouted Hermione with Ron and Harry nodding in agreement while the others looked thankful that they had bought the cover story. I was to.

"Huh? What do you mean I grew up with Katie's parents as well? Th-They were the same…" started Pettigrew before Yelo did a left spinner kick which landed in his head. He fell down and he had blood trickling down the side of his head.

"Don't you talk about Katie's or Harry's parents in front of them!" she screamed angrily "You're a lying filthy piece of scum! I, at least, have memories of my parents but you, YOU left them with none!" Yelo kicked him again only this time it was in the gut.

"Do you believe us _now_?" asked Remus in hopefulness and exasperation.

"Yes." Said Ron in a shaky voice and it wasn't until then that I realized how _pale_ he was.

"Oh bloody hell Ron! We've got to get you out of here!" I said scared for my friends welfare. Yelo went straight into action, starting up a hurricane so powerful that I was sure that it could take out all of Hogwarts but thankfully she kept into a confined space around Pettigrew. Harry and I picked Ron up and our eyes met for a moment and I could tell that he was feeling the very powerful connection between us. This connection, I know would define our futures. I could hear Yelo and Remus take Pettigrew through the hall with Sirius walking behind them alongside Hermione. Harry and I started walking with Ron having one arm around our necks.

"OUCH! That hurts!" he cried when we had to jump down a rather steep step.

"We could just drop you if want so that you would have to walk out." I offered gruffly. Ron simply whimpered and shutup but I was a bit more supportive and I kept on saying nice things to him like:

"Hey its OK Ron!" "Keep it up, your doing soooo well!"

After around five minutes of this Sirius turned around to us and said to me,

"You sound just like your mother." My heart nearly burst with pride.

"Thanks." I whispered loud enough so they could hear. Harry was looking at me as if he had discovered something, hopefully not my secret! And Hermione was looking at me in quiet happiness while Remus and Yelo briefly looked at me with their eyes shining with joy for me but then had to get Ratboy out of the tunnel.

"What was your mum like?" asked Harry quietly to me. Ron nodded as if he wanted to know as well.

"I can't really remember but people say that she was beautiful and smart and that she was really the only one who could tame my father, he was a bit wild." I smiled as I replied.

"Cool." Said Ron before grimacing in pain as his leg hit a rock. I could tell Harry was getting a bit tired and really I didn't blame him, this kid was heavy! So I quickly and swiftly lifted Ron up and put him in a bridal position and walked on leaving a shocked Harry staring after me and then thanking me before running off to join Sirius. I did the same but I didn't run due to the heavy rock I was carrying.

I joined in to hear Sirius tell yet another story.

"… and then James and I lifted him up all the way to the middle of the black lake and made him drop. I think he ended up breaking seven or so ribs." He chuckled as he ended his story to which Hermione and Harry were listening with rapt attention.

"Are you serious?" asked Harry.

"That's my name." Replied Sirius happily and Hermione and Harry chuckled while it took Ron a couple of seconds to get it.

"Hey! That's your name!" he cried excitedly. While Harry and Hermione burst out laughing and Ron turned around 32 shades of red from embarrassment.

Remus grunted and muttered under his breath, "Like we haven't heard _that_ one before." To which Yelo chuckled.

We got out and I saw Harry and Sirius go off onto the hill and talk about something. The one thing that Sirius didn't know about me was my destiny. I knew that he would flip if he found out. I don't think I'll tell him until I'm older. I was taken from my reverie when I heard Sirius call out.

"Remus! Remus! The sky!" We all looked up and there in the centre of our circle that we had formed Remus started to change.

"Katie? Whats going on?" asked Harry and Ron.

"He's a werewolf." Said Hermione and I could see the fear etched on her face. Sirius ran up to Remus and tried to get him to stop and asked him if he had taken his potion. At that point Snape had returned and was starting to yell at Harry. Harry simply pointed at the now half morphed wolf just over 10 metres away. Snape grabbed me and Yelo and flung us behind him. I noticed he was also protecting the other three.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pettigrew morph into a rat.

"NO!" I cried. But by then it was to late. I couldn't see the rat due to the darkness.

By now Remus was fully morphed and he was starting to charge at us. Then a black dog tackled him and led him away.

"SIRIUS!" Yelo and Harry screamed.

"Let him go. He'll be fine." I said. Harry looked at me as if I was crazy.

"No. Listen." I said. "Deep, deep down, thanks to Snape's potions he's been taking every month there is a part that wont allow him to kill Sirius. Us, maybe. But Sirius, no. Because they grew up together and Sirius helped him realize that he wasn't such a monster. Then a thought occurred to me. One that could kill them both.

"The Dementors!" I said. I turned to Harry. "Harry you can do a patronus right."

"Yeah. I'm a stag." He wasn't getting it.

"I can do one to. Snape, Yelo stay here with them. Get them to the hospital wing. Harry and I will get the dementors of the track…" I was interrupted by a howling. It was female and that was for sure. It was a female werewolf cry. Oh no, it was the future Hermione. I am going to _kill_ her. Wolf Remus turned and left Sirius and ran. Sirius changed back and struggled to walk.

"OK," I said "Harry come on we _have _to get those dementors off of Sirius. They _will kill him_." That was all it took to convince him.

"OK, lets go." He said firmly. Hermione and Ron wished him good luck and it looked as if Hermione was going to cry. Snape grabbed my arm and said.

"Be careful out there ok?" he sounded so worried that I hugged him and assured him that if I could handle V on my own then I could handle some dementors with Harry.

Harry and I ran off and followed Sirius. We found him lying near a pool that ran off the Black Lake. I remembered playing here with Yelo when we were younger.

Fred and I also spent some time here together…

"Sirius! Sirius! Please wake up!" said Harry who was shaking him. I ran over and I saw him. He was bleeding in the leg and his stomach was scratched through his already ragged robes. He looked even worse than before. I looked up and that's when I saw them. Huge figures. Ghost-like. Dementors.

I shook Harry's shoulder "Harry! Look!" I said

"Crap."

"You can say that again." That's when they swooped down. We hadn't even gotten our wands out. I hated to say it but at that moment I honestly thought that we were screwed. After around 60 seconds I saw Sirius' soul coming from his mouth.

"No!" I croaked hoarsely.

Then I heard a loud "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and through my now hazy vision I saw a man. He looked just like…

"Dad." Harry whispered. _Dad._ I thought. And then everything went black.

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you liked this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Oh and for all those readers who don't review! PLEASE REVIEW! Your feedback means a lot to me!**

**Thanks Livvy27**


	17. Fights and The Begginning of a New Year

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated them! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Katie, Mariam, Yelo**

**Dedicated to Phantom, Black7369, and Zobi**

**HPOV**

I woke up in the hospital room. I looked down and I saw my ripped and torn clothes and my vision was fuzzy and so I put on my glasses which made me see the damage even clearer. I could hear Dumbledore come in. I looked to my left and I saw Katie run up to him and start murmering to him. I couldn't even hear what they were saying. I saw Dumbledore nod. Hermione walked over to me.

"Snape came in and told us, well he told Katie that Sirius was going to receive a dementor's kiss at eight o'clock." She said sorrowfully.

I jumped to my feet.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "They CANNOT give him the KISS he is INNOCENT!"

"Yes, yes we know Harry." Said Dumbledore. "Now lets not try to wake up the other patients."

"Too bloody late." Said Ron rubbing his eyes.

"Hermione. I believe that time is a very delicate matter." Said Dumbledore, peering over his half moon glasses.

"Yes sir." She said, was that a hint of _fear_ I detected.

"In this journey you will may be able to save 2 lives. One from death and one from a horrible fate."

Hermione remained silent.

"You will be spotted by one person."

Hermione gasped, "Who?"

"Katie." He replied simply.

"When?" asked Hermione, still in shock. What the hell were they talking about?  
"I won't tell anyone." Said Katie reassuringly. "I already knew that you had one." Hermione looked evidently relieved.

"I think Miss Granger, that three turns should do the trick." He said before walking out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Ron.

Hermione was in shock. Katie took action.

"Sorry Ron, but seeing as your unable to walk I think that its better that you stay here. Hermione take out your time turner and put it around Harry's and your necks." She instructed and Hermione, having been jerked back into action, did as she commanded. "Dumbledore said three turns you must do that now! Return here at 7:30 or else all could be lost." She said and Hermione nodded.

"What shall you be doing?" asked Hermione. I was listening in, intrigued by the conversation but wondering what on earth Hermione was getting at by putting a gold chain around both of our necks. And what in the world is a time turner?

"Pettigrew escaped, you must let that happen, I know that it'll be difficult but you cannot change the time continuum. Some death eaters who know of Pettigrews rise will come and collect him and I wont be surprised if they try a few funny tricks by pulling out a couple of murders. I'll keep them at bay. Yelo will be busy trying to distract the twins. Ron, you must tell no one that this conversation has taken place, understood?"

Ron nodded.

"How many death eaters?" I asked, aghast at the thought.

"Around 4 but I can handle it don't worry. I'm a fully qualified witch remember?" she reminded. But I could tell through her eyes that she was a bit scared. But I had to relent. Whatever was going on I knew that it had to be done by me and Hermione.

"Good luck. The only person you'll be spotted by is my past self." Said Katie before running out of the room wand at the ready. I felt a twinge in my heart as I watched her go. But I knew that somehow she'd pull out of it OK, she always did.

"OK, we've got to move it." Said Hermione. She twisted the thing 3 times and with that we were in the Western Passage. I saw our former selves. _What is going on?"_

**(A/N: OK, we all know what happens when they go back in time so just so you know what happens is exactly what happens in the book because Katie nor Yelo is there to change it. I am going to go to what Katie is doing because it is a bit more important to the story.)**

**KPOV**

I stood in front of 4 death eaters. They were relatively young. The youngest could only be around 17 years old. Most likely rounded up by Malfoy.

"So if it isn't the Dark Lord's whore?" jeered the eldest one. I recognized him. Mark Rennelli. 24 years old and he showed great promise as a wizard but he had chosen the wrong side. I was used to the insults I received whenever dealing with these pitiful men and sometimes women but not often.

"Reducto!" I screamed and already one wizard was down. I started a galeforce wind and blew the same death eater into a tree then I made him go back to the Malfoy residence where I knew Voldemort was gaining strength. He had become stronger over the months unfortunately for me. Rennelli and another wizard who could be no older than 20 started all of the curses on them until one of them yelled.

"CRUCIO!"

"PROTEGO!" I screamed and both of them were writhing in pain. I couldn't bear it so I sent them back also. Mark was the only one left. He would be difficult but I was confident.

"STUPEFY!" I cried which he shielded. We started all of the hexes and defensive and allfensive spells we knew. He was an excellent dueller. I looked at the time and it was 8:30. Hopefully someone would come and help me out.

"KATIE!" some one yelled I turned and there was Snape, Dumbledore and Minnie.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Mark in spite. I held up my hand and it rebounded back to him. He ducked right in time. Still looking at me but not in confidence but in pure fear. He had thought that my being able to block that curse was just a myth. Now he knew better.

"Ropus Corpus!" I cried and he was tied up and gagged and his wand was in my hand. I knew from how I felt that I would have to be admitted to Special Treatment, immediately. Snape was already over to me when I voiced my thoughts.

"Of course," he whispered. "We'll have you there by morning."

"Thankyou." I whispered back and then I fell asleep knowing that I would feel better soon.

**FPOV The next morning**

I was at breakfast with Hermione, Harry, Ron, and George. No Katie. And no Yelo.

"Hey guys? Do you know where on earth Katie is?" I asked. I had just been informed of last nights escapades. I was a bit worried about what Katie had done. They hadn't got up to that part yet.

"I dunno." Said Ron "She had to go off and fight a few death eaters last night while the others were in the past." He stated.

WHAT!!!! I voiced that thought almost automatically.

"She said that they were going to collect Pettigrew and would try and throw in a couple of murders. She assured us that she would be OK." Assured Hermione. I had to see if she was OK. Yelo wasn't here and that was never a good sign. George said that and that's when they started getting worried but I knew that no one could out worry me.

"Lets go to her room." Said Harry firmly

"Yes, lets." I said and with that we were all off to find Katie and Yelo. I looked back and saw Ginny talking to her second year friends. She had pissed me off so much yesterday. I think that I could have strangled her. She had kept on saying how Katie wasn't right for me and how she was a liar. I had to do the Ropus Corpus spell to make her shut up and the not moving thing had also been an immense relief. We were at Katie's door. It was locked. Not good.

"Katie honey?" said Hermione gently while rapping on the door.

"Katie, its me Fred please open the door!" I pleaded.

"You are soooooooo whipped." Laughed Ron

"Oh shut up." I said while punching him, hard, in the shoulder.

"Alohomora." Chanted Hermione and the door swung open. The room was empty.

"Oh god, where could she _be_?" asked George.

"Lets go to Dumbledore's office." Said Harry.

"OK." We all said in unison. We practically ran to his office and McGonagall found us trying to guess the password.

"What are you doing?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"We're trying to get through to Professor Dumbledore's office." Said Harry.

"What for?" she asked.

"We can't find Katie or Yelo and we were wondering if he could help us." Said Hermione. A sad look crossed McGonagalls face before she spoke again.

"Katie is in Special Treatment. She hasn't gone for a long time and her fight with the death eaters was very difficult. She was up against Mark Rennelli, I am sure you remember him." She paused looking at us. We nodded but I also gasped in fear. He had been a great wizard. Great potential had been shown in his dueling abilities. "There were also 3 other wizards who were not as good as Rennelli but they were not bad. Yelo has had to accompany her. I am sorry but it doesn't seem as if you will be going to see them before the end of the year. Perhaps they will join you towards the end of the summer, if its OK with your parents."

"Was she hurt badly?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"She was put under a variety of curses that I will not name here." Said McGonagall in a tone that I knew all to well. She wasn't going to say anymore. That just made me even more worried.

*****

**Bit of a time skip here, hope that you don't mind!**

**KPOV Beginning of 4****th**** year**

A new school year was here! I was healthy and I had been exchanging letters with my fantastic boyfriend all summer. And, I had also been there for 3 perfect weeks. I had only had to leave The Burrow three days ago so that I could help out with the Grand Feast. Yep, that's right it took us around 4 days to prepare for that goddamn feast! But I got to cook and I LOVED cooking. It was like my outlet for all of my pain and frustration and best of all. It was the one place where I didn't have to hide from who I really was. I loved it down there. I remembered when I had walked up to the front door with Yelo beside me. Surprising them for a visit. I knew that Harry was there and so was Hermione and Ron. The whole gang!

_Flashback: _

_Yelo and I had just knocked on the door. We were waiting anxiously for the door to be opened. Behind the large oak door I could hear two voices calling out: _

"_We'll get it!" these two voices the loveliest sound in the world. Yelo and I looked at eachother and grinned. We had never even dared to hope for this._

_The door was opened and the two faces, the one facing me being the most glorious face in the world, freckles and all, turned to two faces of joy. I was sure that my expression matched it as did Yelo's. _

"_Fred!" I cried before throwing my arms around him and kissing him. Thankfully, he kissed me back. Glorious. We had exchanged letters for the whole of the holidays and he had practically begged in his letters for me and Yelo to come, well mostly me but he also wanted Yelo to come as well for George's sake. I had had to reply that the staff (AKA my family) had wanted to spend some quality time with me because I had been spending every free moment with him. But really it was because I felt that I had to stay at Hogwarts so that I could gather up my strength for _his _visits. But Alby had finally let me go and even SNAPE had given me his 'blessings' as he called them. _

"_I didn't think that you could come!" said Fred happily_

"_Surprise!" I yelled before kissing him again. I could NOT get enough of him! Ah! Calm down Katie! God I hate these blasted hormones!!!_

_I stayed at the Weasleys for 3 weeks and to keep up my health (Madame Pomfrey said that I had made a 'wonderful recovery'!) I had to swim, run and practice my magic by wand and hand. The Weasleys understood that I had to be alone while practicing my magic so they respected that and only allowed Yelo to accompany me. Even then we checked to see that no one was watching. We had radar spells and everything so that we could be protected. _

_But I learnt something. Something important. When Yelo and I were practicing during my first week there we decided to practice my blocking the killing curse. Yelo missed, which was really unusual, and it hit a pig. We couldn't let them know because then they would suspect something. _

_I then felt a mystical force on me and it was as if I was possessed. I held up my hand, my palm facing the pig, and said "Relivos Kedavros!" and the next thing I knew the pig was wandering around as if nothing had happened. I immediately wrote to Dumbledore and he was just as baffled as I. I had felt really weak afterwards so Dumbledore had said only to practice 3 times a week otherwise I would grow significantly weaker. We were going to discuss it when I got back and when he had a spare moment but meanwhile Hogwarts was in a hurry. _

_We were in a hurry because Hogwarts was holding the Tri-wizard Tournament._

_End Flashback_

I was now on the platform awaiting my friends' arrival on the Hogwarts Express along with Yelo.

After around five more minutes of waiting the train pulled up to a halt. After another few minutes I saw Harry.

"HARRY!" I yelled over the crowd. Yelo also waved madly. Harry turned his head in confusion and saw us. He waved and then the others noticed us. I ran through the now growing crowd of Hogwarts students with Yelo's hand in mine as I pulled her along. Too excited to care if I was cutting of her blood circulation.

I found Fred's body. His back turned to me. From what I could tell he still hadn't noticed me. Being fourteen I had new confidence so I jumped on his back and held my self there by throwing my arms around his neck hard but not so hard that I'd choke him. He gasped in surprise as his friends laughed. I kissed his cheek. I recognized his friends. Richard, Dylan, and Eli. They were all really nice to me, they appreciated that I cared for Fred and that he cared for me. Even though at times it seemed as if I was the truly lucky one even though he assured me constantly that he was. **(A/N: I hope that you see some of Katie's insecurity here!) **

"Hello Fred!" I said gleefully. I know that I had seen him just three days ago but I was so excited.

"Hello darling! I believe that your going to choke me if you keep up that chokehold." He chuckled before pulling me off and pulling him into a hug. I pulled him closer, loving how safe I felt with him. I knew that he could never hurt me. And I knew what hurt was. I was just glad to be in my happy place again.

**FPOV**

I was talking to my three friends Richard Hillson, Dylon Nixon and Eli West when I felt a body jump up on my back and pull me into a chokehold. Richard, Dylan and Eli all laughed. The person kissed me on the cheek but by then I had figured out who it was.

It was _my_ Katie. MY Katie. I loved saying that. I know it sounded possessive but I never wanted her with anyone else but me.

"Hello Fred!" my angel cried full of euphoria and glee

"Hello darling!" I said before chuckling "I believe that your going choke me if you keep up that chokehold." She giggled as I extricated my self from her and pulled her into a hug and glaring at my friends because they were making kissing faces at me. I was certain that she didn't notice, that the lord! She pulled me in closer and buried her face in my chest. She was rather short compared to me. But then again she was 14 and I was 16. So it was only to be natural for that would be the case.

I knew that people always called her a slut behind her back and that she held her head up high as if it didn't worry her but I knew better. I knew that it hurt her deeply and I couldn't stand to see her upset! Especially when the fact was that we had both NEVER done ANYTHING with each other before. We held eachother for about a minute before there a was a tug of our robes.

We looked down and saw Laura, Katie's favourite house elf other than Dobby from the kitchen.

"Laura! What is it NOW! Surely we have enough food!" Katie whined to which I laughed. But I noticed a serious yet worried look on Laura's face. This was different.

"But Katie Miss! There is a problem! With the _incontatum_!" she whispered the last word and immediately Katie stiffened and gave me a peck on the lips before smiling at me. Although it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'll see you at dinner! There will be a HUGE surprise for you all!" she said cheerfully. Then she ran off quickly pulling Yelo from her lip lock with my brother and ran after Laura.

What could be the matter?

**OK! I hope that you like this! 6 and a half pages! I am so proud! Well you all know what year it is! **

**I will try to update soon in between the hectic schedule for New Years. **

**Sorry guys but I have a HUGE family and so I have to get the house ready with my sister and parents. HELP!**

**Please review!**

**Livvy27 xoxo**


	18. The Tri Wizard Cup

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I really liked them! Please review for this chapter also! **

**Dedicated to Zobi, Black7369, Phantom and Hurricane Rachel!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't I said it enough times????**

**KPOV**

I ran up towards Dumbledore's office. I had by now grabbed Yelo's hand and pulled her from her very passionate make out session with George.

Incontartum! How could something be wrong with that? The incontartum was the codeword we used for my ability to bring someone back from the killing curse. It was starting to really freak me out. Knowing that I had the ability to change nature like that. I felt like the Grim Reaper. Being able to pick and choose like that. Just give me the black cloak and the crescent shaped axe and I'm all set!

When we reached the door to Dumbledore's office I opened it and practically had to pull Yelo through the door who was still pining after George. I never though that I would say this but Yelo was _seriously LOVESICK_!!!!!! But then again, no matter how much George tried to deny it, we all knew who the leading person in their relationship was. George was like putty in her hands.

"Whats wrong?" I asked Dumbledore who was waiting calmly at his desk. How did he _do that_??????

"We discovered something about your… abilities." He said, saying the last word hesitantly. I could tell that he was still uncomfortable about my destiny and what it involved, I didn't blame him.

"What?" I asked slowly. I was scared about the answer.

"It seems from what we've found out," he paused and I started to get really, really nervous. "That you can only bring people back when you have enough energy to do so. Which means that you cant have come into contact with the Killing Curse for around 24 hours." He finished, getting quieter with each and every word.

"What? So, I can't bring people back unless I haven't come into contact with that blasted curse for a _whole day_! That is almost impossible." I stated angrily.

"I know, I know." Said Dumbledore coming over and pulling me into a fatherly hug.

"Umm… Katie Miss?" said Laura nervously. I looked around and saw that Yelo was gone. Stupid girl.

"Yeah Laura." I said

"We've _got _to get going. The last minute preparations need to be made!"

"Alright! Alright!" I sighed dramatically to which Dumbledore laughed and patted me on the back.

"Go on!" he chuckled and with that I ran out of the room excited to be going to my sanctuary again.

I walked into the Great Hall and immediately saw _my _Fred. I know it sounded possessive but really I was! I got insanely jealous when I saw him talking to another girl. But I had never actually been publicly jealous. Fred always wrapped his arms around my waist though, he knew when I was jealous.

I skipped up and saw Yelo in a major show of PDA. Suddenly an idea struck me.

"Can I borrow your pumpkin juice?" I whispered in Fred's ear

"Yes." He whispered back. "Why are we whispering?" he asked.

"You'll see." I replied whilst grabbing his juice and pouring it over their heads.

"KATIE!" screamed Yelo her eyes mad.

"Uh-oh." Said Ginny, smiling at me. It was a _nice_ smile though. What happened to her?? I wondered but I had more important things on my mind like my best friend trying to kill me. I started to back away.

"Now Yelo. We can just fix your hair up now." I reasoned with her.

"No." she seethed. I could see the others trying to contain their laughter. I glared at them but then Fred pointed at Yelo's hair and I understood. They were laughing at how Yelo looked! I felt better. Yelo noticed and then grabbed a goblet from Colin Creevey. She looked at herself and then _she started laughing_!!!!!

"I look bloody ridiculous!" she laughed.

"You do love, but I still love you." Said George wrapping his arm around her waist. I gasped just as every other girl within earshot did.

"What did you just say?" Yelo breathed. Waiting to see if George had simply made a mistake or if he really had meant he loved her.

"I said that you do look ridiculous but I'll still lo…" he trailed off, as if realizing what he'd just said. Yelo's face was almost unreadable. I could see Ginny and Hermione trying to decipher it. I could though. She was hoping against all hopes that George had been serious. I knew that Yelo had a deep caring for George that could very well be love even though she had never voiced it. I knew that Yelo was afraid of commitment. Yelo had once told me that her parents had told her every day that they loved her but only to leave her alone in the forbidden forest.

"I guess I do love you Yelo, yeah I do." George said happily yet fearfully as if to be rejected but the realization of his feelings were evident on his face.

"I guess I love you to." Replied Yelo airly but George and I looked at each other and our eyes told the other that there was an undertone of seriousness.

At that moment Dumbledore chose to stand up and make his speech. Impeccable timing that man has. I tuned out already knowing what he was going to say. Every year I read his speech and edited it even though it didn't need to be edited. Alby's writing was perfect no matter what he was writing. I saw Durmstrang come in and just about every girl sigh as Viktor Krum walked past. I saw the giantess's school of veelas, each school presenting their own form of entertainment during their entries. I didn't really pay attention until I heard Barty Crouch (Weird man, but I spose I'd be that way if my son had been sent to Azkaban as a death eater) say this…

"So it has come to be the Ministries decision that entrants can only be over the age of 17 as from this day…" he couldn't finish his sentence because of the loud uproar from the younger adolescent males in the Great Hall (most of them coming from my boyfriend and his twin brother) yelling stuff like:

"Ridiculous."

"Bloody Hell!"

"Where is the JUSTICE?"

But I was most preoccupied with trying to shut up Fred who was half standing and waving his hand around yelling:

"RUBBISH! RUBBISH! I am 17 in APRIL!"

I stood up and turned his head around so that he was facing me. I cupped his face in my right hand which hushed him.

"Baby. I am glad that you can't compete." I said quietly although I knew that he could hear me.

"What? Why?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Hogwarts competed 10 years ago and it was held in Wendallsons Acadmey in Colorado, America. The things they make you do in these competitions..." I trailed off shuddering at the memories.

"The things that they will make the competitors do in the rounds this year will be horrible and not for the light hearted." I continued.

"So you don't think I'll be able to do it?" asked Fred, offended.

"No! No! I am _glad _that you can't due to your age! I just don't want to lose you! Last tournament a girl died and she was just 15! I couldn't stand it if that was to be you!" I said nearly crying at the prospect of losing Fred. He was my lifeline, along with Harry of course! I hugged him and to my surprise he hugged me and started reassuring me that he wouldn't try and cheat and get in.

It was only then that I realized that the Great Hall had gone quiet and had been watching our little scene.

"Fred?" I whispered.

"Yes." He replied, still oblvious.

"They're all watching us." I said. We broke apart and I looked up at the staff and saw Snape stifling a laugh with his fist and Dumbledore smiling to himself. Stupid extra sensitive hearing!

"Too right Katie." Barty's voice rang out making us all jump. "Last year a Rachael Watson died during the third round. She was from Wendallsons Acadmeny. It was the 34th death to occur during these tournaments. That is the reason why we decided to make a new law." I could see understanding crossing all of the angry children's faces.

"Katie had made friends with Rachael." Said Yelo to Harry. "That's why she gets so worried about these things. She's going to tutor all of the champions who are chosen. About curses and the sort." It was just then that Barty announced this.

Dumbledore, with the flick of his hand, summoned the Tri-Wizard Cup to the centre of the platform in front of us. Barty, with his wand, made the flames coming from the cup blue instead of red.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament has officially begun!" his voice rang out through the hall and it was met with a deathly silence of fear and of excitement.

**HPOV**

I was with Hermione, Ron, Katie and Yelo. I saw Cedric Diggory put his name in the cup. Katie had some bets going on who the three should be.

Cedric, Viktor Krum and Fleur De Lacour. They were pretty good guesses. All of them good wizards and witches. She was apt that they would the be the chosen three because she said that they would all be so advanced that she wouldn't have to teach them much. We had all rolled our eyes on that comment. But I understood. She was always so busy and every few days she would be a bit quiet or she would have big blue bags under her eyes. She didn't have the time to tutor or 'guide' the champions. But I knew that she would make some. Hey, what could I say? The girl was determined.

"Alright fellas!" cried two voices that I knew very well.

Fred and George. Katie looked up and beamed and so did Yelo but their faces both turned to ones of anger when they saw the bottles in their hands. Amazing how the did practically everything in sync.

"They're not are they?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"Somehow I think they are." Said Ginny grimly who had just joined us. OK, hold the phone. Here are Ron and I and we are both clueless but somehow all of the girls know what the boys are gonna do. Can they read each others minds or something???

"We are going to break through that age gap thing that Hermione told us about and we are going to enter our names in the Tri – Wizard Cup!" said Fred. He winked at a now beetroot red Katie who was not red out of embarrassment. She was red out of pure anger.

It suddenly dawned on me why she was so angry. She was angry because Fred had promised to not try and cheat the system. Katie was worried sick about Fred. It seemed as he was her lifeline or something, as if she couldn't imagine life without him. Her caring was deep and he was blatantly betraying her trust like this. I felt sorry for her. Yelo had most likely made George promise the same thing because she was reacting fairly similarly.

I knew that Yelo _could_ live without George but she just didn't want to. She loved him. Her life would be pointless in her eyes. To her, she was lucky, lucky to have found her one and only. This was also a very difficult time for her as well. Just during the holidays she had discovered that her parents had just left her there. They had actually been defeated by them but they had abandoned her in the middle of the forest without any hope of her survival. It was almost as if they had thought _Better for her to starve than to be killed by death eaters_. Somehow though, it had been an act of love. It must have been right in their eyes. Yelo, from what she could remember, could only describe her parents as loving and powerful magical beings.

"Bottoms up." Said Fred and George at the same time before downing the potion and stepping over the boundary. They had a piece of parchment in their hands, which I assumed had their names on them. They then proceeded to put those parchment pieces into the cup and cup obliged.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both cheered throwing their fists up in the air. They stepped out of the boundary and started high fiving everyone. When they got to us they practically cowered in fear from the glowers that their girlfriends were giving them.

"How could you?" seethed Yelo at George.

"I'm sorry babe, I just…" George started before Yelo interrupted him.

"You just what? Hey George? You just couldn't help yourself? You _promised me_ that you _wouldn't _you have knowingly broken that promise! What will it be next time, eh? Cheating on me?" Yelo was fuming so much that there was even an unnatural breeze blowing through the hall. The entire hall was looking at us now. I hated how this happened. I decided to listen in on Fred and Katie. Katie could keep her emotions in check better than Yelo could, which often could be a very bad thing because we had no idea what she was really feeling.

"Katie! Katie! I am so sorry! Just you know George and I we _love_ risk! Please talk to me!" Fred groveled. Now _this _was _interesting_. I looked at Ron for a fill in as to what had been happening.

"Katie hasn't said a word since Fred started!" Ron said trying to muffle in a laugh at the sight of both of his elder brothers begging their girlfriends for forgiveness. I could see Ginny was as well. I tuned back into their argument. Katie, I could tell, was trying to think of something to say, hold the phone here! Katie was so angry that she was _speechless_!!!! Call the _Daily Prophet_! This was groundbreaking news! She finally configured something to say.

"I'll forgive you when Dumbledore punishes you and the process is starting now actually." She pointed to his head. I realized that his red hair was turning grey, I looked to George's hair and it was doing the same. Now they were growing beards.

"Poppy!" Yelo called and at that instant Madame Pomfrey appeared.

"What is it dear…" she didn't get to finish her question because the answer was right in front of her. Fred and George were now fighting and rolling around trying to land a punch on the other one.

"These are the first ones!" said Madame Pomfrey joyfully "Come on fellas!" and so she walked out of the room and Fred and George rolled after her. It was quite the sight to behold.

**KPOV**

It was the day of the choosing. _Finally_. I wanted Yelo's 10 Galleons!

"OK, students! Welcome to the choosing of the champions!" cried Dumbledore, earning a huge cheer from every student in the hall.

"Shall I start?" he inquired.

"YYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" the students hollered. I grinned at Dumbledore. He was having fun with this. I loved it when he was so happy.

Dumbledore flicked his finger and the first parchment piece came.

"Viktor Krum!" he yelled.

"WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the students yelled.

"Fleur De Lacour!" he cried when the next parchment piece came out of the cup!

Another cheer rang out.

_Cedric Diggory Cedric Diggory!!! Come on Cedric!_ I thought to myself.

The next parchment piece flew out.

"And for Hogwarts! Cedric Diggory!"

"YES!" I jumped up and punched my arm in the air

"Katie please escort Cedric to join the other champions." Dumbledore requested.

Cedric made his way over. _WOW_! I thought _What a handsome boy! _I looked over at Fred who looked like he was going to punch his teeth in.

"So you're the infamous Katie." Said Cedric. His voice was like velvet.

"Yeah." I said keeping my cool. _That's good Katie keep it up!_

"That's cool, so where are we going?" he asked, I realized we hadn't moved yet.

"Oh, right!" I laughed. "This way then." I said gesturing him to follow me.

We walked into a large room which all of the staff meetings were held. I had lots of memories in here. I used to eat my dinner when I was little and when Yelo came into the picture I made them let her join in on 'The adult conversations'

"Ah Cedric! You came!" said Fleur in her French accent.

"We thought you would be the Hogwarts representative!" Krum added.

"But who is _this_?" said Fleur looking a bit snoottilly at me.

"This is Katie!" Cedric said angrily, as if defending me. "She has something to tell us."

"Do you now?" asked Fleur. I chuckled to myself when I saw Krum roll his eyes from behind Fleur and grinning at me.

"Lets hear it!" Krum said.

"Well, given that I am a fully qualified witch," I started

"You are?" asked Fleur in disbelief. Interrupting not-so-pretty veela.

"Yes I am." I replied my voice full of displeasure.

"Just let her _finish_!" cried Cedric

"So," I began again pausing to look at all three of them. "I will assisting you in magical preparement. Teaching you extra little things. But your all so good already that I doubt that I'll be able to provide much assistance."

"I agree." Fleur Muttered.

"Cool!"

"Awesome! I've heard of some of the stuff that you've done and you sound like an excellent witch." Cedric said kindly. He was being really nice to me. So was Krum but he was being a bit guarded. Oh well, that's professional Quiddich for you.

"What has she done?" asked Fleur, sounding curious, but in the wrong way.

"She's taken down death eaters and endured the cruciatus curse multiple times on account of saving lives! That's what she's done!" Cedric retorted.

I was about to try and calm them both when the door opened again. Harry Potter walked in, looking scared and frightened.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" I asked running to him. I pulled him into a hug.

"My name came out of the cup." He said dryly. His voice cracking. I am sure he copped some crap while walking through the hall in order to get here.

"Oh god." I said my hand clapping over my mouth.

"Whats going on?"

"He can't compete!" I heard the voices of angry head masters and head mistresses running down the stairs. Dumbledore emerged through the door a gaggle of teachers barely a centimetre behind.

"Harry! How did your name get into that cup?" demanded Dumbledore

"I don't know sir!" he cried, obviously scared about what was going to happen to him.

"I don't believe him!" said Igor.

"Well I do! And I know when people are lying and Harry isn't." I said causing a silence amongst the bickering adults. Really, must I do _everything _around here?  
"Barty? What action do we take from here?" asked Dumbledore warily. The other teachers anxiously awaited his answer.

"Harry Potter must compete. It is the law." Crouch replied slowly. His eyes panicked.

"I'll have to give him extra lessons." I said to Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes." Dumbledore said. "Take Harry to his rooms."

"OK." I said and I pulled Harry along.

We were now on the stairwells.

"Harry." I said turning around and therefore making him stop. "Did you put your name in that cup?" I needed to hear it from him.

"No!" he said, exasperated.

"Good. Now all we have to figure out is _who_." I said turning around walking towards the Gryffindor common room. I heard Harry follow me.

When we reached the common room I warned him that he was going to be onslaughtered by angry students, especially the male ones.

"You'll protect me." He said and I just rolled my eyes at him but I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Your right." I said and we both grinned at eachother.

I opened the door.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT HARRY!"

"HOW DID YOUR NAME GET INTO THAT CUP!"

"THIS A JOKE!"

Similar things rang out in the common room.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed drawing them all to a silence.

"Harry didn't put the name in that cup. Someone else did." I said

"Sure. That's just his cover." Said a fifth year. Callum, his name was.

"No its not." I said. "And if you don't believe him then I suggest that you leave him alone." I said "Now move out of our way so that Harry can get to bed.

No one moved.

"Come on Harry. We'll go to my room." I muttered and I pulled him out of the room.

We crawled through the passage. I really need to re size it. And we got to our room.

"Like it?" I asked.

"Yeah I do!" he said.

"Good you can get the bed. I'll have the couch."

"Aw! Katie that's not fair." He complained.

"Hey you're the champ! You need sleep!"

"Oh shut up!" he said and with that we got ready to go to sleep.

**I hope that you liked this chapter with a jealous Fred! **

**Don't worry he'll only get more jealous throughout the year!**

**Please review! **

**Remember reviews are like chocolates!**

**~Livvy27~**


	19. Story Time

**OK! Thanks for the reviews! I love how enthusiastic you all are!**

**Jealous Fred will appear in this chapter but through his point of view. And you will also be witnessing a training session with all four and a private session with Harry and all of his friends watching! **

**Oh and you know how Moody (or should I say Crouch Jnr) teaches them all about the 3 unforgivable curses at the beginning of the book and movie? Well I have postponed it until about a week and a half before the 2****nd**** test! Oh and the Yule Ball is going to be **_**after**_ **the 2****nd**** trial. I hope that you guys don't mind! It just fits in with my story better!**

**Dedicated to: Phantom, Black7369, Hurricane Rachel and Zobi! Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Yelo, Katie, and Mariam. **

**FPOV**

It was about a week and a half before the 2nd trial. I was freaked out for Harry even though he had been fantastic throughout the first. I couldn't get over it. He had summoned his broom. Now Krum was a pro Quiddich player and even _he_ hadn't thought of that. Harry said that it was all from Moody though. One of the other things that had happened was that I was scared for my relationship with Katie. I had screwed up big time. Just my stupid testosterone fuelled brain would not enable me to apologise properly to her when I was around her. It was only when I wasn't could I think straight. We had talked but only briefly. Ginny was being kind to her as well. I think that its because she is seeing what a wonderful person she really is. Too bad I didn't think of that before I stuffed it up.

But the person I _hated _the most, even more than Malfoy (which was really saying something), was:

Cedric Diggory.

How dare he talk to my Katie! She was my girlfriend for crying out loud! My god! Can't the man see that? I know that he's cute and adorable and that every girl wanted him like Krum but couldn't Katie see that I truly cared for her?

Probably not given that I completely broke my promise to her. Even Yelo had forgiven George by now! I mean it had been 3 months for crying out loud. The closest I'd been with her was during the 1st trial. When Harry had flown off away from the dragon and all you could hear was the dragon's roars and rants. She had clutched my hands and buried her head in the crook of my neck. When Harry came then we both jumped up and she kissed me for about 3 seconds before breaking it off. I had felt hopeful yet disappointed. But there was still time.

"Fred! Come on! We have to get to potions before we get _another _detention!" said George frantically. I swear Yelo has changed my brother. For better or worse at lease he's happy.

"Alright! Alright! I'll come!" I said and as I ran off with George I remembered when I had asked Yelo the day after the 1st trial why Katie _still_ wasn't talking to me.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Yelo!" I called. I heard her sigh and she turned around to me warily. _

"_Yes Fred." She said. _

"_Umm… I was wondering if I could ask you something." I said nervously. _

"_You better not be asking me out." I could already feel the breeze running through the hallway._

"_No! I am not!" I said indignantly. Slightly offended. _

"_Then what is it?" she asked clearly frustrated. That breeze was getting a tad more forceful…_

"_I was wondering why Katie hasn't forgiven me about the Cup thing." I said in a rush but Yelo heard me loud and clear. _

"_There is a lot you don't know about Katie Fred." She paused as if to figure out where to go from here "You broke her trust. Katie has had some bad experiences from this competition from before we even knew of each other. She was trying to protect you from doing something stupid. By putting your name in that cup your putting your life in danger. Katie was close with Rachel Watson and she died at only a year younger than you. She was glad about the restriction they put on people's ages. That restriction may have just saved your life! Shouldn't yesterday have taught you that? Dragons Fred! Think about it." She said before walking off leaving me to realize what an idiot I am. _

_End Flashback. _

**KPOV**

I was making my way to clean out the DADA room. I knew that it was Harry's class now and I was about to interfere but I could tell that this lesson was gonna be important and I couldn't wait to see what was so special so I decided to 'clean the room out'. Hehehehe!

As I walked I saw a flash of red hair but it wasn't Fred.

Fred.

He still hadn't apologized to me about that stupid cup! Couldn't he see that what he'd done was stupid and ridiculous! Forget the breaking of his promise! If that restriction hadn't been put in then he _would have put his name in that cup_! Then if he'd been chosen then he could die! Then my life would be put into a grinding halt. I need Fred. He's my lifeline and the person that gives me hope aside from Harry. Before Fred I had thought my life was to protect Harry and not give myself away even though he was the Chosen One and I was Mariam's Heiress. But Fred had given me another reason to live. Him. Also if Fred and I got married and had kids (I know that its childish but I do dream of that) then he could be my ticket out of my destiny. But he was still my heart. And isn't your heart the thing that keeps you going? My brain is Harry but Fred is my heart and I love them equally but in different ways.

I was taken out of my reverie when I reached the door. I could tell that the lesson was important because from what I could hear the room behind the door was deathly silent. Too silent. No whispers or laughter just silence.

Not good.

I opened the door and it seemed as if everyone had been taken out of a trance. I looked at Moody who didn't meet my gaze I saw Neville his face crumpled in pain. Harry, my big brother by 7 minutes, looked serious yet somber and Ron looking scared. Hermione looked disgusted. I saw a dead spider on the desk at the front of the room. Then I saw the board. Its contents seeming to be calling at me.

_The Three Unforgivable Curses_

_The Imperious Curse_

_The Cruciatus Curse_

_The Killing Curse_

I glanced back at the spider, looking as if the life had simply been sucked away and I glanced at my friends' faces. Then back to the board. Everything clicked.

"You didn't!" I hissed.

"They needed to know!" Moody retorted.

"You idiot! Do you know that some of these kids have faced these curses through their parents and family!"  
"Yes I am aware." He said. Anger was coursing through my veins.

"Get out." I said lowly and I heard a couple of gasps.

"No. This is my classroom." Said Moody.

"If you don't get out this instant I will report you to Dumbledore and he will fire you before you can say Sorry!" I replied in the same low tone.

Without a word Moody left.

As soon as he did Harry Dean put up his hand. I knew that I was going to have to answer more than a few questions.

"Yes Dean." I said trying to keep my cool.

"Do you know of those curses Moody just showed us?" he asked in an almost whisper.

"Yes."

"Have you experienced them?" Shamus called out.

"Yes." I said. I heard gasps course through the room.

"Which ones?" Parvati Patil asked me.

"The Imperious and the Cruciatus. The Killing Curse has been aimed but missed." I replied trying to answer as truthfully as I could without giving away my special ability. Neville looked up at me.

"You've experienced the cruciatus curse?" he asked

"Yes."

"When?"

"Many times." I said. More gasps.

"How old were you the first time?" asked Shamus.

"Four." I said. Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth and whispered _No!_ to herself.

"It doesn't matter." I said.

"Who?" asked Harry sounding angry. I looked at Neville trying to apologise with my eyes.

"No!" he cried standing up abruptly.

"Neville?" Ron asked warily.

"You can't be serious!" yelled Neville.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. Neville's face changed.

"Why are you sorry? I was only shocked that's all. You're the girl who turned her in! I should be thanking you!" he said

"Oh." I said.

"Could you please fill us in here?" asked Ron getting annoyed.

"To answer your question Harry." I paused. "Bellatrix Lestrange." It was Ron's turn to gasp.

"You're her." He whispered. "You're the girl who ran from the forest crying with Bellatrix on her heels flying all sorts of jinxes at you. You're the one who managed to get her to Fudge who had all sorts of parties looking for her!"

"I'm sorry but am I missing something here?" asked Harry

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"One of Voldemort's most dedicated followers was Bellatrix Lestrange." I said "She known for her love for the Cruciatus Curse. She issued it on a lot of people." I paused again quickly glancing at Neville to reassure him that I wasn't going to name his parents he relaxed visibly and nodded in thanks. I continued.

"After Voldemort's downfall people went in search of his followers. Bellatrix being one. One day I was walking through the forest with a centaur, Bryant his name was, and we bumped into her. She had been living there. Bryant told me to run and to get out. So I did. But not before witnessing Bellatrix's killing him with the Killing Curse." I paused because I was starting to tear up a bit. This was before Hogwarts had left for America for the tournament. I began again. "She put me under the cruciatus curse. The pain was… awful." I shuddered at the memory. "Since I had a wand with me I managed to use a powerful shield. It gave me enough time to run away but she was faster. I came out of the forest screaming and I could see jets of light coming from her wand and landing around me. A jet of green narrowly missed my ear." Harry took in a sharp breath, he knew that I meant the killing curse as did the rest of the class. I looked at Malfoy and I saw sorrow. He had been nicer to me lately. I think that he was disgusted with what I had gone through. He was only a product of his parents and I think that he was starting to break through those moulds at last. "Snape came and trapped Lestrange. I had to testify in her trial, she's in Azkaban for life now." I ended with a tone of finality so that they knew that I wasn't going to say much more.

"Hold on a sec, _Snape_ trapped Bellatrix and alerted the ministry." Ron said in disbelief.  
"Yes." I said irritated. Couldn't they be a bit more open minded about Sevvy? At that moment the bell rang and all of the students practically flew out of the classroom.

**FPOV**

"… and that's what she told us and it seemed as if she was telling the truth." Ron finished. He had just finished relaying the story of the DADA lesson they'd had. We all looked at Yelo for confirmation.

"Yes, its true." She sighed. As soon as she said that answer she stormed into the great hall with Krum and Diggory behind her.

_Diggory, Krum_. _Other boys who she could be interested in. Not good. _I thought. But anger from the new revelation was still running through my body. How could any one be so inhuman to hurt a little girl like that? Especially a little girl like Katie.

"She didn't mean it Katie! Really!" they were saying while she made her way over to us.

"Oh yeah well she can just get killed in the next trial then!" she retorted. She waved them off and with a sigh they left.

"And why weren't _you_ at the training lesson mister?" she questioned at Harry who looked baffled and guilty.

"Sorry I forgot." He said sheepishly.

"Well, all of you will have to go to the Transfiguration room tonight and don't worry I'll let you off the hook about being out after dark." She quipped. We all groaned.

"Why do we have to be there for Harry's training?" complained George earning him a slap on the back of the head from Yelo.

"Because you will all be playing an important part of the session." Katie replied.

"Fine." Huffed Ron.

Harry was staring at her curiously and Katie noticed.

"You OK Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah just about this morning…" he trailied off looking at his lunch.

"Yeah?" Katie asked.

"Well, we all know." Ginny said.

"Jeez Katie we're sorry that it happened to you." Said George. I was bold and reached for Katie's hand across the table and gave it a squeeze even though I wanted to squeeze the sadness of her life away through a hug. To my surprise Katie smiled at me.

"These things happen guys. I was just a victim. But because of me Bellatrix Lestrange is locked up. I take pride from that." She said though I could still see a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"That poor centaur." Hermione moaned.

"Yeah I know, Bryant was a wonderful person. He was like a confidant to me."

"Hey Katie can I please talk to you alone?" I asked.

"Yeah how about after the training session, OK? I have a lot of stuff to do like cooking your dinner and you'll be happy to know that Christmas Pudding is up for grabs! Given that the Christmas Holidays is just 2 weeks away but more importantly Harry's 2nd trial is just 9 days away!" she exclaimed. With that she bid us good day and told us to be at the Transfiguration classroom as soon as dinner was over.

Well I had time to practice what I was going to say to her. That was good.

**OK sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest! **

**I hope that you liked the chapter!**

**Please review and a happy new year!**

**~Livvy27~**


	20. Private Training Gone Wrong

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! I really appreciated them!**

**I hope that you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Katie, Yelo and Mariam**

**Dedicated to: Phantom, Black7369, Zobi and Hurricane Rachel**

**KPOV**

I waited for everyone to file in and take their seats when the two large mahogany wooden doors opened and Fred, George, Yelo, Harry, Hermione and Ron all filed in. When they were finally seated I started.

"OK guys! Thanks for coming!" I said brightly.

"Like we had a choice." Ron mumbled.

"Yeah, you did. Its just that Katie would have kicked your ass you a pulp if you hadn't come." Yelo pointed out earning a few laughs.

"Moving on." I said. "Harry could you please come here and stand on that side of the room. Good. Now all of you are going to cheer and go crazy yell at the top of your voices! You'll prepare him for the third trial." I said. They all nodded.

"Now Harry your going to fire every single hex, curse except the illegal ones, jinx or spell that you can muster. I will try and fight back. This is called Double Tactics. Very hard to master but I'll think that you'll manage. Double Tactics are when your attacking and defending at the same time." I explained.

"Start on three?" he suggested.

"Great." I replied.

"One." I said.

"Two." Harry said

"THREE!" We both yelled.

**(A/N: Italics are Harry and the Normal print is Katie)**

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _

"PROTEGO!"

"_SERPENSORPIA!" _

"REDUCTO!"

"_PROTEGO!"_

"ROPUS CORPUS!" I cried and Harry was trapped and gagged.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Undunto." I whispered and the spell was undone. Harry took in a big breath despite the fact that he could have breathed through his nose when he was gagged.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"I showed you just how much you were losing. You couldn't keep up your shield therefore I could practically line you up for the kill." I said.

"The kill? What kill?" Hermione asked frantically.

"You don't know?" I asked bewildered.

"Obviously." Ron retorted.

"I think that you guys are idiots." Yelo declared.

"Thanks Yelo." George said playfully.

"No problem." Yelo shrugged. I sighed.

"Remember the girl who died last tournament when she was just a year older than us?" I asked Harry.

"Yeah sure." He said.

"Do you know _how_ she died?" I asked.

"No." he replied, getting more intrigued by the second.

"Another contestant killed her. They were in a dual for the third trial and just before Sandy won another contestant killed her with the killing curse from behind. The trials are enough to reorganize your morals. Some wont hesitate to kill. My bet is that if Krum gets angry enough he could, Fleur could and Diggory however, I don't think he could ever kill some one. He is just _too nice!_" I said. I had to admit Diggory was like perfect! Next to Fred though, he was second best even if Fred had been a complete and utter dick. I still loved him. I know that I love him but I don't know how Fred feels. Oh well. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fred's face turn to an angry expression at the mention of Diggory. He wasn't jealous was he? He kinda looked cute when he was jealous.

A chorus of 'whoas' 'oh my gods' went through the room.

"So," I said changing the subject "You've figured the egg out, right?" I asked.

Harry looked away, averting my questioning gaze.

"Ummm…" he started, this isn't looking good. "Well… its kinda complicated."

"You. Haven't. Figured. It. Out. Yet?" I asked each work coming through my gritted teeth.

"No." he breathed out his eyes begging me for forgiveness. Forgiveness my ass.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE HAD AROUND 2 MONTHS AND YOU HAVENT FIGURED OUT THAT BLASTED EGG YET! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THAT COULD BE FOR YOU? YOUR MAKING HISTORY HERE BUDDY! AND DO YOU WANT ALL THE HISTORY BOOKS SAYING THE FOLLOWING:** 'HARRY POTTER THE BOY WHO LIVED, DEFEATER OF THE DARK LORD BUT OH YEAH HE CANT EVEN GET THROUGH THE TRI WIZARD TOURNAMENT.'**"

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE THE BOY WHO LIVED AND DEFEATER OF THE DARK LORD! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO GO FACE TO FACE WITH VOLDEMORT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE A SECOND AWAY FROM DEATH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE INTERROGTED ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE SEEN AND WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Before I could reply the door opened and Neville came in.

"Hey guys I was walking past and I heard you both shouting is everything OK?" he asked. Sweet boy.

"No everything isn't." said Ginny coldly glaring at me. Well I wonder whose side she's chosen.

"Nah, Neville come on in and enjoy the show. But first, answer this question for me, OK?" I said

"Sure." He shrugged while walking in and closing the large oak doors behind him.

"If you get through the cruciatus curse in one piece then what is left behind. And better yet what happens if Voldemort does it to you what is left behind then?"

I looked at Neville in a way that he knew. I was telling him through my eyes that it was vital for Harry to get this message.

"Well…" he started I could tell my questions had taken him by shock. "If a death eater does it a scar is left and it can only covered by concealer. Its not a scar like Harry's but it's a long red line and it lasts for around 6 or 7 months. If _he_ does it then you have a long green snake that lasts for around 8 months." Hermione looked horrified.

"Thanks Neville." I said gesturing for him to sit with the others and so he sat next to Ron who gave him a pat on the back.

"Whats the point in all of this?" Ginny asked coldly.

"This." I stated simply. I took of my jeans and t shirt and I was left in only my bra and sport shorts. The others were looking at me in confusion.

"Removos!" I cried loud enough for them to hear. I was careful to make sure that the concealer covering my scar wasn't removed. That would be death for me.

I heard gasps and swear words I heard people murmering my name uttering incoherent things but I was most content on three people's reactions. Neville, Fred and Harry.

Neville was looking at me in sympathy and horror. Fred looked horrified and angry and sad all at once and Harry looked as if he had just been knocked shitless to the ground with his mouth gaping and wand at his sides.

"You think that I don't know what its like to be a second away from death or know what its like to be in the presence of Voldemort?" I asked lowly but I knew they could all hear.

"You think that I don't know what its like to be scared out of my mind for my life and those of all my friends?" I asked again. Yelo came over and wrapped her arms around me glaring at Ginny, who looked horrified when just a minute before she had been glaring at me.

"But there are cuts on your skin as well." George managed to string together.

"Yes there are." I said "Simply different ways of torture."

"There are more green snakes than red scars as well." Ron said hoarsely as if his throat was closing in on him.

"Yes. Voldemort has used the curse on me." I replied.

"How?" Fred and Harry asked at the same time

"How am I meant to know?" I retorted. "Well I hope that you have enjoyed the show but I am going to bed. You guys can leave any time you want." I said while putting my clothes back on. I left the room but not without giving Neville a hug and saying sorry and not without smiling at Fred to let him know that we could have the conversation tomorrow. But the main thing on my mind was that Voldemort, the very man whose name had come of my tongue scores of times tonight was most likely waiting in my room awaiting to torture me again with his touch and wand.

­**HPOV**

As Katie left the room I couldn't get over the sight I had just beheld. Her torso and legs and even her neck was distorted with old and new scars alike. Her body was disfigured and mutated with the marks death eaters and Voldemort himself had left behind. How could I have been so blind? Hadn't she told me just this morning about Bellatrix Lestrange and Bryant. I had forgotten that when she had been scolding me. And rightfully so as well.

I had been an idiot for not having figured out the egg so far. I needed help. I could practically hear the disapproving gazes of my friends boring into me. I had been so stupid. I felt the connection with her but I couldn't channel it into anything practical. She got on my nerves so much that I just wanted to jinx her all the time. But when she did something caring for me like get Romilda Vane off of my back or tell Ron to back off when he was giving me a hard time during the first trial I wanted to hug her and say thanks. She was like… family to me. No! Don't be stupid! I don't have any family. Ron and Hermione are my family, like my brothers and sisters. Then Fred, George, Yelo, Katie, Ginny and even Neville are like my cousins.

But then why did I feel so empty? I would have to ask Dumbledore. Malfoy's words rang through my head from that second night in first year.

"_You better watch out for that girl, Potter, She's closer to you than you think."_

What had he meant and furthermore why was he being a bit nicer towards Katie like pick up her stuff when she dropped it or smile at her when she walked past. It just didn't make sense. I had to figure it out.

"What was that?" Ginny's voice rang out through the large room.

"You idiot Ginny, I think that we all know what that little episode meant." Ron said.

"No what I mean is, why did Katie suddenly become so open with us? She's always been so closed up about her fights with death eaters and her early bedtimes and her entire lifestyle has always been so off limits and then all of a sudden we've learnt more about her past in one day than I think any of us did in the entirety of our time with her. I don't think that Fred knew about that." She said

"Because Katie got so angry and worried for Harry that she lost all concentration. She has just showed you something very personal and it would be wise not to repeat it to any of your friends." Said Yelo glaring at Ginny for the last part and then going out of the room.

"So she really is KJ." Neville whispered.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry I was thinking out loud." Neville covered up quickly.

"Whats KJ?" Fred asked, more like threatened.

"Look up your mythology." Neville said before running out of the room.

"Well that was weird." George said.

"How can you be remotely comical at a time like this?" Hermione shrieked at him standing up to look at him. "Katie has just proven to us that she has come into contact with the Dark Lord more times than perhaps Harry. I wouldn't be against the idea that she has been helping us more than we know for the past three and a half years." She concluded with a sigh.

"I was an idiot." I said quietly but everyone heard me.

"Yes you were." Fred said. "Not only have you hurt her feelings and made her do something that she will most likely regret in the morning but you also ruined my chances of begging for her to come back to me and I am man enough to admit that groveling would have most likely been involved. I love her and you just hurt her so I am debating whether to break your teeth or break your nose, whats your preference?" Fred was speaking in a black deathly voice in which I could tell everyone was scared of him.

"Fred!" Ginny ran over and hugged him, god I love the fact that little sisters can stop their big brothers from doing something really stupid with just a hug. Fred's face had immediately softened a bit when she had hugged him. "Do you really want to do that? I don't think Katie will want to get back together with you if you pummel Harry's face up just 8 and a half days before the 2nd trial, in fact I reckon she would _pay_ Yelo to turn you into Hurricane Yelo shiscabob." She reasoned.  
"Perhaps we should all go to bed." Hermione said reasonably.

"Yeah, I think that that is a good idea, lets go guys." George agreed. And with that we all made our leave.

**Neville's POV **

I had always had my suspicions but now they were confirmed. Katie really is Mariam's Heiress. From when I visited my parents they had always murmured "Protect the Potter girl, protect Mariam's Heiress. Protect the Potter boy, protect the boy who will conquer the Dark Lord alongside his sister." Harry and Katie were twins. They were brother and sister. I knew that I would have to tell Dumbledore and Katie that I knew. And most likely Snape. He was quite protective of Katie. It would have to be soon because I have a feeling that everything about You-Know-Who is about to blow up in our faces.

**I hope that you all liked that chapter! I had fun writing it! I know that its all about just one night but I hope that you guys are getting the feeling that the 4****th**** and 5****th**** years of their schooling is a huge turning point for Katie's life. I have been waiting for ages to write this bit even though I have enjoyed writing the other chapters! **

**Please review!**

**~Livvy27~**


	21. The Morning After and Neville

**Hi! I am so glad about all of the reviews I've been getting! Thanks a heap guys! **

**Anyways! On with the story!**

**Dedicated to: Black7369, Phantom, Hurricane Rachel and Zobi**

**Disclaimer: I only own Yelo, Katie and Mariam. **

**KPOV**

I got out of bed stiff and sore and then quickly applied my concealer on my body. I ran to the Great Hall and singled out Yelo who was sitting next to George. She saw me and waved madly at me to get over to her. From the look on her face something had gone wrong. I ran over.

I couldn't help feeling stupid for what I had done last night. How had I been so blind. Of course now they were going to try and interrogate me. I bumped into something rock hard. I looked up and saw Cedric Diggory. Wow, did he always look like that. So perfect, and… manly?

"Hey." He smiled, pulling me up effortlessly.

"Hey." I smiled back. I saw Fred out of the corner of my eye looking so mad he could punch the table in half. Ron had a hand on his shoulder as if he was restraining him.

"So, where are you going?" Cedric asked, bemused.

"Breakfast." I replied simply.

"Awesome." He said

"Yeah, I know. Did I do a good job?" I asked. I loved feedback.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking confused.

"I am the head chef, Cedric." I said slowly while playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Oh yeah that's right. Yeah the pancakes were fantastic." He said.

"Great." I said.

"You look really tired." He commented.

"Yeah, rough night." I said without thinking.

"What?" he asked. I yawned.

"Rough night." I said again and I rubbed my neck. I winced when I hit a bruise. It must be fresh, it certainly wasn't there yesterday.

"Hey are you OK?" he asked. Bending down and pulling up my hair. He touched my shoulder as if to tap it in reassurance but it hurt a lot. It had been dislocated last night.

"OUCH!" I squealed. Obviously loud enough for most of the surrounding to hear because Fred was up and out of his chair closely followed by Yelo and the others.

"What did you do to her?" Fred asked angrily.

"Nothing but notice the concealer all over her." Cedric paused I couldn't see his face but I could feel his fingers rubbing off the concealer and his gasp of shock and horror. "My God Katie! What did you to last night! These bruises are fresh."

"Nothing." I said quickly pulling up but that hurt to and my groan gave me away. Neville came over and picked me up. Who knew the kid had it in him.

"Hey now put her down Neville." Fred said, obviously wanting to be the one carrying me and I had to say that I wanted it to be him above all others.

"I was just doing what I was asked Fred. Relax. McGonagall told me to take her to Madame Pomfrey alone." Neville replied. I could tell he was lying but no one else could. They all looked at McGonagall at the Staff table who was digging into her scrambled eggs and pancakes. They must be good.

"Fine. Neville we believe you." Ginny said. Neville propped me up a bit and I was sick of pretending that it didn't hurt so I shrieked and yelped at once.

"You OK?" Harry asked nervously.

"Do I look OK?" I said. "Now go and figure out that egg. Cedric help him. Don't you think that you owe him one?" I said. "Neville come on take me to Madame Pomfrey's." I amended. And with that Neville was walking out of the hall with me.

Once we were in the passage I started my interrogation.

"Where are we going?" I hissed. We weren't going to Madame Pomfrey's.

"Dumbledore." He replied.

"What!" I hissed.

"I need to ask you both some questions." He said. God he was being a bit more reserved than usual.

"Why?" I asked, genuinely curious now.

"Because I think I know who you are." He replied. I stiffened.

"No you don't." I said

"Oh yes I do." He said rather cockily. Bastard.

"Prove it." I said just as cockily as he did.

"Katie Jane Potter otherwise known as Mariam's heiress." He said smugly.

"Bastard." I muttered, finally voicing my opinions.

"Thanks." He said.

"How do you know anyway?" I accused.

"Because my parents kept on talking about you. 'save the potter girl' and so on." He replied. His voice a bit sad. It clicked.

It all made sense now. Of course it did. Neville was trying to take on his parents' roles. Everyone from the order of the phoenix who had survived had sworn to protect the potter twins. Of course when my parents had gone on the list and known that they were a target the order already had a pretty good idea that whatever was with Harry and I was important. So of course Mr and Mrs Longbottom had been mumbling that!

"OK, I guess that makes sense." Was my brilliant reply but I think Neville could tell that I could see where I was coming from and that I could also see what was going on because he smiled at me and chuckled,

"Thanks Katie. Now whats the password to this eagle?" he asked. We were now standing in front of the entrance to his office or his 'domain' as I'd heard kids speak of that before. I simply flicked my hand three times and the eagle turned producing 986 stairs, yep I still remembered how many there were.

"Oh." He said.

"Don't worry Neville only certain people that Dumbledore allows can do that. We can't let to many people know the password, can we now?"  
"No, I guess not." He said and we climbed the stairs together.

"So whats the deal with you and Fred Weasley?" he asked. We had been silent for all of 15 seconds and he comes out and asks me _that_? Of all the things to ask me…

"You get straight to the point, don't you?" I asked.

"Your evading the question." He pointed out. I sighed and gave him my answer. I told him the entire story and by the time we had got to the top we had to wait outside of the office so that I could finish.

"… and so I want to get back with him but I want _him _to _apologise_ to _me_."

"But everyone is saying that you and Diggory are having a thing." Neville said bewildered. He really was sweet. He would be a good ally to have. No, wait a second, a good _friend _and _ally_ to have in the future years.

"_No!_" I said shocked. "Tell them to stick their wands up their asses! No way are me and Diggory having a thing! He's going out with Cho Chang! You know, the girl that Harry likes?" Neville nodded. "I am totally and irrevocably in love with _Fred_ _not Cedric_."

"Oh." He said. We were silent for a minute until he thought of another question to ask.

"What are you going to do when Fred finds out about who and what you are?" Neville asked. I froze. I had been going out with Fred for nearly a whole year and I had no idea what the answer to that question was.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"I thought as much." He replied.

"He's like my lifeline Neville, I cant do without him." I said

"I know that." He said.

"How?" I asked

"Because I watch you with him and inside your eyes is a need, now I have a feeling that You-Know-Who does that thing to you at night." His voice strangled with pain

"Yes." I said, ashamed.

"I think that as much as it hurts you, as much as _he_ hurts you, you really cannot live if Fred leaves you."

"You're right." I said, smiling at him. He was good at this.

"Good, I am incorrect often but if I say so myself I think I am pretty good at this." He grinned to which I laughed.

"Now, if you're quite done with your heart to heart I do believe that you are outside my office for a reason." Came the voice of Dumbledore. He had listened in! I'll be giving him a piece of my mind later on!

"Coming!" I cried getting up alongside Neville and pushing open the doors.

*************

**FPOV**

I saw Neville carry Katie off towards Madame Pomfrey's office. We all turned to Cedric our faces glowering.

"What did you do to her?" Yelo said through gritted teeth. Her entire body was tense and not even George's touch could correct it as it usually did.

"Nothing. She rubbed her neck and winced, I asked what was wrong with her and it all went from there!" Cedric defended. Not good enough.

"What did she do to herself?" Hermione wondered to herself more than anyone else.

"She said that she had a rough night." Cedric put in.

"Probably cooking or something she stayed up to an ungodly hour." Yelo said. She was hiding something. It was then that Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall.

"Could all members of staff please report to my office immeadiately and Miss Yelo also."

"Gotta Go!" Yelo said before running off.

"Why do I think that this has everything to do with Katie?" Ron asked nervously.

"Because, most likely its that, or its about Harry." George said.

"Hey! I resent that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well George is right, you do cause a huge stir every now and then." Hermione said.

"Oh shut up." Harry said, while punching her playfully in the shoulder.

"What are they hiding!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I have no idea." I replied.

"Why does this all have to be so complicated!" Harry asked exasperated.

"Because friends tell eachother the truth!" Ginny said.

"Well she told us something important last night." Ron pointed out.

"Yes but not _how_ she got them." Hermione said.

"It's a bit obvious guys!" Cedric exclaimed.

"What do _you_ know?" I asked.

"My dad works for the ministry, right?" he said slowly

"Yeah." We all replied.

"And your dad does to." He repeated in the same slow voice.

"Yeah." All the Weasleys said.

"Well ask your dad about her. She is quite special." He said. And with that he left.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked.

"Hey guys!" I voice popped out! Katie was here.

"Katie!"

"Yelo!"

"Neville!"

we all chorused. They were all back.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am going to Special Treatment for three days and then I'll be back to watch Harry perform but I am going to give some explicit instructions." She said. Special Treatment. She hadn't been for so long!

"Hermione," she continued. "You'll be in charge of helping Harry and forcing all of the others to do so. I want that egg figured out by the time I get back, got it!" she said.

"OK!" Hermione said brightly. She liked being in charge. I saw Ron mouth a 'thank you' to her. It was no secret that Ron liked Hermione. Well no secret to everyone but Hermione.

"Fred, George, you are to be in charge of keeping Harry's spirits up! Whenever he is down you bring him up! I don't want a suicidal Harry on my hands when I get back!" She was awfully chipper something was wrong.

"Harry, as much as I don't want to be biased I do want you to win more than anyone else. Yeah, Cedric's good but I do want him to come second and not first. So please, for the love of God! Focus on that egg and listen to Yelo who'll be helping you."

"Sure thing." He grinned. At that moment Dumbledore burst through the door. He looked furious. Katie immediately grabbed my hand and held on to it so tightly that I couldn't even feel any circulation from my wrist down. When he got to us he turned to Katie and said,

"I am so sorry but the results are worse than we feared. You won't be here for the second challenge. You'll be lucky to even be back for the Yule Ball after the Christmas holidays." Dumbledore's voice sounded sad and strained. Painful almost…

"Why?" Katie gasped.

"The results were worse than we feared." He replied in the same voice.

"Why?" Katie asked again.

"There seem to be a few… developments with what can happen to you." He said even more strained. Neville tightened and Yelo clapped her hand against her mouth.

"Jesus!" she said.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry asked but no one scolded him for his language for we were all wondering the same thing.

"Nothing of your concern Harry." Dumbledore said in an ominous tone.

"Why? Are you ill Katie?" Hermione said, starting to get worried.

"Something like that." She said in almost a whisper.

"What results are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Please no more questions." She cried.

"Can I go with you?" I asked, fearing that the answer would be the same as always.

"You have school." She said, yep, same old answer. But then to my surprise she got on her tip toes and kissed me lightly.

"Besides," she whispered. "You don't want to see me in special treatment, I look dreadful."

"You can't look dreadful." I said. Katie rolled her eyes and turned to Dumbledore, her face pained. I hated seeing her like this.

"What did you mean that certain things can happen to me now?" she asked.

"Not here Katie." Dumbledore said.

"Hey Katie," Ron started, oh lord, this wont end well.

"Yeah." She said facing him

"Cedric said something to us, something about the ministry knowing about you and all. It got me thinking…"

"There is a new prospect to us all, Ron _thinking_!" Ginny said

"No!" Ron said, very irritated. "I was thinking about when dad first met you and he started saying something which you cut him off. Why was that?" Ron asked. Good question.

"Well everyone knows me at the ministry because I am the youngest fully qualified witch." She explained. That made sense.

"Oh." He said. Hermione didn't buy it along with Ginny. Girls. Can't they trust _anyone_??

"Well I guess that I should be off then." Katie said, attempting at being chipper but she was off again.

"Wait!" I said, just realizing something.

"Yes Fred." She said.

"You'll miss our 1st anniversary." I said disappointed.

"Well your present to me can be taking me to the Yule Ball and my present to you will be a surprise!" she said.

"That's hardly fair!" I said.

"Well, you taking me to the Yule Ball is all I want! So you'll be giving me a great present!" she said, her smile was genuine now and for that I was glad. Dumbledore nodded at me appreciatingly. Snape interrupted and glared at us, his gaze lingering on me for a second to long.

"Its time to go Katie." He said in a warm tone.

"Alright." She said before walking off and gazing behind her and calling out to us to remember her instructions to which we gladly obliged. This would mean that we would be on our own for the second trial. But Harry will be fine. He is every bit as headstrong as Katie is even though they have different ways of showing it. It is kind of scary how similar they are.

**KPOV**

I was now on the train to St. Mungo's. How could I have been so blind but to see that Neville would know? Of course he would! His parents knew of me, they had just found out about Harry and I before the attack against them was launched.

Pretty much Dumbledore had been not surprised at all that Neville had known. He had posted a letter to the ministry at once to let them know that Neville was alright to attend meetings and such for it.

Some tests were done and the results as I found out just beforehand were shocking. Apparently Voldemort was getting stronger! If he got any stronger he could some serious damage to me. I was to undergo some serious training sessions to improve my physical strength and demeanor. But something of more importance was plaguing me.

Fred and I were back on! The brief conversation that we had shared had clarified that much. I would like an apology though. Snape had interrupted our conversation though. I think that he thinks that Fred isn't good enough for me and almost rejoiced in our separation. Oh well, Fred and I are for real, I know it, and if he doesn't like it then he will have to deal with it. He cant move away though. I couldn't bear it. He and I are to attached. He and I were partners. We both caught tit bits of information from the other side and reported them back. But the others were getting to close to my secret. That was my biggest _worry_. My biggest joy though is me and Fred. And I will choose to revel in it as soon as possible.

That was my last thought before I succumbed to a sleep that was well overdue.

**************

**Yay! Chapter 21 is up! I hope that you all like it. Sorry that it took so long! Computer stuffed up AGAIN and I have been so busy! Its hard to get about 20 minutes of solid writing time without being interrupted. **

**Well please review this chapter! I cant wait to hear your feedback!**

**Livvy27 **


	22. One Big Revelation

**Thanks for all of the great reviews and all of the hits! Just to all of the hitters please review cos I know that I didn't get 367 reviews! It would be really nice if I did!**

**So I hope that you like this chapter! It begins on the day of the Yule Ball! **

**I am so sorry by the way for the long period in which I didn't update!**

**Dedicated to: Hurricane Rachel, Black7369, Phantom, and Zobi!**

**KPOV**

Fred and I are going to the Yule Ball together! Fred and I are going to the Yule Ball together!

Those 10 sweet words had been going through my head all day! It had even made me _skip_ out of happiness! It had been really funny when Ron had told Fred that perhaps he really _was_ a wizard if he could make me _skip_. This earned him about ten punches from his elder brother and some disapproving looks from Hermione. Hermione was going with Krum! Victor Krum! The best thing was that no one knew but me and Ginny and Yelo! We had gone to Hogsmeade to pick out the perfect dress for her and she looked stunning! George and Yelo were going together, obviously! And Neville was taking Ginny. Harry was taking one of the Pavarti and Ron was taking Patil! The funniest thing was that Harry couldn't dance! Neither could Ron but it was funnier given for Harry given that I knew that our dad couldn't dance for nuts! _Lupin_ had had to teach him! I had Fred's present in my robe pocket! It was a 100 Galleon gift voucher to Zonko's and I had a cookbook as well! Fred was learning how to cook. He wanted to be able to cook so that I didn't have to all of the time. He had tried cooking once when I was a bit sick, from a cold and I am serious, a COLD! Anyway so he had decided to try and make me my favourites, Roast-Every-Type-Of-Meat/Poultry-Available and chocolate desserts, he had gone with chocolate mousse. So he was doing the cake and then somehow the cake exploded all over him and Yelo, who had been supervising. Fred, the next day, was in the hospital wing for vertigo caused by intense air related situations.

I was now going through my dress. It was a light blue halter that ended at my ankles. Yelo, Ginny and Hermione said that it looked great when we had gone to Hogsmeade. It was really cool how the four of us got along so well. Ginny was even starting to warm up to me. I think that they finally figured out that my Special Treatment was a very private thing and that I would tell them when it suited. But the underlying suspicion was still there.

I was taken away from my thoughts when Yelo, Ginny and Hermione all walked into my room with their dresses in their covers in one hand and their make up in the other.

"Hey guys!" I cried.

"Hey." They all chorused.

"So are we ready to look fabulous!" Ginny said, she was so excited that I think that she was going to burst from her skin.

"You have issues." Yelo said at her

"Agreed." Hermione said. The boys were all getting ready in Yelo's room Neville was included because he was taking Ron's sister to the Ball and all of her Weasley boys wanted to make sure that he was going to treat her right. Parvati and Patil came in and well all exchanged the usual greetings. I inspected Pavarti. She was a nice girl but I couldn't help but feel that she was only going with Harry because of the fact that he was Harry Potter and not Harry. If that makes any sense. This would probably just be one of those stories where she would tell her children and grandchildren. She was just using him. I knew that Harry didn't really like her and that was a shame. We all started getting ready. Yelo did my hair while I did hers because I was the only one who understood that she just wanted it out and natural. No straightening and no curling. The others though that she was mad but then all sighed when she told them that George liked natural beauty. My hair was piled on top of my head and letting the curls fall down around my neck and early back. My hair was a bit shorter now. Ginny's hair was straight and shiny while the twins had their long sleeky black hair in long pony tails. They actually looked OK. Hermione looked stunning. Her hair was straightened and on top of her head with a side on fringe and one curl falling down to the nape of her neck. Her pink dress (I hate pink) looked great on her and one of the reasons Yelo and I were so fond of it was the fact that we didn't have to wear it.

When we were all done the Ball was about to start. We all walked down to the meeting area but then Hermione had forgotten her purse so she had to run up and grab it. Why did she need a purse anyway? I asked that to Ginny she had answered: Make Up. I understood that. Even though I despise make up but Hermione had practically forced it upon my face just an hour ago. Harry and the boys still weren't down and we had said that we were going to meet at 6:00 it was now 6:20.

"I'll go get them." I said. The others agreed. I ran up the stairs and got to Yelo's room. I opened it bringing about a lot of screams and yells.

"Relax its just me." I said.

"Katie! You know we could have been naked in here." Harry said.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." I shrugged. At this everyone starting nudging Fred and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hey, hey! Now listen here. Not like that but I have walked in on guys before. Its no biggie." I said.

"Oh." George looked a bit disappointed. Boys. I did a mental eye roll. That was when I saw Ron. He looked terrible.

"What. Are. You. Wearing?" I asked in between my bursts of laughter.

"Oh shut up." Ron said. I couldn't stop laughing. I hadn't laughed this hard for a while. I had only been back for about two weeks.

"Katie? Are you OK?" Fred asked cautiously. I wasn't able to nod through the intensity of my laugh.

"Slap her." Said Harry. How did he know that was the only thing to make me stop laughing? I didn't have time to ask it because by that time Harry had already slapped me on the back of the head. I stopped laughing immediately.

"How did you know that was going to work?" I asked Harry. The others were looking at him in bewilderment.

"Well that's the only way to make me stop laughing. So I though it work on you to." He said.

"Oh." I replied before asking them what was taking so long.

"We can't do our bow ties up." Ron said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes.

"Here, let me help you OK." I went around and I did Harry's last.

"Don't worry, your mum had to do your dad's as well." I whispered. He looked at me in bewilderment.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Dumbledore." I winked and he grinned.

"The old guy really does know everything doesn't he?" he said.

"He sure does mister." I said before rounding them all up and leading them to the ball room.

"I wonder who is taking Hermione, I hope that there really is someone because you'd hate her to go alone." Ron wondered aloud. I grinned to myself. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Whats that grin for?" Harry asked.

"All I'm gonna say is, you'd be surprised." I said before running off to get the girls. Fred wrapped his arms around me and said that I looked gorgeous. My heart went at a hundred miles an hour. At that same moment Pavarti had met up with Harry and Ron and taken a very scared Patil with him to the main entrance. I was allowed to stay behind and help Harry because Minnie had said that he would be a nervous wreck. I told Fred that I'd meet him later in the ball room. He obliged, letting me do my thing. As I approached Pavarti and Patil I couldn't help but notice that while Pavarti was babbling on and on and _on_ Harry looked at Cho and his gaze was unwavering. He likes _her_ but she is going with Cedric. They did make a really cute couple. Cedric and Cho. Yeah, I could see that.

That's when Hermione made her entrance, it had taken her long enough! She looked perfect. Pavarti pointed and Harry turned. His face looked shocked as she took Krum's arm and she looked like and actual teenager. Wow. That is something you don't see every day.

"Told you that you'd be surprised." I whispered from behind. He jumped, startled and then laughed when he figured out my meaning.

"You look great Katie." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks but I think that you out do me. Very handsome." I complimented.

"Thanks." He grinned.

"Well you did better than Ron." I said.

"That's not very hard to do." He chuckled. I grinned back at him. Minnie started ushering them into order.

"Maybe I should have given you dance training instead." I wondered, earning a glare from Harry.

"Good luck." I added to which I got a worried look.

As I walked past Hermione and Krum I whispered to Hermione.

"Absolute stunner Hermione." she blushed in return.

I ran off to find Fred.

**(A/N: OK time skip here)**

**HPOV**

The Yule Ball had been great but now my sole focus was the third trial. It was in one day and I was pumped yet I was really, really nervous. I couldn't believe that I had gotten this far. Katie's body from that training session haunted me still but it had me focus and try a lot harder during the second trial. When I had told her this, she got all teary. (girls? What do you do with them?) She had hugged me and told me that all I had to do was get through the third trial and I would be OK.

I just hope that this would be the case. Something was telling me that I should be worried about what was going to happen. Cedric had helped me with the second trial and Hagrid and Ron, kind of, had helped with the first. This time, I had no idea what I was in for and Katie's training sessions with the four of us had been pretty intense, especially with Fleur thinking that she was better than everyone else. She was _so_ snobby. I couldn't help but think that she wasn't as pretty as what she had first seemed. Her beauty was only on the outside. I don't know what had compelled me to save her sister but then again she was nice to me just not Katie and that made me mad. Katie says that the trials and nervousness are getting to her head. She also says that I will most definitely beat her. I take confidence from that. Just will it be enough?

**(A/N: Yet another time skip…)**

**KPOV**

Today, today is the third and final time skip. I cant believe it. It was starting in around 2 minutes. I was running down the lawn. Running so hard that it was hard to breathe. I had to be there when they entered that maze. I just had to give Harry and even Cedric that reassuring smile. I had promised them that I'd be there. I had promised them and that promise was about to be broken. All because I had had to make the celebratory dinner and the oven had broken down. I mean we live in a magic community and the oven can still break down! Where is the justice! I was suddenly pulled aside into a corner of the passage way. I screamed when I saw who it was but then his hand clapped over my mouth.

**HPOV**

I looked in the crowds. I saw everyone but Katie. I could see the other three contestants looking for her to. Where was she? She had promised that she would be here! Why wasn't she here? I mean its not as if the oven could have broken down or something! Nah, that couldn't happen! We live in a magical community. Ovens don't break down here!

"Gather round! Gather round!" Dumbledore said ushering us together in a little huddle around him.

"So, your aim is to get the Tri-Wizard Cup! It is at the centre of the maze and you will have to face many challenges to get to it. If you need to get out fly red sparks into the air and within 5 seconds a rescue team will fly you over to the start. The first to grab the cup, wins!" He looked at us all but his gaze rested on me for whatever he was to say next.

"I must warn you all caution. The challenges in that maze will exceed any of the prior dangers you have faced. These challenges will twist your mind and your body. You may just turn on one another." His unwavering gaze hadn't left me throughout that whole speech and I knew that the word of caution had been directed at all of us but I could tell that he was worried about me. I mean who wasn't? Even the Durmstrang Headmaster was worried about me! I was a fourteen year old against almost fully qualified witches and wizards who knew more spells, jinxes, and hexes than I did. Even I was worried about myself.

"Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory will enter the maze first followed by Viktor Krum and then lastly Fleur De Lacour." Came a voice through the speakers.

"Harry, Cedric! Go! Go!" McGonagall cried from behind us. It was the first time I had ever heard her use our first names. Wow. She really must be worried about us. I looked back at Moody and he motioned for me to go left. Why was he helping me? I didn't have time to get the answer because by then the siren had gone off and I ran into the maze, at a loss as to what was waiting for me.

**KPOV**

"Now listen here and listen good! I have something to tell you! My dad told me and I think that Potter is in danger and given that you're his sister that just might be a concern to you." Draco Malfoy's whispered voice was fully of worry. I knew just how much he was risking by telling me this.

"Now if I remove my hand will you scream?" he asked cautiously. I shook my head as a "no".

"Good." He sighed before releasing my mouth. I took in a deep breath.

"What do you have to tell me?" I asked furiously. He was holding me back. The siren sounded for Harry and Cedric to enter. Shit! I'd missed them!

"OK, you know the cup?" he said quickly his eyes darting around for any possible intruders.

"Yeah, they have to get it in order to win the tournament." I said shrugging my shoulders. But I was really burning with fury and curiosity. What did this have to do with anything?

"Well someone, I don't know who, turned it into a portkey!" he said, eyes still checking for intruders.

"A portkey!" I exclaimed.

"Not so loud!" he exclaimed. I immediately quietened and he continued.

"Where to?" I whispered.

"Tom Riddle Snr's graveyard." He whispered so quietly that I had to strain to hear him. But once had _I_ had to cover my mouth from screaming. This could only mean one thing. Someone was going to make sure that Harry would get to the cup first. There was a death eater in the school. There was someone tampering with the cup. But the destination could only mean one thing. Voldemort was coming back. He was about to return. I had to stop it. I had to stop them.

"How much time do I have?" I murmured.

"Not much. They've already started. Get into the maze and stop them." Draco pleaded. He was worried. He was worried about me. If Voldemort returned then he would be in human form. He would be able to hurt me more and more often. Snape had warned me about the parties he had held before he was defeated by my brother and I. He had 'requested' that Mariam accompany him. But in reality if she didn't go to at least 75% of them then she would be seriously hurt and abused. I was scared. Scared for myself.

"I'll get into the maze and try and get to the cup before they do and then disable the portkey." I said quickly.

"Don't waste time talking to me about it! Go and do it!" Draco cried.

"Thanks, I am eternally grateful." I said. "You really can be a good person Draco." I added before giving him a quick hug and running off. My heart was pounding but I knew one thing. I had to get to that cup before anyone else did.

**OK, thanks for the reviews! I am so happy that I am getting more and more of them!**

**Please review this one!**

**Livvy27 **

**PS I am going on a holiday to Noosa tomorrow for 5 nights so I wont be able to update because if there is a computer there my parents will go to drastic methods to stop me from getting to it. Sorry!**


	23. Rebirth

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated them! I hope that you liked the previous chapter and that you enjoy the next! I cannot believe that I am up to the 23****rd**** chapter! I didn't think that I would be up to chapter 15 by this time! **

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long! Please forgive me! I have been so busy since I got back from the holiday! I hope that you like this chapter because it is the beginning of the major turning point of the story. **

**Dedicated to: Black7369, Phantom, Hurricane Rachel, and Zobi**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything except for Yelo, Katie, and Mariam**

**HPOV**

The cup was just down this one passage. Cedric was behind me. I could hear his footsteps. I had had to send red sparks up into the air for Fleur and I think Cedric had done it for Krum, I wasn't sure. I ran towards my goal, I had gone through to much to let it go know. Cedric was now only one metre behind me. I heard a scream of some sort and turned my head back. I saw Cedric being covered by vines.

"Help, Harry! Help!" He cried. If I didn't help him he would die. I had to help him otherwise my conscience would never be clear.

"Destructo!" I yelled and the vines immediately left him. We looked at eachother and agreed. It was a race. We ran but stopped at the cup.

It was a shining, glowing silver. The words _Tri-Wizard Tournament_ were inscribed on the front.

"You take it." I told Cedric.

"No, you! You saved my life."  
"You should, you know more than I do and you did it by effort, my successes were not even successes for they came around by pure luck!"

"No! You worked just as hard as I did!"

"I know! We'll hold on to it together, then we'll both win!"

"Good idea." Agreed Cedric. We stood at opposite ends of the cup and just as we placed our hands on a handle each we heard a,

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I felt two arms latching on to me as we were lifted up into the air, just like we were with the portkey leading us to the Tri Wizard World Championship.

Oh lord, portkey, there was more to do!

Oh shit.

**KPOV**

No! No! No! I had failed. I had failed! What was I going to do! Oh god! Cedric, Harry and I all landed with a thud. It hurt, a lot.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked as we recollected ourselves.

"Trying to save your ass!" I said, tears were streaming down my face.

"Why?" Cedric chimed in. and before I could answer Peter Pettigrew came out of the shadows while holding a fetus like… oh god! No! Voldemort! He really was going to change to human form.

"No!" I cried.

"Oh yes." Said a raspy, cold voice that I knew only to well. He continued. "Wormtail, why don't you dispose of our little guest?"

"Yes Master." Pettigrew said gleefully while holding up his wand and aiming it at Cedric. A flash of green light came from the tip of his wand and hit Cedric in the chest before I could retaliate. I screamed. Harry and I ran over to him and started shaking him. I felt a cool figure at my back and I screamed with pain and fear. I knew that Pettigrew was holding Voldemort's fetus form at my back.

"Stop! Stop it!" Harry cried. But with one wave of Peter's wand Harry and I were up against the grave of Tom Riddle Senior.

"Whats happening?" Harry asked me in a strained voice given that the long pole joined to the tombstone was choking us.

"Voldemort is about to return." I said through tears. How had Cedric died just like that? Why? I would bring him back. I swear that I will.

"What?" he gasped.

"Watch, I have no idea exactly _how_ he is going to do it but unfortunately, I have a fairly good idea." I replied.

"Shit." He said. I repeated his sentiment.

Pettigrew then conceded to place Voldemort in a huge cauldron. He walked over to us. He was chanting something inaudible but I could tell that it was an incantation of some sort. My blood was pumping, my head was heavy and felt as if it was banging against concrete and I had lost my voice. It had ran away. I couldn't even scream.

I couldn't scream as he sliced me twin brother's arm open and took his blood, I couldn't scream as Pettigrew stabbed my foot and withdrew my blood and mixed it with Harry's. I couldn't scream as he made a bone come from the grave we were standing on. I couldn't scream when Pettigrew cut off his own hand and dropped it into the cauldron. I only screamed when Voldemort's human/snake body emerged from a smoke.

His blood red eyes zoned in on Harry and then on me. He looked at me with Hate, Anger, Loss, Lust and Desire. His bald head showed blue veins coursing through his head. He caressed his human form. Enjoying the new found freedom he had. The freedom that he had gotten back. The only question was, were our lives to be the expenses paid for it? Were we to join Cedric in the land of the dead from which I was certain I would bring him back. The only thing stopping me would be if I were to be hit by an unforgivable curse.

Harry looked from me to Voldemort confusion written all over his face. I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't know if I was going to live or die. For one second I had no memory of what had happened in the past hour. Then it all hit me in a wave. But that wave coincided with Voldemort's hand coming into contact with Harry's and my foreheads. I screamed with pain along with my brother. We clasped eachother's hands. When his fingers finally left our faces he summoned the others.

They came in black puffs of smoke. I only had around forty five minutes left if Cedric had any chance of revival. My chances were getting slimmer by the second. With Voldemort's touch I had lost significant amounts of energy.

Voldemort's voice broke through my train of thought.

"Thirteen years I have waited and only one follower returned to me, out of fear." He said in a cold, dark voice. He sounded almost insane. I wasn't really surprised. His voice was a little different from before the change. Voldemort then went on to list all of his followers who were present. He stopped at Lucius Malfoy. My thoughts turned to Draco, god, after all he's done for me I hope that he isn't found out.

"Not even you, Lucius." Voldemort said quietly before ripping of his mask and making Lucius fall to the ground like the others.

"My Lord, if I had received any signs of your whereabouts---" he was cut off by Voldemort.

"Oh, there were signs Malfoy!" he thundered in a black tone, his voice finally getting a little louder.

"Oh, but forgive me," he said before continuing. "We have two guests, oh no three." He said the last with disgust as he turned Cedric's head over with his _foot_.

"Don't touch him! Don't you DARE touch him!" Harry shouted.

"Ah yes! Harry Potter, the boy who lived and dear Katie, the girl we love _so _very much!"

Shit, if he keeps this up then Harry will find out!

**HPOV**

What in the world did he mean by that?

"Why are we here?" Katie asked. Well, she's got guts. But then again I think that I would have asked the same thing.

"You don't know?" replied Voldemort in, actually, a very surprised voice. He was genuinely surprised.

"I do kind of, but Harry doesn't." she replied. Great, make me the dumb one. Voldemort simply waved his hand and continued speaking to his followers,

"This new form that I am in allows me to touch them! A thing I could never do before due to Lily Potter's magic! When poor Lily Potter gave up her life I couldn't touch either of them! It was Old Magic and I was foolish to forget it. I do believe that Lily knew what she was doing when she died." He concluded. Funny, there was nothing about Katie's mum in that. I wonder why…

Voldemort then turned to us, his red eyes blazing and made us fly to the middle of the circle that the death eaters had made.

"Get up!" he growled. Katie and I had no choice but to oblige. We got up. For some reason everyone pointed their wands at me. Katie looked scared, for the first time in my life I had seen her fearful. She looked as if her world was about to crash down on her. Then all of a sudden Voldemort pointed his wand at her and yelled: "CRUCIO!" Katie was on the floor in a heartbeat writhing and screaming in pain while Voldemort was laughing maniacally. Katie's screams were causing me pain. I wanted to stop it.

"STOP!" I yelled. He kept on going despite my protests. I yelled and screamed and shook Katie trying to snap her out of it. After around 2 minutes he finally stopped. Katie had tears going down her face. She also had a green scar in the shape of the snake going down her neck. I hugged her. But not in the way Fred would, I felt more like a cousin or a family type figure to her.

"Typical." He spat before separating us. Katie flew and landed on Cedric's body. She started sobbing even louder than before.

"I'll deal with you first." He said.

Oh shit.

**FPOV**

I couldn't see Katie anywhere. Cedric and Harry were still in the maze. They had been in there for nearly 4 hours I had no idea where she could be.

"Hey do you know where Katie is?" I asked Yelo as she came back. She had gone to Dumbledore to inquire.

"We have a problem." She said, including everyone. She ignored my question but I had this sickening feeling that Katie was involved with whatever was wrong.

The cup is gone but neither Cedric or Harry can be found inside the maze. We have no idea where they could be!" Yelo cried. She was clearly worried for her best friend.

"Oh god!" Hermione whispered.

"But somehow Dumbledore thinks that Katie is with them! And I don't know what happened but when I find out _who_ or _what_ did it then so help me I'll---" she didn't get to finish off her threat because at that moment we heard and loud BANG!

Followed by a scream from Fleur and Harry and Katie kneeling over some-_one_??

Dumbledore rushed over and it was then that I realized that it was Cedric Diggory who they were kneeling over.

Oh. My. Lord.

**KPOV**

"I'll deal with you first." He snarled at Harry.

"NO!" I screamed before Lucius kicked me in the head. I fell over on to Cedric's body. I started chanting, "Avada Kedavros! Avada Kedavros! AVADA KEDAVROS!" Its wasn't working! His body didn't even flinch. I sobbed louder than ever! Why did I have to fail _now_! I was to weak! Voldemort's touch and the curse had weakened my magic so much that I couldn't even bring Cedric back! Dumbledore had warned me that this could happen!

I looked behind me to see what was happening. I turned just in time to see Harry and Voldemort both wave their wands at eachother. No! If I couldn't bring Cedric back then I sure as hell couldn't bring Harry back!

No! Oh please God no!

**HPOV**

"NO!" Katie screamed but Lucius Malfoy kicked her in the head so that she fell on top of Cedric's Corpse. I felt a surge of anger rise within in me and I almost went and killed Lucius myself. Thank god that he hadn't hit her temple… I shuddered.

I ran behind a large rock pillar. I could hear him shouting about how he wanted to _see_ the light leave my eyes. He wanted to kill me. I already knew that but I was watching Katie intently. She was whispering something at Cedric. Most likely pleading for him to wake up. Oh didn't we all wish it.

"Come on POTTER! Come out and _fight_!" Voldemort cried. That's it. I am going out there.

When I stood up I saw Katie's head turn. Her face that was covered in tears turned to one of angst to one of fear.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed without warning. Thank god for Katie's training.

"PROTEGO!" I yelled. Our spells met and to my amazement his killing curse didn't just jump over my shield. My shield was actually shielding! YES!

His curse was getting closer and closer to me though. Not good.

I felt a hand come on shoulder and I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that Katie was reaching over to my wand and holding it with me.

"PROTEGO!" She cried and _our_ shield slowly but surely grew stronger. Then the most amazing thing happened. Silver orbs of light flew from Voldemort's wand.

"Whats happening!" I yelled over the noise.

"I have no bloody idea! Now Focus for god's sake!" Katie screamed back at me. Always the coach. But my thoughts came to a screeching halt when I saw my _parents_ come from his wand. They flew over to me and Katie. Mum on my side and dad on Katie's. I felt complete for a split second until I realized that they were talking.

"We can only distract him for a moment, only a moment!" my father said loudly over the noise.

"We are so proud of you!" my mother said looking at me and out of the corner of my eye I saw dad nodding his head to Katie who looked very dazed. It was probably surreal to her, where are her parents?

"Harry, Katie?" I heard. It was Cedric's spirit. "Take my body back to my father please!"

"Of course!" Katie said.

"Let go my loves! Let go!" mum said and with that Katie and I flung our wand out of the tracks and ran to Cedric's body.

"ACCIO CUP!" I screamed and Katie caught the cup and we were ported back to Hogwarts.

**FPOV**

"Oh my god!" Ginny screamed. I wasn't listening anymore, all I saw was Katie, torn and broken holding Harry's hand and crying over his body.

I ran. I ran down the stairs and jumped over the fence. I grabbed Katie and held her close to me.

"He's back! He's back!" they were both crying.

"My boy! My boy!" Mr Diggory was yelling. The crowd had gone quiet out of respect but down here it was chaotic. I couldn't think straight. All I could see was Cedric's brown eyes free of all light. His body cold and unmoving. Dumbledore was kneeling next to Harry. He looked at Katie.

"Can you?" he asked.

"Its too late! Its too late!" she cried.

"Surely not!" he said forcefully. What were they talking about? Katie turned her neck and imprinted on her neck was a green snake.

"NO!" I roared. "It cant be! I can't be!" I muttered. Katie cried into my chest. It was only then that I realized that Harry was gone. Moody was to?

Where were they?

**HPOV**

I was sitting in Moody's office. He was fumbling around and asking me questions.

"What was it like? To be in the Dark Lord's presence." He asked after a period of silence. I didn't answer. I simply looked confused.

"What was it like in the graveyard?" he asked, asking the same thing from a different angle. Wait a sec…

"I didn't say anything about a graveyard professor." I said warily. He was coughing now. He looked mad, well madder than usual.

At that moment Dumbledore, Katie, Snape and McGonagall burst through the door. Well Snape was carrying Katie. She looked so weak, so vulnerable.

Snape passed her to McGonagall. Katie was sobbing. Fred came through then and practically snatched Katie away from McGonagall. Possessive much?

From then on it was a blur until 'Moody' started changing in a way I knew only to well. He had been using Polyjuice potion! Then who was he? Dumbledore moved unintentionally, therefore blocking my view. Katie had the advantage of height thanks to her boyfriend so she gasped when the transformation had finished.

"Barty Crouch Jnr!" she gasped. Oh god. The man who did the cruciatus curse on Neville's mum and dad alongside Bellatrix! Not good.

"Where is Alistair Moody?" Dumbledore demanded. Barty must have gestured because I hadn't heard a thing. They all moved to the chest that Moody had warned me about. I got up and walked over there to. The chest started moving until it was about 200 feet deep. At the very bottom was Moody, covering up his left eye where the patch went.

"You alright Alistair?" Dumbledore called down.

"Yeah, I'm OK now." He replied, obviously thankful that someone had discovered him. I would be to.

"Alby?" Katie whispered. Dumbledore turned around his face turning into a concern that a grandfather would have for his grandchild. It looked very fitting.

"Yes." He replied wondering what she needed.

"Could Harry and Fred take me to my room?" she asked.

"Of course." Dumbledore's face softened even more.

"Thanks." She said before snuggling further into Fred's chest.

"Come on Harry." Fred said and with that we walked out of the door. I knew that once I got to the hallways I would be getting looks that were even worse than the ones I had received during the early weeks of my first year.

We got to Katie's room and laid her down on her bed. She was already asleep.

"I'm not leaving her alone tonight. I know she hates it when I ask but I will stay here." Fred said firmly.

"Me too." I said.

"I'll take this couch, you take that one." Fred said gesturing towards the black on for me and the white one for him.

"Sure." I said and I lay down on the couch and at least for the next few hours I was safe.

**Voila! I give you chapter 23!**

**I hope that you guys like it!**

**Please review!**

**Livvy27**


	24. The Order

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciated them!Sorry for the wait! I hope that you enjoy the chapter!**

**Dedicated to: Phantom, Black7369, Zobi and Hurricane Rachel. **

**I own only Mariam, Katie and Yelo. **

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**KPOV**

I woke up, knowing that Harry would be coming to Grimmauld place in just one hour. Yeah that's right I have been sleeping practically all bloody day and guess what? I was still tired! I had been leading a very active nightlife since Voldemort's return. He had now proclaimed himself King of the Dark so every single death eater had taken to calling him one of the below:

My Lord

Your Grace and even, one of my favourites mind you:

Your _Majesty_

Now, when I say that I had been leading a very active night life, it did include what had happened before the change but Snape (given he was still classified as a death eater in Voldemort's eyes) and I had been going to the most elaborate parties that were either held by Voldemort himself or some death eater or other dark wizard in his honour. The venues were always chosen with the greatest care to avoid any intrusions AKA the order of the phoenix, and the ministry. But they were loving the fact that Fudge refused to believe that Voldemort was back! The arrogant ass hole. Well, that's just my opinion. I knew that Hermione, Ron, George, Fred and Ginny were all getting suspicious as to where I was going but they knew that given I was a fully qualified witch alongside Yelo I had to go on missions for them. This seemed to put them at ease, but only a little.

A 'rescue team' as they liked to call it was already on their way to pick up Harry, come to that, they were probably already there. I couldn't wait until Harry came back! I wanted so badly for him to be close to me because as much as the other order members tried to help me I knew that Harry was the only one who had seen what I had seen. I couldn't help but feel that Cedric's death was all my fault and nothing they could say could put my mind at ease. I had told them the story time and time again but they still just didn't get it. Couldn't they see that I should have tried immediately? But they said that they couldn't. They said that I was just scared. The members from the old order had all come back, that is if they were still alive, and there were new members like Bill, Charlie and Percy Weasley was working in the ministry along with Kinsley, Fleur had even joined but that was only for Bill and Bill seemed to enjoy Fleur's attentions _too _much. Sirius had given up his house as headquarters. I suppose that it had never been much of a home for him so why not use it so that it can be a form of home for them. Mundungus kept on bringing in stolen goods from the black market which of course drove Molly insane with anger and Arthur insane with the task of calming her down. Fred and George wanted to be part of the order as well given that they were now 17 year olds but Molly would hear none of it. Not until they had got themselves set up let alone graduated, Molly and Arthur would say when they were ready. I agreed with her. I didn't want Fred or George to know what I had to do. I was to scared. Sirius was the only one who didn't know. He just thought that I went to guard Snape. He never actually thought I came in to actual _contact_ with Voldemort. I had no idea how he had been so naïve about the whole affair. I knew that he would have to find out soon. I think that no one else had had the guts to tell him. And with good reason too, he had one hell of a temper.

He was my godfather so of course I loved him but if I had a pound for everytime he overreacted I would be a very very rich woman. The only question was when.

"KATIE!" I heard Molly scream out.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Oh god she's awake at last!" I heard Ron cry out quickly followed out by a large smacking sound which was obviously Hermione or Ginny hitting round the back of his head.

"Your needed in the meeting now!" she called back

"Whyyyyyy?" I whined, I saw Fred and co come to my door obviously amused by my childish performance.

"Because Yelo is down here and you have the information!" Molly called back hiding a laugh under her serious tone.

"Snape can tell you! He was there to! I am sleepy and tired and I want to go to bed!" I called out.

"I know that you haven't told Snape everything! He told me so himself! Come down here young lady and do as your told!" Molly commanded in her mama voice. I had no choice. Fred and George were trying keep up solemn faces while the others were just outright laughing!

"Some friends you are." I muttered as I went through the door way.

"Aw come on babe! You know that I love you!" Fred called out. Oh, yeah, another thing, Fred and I had officially said that we loved eachother. He knew that whenever he said that I would forgive him of practically anything.

"I love you to." I said quietly. I heard him give a whoop and then he came over and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him reveling in the sensations that were coursing through my body. I wrapped my legs around him and knotted my hands in his hair. He moaned into my mouth and I giggled loving that I could do to him what he did to me. I knew that his hormones were completely out of whack now that he was seventeen and all and to be honest I loved it, for now. I didn't want to get serious anytime soon. Currently sleeping with him was NOT AN OPTION. I was: a) to young (hello fifteen years old???)

b) I had obviously had a few issues on the subject

c) it was illegal to do it at my age which is kind of the same as a but what the hell. So I had three unrebuttable reasons as to why I shouldn't sleep with Fred even if he was the love of my life. I faintly heard footsteps coming up the stairs but I didn't care. I was enjoying the kiss to much.

"AWWWWWWW Come on I really don't need to see my god daughter and her boyfriend having sex in the hallways!" I heard Sirius exclaim. The others doubled over in laughter.

"THEY'RE WHAT NOW!" I heard the three eldest Weasley brothers yell while running up the stairs. By now Fred and I had separated. Fred's arms were wrapped around me in a tight and loving embrace with my legs now firmly planted on the ground. When they reached the top and saw how red we were from embarrassment and lack of air they also laughed hard. Bill was starting to tear up along with Charlie and Percy was clutching his sides.

"Now, now, lets let Katie get down to the meeting." Sirius said trying to suppress a smirk. Fred let me go quickly pecked my cheek and I did the same. I then ran down with Bill and Charlie at either side and Percy and Sirius behind me. When we got to the bottom Bill and Charlie picked me up and put me on their shoulders. They were all yelling out "ALL HAIL KATIE! ALL HAIL KATIE! ALL HAIL KATIE!" I had to duck down when we got to the doorway. But once we were inside. I saw Remus, Arthur, Molly, Mundungus (who we all called 'Mundy'), Yelo, and Snape all trying to suppress knowing smirks and smiles.

"Oh, OK, I love the guy OK so you can just shut up and get to work." I said while climbing down Bill and Charlie. At this they all had to bite their lips so that they didn't laugh. Molly saved me. Thank god.

"So, what do you know?" she said.

"They're planning to trying and break into the London Library of Magic to try and find out where the prophecy is exactly." I said, in a bored tone.

"Really?" Remus said.

"Yes really." I replied in a slightly lighter tone, I always liked catching the adults of guard.

"I didn't expect that, I thought that they would just try and break into the department of mysteries and get it." Arthur mused.

"Well they would do that if they knew which numbered prophecy it was." I replied.

"They don't know which number it is!" Sirius cried, he was dumbfounded hehehe!

"Seriously." I replied with a smirk. Arthur and Remus groaned, Molly rolled her eyes, Snape smirked while Sirius and Yelo grinned from ear to ear.

"Couldn't resist guys, sorry!" I smiled.

"If someone else comes out with a punt against his name then I swear I will kill them."

"Well, Fred and George are dining with us tonight so I suppose you should clean your wand Remus." Arthur said.

"Don't you dare touch my George!" Yelo said angrily.

"Possesive aren't we?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Just as much as Katie is of Fred." She shrugged.

"Touché." Sirius replied.

We then heard a series of broomstick landings. I knew what that meant.

"They're here!" I yelled, excitedly.

"Geez, its like that Christmas eve when she thought Santa was coming." Snape muttered to himself. I paused from getting up to poke my tongue out at him. Then I ran down the hall and opened the door before they had even knocked.

**HPOV**

I was outside a weird house, not knowing why I was here, with my weird wizarding friends, not that I was complaining of course, I mean this sure did beat Uncle Vernon's but couldn't they have given me _some_ form of warning or actually picked me up _before_ the dementor attack? That would have been greatly appreciated. The house had just appeared by magic and as we were walking up the stairs the door opened and there stood Katie. The scar on her neck was starting to fade, her hair was glistening and she looked very pretty in her denim short shorts and plain white tank top.

"Harry!" she cried before pushing past Tonks and Moody to fling her arms around me and give me a really tight hug. I hugged her back and I looked to see Moody smiling a knowing smile of some sort. I wonder what that was about? We were like this for about a minute before I realized that Katie was crying.

"Hey, are you OK?" I murmered softly, scared that I would send her off to a huge sob just by talking. The last time I remember her sobbing was not a pleasant memory I held.

"Yeah, I am….i am just so…ha…happy that….your…here…..at….last." Katie said in between sniffles.

"Well I am to but I think we should head inside." I said before extricating myself from her and picking up my bags to walk inside.

"Silly boy." Katie muttered before chanting, "Wingardium Leviosar!" My bags flew up into the air and they were directed inside the house to wherever I was sleeping I suppose.

"Now lets get inside before Molly has my head. She'll have yours in a sec saying that your too thin!" she laughed. Her moods were changing rapidly. I laughed with her. It was then that I realized that she looked tired. So, once we were inside I asked. Her reply was nonchalant, saying that it was nothing and that she was really, quite fine but I knew better than that.

"Its haunting you too isn't it?" I said quietly so that no one else could hear.

"Something like that." She said grimly. Now, I wasn't expecting that answer.

"Harry!" Thank goodness! Your finally here! Your so thin! Have those muggles been feeding you?" Molly stormed through the thin hall while shooting her questions at me.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley, I'm fine really but do you know where my room is?" I asked eager to change my clothes.

"Oh yes dear, Katie will show you the way. You'll be with Ron."

"And his snores." Katie added. I chuckled. Same old Katie. She was a bit thinner but nothing to noticeable.

We got to the top of the stairs while Katie started leading me along the hallway showing me around the top floor which she had nicknamed "The Kid's Floor" as all of the adults slept downstairs.

"This is Fred and George's room, be careful they apparate _everywhere_ thesedays now that they can use magic outside of school. Its really, really ANNOYING!" she yelled out so that Fred and George could hear her. We were outside their room but the door was closed but nonetheless I know that they heard because I heard Fred mutter, "Geez, she is _so_ moody these days! One minute we're making out and the next she's yelling at me! Women!" I had to muffle a laugh but Katie just rolled her eyes and said,

"Yeah, I reckon that would mean no physical intimacy for 3 months." She said wickedly.

"She heard that! Shit!" we heard from the other side and the door was opened in about two seconds flat. "Come on baby, you know I didn't mean it!" he pleaded.

"Sorry did you hear something Harry, oh yeah it must be my boyfriend who is well, mentally dereanged if he thinks that I wont hear it when he speaks badly of me." Katie said in a fakely animated voice. Then she walked off gesturing for me to follow. When I caught up with her she winked as if to tell me they did this often.

"This is Hermione and Ginny's room, don't go in there without knocking, Ron walked in on them last week. It wasn't pretty." She said putting a hand to her throat. I had to laugh, I could only imagine what Ginny would do to Ron.

"This is me and Yelo's room. You can come in any time if you need to talk or something. I don't mind because I get nightmares about it. But I go on missions all the time so its better if you try and get me when I'm actually at home." I was about to ask her what she meant by 'missions' but she beat me by telling me that the last room was mine and Ron's.

"Come on in then. Ron and Hermione are trying to listen in on the meeting." Again, meeting???

The room was large. There were two single beds with Red hand knitted duvets covering them. Mrs Weasley, I figured, was most likely behind this. You gotta admit, the woman loves to knit. I saw my suitcases empty and unpacked. My schoolbooks were on my bedside table and I couldn't help but notice that Ron's looked untouched.

I couldn't get over how it seemed as if all of this stuff had happened yet no one had written to me. Before I could ask Hermione and Ron ran through the door. Hermione flew her arms around me and started blabbing on and on about how it was unjust and unfair how the ministry was charging me for a matter of self defence. Ron just stood there and rolled his eyes. I grinned but then I slowly extricated myself from her and asked,

"What is this place?"

"Oh crap Harry I totally forgot to tell you!" Katie cried, I had almost forgotten she was in the room.

"Its the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore set it up when You-Know-Who was in power last time and they set it up again this time, it's a secret organization that fights them." Hermione explained. Then it all clicked. The missions, meetings that Katie had been telling me about.

"Why didn't your write to me and get over here earlier?" I asked in the same tone

"Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you." Ron said a little guiltily.

"Dumbledore? Dumbledore made you swear not to tell _me_ the one who actually _saw_ Voldemort come back, the one who has had to face him _3 times_ in the past 4 years." I was starting to get angry.

"I am _so sorry_ Harry! Really we would have rescued you from the Dursleys ages ago if we had been allowed, let alone write to you!" Hermione cried out. _BANG!_

I looked behind me and there stood Fred and George. This must be them apparating. Good Lord. I'm going to have to get used to that.

"OK, we heard your shouting and all but its dinner time." George said.

"Yes! Food time!" Ron said, punching his hand in the air. Hermione rolled her eyes and as we went down the stairs we bumped into Yelo and Ginny.

"The meeting is over, oh hi Harry!" Yelo said.

"So now we can eat Ron." Ginny said tiredly as if to answer an unspoken question.

"Woo Hoo!" he cried out in anticipation.

"OK, lets go then." Katie said before wrapping her arm around Fred and giving him a quick kiss with a grin. He grinned back.

"Come on lets not have a repeat of last time." George said while pushing them through the door.

"Last time?" I asked. All of a sudden everyone started telling me about how Fred and Katie started having a hot and heavy make out session and Sirius accused them of having sex in his house. I laughed so hard that I earned a punch and a cute little scowl from Katie. It actually hurt.

We walked through to the dining/meeting room and when I saw Sirius I ran around the table to greet him. After our hello's I was introduced to the rest of the order officially:

-Sirius, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fleur, Yelo, Katie, Remus, Moody, Kingsley, Shaklebolt, Tonks, Snape, Mundungus, Dumbledore and there were others but they weren't here. The table was huge so it seated all of us. I was sitting in between Ron and Katie and across from Sirius. I was so happy to see him. He was the only real family I had left. We all sat down and had our dinner. It was Beef Pie which Katie had made. People made jabs at her about not cooking a roast to which she told them that she would just _not _feed them and they would have to cook themselves because if she didn't cook she would take Molly down with her. As soon as she said that Bill and Charlie screamed with horror. I knew that I couldn't cook but what about the other girls?

"Hey guys? What about Hermione, Yelo and Ginny? Cant they cook?" Everyone laughed at me. Ron explained;

"We tried it once and they are all polar opposites so lets just say that Katie had to kick them out of the kitchen once Hurricane Yelo had hit the kitchen, Bill was nearly stabbed with an airborne knife!" I caught Bill glaring at Yelo and Yelo shrugging in return. I muffled a laugh. Things soon turned Serious from Sirius himself. Hah Hah. They explained to me how Fudge refused to believe Dumbledore and I and how he was using his influence on the Daily Prophet to convince others as well. There were hate clubs that were started by the Ministry and the Daily Prophet alike. Then he started talking about a weapon.

"We think that he might be after something, something he didn't have last time." Sirius said lowly and just as he was about to continue Molly cried out:

"Stop it Sirius! You tell him much more then you may as well let him be part of the order!" Hey now that's a good idea.

"Good. I want to join! I want to fight!" I cried out. Before anyone could answer a black owl with red eyes came to the table. He had a letter in his mouth and he waddled over to Katie, dropped the letter before her and flew off. I turned to Ron.

"What was that?"

"It means that she's got a new mission. Often Snape goes with her. Their like a dynamic duo of sorts." He explained. I looked at Katie. Her eyes filled with… fear??? As she looked at the letter.

**KPOV**

I opened up the envelope and read its contents. It was from Voldemort himself. Shit.

_My dearest Katie, _

_There is to be a party tomorrow night and I hope that you will come. Please tell Severus to come as well and give me all of the details that the enemy are planning. I know that you are looking forward to it. Tell your dear Godfather not to wait up for you. I have something special planned. _

_See you tomorrow my Pet, _

_Lord Voldemort_

_PS You really are Mariam's Heiress._

I shuddered. This was how he tortured me. This was what he did. He knew that I didn't want to go but he made it seem as if I did. He was making it look like I _enjoyed_ what we did which was the biggest fucked up lie I have ever heard, excuse my language please.

"What is it?" Snape asked, his voice full of fear. I could see the others drilling their eyes into me. Sirius looked confused until he snatched the letter from my hand before I could retaliate. Oh no no no! Oh God no! I didn't want him to find out like this. I could see Yelo's and the other Member's faces turn to a look of horror while the kids just looked confused. Fred hadn't been able to read the letter because I had positioned myself so that he couldn't look over my shoulder.

Sirius' eyes grew wide. His face froze to what looked like a permanent look of fear, horror and anger.

"No, no, No, NNOOOOOO" he cried. The entire table was shocked. He looked at me, his eyes zoning in.

"Is it true?" he asked coldly. I stayed silent.

"IS IT TRUE GODDAMMIT!" he yelled. Remus was out of his chair and grabbed him. Fred put his arm around me protectively. Molly moved towards me along with Arthur.

"Fred, get the others out of here. This is Order business." I said quietly.

"No way, we're staying." Ginny said fiercely. I knew that she was thinking that she would finally get to know my secret well she would only know when I was dead.

"Ginny be quiet." Arthur said forcefully, she shut up but they didn't move. I had to act before Sirius read the letter out loud.

"Yes its true." I whispered but everyone heard me. By this time Severus was behind me. He had read the letter from behind Sirius.

"It can't be. It just can't be." Sirius said.

"Well it is and I cannot change it no matter how much I want to." I said, my voice steadily rising.

"Well, stop." He said flatly. He was mad.

"I can't." I yelled. Didn't he know that?

"WHY!" He screamed.

"BECAUSE HE WOULD KILL YOU ALL SIRIUS, I AM UNDER A FUCKING THREAT AND YOU TELL ME TO STOP IT! OH HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO! I HATE THIS! I HATE WHO I AM! I CAN'T STAND IT AND RIGHT NOW YOU ARE BEING AN A GRADE DICK!" I screamed right back at him. Sirius' face was blank before he asked in a much quieter voice,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were in jail." I replied, trying to keep my voice level.

"I have been out of a jail for a year now and every one else knew but me! I am your god father for christ's sake!"

"It was because you're my god father that I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"Well you certainly failed at that didn't you. Because you are no god daughter of mine." And with that he stormed out of the room taking the letter with me. It was only when I heard the door slam that I broke down sobbing.

**I hope that you liked the chapter! 4135 words! Longest chapter so far! **

**Please review! They give me joy! Oh and just so you all know, I start school again tomorrow so I wont have nearly as much time as I do now to write so please put up with my slow chapter rate!**

**Livvy27**


	25. Secrets Untold

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I really appreciated them! Sorry so much about the gap in between chapters! I'll try super hard to get these chapters out next time!**

**Dedicated to: Phantom, Black7369, Hurricane Rachel and Zobi**

**Disclaimer: Only own Mariam, Yelo and Katie**

**KPOV**

"I'll kill him." Yelo muttered as she ran out of the room. I fell to the ground but before my knees felt the floor Fred had caught me and pulled me up into a comforting embrace. I cried into his chest.

"What was that about?" Fred hissed. Oh no, oh god no. I broke away from him and wiped the tears away.

"He just didn't realize that I was such an active member in the order, that's all." I said quickly cupping his cheek in my hand.

"Surely he must have known! She's out every night!" Ron exclaimed

"Sirius chose to be ignorant." Remus said

"Twit." Ron muttered. Our coversation was disrupted when I distinctly heard a loud crash.

"YOU IDIOT SIRIUS!!!! YOU GO IN AND APOLOGISE! OPEN THIS DOOR OR WILL I HAVE TO BLOW IT DOWN! GODDAMMIT OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" Yelo screamed.

"Wooooooooow." Harry said.

"Yep, and I go out with her." George said in resignation and with a sigh he walked out of the door.

"Baby, come on if Sirius is going to be a twat then let him be!" we heard him reason.

"Hasn't got a chance in hell." Arthur chuckled.

How could Sirius have said that? I was his goddaughter or I was until he declared so. I started sobbing again.

"Oh don't cry! Please don't cry." Fred begged

"He is so whipped." Bill laughed.

"Shut up." Molly scolded. "Can't you see that they are in love??" At that I only cried harder. I thought that Sirius loved me as well until he found out about what I really was?? Oh god. Fred would leave me. He would cease to love me. What we had now was only temporary. A strangled sob of horror ripped through my body. I couldn't stop. Fred was pedantic by now.

"Baby! Babe! You know that you'll always have me." He said in a loving tone which only made me cry harder. I heard Yelo's voice tell Fred that she would take me up. Yelo then made a soft breeze lie me down and blew me up the stairs. The last thing I remember was succumbing to slumber in my bed.

**KPOV – 2 weeks later**

I was lying on my bed. It was the day of Harry's trial. All I could do was wait. I had been doing that for 3 hours now. They would be home any minute with the news. I couldn't stand it. I had to know what was happening. I had been crying mostly for the past week. Memories of Sirius' reaction, memories of the two parties I had gone to over the past week but most importantly the way that my friends had been giving me a wary stare. Even Fred had been acting differently around me. He hadn't even touched my face or held my hand. I felt so worthless. Only Yelo and the adults minus Sirius had been remotely helpful. I had been sworn in as a guardian for Harry. There were fifteen of us. Dumbledore, Snape, Arthur, McGonagall, Molly, Sirius, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Fleur Yelo and me. I had twelve guardians as well but Shacklebolt and been the twelfth, not me, because I couldn't be a guardian to myself.

Being a guardian meant that you would go to extreme lengths to protect the one you were guarding. If it meant life then so be it because it would be a necessity if we were to win. Harry and I had to be around. I didn't know why _I _had to be around but I think that the others do. They are keeping something from me but whenever I ask them they just brush it off saying that with Fred around I would be OK. That always confused me but then it didn't. They were probably concerned for my mental health and that Fred was keeping me sane, which was completely and utterly true but I just didn't know what that had to do with me sticking around for the final battle, whenever it would be. I just knew it was coming. There was a knock at the door. Its probably Yelo, or maybe Ron, he hadn't been so bad lately.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and Sirius came in, he looked terrible. As if he'd been crying and banging himself around. Poor thing. Wait a sec, I was angry at him. Pull yourself together Katie!

"Can we talk?" Sirius asked. He looked so broken that I couldn't refuse.

"Sure." I said in a motherly tone, patting the part of the bed beside me. He lay down next to me. We used to do this on visiting days. But we'd be on the hard prison bed not a comfy one like this. We were silent for a few minutes and when it grew awkward he broke it.

"I am sorry for what I said. It was out of line but I am just so worried about you."

"I know you are but surely you must have known before this?"

"I think I did, deep down, but I never wanted to believe it so I pushed it aside. I just wanted you to be James and Lily's little girl for a little while longer."

"You know for someone who accused me of having sex on your indoor patio you are seriously contradicting yourself here." I said. He let out a throaty laugh as if he hadn't laughed in days.

"Your right. I know that its been going on for so long and I wish that I could just take you away and hide you from it all, Harry as well."

"But its impossible. The only reason I do what I do is because if I don't you'll all die. I couldn't live with that."

"I know you couldn't. Mariam felt the same way according to Arthur." That grabbed my attention.

"Arthur?"

"Yes Arthur. He knew Mariam." Sirius said in his "don't-you-know-this" voice. Cocky man.

"I didn't know that. How did he know her? Did they go to school together?" I asked.

"He was four years older than her and you know that Mariam died for the man she loved."

"She loved Arthur!" I nearly screamed. Sirius clamped his hand to my mouth to silence me so quick that I couldn't utter another word.

"No she loved Arthur's little _brother_! His name was John. Fred's middle name is his namesake. Its fate that you and Fred wound up together. Frederick _John_ Weasley." Sirius explained.

"No one has _ever_ told me that before." I said. Wow, this was new.

"I don't know why but can I ask one thing?"

"Anything Sirius." I said.

"Are we still family?" he asked nervously.

"Course we are you loser." I laughed. That was when we heard the shouts of joy from Arthur. Harry was a free wizard. Thank God for that.

**First Day of Hogwarts**

**KPOV**

I was in the kitchen. It was after Dolores Umbridge had made it clear that she was here to shake things up, a lot. How dare she?? She couldn't just come up here and be all fancy pansy cos she worked for Fudge who really was a Potty man anyway.

Dumbledore had been ignoring Harry all year. Even after the hearing he hadn't said a word to Harry. He was way out of line and I intended to talk to him about it. I felt that the school was changing. I knew that the people were. Shamus was being a complete and utter dick to Harry and I knew that Harry was going to explode if the merciless schoolmates didn't cool down towards him. It seemed as if we were the only ones who believed him (as in the kids or members of the order) or the girls who had recently discovered a brand new dose of estrogen that was completely directed at Harry. Hell, they'd believe him if he said he was Voldemort himself. God, everytime I entered a 10 meter radius of Harry its almost as if he is swimming in a sea full of estrogen. Poor guy.

The other guys were burning with jealousy. I had even heard Fred complain that Harry was getting all of the girls… I had dealt with him afterwards. George daren't complain for he had Yelo to deal with him if he did. Poor guy. A thought hit me hard.

Mariam died for the man she loved. She was nearly 18 years old. My destiny was to follow in her footsteps.

I would die for Fred. It was my destiny. I would die for the man I love. No! No! No! No! I want to marry Fred! I want to have kids and grow old with Fred! Why! Why is life so unfair?

Hold on. If I had to die for Fred then that would be the ultimate sacrifice. I was the sacrifice. I was the one who would have to die in order to save the wizarding world from Harry. And if I didn't die for Fred then Fred would die. I couldn't have that. He had to live. I knew that our love would be short. When he found out what I was then he would hate me forever. I would rather die than have Fred not love me.

So perhaps, in some sort of twisted sick way, I _wanted_ to die for Fred???

Oh God help me.

I have so much thinking to do.

**HPOV**

"Here he is."

"Did you hear what he's saying about You Know Who?"

"Bloody disgrace I say."

These whispers have been haunting me ever since I got Hogwarts. Sirius has written to me but no mention of the Katie incident. Why can't he mention it? It just isn't fair anymore. He just can't understand that we are all worried about her. Well, at least, Ron, Fred, George, and I all are but he won't budge or no one else in the order will.

I am over it. Ginny is going around and calling everyone liars but that included Katie. She still had her theories of who or 'what' Katie was. Hermione was edgy but she was happy that we had a friend that we could trust. I asked her what she meant by that and she rolled her eyes (so I knew I had missed something very important) and told me that obviously Katie was very protective of us and whatever she did for the order was lonely or horrible but nothing to horrible because she was only fifteen and the adults wouldn't let her do something too bad. But she was very protective of us because we were probably the only real friends she had around her age.

That made sense. We heard the clipping of highheels and the humming of a very high and prim voice. Umbridge.

"Good morning children." She said joyfully

"Mornin'" we mumbled back

"I am going to the kitchens to interview the chef, Katie Brown. She may lose her job because of this." The High Inquisitor laughed at the idea gleefully, she has issues.

"Why would you do that to her?" Hermione asked

"Oh, Miss Granger, there are so many things you don't understand about her." Umbridge said

"Like what?" Ginny asked, interested now. Umbridge leaned in, as if she were to tell us the biggest secret in all the world.

"It is the most secret of secrets ever kept in the wizarding world. Your parents would know because of your father's job. But it is his choice to tell you, not mine, I am bound to secrecy from Cornelius Fudge himself!" he whispered, giggling at the end. Then she walked away.

"Katie's job!" Fred exclaimed after a minute of silence.

"Katie will handle it, we will only jeopardize it if we interfere." An irish girl said, her long blonde curls cascading down her back. Her fierce blue eyes gazing at us intensely.

"Luna!" Ginny cried, that's right, Luna Lovegood, the weird girl from Feast night.

"Do _you _know what the secret is?" Ginny inquired

"Oh yes, but I shan't tell, the punishment is death for anyone who tells someone else, especially you Harry Potter." She said seriously.

"Why me?" I asked, voicing everyone's unspoken question.

"Dear lord I have slipped up again! Father will have my head if I say anymore!" she said clapping her hand to her mouth as if in shock that she had told us that.

"Please tell us!" Fred begged. "Is she in any danger?" Ron rolled his eyes at me. Of course he didn't care of the secret, just if his true love was safe, but then again I had never felt that way about anyone so I had no idea what he was feeling like.

"Katie is always in danger." Luna said sadly. "And there is nothing she can do about it."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"She means that Katie has a destiny and that you should not interfere with it. It is of the cruelest manor and only those chosen shall know of it now." Said a snide voice behind us. Snape.

"Please, sir, tell us what it is." Hermione pleaded

"I shall not! And I if I hear of you asking of it again you shall be suspended or expelled." He replied coldly.

"Yes sir." We all said in unison sighing with defeat.

**Sorry about the short chapter. I just felt as if I had to get something out before you all started hating me a lot. I promise that there wont be a huge gap next time. The chapter will be a bit longer as well. **

**Please review! I can take it, whatever the cost. **

**Livvy27**


	26. Arguments and Ron finds out

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I really appreciated them! I am glad that you all liked the last chapter. **

**KPOV**

Snape had said something. Luna had told me so. Snape had said something to my friends. They had been looking at me strangely.

I was hyperventilating outside the Great Hall. I had barely gotten through Umbridge's interview. Bitch. It was only because she didn't want to get on to Fudge's bad side that she didn't fire me. If she had then she would have been fired herself before she could say "Your Hired Back!". I loved having that kind of power over her. It was fun.

Back to the matter on hand. The others and Snape. I cannot believe that he was so stupid. Didn't he know already that I was on thin ice with Ginny and that she could be very persuasive??? I hate him right now. I wish that someone could just kick him in the ass. But I can't. Luna came around the corner.

"Hey Katie! Are you OK?" she asked her Irish accent forming a song.

"No. I am thinking of ways on how to kill Snape."

"Good luck with that." She laughed. Something came to my mind.

"Luna?" I called.

"Yes?" she replied turning around.

"How did you know?"

"My father told me. He once worked for the dark forces. He told me so that he knew that you would have a friend." She said sadly. Her father had obviously had to go to hell and back to ensure Luna's safety when he left the Death Eaters. He had covered his tracks well.

"Thank you Luna, for being my friend." I said, tears glistening. It felt so good to have some one around my age other than Yelo to talk to. I needed at least two people to talk to. I think that it was a girl thing.

"No problem, we have time to talk." She offered.

"Hey your not doing any talking without me!" Yelo cried. She had just come down the stairs.

"Right." I laughed but by now I was crying silent tears.

"Whats going through your head right now Katie?" Luna asked.

"I....am...so...happy that....y..you.....are......here.....because.....it's.....just....so...hard....these.....days.....I..can't......help....it..an..anymore." I sobbed.

"I know. But you know he will kill you and everyone you love if you do." Yelo said softly. She could be helpful sometimes. She had her moments however rare they may be.

"I love Fred so much. I just can't lose him." I cried. I was full on sobbing now.

"I know how you feel." Yelo said.

"I won't let anything happen to me. I just won't. Its not only that. But I can't. I will lose everything with him." We heard some footsteps on the stairwell from our left. There were two. Draco emerged.

"For you." He said grimly whilst handing me a letter.

"Thankyou." I said with a half smile to which he tried to smile but he and i knew to well what the letter contained.

I opened it.

_Dearest Katie, _

_Your presence is required. I will need you at midnight tonight. Meet me at the edge of the Forest. If you are not there then I can guarantee that you will feel the consequences. _

_Harshly. _

_Forever caring, _

_Lucius Malfoy. _

"Oh god." I whispered.

"What?" Yelo said snatching the letter from my hands. Luna and Yelo whispered the letter to themselves.

"Well then. We will need to get you out of here by midnight." Luna said.

"Tell Neville. He knows about you to." Yelo explained.

"Who else knows?" I asked.

"No one but the order Katie. Relax. You can trust him." Yelo said.

"I know but one thing could lead to another." I reasoned.

"Nothing will happen to us." Luna said firmly.

"Yeah listen to Looney." Yelo said. Luna glared.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." She said through gritted teeth.

"I am just winding you up." Yelo laughed and soon enough Luna grinned along.

"Come on. We gotta go. We have got to get to dinner." I said.

**FPOV**

I was sitting at the Gryffindor Table with Harry, George, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville. Luna had pulled Neville aside around 2 minutes ago and now he was constantly looking at the clock.

"Mate, are you alright?" George asked, voicing all of our questions.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just wondering where Katie is."

"Why do you wanna know?" Ron asked through his mouthful. Hermione grimaced at him.

"Oh, just I don't want her to miss out on the feast." Neville said slowly. Hmm... whatever. Katie burst through the door. She looked vibrant but almost as if something was haunting her. Something she was trying to hide. I know that she will tell me when she is ready. Her scars on her already tell me that. But nothing can break our love. Nothing can tare apart the bond that we share. Nothing.

"Hi Fred!" Katie said as she sat down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Yelo sat down by George and Luna by Neville.

"Hey." I replied. It was 10 at night, we were some of the last in the hall. We were starving.

"Dobby!" Katie called and at that instant the little house elf appeared.

"Yes mistress!" Dobby said courteously.

"Dobby!" Katie scolded. "You know not to call me that! Katie will do just fine." she said happilly. Katie seemed very much at ease with the elves.

"Yes, Miss Katie." he said shyly. "Now may i ask why you called me?" he asked even more shyer than before.

"Could you please snap some food up here, i need to conserve some energy. I just got out from my Special Treatment." she asked kindly. I shuddered at the mention of her special treatment. It scared me. It must be important. Snape had made it sound like it was before. The punishment is death. The words echoed through my brain. What could be so horrible? What could be so bad that if they told us the punishment would be death? I just couldn't comprehend it. Even my _parents_ knew about it! Was I in danger just by being with her? Could I possibly be the one who would die? What if this was going to hurt me or my family?

"Fred?" Katie asked, she sounded worried.

"Yes." I smiled, I couldn't let her know what I was thinking. No matter what.

"Baby are you OK?" she sounded worried know, she always knew how I was feeling.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I said in a strained voice.

"Your worried." She said flatly.

"No I'm not." I said firmly.

"That just proves it. I know what your thinking!" her voice was no longer a whisper. Our group was starting to look at us. Yelo looked worried for Katie. She knew her more than anyone.

"How?" I questioned.

"Because whenever your worried or scared about me then you frown and put your hands in your head!" She cried, clearly exasperated. A hand went to her shoulder.

"Katie, honey, your going to wear yourself out. You don't want tonight to go wrong." Yelo said softly, like a mother comforting a child. Funny, usually Yelo shouted and Katie was the mothering one. George looked just as shocked as I knew I did.

"What's happening tonight?" Ginny asked coolly. God, did the girl have to get her nose into _everything_????

"Order business." Yelo said coolly. Go Yelo!

"Could you fill us in!" Hermione asked timidly. She was always desperate to know waht was happening but never knew how to ask Yelo and Katie, it was as if she was to scared to enter their little circle. After all, Yelo and Katie knew each other inside and out. Katie's face softened at Hermione's words.

"I have to meet with some people. Delegates, could be a term you could use." She said grimacing at her last sentence. It didn't take long for Harry to figure it out.

"So pretty much your meeting with Death Eaters on Order's business." He said flatly. Oh no!

"Katie, I forbid you to go. It's dangerous." As soon as I said that George, Neville, Ron and Harry groaned at me while Katie's face was contorted into anger.

"Don't tell me what to do Frederick John Weasley." She said angrily. I realised my mistake very quickly. Katie was independant and it was only her health (or something of the like) that made her dependant on other people. But when she could help it she would take orders from no one.

"Katie, babe, sorry, it came out wrong..." I was cut off.

"Damn straight you were wrong! You have never told me what to do before! Who do you think you are! My father! But I will tell you something mister, and I not telling you as a friend or a girlfriend for that matter! But as a fully qualified witch! Do not tell Dumbledore where we are tonight. He doesn't know and I don't want to have a dead man's life on my hands here OK? I will tell him when I'm done." She said strictly, all love in her voice gone. Her voice was flat, cold, constricted.

"Katie, its nearly 11:30, you should get going." Neville piped up. So he was in on it to!

Katie started walking away.

"Katie!" I called out. She turned around.

"Fred, I love you, but there are just some things that you can't know about me. Our relationship is different from others and if you don't want to be in this then you can go. I understand. I am not a porcelain doll that can be told what to do. You have an equal shot at controlling me that George does of Yelo for Christ's sake! But if you don't want different then this isn't going to work and the sooner you get that into your head the better." She was crying now and I wanted nothing more than to go over to her and take her into my arms and hold her. But George had his hand on my shoulder, warning me of the consequences.

"But what if he can't?" Ginny said snidely. Katie turned her head away, not wanting us to see her face which by now I knew was covered in tears and probably red and blotchy.

"Then he should end it now because I know that I won't because I love your brother to much and I hope the he knows that." She said before turning around and walking out of the hall.

Oh God, what had I done?

**KPOV**

Once I was out of the hall and out of hearing distance I leaned against the stone walls of Hogwarts and sunk down and curled into a ball.

I sobbed so hard that i thougtht that I was sure that I would break down the walls. Then the person who I wanted to see the least walked through the doors and entered the passageway.

Severus Snape.

"Good God! Katie! Are you OK! Please tell me that your OK! Did that Fred boy do something to you to make you uspet!" At that my anger exploded. Instead of shouting I decided to keep my voice, quiet, solid, cold, angry and deadly. Filled with hatred. It would scare him more.

"Did that Fred boy do something to me?" I said with anger, my voice into full swing.

"K-K-Katie?" He was in trouble and he knew it. But it was because of the fact that I was almost always outgoing and a bit of a hot head but this time I was being cold, hard and firm. That was just how I appeared. Really I was scared, but furious at Snape.

"You know what I mean Severus. You have been treating Fred like shit for a long time now and I won't have it." I said, still struggling to keep my voice steady.

"I just don't think that he's good for you." He replied defiantly.

"So you think its your business to almost give away my secret!" My voice was going up by the octave. "I cannot believe you Snape! We have all fought to keep this secret and you nearly blow it up because you don't _like _him!"

"Now, Katie dear..." Snape started. Oh no he doesn't!

"Now you look here Snape!" I said to him venomously, walking towards him and poking him in the chest with each word. "Don't you _dare_ Katie dear me! Because of your little stunt my relationship is on the line! Do you know that Fred could die because of this?" My shrieks were slowly turning into sobs and cries whilst Snape's face was beginning to show signs of horror. _Good_. I thought evilly. "Because of _me_! Do you know that I think I should break it off! But now I am going to have to go through the shame of being dumped and by Fred! My one true love! You know that our connection is deep and you have gone out of your way to severe it! But I hope that you know how deeply disgusted I am with you! You know that my mother would have wanted me to be with the man I love!"

"Don't you DARE BRING LILY INTO THIS!" Snape roared. Slowly the pieces started coming together. I looked like mum. Snape didn't really like the Weasleys.

"Oh. My. God! You are reacting about this the exact same way you did with my mother and father! You bastard!" I yelled. Snape moved to say something. I stopped him.

"Don't you say something Severus. Whatever you can say right now will only make matters worse for you. I thought that you actually cared for me. I thought that you saw me as a niece of some sort. But no, you just wanted to see the glimmers and shines of my mother. You just wanted to have her around you. Do you know how many times I have stuck up for you? How many times I have tried to help Harry and his friends to like you? I would reckon just about 30 000 times and yet you have just severed and torn apart my lifeline. The thing that keeps me going. Fred. He and Harry are the things that keep me going. If Fred dumped me then I don't know how Harry would react and if he reacted badly then I could lose him forever! I wouldn't be able to handle that. Now, I know that I don't have much time left. I know that in order for Voldemort to be defeated I will most likely have to die. But I will leave you to dwell on that because within the next few years the only tie left to my mother will be gone forever. But I have better things to do than talk to the likes of you." I said before turning away to go to Lucius Malfoy.

It was 11:50. I was going to have to hurry.

**RPOV (Ron's POV, I know weird choice but its important)**

Bloody Hell.

Bloody Hell.

BLOODY HELL!

I had just overheard a conversation that I was sure was not meant for my ears. Katie and Snape, _arguing_????? They never argued. Ever. Hell, Katie got angry at us for just talking about Snape badly. But it was the content that interested me the most.

Katie and Fred. Fred, my brother could die. My blood boiled. How dare Katie put my brother's life in danger. But I knew that if i knew Katie, Katie would find a way for Fred to be safe. As Katie said Fred was her lifeline. But why was Harry a lifeline as well?

Yelo must know and Luna I am certain she knows. But what about Neville??? He seemed to be in on it to. I heard voices and footsteps coming closer.

"What are we going to do??" A voice I instantly recognised as Luna's. Perfect.

"I don't know." Neville said wearily. Oh getting better.

"Oh we've never heard that come from you before!" Yelo snapped. Jackpot.

I stepped out of the shadows before them. My face angry. The three of them stopped, looking cautious.

"Now, tell me. What the hell is going on with Katie." I demanded.


	27. Katie's Mistake

**Thanks for the reviews guys! So, Ron is not evil. He is just scared and angry for Fred, his big brother. He only wants answers. Dedicated to the usual people.**

**OK, now I have decided to make it that Dumbledore's Army has already started up because I can't really change it through Katie without ruining the story. So, I hope that you all don't kill me!**

**RPOV**

I had them cornered. Yelo was on the verge of hyperventilating and Neville and Luna looked dazed, as if they were so shocked that they had left the world of the present and had completely abandoned us. After ten long minutes Yelo finally spoke up.

"If we are going to talk then we better do it somewhere private." She spoke clearly but there was an underlying tone of fear evident in her voice.

"Come on then." Yelo said, walking away, with us hot on her heels.

I was going to get some answers or I was going to get blown all the way to Alaska.

**KPOV**

Run. Run to the goddamn forest where goddamn Lucius is waiting. Goddamn him. I had been running for fifteen minutes. Tears rolling down my face from the fight with Severus. How could he have been so inhuman? I wanted to hate him but there was a wall blocking me of hatred towards him. Ha. I laughed cynically at myself. I had spent so long trying to get others to like him that I now unable to feel badly towards him. Fan-bloody-tastic.

I stopped when I saw him. A man of tall build with long ash blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Dressed completely in black and his Death Eater mask sitting on the ground.

"Ah. You have decided to grace me with your presence." He said with a small, dry laugh.

"Cut the shit Lucius, why do you want me here?" I said. I may be a fully qualified witch who has been to hell and back multiple times, but underneath all that I was a moody fifteen year old girl who was not to be messed with!

"Showing your teenage colours, I see." I almost laughed at that given it was what I had just been thinking.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I want to know where the prophecy is." He stated calmly, as if he knew that I would tell him without so much as a fight.

"I wouldn't tell you! Even if the entire existence of the world depended on it I would _never_ tell _you!_

"Well, if your going to be difficult then, maybe I should just leave." He said, as if resigned. He started to pick up his mask.

Oh. My. God. He was just going to leave. Something was up.

"You didn't expect me to tell you did you?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, no. I did not." He answered me with a smirk. That gave everything away.

"You just wanted to know whether or not I knew where it was!" I exclaimed. He smiled. Oh shit.

"You couldn't be more correct, dearest." Usually I would flinch at the nickname but I was to angry with myself over what I had done. I was an idiot. To the highest level. _How could I have been so stupid?????_

Now Lucius could just tell Voldemort to capture one of my friends and get me to tell him otherwise they would die. I had just fallen for one of the easiest tricks in the book. By the time I had figured all of this out, Lucius was already gone. Shit.

Shit.

**YPOV**

I had just told Ron everything. I was waiting for his reaction.

**(A/N: Sorry that I didn't write how they told him but I just figured that I would be wasting my time, because we all know what's happening to her)**

**RPOV**

Bloody Hell. Katie was sleeping with him???? Well, it was actually just rape. But still... the thought was pretty gross.

When they had first told me, I was angry, no I was furious. How could they have kept this from me??? From us??? Thinking off all the times the gang and I had fought over this was mind boggling. But after all of those feelings. I realised that Katie was trying to protect us. She knew that if we knew to much and accidentally said anything or did anything to give us away then Voldemort and his death eaters would be all over us before we could say or do anything. That was what made me sick. I was now going to have to be on guard 24/7. Shit. Why couldn't I have let this go. I looked up and I saw Yelo, Luna and Neville looking at me intently. They were worried I was going to tell the others. At that moment I realised something.

I wasn't going to say anything. I was just going to be one of them. Go to their meetings. Help Katie out. Because I knew that if I told Fred then he would be broken, he would be shattered. I knew that I would be broken and shattered to because Yelo would break and shatter me. So I was bloody scared. But I also cared for Katie and felt sick that this had to happen to her. She probably felt a wave of sadness, guilt and anguish whenever she saw us, especially Harry or Fred. Oh God Harry! He had a family! He had a sister. Harry would be overjoyed when he found out. _If _he ever found out. Something told me that Katie didn't have much time left. Not even Yelo knew because if she did she would have told me.

Hold on, Mum and Dad knew along with Percy, Bill and Charlie. I was going to have a little chat with them at Christmas, which was in two weeks.

I had to say something to the others before they went mad.

"OK, so do I get a badge or something for being in the little club?" I smiled, letting them know that I was a safe person to have on the team. And I knew it had worked because they all smiled at me.

**An hour later - RPOV **

I walked into the Common Room and I saw Fred comforting a red eyed sobbing Katie. They had obviously made up from their earlier 'fight'. God, nothing could split those two up. I was worn out and tired. I didn't know how much I could take, but seeing Katie there I knew something had gone wrong and judging by Fred's face which pretty much told us that she hadn't told him what was going on tipped me off that it had to do with something to do with the Order. I took a step forward so that I could hear everything.

"Katie, baby, surely it can't be that bad, can it?" Fred sounded desperate, poor guy, he didn't know that his girlfriend was saving the wizarding world every night and protecting his life by sleeping with the Lord and Ruler of all evil. Yeah, my brother was clueless. I walked over towards Fred, ignoring the warning head shakes that Harry was giving me. I could tell that he was just as worried about her as Fred was. God, wasn't it obvious that they were twins??? The same personalities, the same type of face, the same wizarding capability. Man, it was just all so easy to put it together now that I knew. I liked being in the loop. It gave me a sense of knowledge and power. Not that I would use it for the wrong purposes or anything...

At that moment Yelo burst through the door looking frantic.

"Katie! We need you right now!" She cried out. Luna and Neville following her.

"What's happening?" I asked

"Yeah, what's happening?" Katie sniffled.

"Katie, baby, you don't have to worry. Yelo!" Fred hissed "Now is _not _the time. Can't you see that she's upset?"

"Fred! It's fine. Tell me what's going on Yelo." Katie demanded. Her voice was meant to be strong but it was tainted by the way her voice shook. At that moment I felt a pang of pain for her. No one could comfort her properly in public all because of this stupid destiny. It was disgusting. Yelo huffed impatiently.

"I can't say it in front of the others. It's official business." Yelo said. Harry stood up. He looked a bit... no he looked very angry.

"No, I think that it's about time that we were let into this _official_ business! We are just as good a fighters as you are! We deserve to know whats happening! After all we all take part in Dumbledore's Army." Harry did make valid points but I still go with Yelo and Co.

"I am a fully qualified witch Harry Potter and don't you ever think that I want to keep this from you. I am bound by duty to the Order and until you turn seventeen then you will be unable to take part in official business." Katie said. Her voice was firmer now, stronger.

"Then just tell us if it is hurting you! No one wants to see you upset Katie!" Harry cried out. He could feel the connection between them, but he just didn't know what to make of it. Poor guy, I'm his best mate and I can't even tell him what I know, but it is better to be with the knowledge than without it.

"If I could tell you then I would but I just can't and the sooner that you accept it then the sooner we can be friends again!" Katie said and an even tone with a hint of anxiety.

"Friends? How could we ever have been friends with you?" Ginny interrupted coldly. Bloody hell. Ginny was getting involved in this now. It was going to turn ugly, very, very soon.

"I thought that we were Ginny, why? Do you disagree?" Katie said, I could see in her eyes that she was feeling very hurt by Ginny's brief sentence.

"Yes, I do." Ginny replied. Fred was about to yell at her when Katie flew over and grabbed his hands.

"Fred, don't. Ginny is as entitled to her opinion about me as anyone. You or I cannot help it." She murmered softly to him. How could she do it? How could she just calm him like that when she herself was hurting so much at the prospect of not being completely honest with him. It must be killing her on the inside. I think that Fred could tell that something was up but he was silencing it because to him, part of Katie was better than no Katie at all. Katie turned towards me, her blue eyes blazing with curiosity and a tad of... fear???

"You know?" she asked. Ginny's head snapped up towards me, her face filled with anger.

"_You know?_" she repeated angrily.

"Yes, I do." I replied evenly, trying to remain calm.

"This doesn't matter now." Luna cried out, I had nearly forgotten that she was here. Before Ginny could reply George put a hand over her mouth.

"Go. Do what you have to do, we'll sort Ginny out." He said seriously and at that moment, I knew that he knew a bit more than the others. Yelo, figured it out as well and gave him one last look saying We'll-Talk-Later before once again grabbing our hands and going as if to leave, but this time, we did in fact get out of the Common Room.

**KPOV**

"What did you tell him?" Yelo demanded. "Dumbledore knows and just about everyone else is worried sick for you!" Her face was red with anger and there was a slight breeze brewing...

I explained everything to them and by the time I was finished, it was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep, so I was left alone with four horrified teenagers and one in particular (who just wouldn't happen to be excellent at air charms) looked as in she was in a mix of horror, anxiety, anger and... was that fear I detected??? Yes, yes I believe it is. Wow.

"So, now he knows that you know where it is right?" Neville whispered hoarsely.

"Yes." I replied. "Guys I am so sorry that I've done all of this----" Ron cut me off.

"That doesn't matter anymore and none of this is your fault. It's all bloody theirs."

"Theirs'" I asked.

"Yeah. Theirs. Its all of the Death Eaters faults for being bastards, its all the Order's fault for using _us_ as their little spies even though we're not _officially _in the Order but we're meant to report anything strange to them. So yeah, I'd say that the fault is theirs." Ron's voice sounded so vindictive that I don't think anyone could argue with him for his points were so correct.

"Come on guys lets go back to the Common Room." Neville said to Luna and Ron. They both nodded in agreement but Ron stopped and turned to me.

"Is he--- will he--- you know--- " He was stuttering and I felt my eyes fill up with tears with the happy thought that he was asking. I smiled at him.

"No, tonight's my night off. Go back to the Common Room with the others. If he does show up then it will be unexpected."

"Don't talk about it like that Katie." Ron said through clenched teeth and his fists balled up into fists. "It's not right." I could see where he was coming from but this was just my way of dealing with it.

"OK, Yelo you take the Luna back to her Common Room because we don't want someone catching her out on her own. Neville, Ron, it's not that far away." I said before waving good bye and heading off to my room.

When I got there my scar was burning.

Shit.

He was here.

**Sorry about the cliffies. **

**Now, I don't want a rush of people saying stuff like:**

**Is he going to rape her?**

**Are we going to have to read it?**

**Now, we all know what Voldemort does to her but I am not so sick and wrong that I would actually write it down, kay? So, something is about to happen but no, you won't have to read anything that gross.**

**Please review! **

**Livvy27 **


	28. A Little Present

**OK, I am so sorry that the last few chapters have been going up with such huge gaps. Its exam time and I am seriously freaking out. But never fear holidays are here... in about 2 weeks so hopefully I will be able to write to my hearts content!**

**Dedicated to: Black7369, Phantom, Hurricane Rachel and Zobi. **

**Disclaimer: Revert to previous chapters towards the beginning of this story. **

**Hope that you enjoy this chapter guys!**

**KPOV**

I opened the door and walked in. There he was. Still looking like the spawn of Satan but instead of the usual falsely calm facade that he put on, he was angry yet smug.

"Well, you know where everything is." He said. I remained silent.

"Do you think that I am going to wait for the right time to use your friends against you?" I was still silent.

"No, because do you know what is happening right now?" He was jeering me on. He had played this game before with me. If I gave in then what was to come would be much, much worse.

"Someone is getting seriously hurt from Nagini right now." Stay silent. Just stay silent.

"And your brother is dreaming about it." My breath caught. He noticed.

"So you didn't think that I hadn't figured out the connection between our brains yet. I'll give Dumbledore this. I didn't figure it out until recently when I was reading about the Old Magic, just brushing up on my skills. Soon Harry Potter will be waking up from a nightmare depicting exactly what has happened to one your friends. I mean, he's no Freddie but he's close enough." He whispered the last part before disappearing in a flash of black smoke. With him, went around half of my energy. I had to get to Harry.

I was out of my room and there he was with Ron and Neville supporting him, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Yelo and Luna in tow. Neville saw me and started to explain.

"He woke up screaming and Hermione said we should take him up to Dumbledore immediately." I ignored him and went straight to harry, cupping his face with what I hoped was sisterly affection.

"Harry, what did you see in your dream? _Who_ did you see in your dream?" Harry looked up at me with a quizzical look on his face but suddenly his face looked hopeful, as if I might know what was happening to him. Obviously Hermione and Ginny thinking that they were God's gift to Earth with these things given that they were women and all had tried to get it out of him.

"Mr Weasley." He gasped and Ron almost dropped him.

"Let me take him Ron. Your dad's in trouble." With that, I scooped Harry up and ran as fast as I could with the others following me to Dumbledore's Office.  
"Open you bloody thing." I yelled and with the swish of my hand, the door opened.

"How did you do that?" Neville asked whilst running behind me, up the abnormal amount of stairs, what was it again... 900 and something??

"Magic." I said before kicking the office door open.

"DUMBLEDORE! GET YOUR OLD ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YA HEAR ME?" I screamed. He was down in an instant.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"Harry saw Mr Weasley getting attacked. Go to the Department of Mysteries cos he said that he would do some last minute checks there tonight. The Weasley kids will have to go to St Mungo's straight away and Molly will have to be transported there also." I explained in a quick hurry to Dumbledore who relayed all of this information to a portrait who was on the move in an instant. I put Harry down but he was standing up straight away trying to get his whereabouts.

I saw Fred. He looked scared. My heart ached for him.

"Fred baby." I whispered before taking his tall frame into a hug and lightly kissing his pyjama covered chest.  
"Is he going to be OK?" he asked.

"If I have anything to do with it then he will be." I said seriously, looking up to him and staring into his eyes. They were like melted chocolate.

"Then I know he will be." He said earnestly.

"Good to know you have faith in me." I quipped, lightening the atmosphere a bit, earning a strained chuckle as a response, but a chuckle nonetheless.

"LOOK AT ME!" I heard Harry yell. I jumped out of shock and turned to face him. Snape turned up and then I knew that I had to tell Dumbledore that Voldemort knew of the connection.

"You wanted to see me sir." Snape said, cautiously looking at me. I still hadn't forgiven him.

"Yes, take Harry to your room immediately. The time has come." Dumbledore said ominously. I could just see him in one of those Muggle TV soap operas.

"Yes sir." Snape said, nodding his head in reply before latching on to Harry's arm and yanking him away. I went after him and grabbed his hand.

"You hurt him and I won't hesitate in putting you into St Mungo's for a very long time Severus." I said viciously.

"I understand perfectly." He said coldly. Oh, so _that's _how he wanted to play it then. Well bring it on Sev. I turned and walked away. Fred pulled me over.

"Hey Katie? Is everything between you and Snape OK?" he asked.

"No. Its not." I replied simply.

"Why?" he asked warily.

"Because he broke my trust and now we both hate eachother." I stated simply before laughing, "Your father is in terrible danger yet you are asking _me _about _my problems_!!"

"Because I am worried about you Katie." He said, caressing my cheek.

"Well right now, my main worry is you and your father." I said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you said he was going to be OK?" he said cryptically.

"I know I did and he will be but we still don't know. Arthur will be fine." I amended.

"Good." He breathed out a breath that I didn't even realise he was holding in.

"Oh for Gods sake! She isn't a seer or anything!" Ginny fumed. _She's just worried about her dad_. I told myself before putting on a smile that I hoped looked real.

"No Ginny, but right now I will do anything for your family Ginny and that includes you and your dad. Now are you gonna get to St Mungo's or what?" she simply huffed and motioned towards the fireplace.

"Alright then. Who wants to go first?" I said.

"Your not coming?" Ron asked

"No, someone has to stay here with Dumbledore and patrol the area in case Nagini comes here. But, I will be with you shortly."

"Who is Nagini anyway?" Ginny asked, showing the first sign of fear that any normal fourteen year old girl should be showing.

"Voldemort's pet serpent. She could have killed your father within minutes..." I was cut off when Minnie burst through the door.

"Your father is alright and in a stable condition." She said to the Weasley children. Each and everyone of them let out a relieved sigh in sync.

"Now, whoever would like to visit their father, please enter the chimney, one by one."

"Ginny, you go first, then Fred, George and Ron will follow later, I need to talk to them."

"Why?" Ginny snapped. I swear, if Ginny said one more rude thing to me, I would be having a little conversation with Yelo.

"I don't have to tell you anything Ginny." I said in a sweet voice.

"Fine." She huffed angrily. "Fred, lets go." She said.

"One minute." He said stiffly. He walked over to me and cupped my cheek.

"Is there something I need to know?" he asked, his eyes burning with curiosity and worry.

"I promise that when you are old enough to be in the Order, there will be no doubt as to what is going on. But remember, that's not for another 4 and a half months, until then you'll have to be patient." I said softly before kissing him on the cheek. "Go with your sister." I whispered quietly.

"OK, but I better see you soon, Ginny's starting to get on my nerves a bit." He said with a grin, but his eyes were still burning. I decided to play it cool.

"She's the only sister you've got and she's just feeling a bit protective of you! Be nice." I playfully hit him on the arm. He grinned back, it was more real this time, before walking off.

"St. Mungo's Hospital!" they both yelled from within the fireplace, a green flame engulfed them and they were gone.

I turned towards them and Ron looked OK whilst George looked fearful.

"Now, George, you know something more than you are letting on." I smirked. He gulped loudly.  
"Are you going to tell me?" I asked playfully, we both knew who was in control of this situation.

"Well.... Uh...." he started before Yelo walked in and said loudly.

"Just spit it out man!"

"IkindaknowaboutMariamandthatyourherheiress." He said all together. **(A/N: Translation: I kinda know about Mariam and that your her heiress.)**

I did a double take as Ron and Yelo did and Minnie took in a sharp breath.

"How do you know Mr Weasley?" she said sharply.

"I overheard Sirius and Lupin talking from one of the meetings. They were whispering but I put my ear to the door. It was the day of Harry's trial and they kept on saying 'Mariam, Katie, she's the heiress." So I did some research once we got to school and I put the pieces together. That's all." He finished and then looked around at us who were dumbfounded.

"There's more isn't there?" he asked slowly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, there's more but you cannot tell Fred _any_ of this." I hissed.  
"I swear. This would be the first time but I can manage it." He said surely, as if bracing himself what was to come. I started to feel nervous.

"Well... you see... the thing is George." I stopped so that I could take in a deep breath.

"She's Harry's twin sister." Yelo said bluntly.  
"WHAT??" he yelled.

"Yeah, don't worry, I had the same reaction too mate." Ron mumbled. I held my breath, anticipating the anger that was bound to come.

"Well, I guess that it kinda makes sense." He said.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Well, you do have the same short tempers and the lack of parents. You do look like Lily a bit, now that I think about it. I only have on memory of your parents and I was only 2 years old."

"You remember them." I asked quietly.

"Yeah, your mum was like 8 months pregnant with you and my mum was talking to yours about baby clothes and a baby shower. Actually I am pretty sure it was at her baby shower. They had a joint one. Mum was pregnant with Ron, around 6 months or so I think."

"Wow." I said quietly.

"You should probably go to St. Mungo's love." Yelo said quietly to George.

"Yeah, come on Ron the others will follow us." George said.

And soon enough, they were engulfed by the flame as well.

"Wow." I said.

"Indeed." Yelo replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**FPOV**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Sirius cried out. Christmas morning. Presents. Mum's good brekkies. Yeah, I could go for that.

"Coming." I hollered out, earning a groan from George. He had been acting a bit strangely since dad was nearly killed, I shuddered at the memory. I couldn't believe that without Harry and Katie, mostly Harry but Katie got to Dumbledore in time so she helped, dad would be dead. The feeling was horrible.

"Come on time to get up if we want to save our pancakes from Lupin." I said before chucking my pillow at him. I walked down the stairs and there I saw her. My life, my everything. Katie.

Her hair was pulled back softly into a bun, little curls going down her neck. She had probably done it in about three seconds but she still looked wonderful. I wanted her so much, but we were both to young to be thinking about _that_ now, weren't we? Still, I had been having wicked thoughts about her for some time now. Her maroon pajamas suited her well and it was as if she knew I was in the room because her head just peeked up and I was greeted with a blinding smile. I felt myself automatically smile back. She made me so happy.

"Come on, your brothers are eating _everything_!" She giggled, motioning to the four boys that were stuffing themselves. To think, I was meant to call them _family_? God had it in for me real bad. But I had Katie to make up for it.

"Ron you are a disgusting pig." I said. He just gave me the finger whilst chewing on bread and bacon. Gross. Hermione looked at me exasperatedly. I just rolled my eyes at her. She nodded in agreement. She really wasn't that bad. If she just toned down on the smarty pants factor then she could be a real hit with the guys, but I knew that Ron liked her the way she was. Mum came out, covered a mix of food ingredients and was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, must be Mundy." Katie said with a smile. She had grown rather attached to Mundungus. No one knew why but she said that you had to look deep down inside of him, really, _really_ deep down I thought. Katie went down the hall, out of my sight and as I turned around I heard the voice that no one should hear on a Christmas day.

"Good morning Miss Katie." Lucius Malfoy. I growled to myself. I ran out to the door and quickly held Katie to my body.

Accompanied by Lucius was Crabbe and Goyle Snr.

"So protective, relax we merely came to grant you our greetings." Lucius said with an evil smile. Harry ran down the stairs and stood in front of Katie. We both knew that he wanted to hurt her. I think that Harry saw Katie as the sister he never had, but he would never admit it to anyone.

"We're protective because you have hurt in the past and there is nothing stopping you from doing so again."

Bill growled from behind me.

"How did you get here anyway? This place is blocked by spells." Percy said, he was confused, that much was obvious.

"Oh, yes, the spell breaks when someone who is allowed in enters the precinct for 10 seconds, plenty of time for an intruder to emerge. Mundungus, is that what you call him? Entered and once we were all safely in then we knocked him out. Here is the body." Lucius said, chucking us the limp Mundungus. George and Lupin caught him and quickly got him inside. Mum followed in a frenzy, whizzing medical objects the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Katie said, wriggling herself from my grip. I held onto her hand tightly and she gave me a brief smile. Oh yeah, everything is OK now. I had a mental eye roll.

"Simply to tell you that we are watching you and to have a merry Christmas, oh, here you go, a little something for tonight." He said with a sick wink, handing her a little brown package. What was he playing at??? I growled.

"You two have fun tonight." He said to the both of us before walking away.

As soon as he was out of our sights Sirius shut the door.

"What did he give you?" he demanded.

"Open the card Katie." Lupin said gently but his undertone was firm. Katie, with shaky hands opened up the card and read it aloud

_Dear Katie and Fred, _

_Hope you both have fun on your Christmas night._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Everyone looked to the brown package in Katie's hands. It was really, really, really small and thin. It couldn't be could it???? Nah...

"Open it for God's sake!" Hermione said nervously. She had only just arrived. Katie with even shakier hands opened up the thin, brown package.

"Shit." She whispered and looked at me whilst dropping the little silver package on to the floor.

It was a condom.

Shit.

**OK, I hope that this chapter was OK. It was a shorter gap this time! I tried to get it right and alot of it was written throughout the course of today.**

**Please review, it makes my day so happy!**

**Livvy27**


	29. Christmas Day

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Dedicated to: Black7369 and Hurricane Rachel, dreamers4eva and dancingdimples95**

**I hope that you like this chapter. **

**KPOV**

"Katie, baby, wake up! Please babe." My saviour's voice sounded out through my head. I could hear voices.  
"A condom! My God those dicks!" Bill exclaimed. I could hear mumbled agreements.

"Nice choice of words." Fred seethed, well I pictured him seething.

"Good God! What are they playing at?" Arthur said. I could just see him scratching his head out of anger, but I couldn't actually see him given that I was unconscious.

This little 'present' has spurred a lot of questions in my currently knocked out state. Did I want to sleep with Fred? Yes, I love him. Was I ready to? No, I still felt to young and my past with Voldmort was blocking me from feeling ready. I wasn't ready, even thought I wanted it, my mind just needed time. Besides, I was to young anyway. The legal age in the Wizarding World is 16 and I didn't turn 16 for another six months!

"Slap her." I heard someone say. Who was that?

"You are _so insensitive_ Ronald!" Hermione shrieked. Ron? Yeah, sounded about right.

"Hey now I was just trying to help." I heard him defend.

"No! You just want to open up the presents!" Bill growled.

"Still say slap her." Ron mumbled under his breath. OK, that's it. That's enough. I wrenched my eyes open.

"Slap him." I muttered. Lupin obliged with a whack around the back of Ron's head.

"Thanks." I mumbled while Fred was helping me up.

"Any time." He winked.

Fred helped me back to the kitchen where Molly fussed over Mundy and I. Mundy was awake and grinned lightly at me.

"They get you to, eh?" he smiled.

"Nah, I blacked out." I grinned in return.

"Oh how very womanly of you." He scoffed.

"She's Fred's woman though." Bill piped up, earning a few laughs from the crowd. The atmosphere was lightening up pretty quickly. I think everyone just wanted their Christmas to get back on track.

"Breakfast, anyone?" Hermione asked, winking at me. Thank god for Hermione!

"Yeah I'm starved." Ron said, patting his stomach.

"Nothing's changed you moron." George said to him.

All of the bantering stopped once the breakfast was served. Molly was a really good cook. Well, other than myself of course but still, she was excellent and I guess you would have to be when you had Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron... oh my lord, that poor, poor woman.

**

**FPOV**

How did I end up in this situation. In front of me was Sirius, Lupin, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Harry, Ron and dad. I was seated in a small chair in the corner of Sirius' family tree room and I was currently next to the face of Lucius Malfoy. Oh the irony. The others were all standing above me (well, dad was sitting in his wheelchair) with gravely, serious faces.

What the bloody hell could they want? Oh yeah, that's right, they think that I've taken away Katie's virginity. Oh yeah, that's how.

Oh God, if you're looking upon me now, or even if you're not! Please have mercy upon me! I don't deserve to die yet.

"So, I think we need to talk about what happened this morning." Lupin said, clearing his throat.

"Yes, we do." Sirius said coldly. He was mad. Fuming mad. I was a dead man.

"Look, it's not what it looks like." I said, holding up my hands in surrender.

"Son," my dad started, this was just getting worse and worse. "All we need to know is whether or not you've slept with her. Its important that we know." Dad sounded so serious. Was there something going on that I didn't know about? Hang on, there was _always_ something going on that I didn't know about, so that didn't count.

"Katie's probably going through the same thing from the girls, if that makes you feel any better." George said. That twin thing really came in handy. I wish Katie could have something like that for her. A twin would be nice for her. It would have to be a brother though; I couldn't see her with a twin sister.

"Dumbledore's on his way to." Percy grinned at me. He was enjoying this! That sick little twit! I'll kill him, first chance I get, I'll kill him.

"So, have you?" Sirius said. Of course, straight back on to the embarrassing bits. I took big, deep breaths before answering. Why was I so nervous? I mean we hadn't done _anything_ past first base! She's only fifteen for Christ's sake! I am nearly seventeen and so I was a hormonal bastard who just wanted to be alone with Katie all the time, but it wasn't only for the physical parts of our relationship (but I must say that I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't a major motive) but also the emotional side. I loved who she made me feel. How she could just make me feel so alive and happy. She was my Sun and I hoped that I was something along those lines to her. However, she had told me once that I was her life. I suppose that was much better than being her sun. God, I love her.

"No, we haven't slept together, in fact we haven't even gone past first base. There you happy now." I said flatly. Sirius let out a long breath. He had been thinking the opposite. I looked around. My dad had the same relieved look on his face as well, as did Lupin! Great, fantastic to know that they have so much faith in me.

"Yes, we are." Ron spoke at last.

"If you don't mind my asking," I began slowly, I had to know if they would answer and the best chance I would get would be if I was nice and polite. The others looked down at me expectantly. "Why is it a big deal if I slept with Katie, I mean not now obviously. She is only fifteen but later, down the track. Would it be OK then?" I braced myself for the blinding fury that would surely be the response to my question. After a whole two minutes of silence I looked up.

They were all there. Looking at me with blank faces, they looked completely and utterly shocked.

"What?" I asked. Why weren't they yelling at me?

"I think, son, that we don't know how to answer it." Dad said slowly. I pitied my old man. Poor guy. Its probably very very very disturbing to be discussing your son's potential sex life, especially in front of others and other most definitely sexually active sons (*cough cough* Bill and Charlie *couch cough*).

"I was simply wondering." I shrugged. Perhaps I could afford that little movement _without_ Sirius killing me.

"Whatever you and Katie are willing, happy and certain with your choice then we would have no objections, oh yes and you would have to be above sixteen." An old and wise voice sounded from behind me. Dumbledore. Great.

"WHAT!" Sirius roared. "This is my goddaughter here! You can't say that. I'm the closest thing to a father she's got!"

"Dumbledore is as much of a father to me as you are Sirius." My angel was here. Thank the heavens. Oh no, how much has she heard? Has she heard my question? Crap! If she has then I'm almost certainly tomorrow's main course. Roast a'la Fred has a nice ring to it.

"Katie?" Harry piped up. I had almost forgotten he was here.

"Yeah, that's me last time I checked." Katie chuckled to herself.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't mum have kept you in with her little... talk?" George asked, clearly confused.

"I managed to get myself out of it." She shrugged. She winked at me.  
"Well, I don't really think that this is any of your business and yes Sirius I know, if my dad were here then he would most likely give me this talk but I would like to think that he would have done it a while back alongside my mother. Yes Lupin, I also know that you're just trying to protect me here. I don't need it. I am not a baby anymore. I think that ship has sailed well and truly. So, if you'll excuse me then I think that Fred and I have a talk of our own to conduct." And with that she grabbed my arm and we both ran out of that room but not before hearing,

"Just make sure talking is _all_ you do." Bill. Dead. Man.

"We'll try, _if_ Fred can keep his hand off of me!" Katie yelled back cheekily. Great. Forget tomorrow, Roast a'la Fred is on the menu tonight.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Hold on!" she giggled.

And we disappeared.

**YPOV (Yelo's POV)**

Those bastards. How the hell could they have done such a thing? Oh yeah, that's right. They're bloody death eaters. This is just when you start to think to yourself why Katie??

Katie is such a good person, and how the hell did _she _have to become Mariam's Heiress. I had asked this question before and no one had ever seemed to be able to answer me. But, I mean, what answer am I looking for? But the thing is that soon, Fred and George are going to graduate and soon, they're going to find out Katie's secret. I just cannot see how she's going to get herself out of it. If you look closely, Katie has spent the majority of her relationship with Fred, hiding her past. Not so much when they were younger but a fair bit lately. Fred is going to want answers and he is going to want them very, very soon. And I hate to say it, but as soon as Fred finds out probably the whole bloody crowd are going to find out and also, there is always the possibility that he is going to break up with her. And I don't want to tell Katie this because she already has enough on her plate.

**FPOV**

We were on the cliffs. Actually to be precise we were on the Cliffs of bloody Dover!

"This is where I come to relax. Other than my kitchen of course." She smirked.

"Do you like to think here as well?" I asked. Where was she going with this?

"Yes. I do." She said simply. She took my hand and held it to her face and sighed. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling but when she opened up her eyes her eyes were filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where has this come from?

"You won't lose me babe. I'll always be here for you." I pulled her into a hug and she just started sobbing more.

"I'm....s-s-sooooo.... sorry for....r-ruining.....y-yo-your Christmas...Fred!" She said in between her cries.

"You haven't actually, this has been one of the most interesting Christmases in years." I spoke the truth.

"R-really?" she looked up and I saw how vulnerable she was. She was only fifteen years old. She was scared deep down, not that she would ever admit it. But she was. She was my girl though, and I would protect her.

"Would I lie to you?" I asked. She pretended to think about it for a moment and I knew that I had made her happy, just for a little while. The thought made my heart fly at a million miles an hour.

"Depends on the situation but I can tell that you are telling me the truth now." Katie smiled. My angel smiled.

"Should we go back? I am pretty sure that presents are meant to be opened on Christmas Day?" I asked.

"Wait. We have to talk about something first." She said. Shit. That was never a good thing.

"Hit me with it." I said, trying to act confident. She paused for a moment, as if trying word whatever she wanted to say correctly.  
"I want to wait." She said finally.  
"Sorry?" I asked. This was confusing. I mean, she wouldn't be talking about this morning would she? I wanted to wait. Well, my body didn't but my head did.

"I am not physically or emotionally ready yet so I want to wait before I sleep with you." She said. She was having as much difficulty with this as I was.

"I want to wait to." I replied. Her face took on a look of rejection. Oh shit. Dad had told me that girls were emotional when it came to this.

"Do you not find me attractive?" she asked.

"No, no, no! I do, but you're too young and I want it to be special and in order for it to be special I want us to both be ready."

"Are you ready Fred?" she asked sceptically.

"I'm not sure. My body is telling me to go for it and my mind is saying no. I don't think that either of us _are_ ready." I said honestly. She laughed. It was so carefree that I couldn't help laugh as well.

"Oh Fred!" she exclaimed. "I am so glad to hear you say that! Now, I know we're on the same page." She hugged me all the tighter and nestled her head in my chest as I buried my head in her hair. It smelt of flowers. Wildflowers. I loved it about her. I loved everything about her.

**KPOV**

As I stood there, I realised something. Fred and I were in love and we had pretty similar views and ideas. Fred was the fun and energetic one. He and George were like our clowns. Our lovable funny clowns, they were our weapons of laughter. They could lighten up a room even in the most dire of situations. But underneath Fred, was a serious side to him in which he was a bit shy and innocent. He was a very complex person who only I could figure out entirely, well, other than his twin brother.

Meanwhile, I was the exact opposite. I only let my fun side out in the open with those I trust and love. On the outside I could appear serious and down to earth whilst my head was really up in the clouds, dreaming of a better life. Or my future which included Fred as my husband and our six children surrounding us with Harry as their uncle and all of the Weasley's there as their aunts and uncles. Hermione was in the picture, married to Ron with their two kids and harry was married to a woman, who was so far, faceless and of course Yelo and George were there with their five stormers.

Fred and I completed each other and at that moment, when we were hugging on the White cliffs of Dover. I knew that we could handle anything that came our way. I was pretty sure that when the time came, Fred would could even handle who I really was.

**OK, that's Chapter 29. I hope that you enjoy it and that you are not angry at me for how things are turning out. **

**Now, the drama is going to be happening within the next 2 or 3 chapters so don't worry. Also, I am very happy that more readers are coming on board and thankyou to all of those favourite stories and favourite authors that I'm getting. Also to all of the alerts that people are putting KJP on. I am incredibly grateful to you all. **

**Please review! They make my day!**

**Livvy27**


	30. The Fight Part One

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I really appreciated them! This chapter is the beginning of the fight so hopefully some action will come in!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Yelo, Katie, Mariam and Uncle John. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**HPOV**

The events that had occurred over Christmas had been horrific and dreadful but finally we were starting to get over it. Hermione said that just this morning. Dumbledore's Army had been dobbed in by no other than Cho Chang. I really liked Cho Chang. Then she had to go and grass on us. What the hell was she thinking. Then she had the audacity to think that we could still be friends. Katie though, _Katie_ had actually _talked_ to her and was friendly with her. No one could tell as to why. She just said that things weren't as they first seemed. Stupid, mysterious girl. Fred thought it was honourable but then again Katie could probably sleep with Voldemort (disgusting) and he would think that it was 'honourable'. The guys was whipped. Big

"Harry! Come on already! We are going to be sooooooo late and then Umbridge will have our heads!" Hermione shrieked, Ron was behind her looking thoroughly defeated.

"Fine, Hermione I'm coming." I was now defeated as well. We started walking towards the Great Hall when we saw Katie. She hadn't been to Special Treatment for ages. Not since Christmas actually. She looked bad. Her skin was pale and pasty. You could see the veins running through her arms. Her hair was more wiry than usual and it was everywhere. Her usually perfect locks were out of place and were all over the place. Ron was by her side in an instant. I know that he was in on the 'secret' but I also think that he views her as a future sister or something. I mean, everyone knows that Fred and Katie are going to get married someday.

"What happened to you?" he demanded.

"Relax. I had a rough night last night. That's all. I couldn't sleep." She said glancing at us. They were speaking in code. I glanced at Hermione whose face was intent, as if trying to decipher it.

"Shit Katie, have you seen Yelo?" Ron groaned.

"Yes. We both think that I should go to Special Treatment tomorrow for a week or two. That way, I'll be able to be at HQ for the summer." She replied. She was getting anxious. Ron, get out of there man.

"Fine then." Ron said.  
"Now get to your test! Your going to be late as it is." She ushered us out and Hermione mouthed a thank you to her. When we entered the Hall the rows of desks were lined up and there was about a 50 cm distance between each one. Girls on one side and boys on the other. Umbridge was chanting to us the whole time. What did she think we were going to do? Start making out in the middle of the test. When I voiced this to the other two Ron snorted and Hermione simply rolled her eyes but there was still a shadow of a smile on her face.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione, have I studied for this test?" Ron asked frantically.

"Yes, we studied last night, remember." She was abnormally patient with him at times like these. She had to like him more in more than a friendly way. Ron let out a sigh of relief. "Hermione, thank you." He said.

"No problem." Hermione replied quickly but her cheeks were slightly pink. With that we had to separate into the gender separated Great Hall. I rolled my eyes again. I think that this test just got so much longer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Q9) What is the difference between an Ogre and a Troll? Describe it in a paragraph._

Shit! What is the bloody difference? I have no idea! I glanced over at Hermione and she was already finished. Traitor. Ron was... well, he was struggling to say the least. Umbridge was sitting up the front of the Hall looking all prissy in pink, as usual. She was enjoying watching us suffer at the abnormally hard questions. Fred and George hadn't warned us about _these_ sorts of questions. Well, they weren't really the most reliable source of information given that it was more likely that they had made paper planes out of their questions rather than having actually answered them. That or Yelo and Katie had told them the answers. Who knows when it comes to those two.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _The sound reverberated throughout the room. I looked around only to see that everyone else was just as bewildered as I was.

"Settle! Settle children!" squawked Umbridge. We did as were told (for once) and got back to our tests. I was still on Question nine. Shit. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _The sound came again and everyone started murmuring. What the hell was going on?

Umbridge got up and started walking towards the large oak doors that separated us from the noise. She was muttering something under her breath, presumably something to do with unruly children and how Cornelius should never have allowed things at Hogwarts to get this bad. I couldn't say that we were offended by her spoken thoughts. We didn't resent her thoughts towards us but her thoughts towards Dumbledore were not appreciated, well, at least not from the gang and I.

Once she got to the doors and opened them then a small spark flew past her ear, fractionally missing it, and flew to the front of the room. The entirety of the Hall was transfixed by the small blue light, including Umbridge. When it was high and above all of us it exploded and small blue flames covered the roof. Fireworks. Lets see now.

Fireworks + Test = Fred and George.

Yep, seemed pretty simple to me. Fred and George were behind this. They were going to bust us out of the exam. YES! I love Fred and George! More fireworks were beginning to come in to the Hall. Blue, Yellow, Red, Pink, Orange, Purple and Green lights were beginning to shower us. Then, Fred and George flew in on their broomsticks. They were whooping and cheering as loud as possible and now neighbouring classes were beginning to watch. Katie and Yelo ran in and started laughing at the scene before them. Katie looked happy and her smile almost forget how ill she was looking. But Fred saw her instantly. It was almost as if he could sense her presence. He swooped down on the broomstick. Wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, earning a few cat calls from his mates at the door. George had pulled Yelo up and on to his broom. Fred did the same and they both flew up and into the air again. A dragon firework was currently attacking Umbridge but Ron and I were to busy cheering and running after Fred and George to care. Hermione caught up with us and she was laughing as well.

We ran through the castle and out on to the courtyard steps. Suddenly a sharp pang hit my scar. Oh no. Not now, please not now. A scene played out in my head:

_Sirius was in the room I had been dreaming about. The Department of Mysteries where Arthur had been attacked. He was kneeling on the ground and Voldemort was circling him. _

"_Where is it?" He hissed. Sirius remained silent. _

"_I said. Where is it?" Still, he remained silent. _

"_Crucio!" The Dark Lord hissed and cackled as Sirius writhed in pain before him. _

The vision stopped. Everything in faded and I could feel myself falling backwards. I could vaguely hear Hermione call out my name in worry. Ron was telling me to wake up. I couldn't. I was devising a plan on how to get Sirius out but I wasn't yet strong enough to act on it. I needed rest. My mind shut down.

**YPOV**

I couldn't believe at what my man had done. The man was a genius. A bloody genius. Well, and his brother of course. But this was _my man_ I was holding on to while we flew off into the sunset. Wow. He really is making me emotional. That damn Potter boy was right.

"We should probably head back." I heard Katie murmur. Curse her.

"Yeah, you have meals to cook." Fred teased.

"And messes to clean." She grumbled.

"Nah, Filch'll do it." George chuckled.

"He'll put up a fight." I piped up. Well, he would.

"He's a squib!" Fred exclaimed.

"True." I conceded.

"Come on then." George cried out before turning around. Nearly knocking me off the bloody broom.

"Idiot!" I seethed. Wasn't I meant to be the love of his life? He could of killed me!

"You love me anyway." He gloated. He had me there.

"Always and forever." I whispered and hugged him all the harder, because it was true.

**(A/N: About an hour and a half in to the future)**

**HPOV**

"The Department of Mysteries." The cool and smooth voice said slowly.

"Thanks for the memo." Ron grumbled.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Hermione shrieked.

"Quiet! Do you want someone to hear us?" Luna hissed. Wow, she could be feisty when she wanted.

"Fine." Ron huffed. Crossing his arms like a two year old, not a good look for him. I opened the door and almost at once I was astonished. Orbs. So many glowing orbs were on shelves that were rowed all through the hall. Just like in my vision. I walked down the corridor and started counting the numbers in front of the orbs. They were blue, just like Katie's eyes and I couldn't help but think that it was important.

When I arrived at the spot where Sirius was at, it was empty.

"He's meant to be here." I called out to them.

"Well he's not." Ron called out, earning a swat from Hermione.

"Maybe he was moved." Neville suggested.

"Yeah, that's it." Hermione said. I knew that she was still having her doubts as to whether or not my vision was true and I appreciated that she wasn't voicing her doubts anymore.

"Let's look around and if we don't find him then we'll have to leave, no doubt Death Eaters will be on their way." Ginny reasoned. Sounded good enough to me.

"Too late." A cold voice said. I turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy.

Oh hell, are we buggered.

**KPOV**

Yelo, Fred, George and I were in the Gryffindor Common Room. We had tried to find the others but no one had been anywhere. My scar was throbbing and I couldn't sense Harry. He had to be where Voldemort was. He just had to be. I was worried sick.

"Yelo and I will go and find Dumbledore. Fred and George, you go to Grimmauld Place via Floo Powder. The chimney in my room isn't affected by Umbridge's ban. Once you get there explain that Harry and the others are missing and its most likely to do with Voldemort. Then do exactly as they say."

"Are you going to be OK? You're already weak." Fred asked.

"I'll be fine. If I have any say in this then Voldemort won't touch anyone." Fred seemed barely satisfied with my answer but held back his retaliation.

"Go on guys. Katie and I'll be OK." Yelo urged. I went over to Fred and hugged him.

"I love you and I'll be fine." I whispered before giving him a kiss.

"I love you to and you better be fine." He said after the kiss.

"Good." I replied before getting up. Yelo left George's side and with that we left the room. I didn't look back because if I did I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave.

I had a horrible feeling that this could be the last time I ever saw Fred again. Yelo squeezed my hand and I knew that she was thinking the same thing.

**Sorry for the wait and this chapter was hard to get out and the next on even harder. **

**Please review and tell me what you think will happen so that I can try to incorporate all of your ideas in my storyline. **

**Livvy27**


	31. The Fight Part Two

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I have tried hard to incorporate what you want into the chapter. Dedicated to all of my reviewers. Sorry about the absolutely disgustingly long amount of time between updates! Please forgive me! Disclaimer: Look at Chapter 30.**

**HPOV**

Malfoy Snr and I were in the middle of one big circle. Each death eater held a wand to one of my friends heads. Shit. What the hell was I going to do? I couldn't get myself out of this one, surely I couldn't. There was no way that I was going to be able to save my friends, the prophecy and my myself.

"Did you really think that you would be able to defeat us? The greatest dark wizards of all time? Ha!" Lucius sneered at me. Bastard. Cold Bastard son of a bitch.

"No all you have to do is give me the prophecy and we will be on our way. If you don't then you will watch all of your friends _die_. Which one Harry Potter? Which one?" He hissed.

I opened my mouth, not exactly sure what was going to come out of it but as I went to talk I couldn't. It was then that I realised. I was scared shitless. My tongue felt like a 50 tonne brick, my mind was going 100 miles an hour and my insides were turning and turning like Petunia's 'washing machine' while my balls felt like they were about to drop off.

After about five minutes Lucius had had enough. "Well? What do you choose?" he hissed but even more angry this time round.

"I'll tell you what he'll choose." A clear and confident voice said that I instantly recognized. Lucius whirled around, taking me with him, confirming my suspicions. It was Katie. Sweet, wonderful, beautiful Katie. God bless her.

"Oh and what would that be?" Lucius sneered. "I know that your powerful but you are obviously not at your peak." He gestured at her pale, skinny, unhealthy figure. She was beautiful, I mean her upper... um... curves were still there but her arms and legs and waist were in desperate need of nutrition.

All of a sudden there was a bunch of white flashes. Sirius appeared and said,

"Get away from my godson." And punched him in the face.

"Come on Harry!" Katie cried, grasping my hand in her pale and frail white one. I pulled back, "No! I've got to help Sirius!" I yelled over the ear busting noise. Katie nodded quickly in understanding, "Then I'll be damned if I don't bloody help you!" She said with a small, grim smile. I smiled the same smile back to her. I couldn't explain it but it felt as if Katie and I were connected by something so strong that I couldn't explain it. It felt as if we were telepathically connected.

I was quickly blown out of my reverie when Sirius shouted at me to pick up my wand and do something. I rapidly obliged. Kate was firing a matter of jinxes at a death eater with her wand while blocking all of his with her hand. Amazing, I wish I could fight like that, or at least have the ability to. By now I had seen Yelo and she was airing someone out from what I could see (literally, she was).

By now Sirius and I were both fighting Lucius, I had to admit it, the man could fight good. Well, good for a death eater anyway. I fired a binding jinx at him which amazingly got through his shield.

"Good one James!" Sirius cried out jovially. I was about to ask him what he meant by calling him by my father's name but I didn't get a chance.

"Avadra Kedavra!" Some one screamed. Almost immediately everyone stopped to see who had uttered the curse and who had fallen. Sirius' laugh stopped, cut off almost as I turned around and saw the light leave his eyes.

_Flashback: 4__th__ year_

"_Come out Harry Potter! I want to kill you myself! I want to see the light leave your eyes!" Voldemort cackled out, like a madman._

_End Flashback_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I roared. Lupin grabbed me from behind, as if stopping me from doing something stupid. I saw Bellatrix Lestrange run out from the room laughing her crazy laugh. I was distracted when I heard Yelo screaming at Katie.

"Come on Katie you have to try!" Yelo was crying. Two more white flashes came out of no where and I saw Fred and George emerge from them. All of this was vague as I knew that I had lost the last of my family, the last connection to my parents. Gone.

"I am trying! I am!" Katie screamed through her tears. "Avadra Kedavros! Avadra Kedavros! It's not working!" She was hysterical now. Fred was scared shitless as to what was going on. What was going on? Was she trying to kill him again.

"Keep trying!" Lupin barked out **(A/N: No pun intended)** He sounded worried to. What was Katie trying to do? It was then that I noticed it was a different spell. The killing curse is _Avada Kedavra_ This curse/spell/charm/jinx thing is _Avadra Kedavros_. They were different.

"I'm not strong enough." Katie said in between gasps.

"Yes you are!" Yelo urged. "Try again."

"Try _what _again!" Fred shouted. He was mad. He was worried. Katie was a very lucky girl.

"OK, I will." Katie said softly, as if she had no energy to speak louder. There was total silence. Even the death eaters were watching, waiting to see what was going to happen.

Katie took a deep breath.

"AVADRA KEDAVROS!" she bellowed. A white light shot out of Katie's chest and into Sirius'. The light came back into his eyes.

"Katie, Harry, Yelo." He panted.

"Impossible." Lucius gasped.

"Did you do this?" Fred asked Katie cautiously. But Katie could only nod. Hermione gasped in shock.

"She's using her own life energy to bring Sirius back!" She exclaimed. Yelo was looking scared.

"Sirius are you OK?" she asked.

"I'm weak. Katie won't be able to sustain me for much longer." Sirius gasped We all looked at her. Her eyes were glazed over. She was panting as if nothing else mattered except Sirius living. She was bringing him back. This was going to be another one of our big 'talks/shouting sessions' when we got back.

"Yes she will! Katie's done this before!" Yelo said desperately.

"She's killing herself while bringing him back." Lupin muttered. "If she continues for any more than a couple of minutes then she will die."

"Which is why I am going to say this." Sirius said "Harry and Katie are connected. They're bond is strong. They're parents died on the same day. They are going to be eternally bound to the other. I love all of you and it is the order's duty to protect them. Please protect them." He gasped. Looking pleadingly at Lupin.

"Harry, you are the chosen one and never let anything get in your way. And please, do something for me." He asked.

"Anything." My voice cracked. How could I deny him?

"Protect Katie alongside Fred. You both love her for very different reasons and she will be in imminent danger. Don't ask what I mean. Hopefully everything will become clear soon. Fred, _never ever_ abandon her no matter what you see or find. Promise me."

"Course, mate. Of course. I love her." Fred choked out. I looked at Katie and she was growing weaker. Sirius noticed to.

"Thank you." He whispered and then with the wave of his hand the white light that connected the pair was severed and it snapped back into Katie's chest. She took in a deep breath of air and collapsed into Fred's arms and started to sob.

"HAHAHAHA!" I heard a evil cackling sound come from the hall in which Bellatrix had escaped to.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" She screamed in pleasure. My eyes looked at the scene before me. Katie was there and could be dying in Fred's arms. The Order members and my friends were all crying over the loss of Sirius Black and the Death eaters were making their move out. _It always has to be me doesn't it?_

I ran. I ran towards the hall.

"HARRY! COME BACK!" Lupin roared after me. Like hell I was. She killed my only family. My only, remaining family member was gone now. My world seemed even more grim. I saw her. Just standing there with a sick, twisted smile on her face. Her black, wild curls messed up all the way down to her lower back. Her disgustingly browny-green dress ripped and torn. She obviously hadn't changed clothes since the escape. Her dark, almost black eyes were glinting against the cold marble floor. She looked mad. "Coming to get me Potter? Itty, bitty, _baby_ Potter?" she said slowly. Punctuating each word during her last sentence. I didn't dignify her with an answer. It would only make her happy. And I only intended on making her feel pain. Lots and lots of pain.

**KPOV**

Gone. My godfather was gone. What the hell was wrong with this sick twisted place.  
"Where is he?" I whispered hoarsely, up to my saviour. My love. My everything. Fred.

"Heaven. That's where he is baby." He said kissing me on my forehead. I was resting my head on his lap. I felt almost safe, secure in this little bubble. _Almost_.

"I didn't mean Sirius." I said, my heart wrenching at the mention of his name.

"Who did you mean then?" Hermione asked gently. Oh, she was here.

"Harry, I meant Harry. Where is he?" I asked. "I need to tell him something. Something very, very important." I was going to tell him that I was his sister. It was time to tell him everything. I was going to die. I was going to die tonight. It was my destiny to die during the final battle. This was it. It didn't seem like it but this was it. I thought that I would have longer. I thought that I would be able to live a bit longer. Have a bit more time. But no. This was where my life was going to end. I looked at Fred. His deep, beautiful brown eyes so confused. I was going to leave him. It would hurt both of us. But, eventually, he would find some one and love her. Perhaps that Lavender girl from Gryffindor. Yes, maybe her. They might make a nice couple. I realised that they hadn't answered me. I looked at Fred's face again. His eyes were troubled. Shit.

"Where is he Fred?" I asked with more force.

"Honey, Harry's gone after Bellatrix." Lupin said.

"WHAT?" I yelled. My head started to ache even more. "Why?" I asked more softly. Fred's arms encasing me, as if to keep me with him. Did he have a feeling that my life was going to end as well.  
"For revenge." Ron said simply.

"Oh shit, shit, shit, _shit_!" I moaned, wriggling my way out of Fred's arms, as much as I wanted to stay there. "I'm meant to die tonight! Not him!" I yelled getting up quickly, despite my body telling me to stay seated.

"What do you mean?" Lupin said sharply.  
"Yes, what the hell do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Tonight's the final battle." I said while grabbing my wand of the floor. "Now stay here." I ordered. "I"ll get him back."

"No." Fred said, he face was a sea of emotions. Anger, worry, and fear.

"Yes." I said before kissing him quickly on the lips. I would have liked our last kiss to be longer but if I stayed then I would never be able to leave. I had to do this and I had to go before the tears started.

"Do what you have to do." Lupin said softly. Whoa, wasn't expecting that.

"Go. Do what you have to do but please try to change it. Try to change what is meant to happen." He pleaded.

"I'll try." I said with a nod and then I ran. Down the hall and found a sight that I never wanted to see. Voldemort was right behind him. Right behind my big brother.

"Harry! Watch out!" I screamed. He turned around and saw me and then he saw the snake.

"Shit." He squeaked before Voldemort chuckled and raised his wand. With the flick of my hand I made it fly about 6 metres away from him.

"Run Harry!" I screamed. Just about then or perhaps a couple of seconds after Dumbledore appeared.

"Fabulous." Voldemort grinned. He made his wand fly up back to his hand and started to dual Dumbledore with no forewarning whatsoever. Great. Just bloody fantastic. By now, Harry and I were standing together having now idea what to do.

"We've got to do something!" he yelled over the hissing of the fire snake that had just been conjured up by Voldemort.  
"Any suggestions Einstein?" I retorted. Honestly sometimes I really wondered whether or not we were related.

"Magic?" he asked.

"Oh yeah against the two most powerful wizards in the world, that'll be a dream Harry!" I yelled at him. Voldemort was in a giant bubble of water now.  
"Look, he's going to explode any second right now and you and I are about to turn into mush!"

"_Mush_? That is all you can come up with? If Voldemort 'explodes' then we will be a lot more than mush." I screamed at him. I was about to continue my rant when the wind stopped blowing about and everything was quiet and still.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Harry whispered to me.

"Not a clue." I replied in the same tone.

"You know, I was never one for mush Harry. How about shredded?" Voldemort said with the sick twisted thing that he does with his mouth to which I have finally concluded is a _smile_. Voldemort raised his hands and the glass surrounding us smashed and started to fly towards him at an alarming speed.

"Behind me!" Dumbledore yelled at us. He held up his arms and just as we thought that we were actually going to be shredded and turned all of the bloody glass into sand.

"Could have told us you were going to do that." Harry murmured. I laughed in agreement. I was only worried in what was to come. Voldemort had one of those more-evil-than-usual grins on his face.

**FPOV**

It had been half a bloody hour and neither of them were back yet.

"Right. That's it. I'm going after her." Yelo thundered.

"Like hell you are." George said fiercely.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." George retorted. Everyone waited for it. Those four words would send Yelo into hurricane mode. Perhaps even tornado and hurricane mode combined. Shit.

"Because. You. Said. So?" Yelo said through gritted teeth, wind starting to whirl around us. We're going to die.

"Yes...that's...what...uh...I uh... said?" George squeaked. He was nervous. After we were dead I would kill him again.

"Take it back George." Lupin said, his eyes flickering between the pair.

"Yes, George take it back." Yelo said sweetly. Faker.

"Ummmmm...." George said. Stupid imbecile!

"SHUT UP YOU WANKERS!" Ron roared making us all stop and look at him.

"Ron?" Hermione squeaked.

"IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED KATIE AND HARRY ARE STILL MISSING AND FOR ALL WE KNOW YOU-KNOW-WHO HIMSELF COULD BE HERE!"

We were silent for about 30 seconds before Yelo sighed.

"Well, thank God someone here is on the same page."

"Well if you're going then we're all going." Lupin said.

"Great." She muttered.

"Are you sure about this?" Ginny asked, disbelievingly.

"Course we are." Ron growled. "Why are you asking?"

"Harry can get himself out of anything and Katie said that she was 'meant to die' so maybe we should just let them do their thing." She said in that really annoying teenage girl voice that they only used when they thought that they knew everything. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside my chest, if she hadn't been my baby sister then perhaps I would have knocked her lights out.

"Katie wasn't thinking straight." Yelo said stiffly. I could tell that she was feeling very similarly as to how I was.

"We're wasting time here! Now if you're coming then lets go, if you're not then stay here." Ron growled.

"Alright. Lets go!" Yelo cried out before running towards the hall. Everyone followed. Even Ginny, because in reality she would follow Harry anywhere. But all I could think about was my Katie. My sweet Katie. What had she meant by "I'm meant to die tonight. Not him." All I knew was that this was going to be a huge battle and there was not a chance in hell that I was going to allow my love to die.

**I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the delay in updates. Please forgive me. **

**And please review this chapter!**


	32. The Fight Part Three Final Part

**OK guys! Thanks for all of the reviews and all of the comments! This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers! I got put on to 5 more story and author alerts and on to 4 more favourite stories lists! So thanks guys! Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling except for Katie, Mariam, and Yelo**

**YPOV**

Fred was worried. That much was obvious. I was to. This wasn't the final battle. I could feel it. I really felt sorry for Katie. I had no idea what the whole brother thing was. I mean, I loved Katie like a sister but I know that that companionship is completely different from the brother-sister one. We were getting closer and closer to our goal. The end of the corridor. As we got closer we could hear sounds.

Glass smashing. Hissing and roaring. Water. I could immediately tell that it was a battle of the elements. Now, if I was there then I could have used my elemental power of air. But I wasn't. Lupin and I exchanged glances. He knew as well as I that the elemental battles between two powerful wizards could be dangerous.

But then the scariest sound emerged. We all stopped in fear. Even Fred, whose face crumpled. Silence. It was silent. I started to count the seconds. 1....2.....3......4.....5.....6.....7.....8.....9.....10....11.......12.....13.....14.....15..... the seconds ticked by and I could hear Lupin and Arthur counting and Tonks breathing deeply. When it got to a minute I knew that I had to keep on running.

"Come on guys. We've got to keep going." I whispered. Everyone heard me. Heck, we could hear a pin drop we were so silent. Without a word from anyone we started to move out.

I couldn't breathe as I ran, which wasn't such a good idea. I needed them to be OK. It wasn't a want. It was a need. Katie was my sister, my partner in crime. She'd saved me from a possible death in the forest. Now that I know that Voldemort was out there at the same time as I was... well, it's just not worth thinking about, at all.

The silence was still here. Surrounding us. Eating us up on the inside. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in there. The light towards us was getting closer and we all started to speed up in the hope of getting there closer.

We were close. So close. I kept on running until the light engulfed me and I stopped with fear and shock at what I saw.

**FPOV**

She was lying there, next to Harry, just lying there. I couldn't help her. Dumbledore had briefly looked up at us from his kneeling position and shook his head. My eyes flickered to the white pale man in the black draping cloak standing over them. That must be _him_. I looked at Katie again. Her small pale frame looking almost lifeless. No, I couldn't let myself think like that. She was OK. I knew it. Her chest was heaving up and down, looking huge compared to her slender frame that had this sickly look to it now. My heart was breaking by just looking at her.

I couldn't help her. I'd die and then if Katie survived she'd kill me again out of anger and sorrow. I know that she would.

Voldemort's voice echoed around us and Lestrange was just curled up as if waiting for the Ministry to show up. The other Death Eaters had just arrived and were frozen in place.

"He's got them." Lucius gasped. There was more to this. I focused back to Voldemort's voice because it was obvious that his voice was controlling what Harry and Katie were feeling. Dumbledore, kneeling down next to them, actually looked... scared. Now I was scared, no, more than scared. I was scared shitless. For all of us.

"You've got nothing. Harry. No friends. You've only caused them pain." Surrounding us now were images of all of us.

Lily and James Potter scream with agony and fear for their son's life.

Harry and Hermione in third year being attacked by a werewolf (most likely Lupin) I saw Lupin wince. Harry was starting to make noises of restraint and pain

Katie and Harry fighting and throwing things at eachother

Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Fleur's little sister in the water

Cedric being hit by the Killing Curse

Katie screaming and trying to shake Cedric

Katie and Harry yelling and screaming out of fear because of the pain that Voldemort was inflicting upon them

The crowd seeing Cedric's body

Cedric's funeral.

With each one of the images that came to us Harry and Katie started to get louder and louder with their protests. Voldemort's snake like head reared towards Katie. He pointed his wand there and in his red eyes there was a stronger gleam of hatred. A stronger gleam of... lust??? HOLD ON A SEC! LUST?????????? THAT IS WRONG! SICK AND WRONG! Ron saw it to and his fists were clenching and unclenching, he was trying to calm down. George put a strong hand on my shoulder so that I wouldn't run towards him and get myself killed. Katie's eyes skimmed over us and they widened with fear. She knew what was going to happen.

"No." She said hoarsely but we could all hear it. Harry's head snapped towards her.

"What?" Voldemort spat. He'd heard her. The bastard. He has the hots for my girlfriend.

"No, please Tom. Don't do this to me." She pleaded, still lying next to Harry.

"Your still strong?" he said in disbelief. His look of disbelief quickly changed to an evil grin.

"Oh God." She whispered. Did she know what she was planning. "Harry get out of here! Alby, take him, now!" she urged. When they didn't move in fear of leaving her she swished her hand at them and they flew over to us. Yelo broke their fall with her air magic. What was going on?

**KPOV**

He was going to try and weaken me. That meant killing curses and cruciatus curses. I moved Harry and Dumbledore away because I couldn't let them get hurt, or even worse, killed.

"Alright my followers, gather around our dear Katie. Let's have some fun with her." He said, an evil glint in his eye.

"NOOOOOO!" Fred roared. Arthur and Lupin restrained him from running forward. Voldemort's head snapped up and his eyes had a flash of green. No! No! No! NO!

He swished his wand and I darted in front of the curse so that it hit me.

The pain that seared through me was worse than the other times. I was so weak. If they weakened me sufficiently then perhaps my shield wouldn't hold out for much longer. If this were the case then I was royally screwed.

"Katie!" Hermine shrieked.

"I'm Okay." I heard myself say as I got up off of the floor.

"Jesus Christ." George gasped. The Death Eaters were looking at me with a look of shock and horror. I glanced at Ginny and Fred. Fred was stunned and was Ginny looking at me with... respect? Oh good God no. She never would.

"I think that Cruciatus will start her off nicely." Voldemort pondered.

"Don't Tom." Dumbledore's voice echoed.

"Ah, but Albus. I just did. Go for it men." He said. I gulped quickly as they readied their wands. It was coming.

**FPOV**

"Ah, but Albus. I just did. Go for it men." The snake said viciously. I saw through the Death Eaters that Katie had taken a gulp of fear but she looked as if she had been expecting this. No, she couldn't have been. But then again, she could have.

The Death Eaters readied their wands and red jets screamed out of them hitting my love all over her body. Her eyes widened with fear and pain. She was struggling to hold in her screams.

"KATIE!" Harry bellowed. He made to get up and run forward but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Why do you think that she sent us over here? So that we wouldn't get hurt! Don't put all of her powers to waste!" He hissed. I had never seen him so angry before.

"Good God Katie." Yelo whimpered as she watched her best friend being tortured. George held her to him in hope of comforting her. Yelo looked so weak and vulnerable she didn't even look as if she had the energy to do an air charm to blow them all away. My eyes went in search of Katie, afraid of they might witness. Voldemort was descending upon her. As he touched her she screamed. A blood-curdling scream filled with pain and fear.

"How about I kill him? What would you do if I killed your precious boys? Your only reasons for living."

"I wouldn't let you." She said forcefully, well as forcefully as one could while undergoing the cruciatus curse. I knew that I was one of the 'boys' that he was referring to. But who was the other? I looked around me. Harry. It had to be him. If it wasn't then I was clueless. Harry looked at me. We knew that it was us. We knew that Voldemort was hanging our lives over Katie's head. But how long had this been going on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Katie's scream pierced through us. Lucius was holding his wand to her shoulder. That would intensify the pain by a tenfold.

"Stop." Voldemort commanded. What was he up to?

"Go to your friends. I've had enough fun with you. The ministry will be coming soon." Voldemort said. His eyes were growing a bit softer. What in God's name was going on? Katie let out a small sob of relief and ran towards me and latched herself to me and kissed me fiercely. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. I had almost lost her.

"I am so sorry for bringing you into this." Katie whispered against my chest as she snuggled into it.

"No, I shouldn't have every let that _thing_ near you." I spat. Voldemort heard and his head snapped towards me. He saw our embrace and his red eyes flashed with green. Jealousy? What the hell is going on here?

His wand's tip turned green as he pointed it straight at me.

"Good bye." He mouthed. I pushed Katie out of the way and as she fell she saw what he was going to do. It all happened so quickly and all I could hear her say was a simple: "Fred."

She ran towards him and grabbed his wand and pointed it at one of the death eaters, Wayne Ethelbert. The curse hit him and he fell to the ground, dead.

"You bitch!" he gasped.

"Run Fred! Harry! Run all of you!" she screamed. Voldemort hit her to the ground and she was knocked out cold. That was the last straw for me but Harry got there first. Wand at the ready.

"You cold bastard! You'll never know anything about love, friendship or any sort of warm feelings." He roared as he started firing all sorts of curses at him. Voldemort retaliated and they started to duel. Harry went down first but as he did he did a small air charm that Yelo had taught him and took Voldemort down to. That spurred Yelo into action.

"Son of a bitch is going down." She muttered as she flew over to him.

"No Yelo!" George shouted.

"George Weasley! If you so much as try to object to this then I can guarantee that you will be blown to bits before you even reach the Antarctic!" she retorted. With that she waved her hands around making a tornado that engulfed Voldemort and protected Katie with an air shield. Harry got up and started to add some jinxes to the tornado that was quickly progressing to a hurricane swirl around with the wind so that it would hit him over and over again. Voldemort roared out of anger. With one wave of his hands everything stopped and Yelo and Harry were blown away by Yelo's own charm that he had turned against them.

"Ow." Yelo whimpered.

"You Okay?" Harry asked.

"No." She cried, looking at Katie's limp body. She looked... almost as if the life had been sucked out of her.

Voldemort stalked his way over to the pair and George started to run at them but he was hit back by a shield.

"Katie's protecting us with one." Arthur said.

"But that's to much power. She's already so weak." Ron said frantically.

"I don't think that anyone would stop her right now Ronald." Lupin said factually.

The Death Eaters looked utterly confused as what to do. He pointed his wand at them but before any curse could make it's way out of his mouth green flames started to erupt and the members of the ministry started to emerge. Voldemort and his followers disappeared.

"He's back." Fudge gasped.

"No shit." Ron yelled at him. For once dad didn't chastise him for swearing at a member of the ministry. He just smirked. I didn't have time for any of them. I only had time for Katie. I ran towards her and I could feel Dumbledore hot on my tail. Katie had taken down her shield. Somehow, in her knocked out state she knew that Voldemort was gone. I had no time for relief.

"She's going to need to go straight to St. Mungo's." He said while starting to make the proper preparations to apparate.

"Can I come with you?" I pleaded.

"No. She doesn't want you to see what they have to do you her in order for her to get well. Soon, she will allow you access to the hospital. But for now you must stay with your family." He said calmly.

I had no choice but to nod in resignation for the intensity of Dumbledore's gaze was not to be trifled with. I looked down at Katie and I knew that it was most probable that I wouldn't see her until the holidays began.

**I am sorry that this chapter took so much work but it was really hard for me to write! For the obvious reasons! I hope that you forgive me and review this chapter!**

**Livvy27**


	33. Katie's Arrival and Big Decisions

**Thanks guys for all of the hits that I've been getting but I hope to get a few more reviews this chapter! Please! This chapter is dedicated to: Black769 and Hurricane Rachel and to all of those that have put me on story alert! Disclaimer: I only own Yelo, Katie, Mariam and Uncle John the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**WARNING: Sexual references in this chapter, nothing grapic, just references. **

**KPOV**

The nurse entered my room and my heart immediately sped up. This was the day in which I could either come home or I would be told that I had to stay here. I couldn't bare having to stay any longer. I would just die. I wanted to go to the Weasley's and see them all. I wanted to tell Fred that I was ready. I was more than ready.

I didn't want to die a virgin. In my eyes I was a dirty piece of filth because of what I have gone through but I know that Fred wants this. I allowed Yelo, Luna and Ron to see me and they were telling me about how Fred thought I was going to die. I know that he is pure and Ron told me that he had been talking to George and how that George had told Ron that Fred had told George (oh God they sound like a bunch

of girls!) that he was ready to go to the next level in our er... _physical_ relationship. We were already on the top level with our _non-physical_ relationship.

Really, I was scared but I wouldn't let anything happen to me and leave Fred wondering, _what if_? I couldn't and wouldn't do that to him.

"What is it? Can I go home?" I asked the nurse, Jennifer Ithink her name is.

"You may go home today." She said smiling.

I smiled back. I would get to see Fred today and tonight... well who know what could happen.

**FPOV**

Five weeks, three days and 16 and a half hours Katie and I had been separated. Ron, Yelo and Luna had gone to see her. They were the only ones, well, other than the Hogwarts staff. I missed her like crazy. But now I was seventeen. And a virgin. George and Yelo had already done it. George thought he was all high and bloody mighty just because he was no longer a virgin. Now, I don't want to sound like a man-whore or anything but seriously, I am an adolescent boy and I have needs (Lupin's words, not mine).

Before Sirius... died. God, I will never get used to saying that. He had sat me down and asked as to whether or not I was sleeping with his goddaughter. Lupin, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy and even Ron were all in the room and they had burst out laughing. Turns out that even Percy has gotten a girl before me. When Hermione had overheard us she had given us a huge lecture as to how we were all pigs and that girls wanted their _first time_ to be special. I swear Ron turned eight shades of red when Hermione said that. Jeesh, they're not even a couple. You'd think that he would be a little bit more subtle about his crush on Hermione. Mum had tuned in by then and backed up Hermione 100%.

When I had told Sirius that I was, in fact, not sleeping with his goddaughter he had looked so surprised that Lupin had had to slap him on the back a couple of times before it looked as if Sirius was able to talk again. Everyone thought that we had been. How embarrassing.

But if Katie isn't ready then there is not a chance that I am going to go that extra mile with her. Hermione is right... as usual. Katie's first night should be special. It should portray the fact that I love her. Christ, I want it but I don't want it.

George came running through the stairs at that moment.

"Man, Katie's coming. Now." I was out of the room before he could finish. Going towards my girl.

**YPOV**

I had to tell Katie. I had to tell Katie that I had well and truly cashed in my V-Card. She was going to be so pissed at me. She had said that she didn't want me to throw my virginity away. I suppose after everything she's been through concerning sex, it makes perfect sense that she would be worried about me. George and I were now in the same bedroom so it was no secret. And despite the reproving looks I sometimes got from Molly, I didn't regret it. Because the last few nights of my life have been... well... they've been _perfect_. George was so careful and loving I swear that I felt the calmest I've ever felt in my life. I heard something that sounded like a stampede go past my, I mean _our_ bedroom and I opened the door to see Fred run down the stairs and George just looking perfectly amused.

"What's going on?" I asked walking over for a cuddle. Yes, I know, Yelo now cuddles. God Katie was going to be surprised when she got out of the hospital. When I had visited her she had been in hysterics about Sirius and worried about Harry and nervous about Fred. I knew that she was considering sleeping with Fred. I was nervous for her as well.

George took me in his arms and gave me a quick kiss.

"Fred seems excited." I commented.

"Well, I'm pretty excited to." George grinned. I giggled. Yes I know, on principle Yelo DOES NOT GIGGLE but this is what my man does to me. He makes me giggle. I love him I know that.

"I noticed. But seriously, I haven't seen Fred this excited in weeks."

"Katie's coming back." He said distractedly while leaning in for a kiss. Katie! Coming back!

"Babe, as much as I love you. I would really like to go and say hello to my friend." I said before running off and hearing George curse, earning a laugh from me as I ran down the stairs.

"You know I love you!" I called out to him. Katie was coming back. That's all I needed to know. I was going to have my sister back at last.

**HPOV**

He was dead. Sirius was dead. If I hadn't been so stupid then he would be here. My only living family was gone. Gone forever. His last words stuck in my brain, playing like a mantra in my head. I needed to talk to Katie. I needed to find out what he meant.

_Harry and Katie are connected. Their bond is strong._

What had he meant? How were we connected? Was this to do with the bond I felt whenever I was near her? It must. There was no other explanation. Harry nearly cried at his confusion. But no tears came. I've cried enough to save most of the world's droughts. I can't cry anymore. Dumbledore had been absolutely no help. He had said that he wasn't ready to be able to take in the connection between Katie and himself. I heard Yelo calling out to George as her voice faded away. I walked out of my room and saw a frustrated George standing there with clenched fists. I could, despite his current confusion. Yelo and George had been keeping him awake at night from their... noise. Yelo must have denied him or something but that would be unusual for they have been going at it like randy rabbits lately.

"Didn't get what you wanted?" I jested.

"Hey you're smiling!" He exclaimed.

"It won't be for very long." I said

"Too answer your question, she found out that Katie is arriving today." He said, with a sour expression on his face.

"What?" I asked. After just thinking about what I needed to tell her and ask her I find out that she's coming here. The Gods are favouring me today.

"Not you to?" he asked, appalled.

"Yes." I said while running down the stairs.

When I got to the bottom I saw everyone there. None looked more impatient than Fred. However, Lupin looked incredibly anxious. Tonks put a reassuring hand on his arm. He instantly relaxed.

"I KNEW IT!" Ron shouted with glee.

"Oh shut up Ronald. Everyone knew." Ginny said.

"Knew what?" Tonks asked. Everyone burst out laughing.

"That you and Lupin were together." George said while walking down the stairs. Tonks blushed nearly 9 shades of red.

"Hey, don't pressure my girl!" Lupin said protectively.

"Getting a bit possessive there, eh Wolfie?" Bill chuckled. He had been over the moon since he and Fleur had started going out.

"So are we going home after Katie gets back?" Ginny asked Molly.

"Yes dear. We're going back to The Burrow next week." She answered.

"What about Katie and Yelo?" George asked. Fred instantly froze. He had been separated from Katie long enough. I could sense a fight.

"Yelo will come, if she wishes it, but Katie will stay here, at Grimmauld Place." Arthur said.

"WHAT?" Fred shouted.

"I can't be choose between her and Fred." Yelo said, her eyes looking scared.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll sort it out." George said hugging her from behind.

"I'm staying here." Fred said firmly.

"No you won't." Molly said just as firmly. God, now we all know where the Weasley's get their tempers.

"Yes. I will." Fred said through gritted teeth. He looked like he was going to punch a wall or something.

"It's not your choice. Sirius.... Sirius...He's not here to invite you anymore." Molly's voice went wobbly and soft at the last part of her little speech and for a moment Fred's eyes softened but then they hardened as if he remembered what he was fighting for.

"But I can't be separated from Katie anymore." He said coolly.

"Fred. With no owner here to invite you to stay here it isn't proper. You will come home with us." Arthur's voice resounded.

"Hang on." I heard myself say. Everyone turned to look at me.

"What is it Harry dear?" Molly said sweetly.

"Katie and I co-own this house. We can invite who stays here." I was getting mad. Fred and Katie, two of the most in love people I have ever met couldn't be separated again. And while I loved Arthur and Molly I couldn't believe that they were telling their grown up son what to do. And further on, I couldn't believe that the said grown up son was still taking orders from them.

"Yes!" Fred exclaimed. The door opened then but to everyone's disappointment (except Bill's) Fleur stepped in.

"Hello. I hope that I am not mizzing anything?" She said, her French accent starting to fade a bit.

"No darling. Just deciding where Katie will be staying for the summer." Bill said picking Fleur up off the ground.

"Oh with uz! She is such a dear friend of mine."

"Yes Mother, with us." Fred said.

"So you don't want to stay here?" I asked.

"If it keeps me with Katie then I will but with all due respect Harry I really think that mum wants you to go to The Burrow." Fred said.

"Katie also owns the house." I pointed out.

"True. But I don't think that she'll want to stay here. She was in hysterics over Sirius, Harry when we went to visit her." Ron said quietly. I nodded in agreement. I wanted to get out of here as well.

"What about me?" Yelo asked timidly.  
"You will come with us." George said firmly

"But Katie..." she sniffled. I looked for Fred and Mr and Mrs Weasley but then I heard voices from the kitchen and realised that they were fighting. They were screaming at each other. Molly's and Fred's voice trying to be louder than the other.

Hermione, who had been stationed at the window during this whole time stopped us from overhearing the argument that had been taking place by saying,

"She's here."

The door opened and we saw her enter into the house. We gasped in amazement.

**KPOV**

I was in the flying carriage with Alby, Minnie and Sevvy. My first ever friends. Well the first ever friends that I can actually remember. We were all so happy. Laughing, and joking. Just like old times. But there was a tension. A deep and heavy one that was underlying in all of us. Since it had become public that Fudge had been lying to everyone Scrimageour had taken over office in the Ministry. The entire wizarding community was in uproar and all felt fear. No one wanted to go back to the dark times. Worst of all, my legend was starting to become public. It was only a matter of time before it reached Harry's ears. But Alby had already assured me that it would take a long time. He wouldn't allow the legend to get into Hogwarts and anyone found spreading it would be severely punished. That put my mind at rest, though only a little. God help me. Everything that I had worked so hard for could be gone. No, I wouldn't let it happen. I had sacrificed to much.  
"What are they doing now?" I asked Alby. I could tell that he was tuning in. I couldn't wait to go to The Burrow again. That was what Ron had told me that we were going to do. The Burrow. I smiled inwardly to myself. It was now, apart from my kitchen in Hogwarts, my only sanctuary. Grimmauld Place was now a place full of memories. Maybe, someday, I would be able to go back but for now, The Burrow was my home away from home. Also, I was sure that Harry would have questions for me and there are more hiding places in The Burrow. It would also prove worth while for my... plans with Fred. Alby looked up at me, patiently waiting for me to stop thinking and listen to his answers, his face graced with a smile.

"Sorry, please answer." I said with a faint blush.

"They are arguing over where you are going to stay." He said.

"What? I thought I was going to go to the Burrow this summer." I said, gobsmacked.

"Tune in so that we can see what's going on." Sevvy suggested. Thankyou Severus! Silently, Dumbledore made an orb so that we could see what was happening.

_Fred, Molly and Arthur were all in the kitchen yelling at each other. _

"_Christ, mum! Can't you make room for one more person in the Burrow?" Fred argued. _

"_Where will she sleep?" Molly cried out, exasperated. _

"_She can share my room." He said simply. My heart thumped a million miles an hour at that._

"No, no absolutely not!" Sevvy thundered. Minnie laughed and Alby looked amused. I know that they had been surprised that Fred and I had not been sharing 'sexual relations' (Minnie's words, not mine). But Sevvy had been quite pleased. I stuck my tongue out at Sevvy to show my defiance. Alby held up his blackened hand to silence us. I shuddered when I saw the hand. It looked... dead. Everything was dying these days. I thought dully.

"_NO! I tried to stop Yelo and George from that so I will definitely stop the pair at you." Arthur yelled._

I went into shock a the reference. Yelo and George were sleeping together? I had tried so hard earlier on to prevent this, but now I knew that she would be OK. After all, if I tried to prevent them now, I would be the world's biggest hypocrite.

"_Darling, all we want is for you to be happy, but not give anything away to anyone before you're ready." Molly said softly. _

"_Mum, Katie and I have been a couple for over three years. I think that we are more than ready. And technically, we are both adults. We are justified to make our own decisions." Fred said. _

"_Not under our roof." Arthur said. _

"_She's coming with us. You love Katie and you love me, why can't you let us be happy? Why can't she stay?" He asked softly, pulling out another tactic. Molly burst into tears and sobbed. _

"ENOUGH!" I cried out. If this was how they were going to react about me _staying somewhere _then perhaps I should stay at Hogwarts this summer.

"I needed you to be at The Burrow anyway Katie, I need you to keep an eye out for Ginny. She's rapidly losing my trust here." Dumbledore said softly. He had noticed my sniffles. I really did not want to cry.

"OK." I said softly.

"Y-you-your just going to let her sleep with him?" Sevvy stuttered, appalled.

"Sevvy, you and I both know that Katie is more than capable in making her own choices and decisions in life." Alby said quietly.  
"This isn't about that, we'll discuss it later." Minnie said brusquely. "What matters is what we need Katie to do." She finished.

"Right," Alby agreed. "We are afraid that since Ginny was already taken over by Voldemort that she might be more vulnerable and given her intense... dislike for you, we think that you should keep an eye out for her." He said, looking at me firmly.

"Sure." I said. "I've never liked the little thing anyway so I'll be happy to keep an eye on her. But can we please get to Grimmauld Place faster." I begged.

"We're already there." He said.

"We are?" I asked excitedly.

"I thought that you were mad at them?" Sevvy asked, confused.

"No, I'm not. I am merely excited to see everyone again. I am disappointed in them though." I amended. I know that Sevvy didn't entirely approve of my friendships with them.

"So, shall we go inside?" Minnie asked as she got out of the car-that-used-to-be-a-flying-carriage.

"Yes please. I am dying for one of Molly's hot chocolates." Alby said, his eyes glowing with the prospect of Hot Chocolate.

"Then lets go!" I said happily as I ran to the door and flung it open, greeted with gasps.

**FPOV**

As I watched my mother cry I felt a little bit guilty but I knew that this would be the only way to get across to her.

"Now look what you've done." Dad glared at me. We all heard gasps from the hallway and Katie's voice. I ran to the door. There she was.

She looked so healthy. So vibrant. So beautiful and sexy. Her once pale frame was now voluptuous, her slender frame and womanly... features. Her long light brown hair went down to her waist and was no longer brittle but shiny and wavy. Her eyes were a sparkling blue and they looked like crystals or sapphires. She had grown a bit taller as well but not by much. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were all there as well, smiling at the reception that Katie was receiving. They had raised her so they felt very protective of her. I caught Snape's glare and I gulped, remembering last Christmas' conversation. I saw her hugging Harry and Yelo at the same time. I walked forward and when she saw me she let go of them and flung herself at me. I caught her, chuckling.

"Welcome back babe." I whispered in her hair.

"Thanks." She mumbled, her head still in my chest. I was starting to think that it was her favourite hiding spot.

"Katie!" I heard my father cry out. It was an overly happy voice and I knew that my mother was still crying. Unfortunately Katie saw through the door.

"FREDERICK JOHNATHON WEASLEY!" She shouted. "SHE'S STILL CRYING! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO MAKE HER CRY IN ORDER TO GET YOUR MESSAGE ACCROSS!" How the hell did she know that we had been arguing. I voiced the question and she turned around to look at me.

"Alby is like BBC news. He telecasts everything." She glowered at me before running to aid Mum.

"Mate, you really didn't need to make her cry." Ron said to me.  
"It seemed like it was the only option." I said, watching as Katie said unhearable things to mum.  
"Katie won't see it that way." Yelo reprimanded.  
"Just figured that one out." I muttered. Dumbledore whisked past us to the rescue.  
"Molly dear, I was thinking that I could use with one of your fabulous hot chocolates. Would you be so kind as to make one for me for you do make the best." All of us chuckled. If there was any way to get my mum happy it was to compliment her cooking and make her feel needed. I looked over at Katie and she winked at me. With that, I knew that I was forgiven.

**KPOV**

It was dinner and laughter and happiness surrounded me. It had been decided that I was to stay at the Burrow after all. And believe it or not, _Sevvy_ was the one who convinced Arthur that it was OK that Fred and I were to share a room. I think that he just likes to take people off guard. Fred didn't know

"So Katie, how was your time away?" George asked me. I knew he was fishing for information but I would humour him.

"Alright. How was yours?" I asked back with a smile.

"Great." He smiled, ear to ear and patted Yelo's knee.  
"So it is true." I murmured to myself.

"What's true babe?" Fred asked.

"That George and Yelo are sleeping together." I whispered back.  
"Yeah, have been for nearly two weeks now. George moved into your's and Yelo's room." He whispered back.

"That means that I have nowhere to sleep." I said, playing with him.  
"Yeah, I'll get George to move back in with me." He whispered back. My heart thudded loudly. He wasn't sure if I was ready! He was willing to prolong our relationship of chastity for even longer.

"Actually I was thinking if I could move into your room." I said, caressing his cheek. His eyes popped out of his head.

"Really?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. Is something wrong with that?" I asked, putting a spoonful of ice-cream into my mouth."

"Nope. Nothing at all." He grinned before kissing my cheek lightly. I giggled.

"Are you sure though?" He asked seriously. This was it. My make or break moment. But surprisingly, the words came out of my mouth before I could think.

"I am." I smiled. I really was ready.

"Hey guys." Fred called out. Everyone stopped to look at us. "Katie and I are going to call it a night." Fred called out. All of our friends snickered at us.

"Have a good night." Bill called out as Fred and I walked through the door, hand in hand. But as soon as we got to the steps, Fred picked me up bridal-style as we ran up the stairs, my giggles and laughs being left behind.

**Thanks guys for being so supportive! I hope that this chapter is long enough and that you guys are noticing how much closer together my updates are getting! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please review and tell me how you liked it!**

**Livvy27**


	34. Morning After

**OK guys. Thanks for all of the response about last chapter. One thing I would like to say is that I got a really disturbing review. If someone is interfering with my review count then could someone please let me know. I don't want anyone to be put off my story because someone else is trying to get them to stop. Please read for your enjoyment and don't get pressured in or out by anyone. **

**On a lighter note, this chapter is just a bit of fluff because I am trying to decide on how the summer should go. I mean, I know what's going to happen but I just need to fine tune it a little bit. I hope you enjoy it! Dedicated to Black 7369 and Disclaimer is the same as last chapter. **

**KPOV**

I woke up to see my love on my left. I smiled to myself in glee. I was so happy. Last night had been... well to put it properly: Pretty goddamn wonderful. I had been silly to so much as doubt Fred's being gentle with me. How I could even compare last night's experience with _his_ was unthinkable now. I couldn't stand the thought of him being in the same room as Fred let alone the same thought! I stretched quickly gave Fred's chest a kiss. He was so deep in his slumber that I couldn't bring it in myself to wake him up. Quickly, I hopped out of bed and started to get dressed. When I got to the kitchen I was greeted with cat calls and whistles and lots of applauding.

"WELL DONE!"

"YOU DID IT!"

"CONGRATZ KATIE!"

"YOU MADE OUR BROTHER A MAN!"

I blushed like crazy before I told them to shut up or Molly and I wouldn't make them dinner tonight. I've never seen so many people sit down and eat so fast. I sat next to Yelo and she squeezed my hand.

"How was it?" She asked quietly so that no one would hear except us.

"Wonderful." I sighed.

"Good. It's what you deserve." She said, smiling.

"What about you? It was your first time just a couple of weeks ago." I said

"It was the best experience in the world." She said dreamily. George overheard that part and grinned at her.

"Eat with your mouth CLOSED!" Yelo said, irritated at her boyfriend's lack of table manners. Bill just hooted with laughter.

"I bet there are some things that you want his mouth _open _for Yelo."

"THATS IT WILLIAM WEASLEY!" Yelo screamed.

"Don't blow the house down honey!" George said. The breeze that was forming was about to turn into a gale force wind.

"We are going to die." Percy said simply.  
"IF YOU SO MUCH AS _LOOK_ LIKE YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER CRACK AT _ANY_ OF THE SEXUALLY ACTIVE IN THIS ROOM THEN I WILL SEE TO IT PERSONALLY THAT YOU WILL BLOWN ALL THE WAY AROUND THE UK AND THEN EUROPE AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY, YOU'LL MISS OUT ON AFRICA!" Yelo shouted. Even Lupin was scared. Yelo then sat down and resumed eating her pancakes. Everyone stared at her in fear for about three minutes when _my _boyfriend entered the room.

"Did Yelo get into one of her moods again?" he asked scratching the back of his head before leaning down to kiss me.

"Aw look at the little lovebirds." Tonks said sweetly.

"Just because you're an adult doesn't mean that you're excluded from my threat." Yelo quipped at her. Tonks' mouth dropped and Lupin put a protective arm around her.

"You too wolf-boy." She added.

"George, is she forcing you into a relationship or something?" Charlie asked. Yelo snapped her head around and raised her hands to her chest before making a wind blow around him, making him the centre of a whirlwind. Just as the cutlery started to get caught up in the whirlwind Molly slammed her hand down on to the table.

"That is quite enough Yelo!" she yelled over the noise. The noise immediately vanished.

"Now eat up! We have a long and crowded journey ahead of us!" she said before collecting all of the plates that had been licked clean. God, her cooking was good.

"So when are we going?" Ginny asked.

**FPOV**

"So when are we going?" Ginny asked coolly. I could tell that she was angry that Katie was coming. I think that she was jealous that she had no one to take home or even write to other than her friends of the female dominion. I could see Harry eyeing her though, the big brother in me growled at him. Katie noticed, as per usual and squeezed my hand gently. That small gesture immediately took my mind to last night.

_**WOW!**_ It had been the best, most glorious, most wonderful, most fan-bloody-tastic night of my life. I was so glad that we had finally done what we did. Our relationship was now officially official, if that made any sense at all.

"Trust Harry, OK?" she said softly. I nodded and gave her a kiss on the lips earning a whack on the back of the head from Ron.

"Cut it out, lovebirds." He whined.

"You're just jealous." Hermione teased.

"I'm gonna get a woman this year." He declared.

"You don't _get_ a woman, Ron." Yelo scoffed.

"I _got_ you!" George teased.

"No you didn't! You earned me!" she said triumphantly.

"Shut up." He grumbled, earning a laugh out of everyone. I vaguely heard my father trying to answer the question that Ginny had asked five minutes ago. I decided to tune in.

"First thing after breakfast." He said before going back to his pancakes.

"Come on time to pack!" Katie declared.

"Yes, _mum_." Charlie groaned. Katie grinned and grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Don't call me mum, but yes I am glad to see that you're so enthusiastic to pack your bags." She whispered but loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Man, your woman is crazy." He complained to me rubbing his shoulder and hand, trying to rub the pain away.

"She's not. She just likes getting her way." I replied.

"Good boy." She patted me on the head.

"A life of servitude." Bill groaned.

"Well, haven't you got one to with Fleur?" George asked.

"Yes." He said defiantly.

"OK, enugh of this conversation. Katie is right. You should all start to pack your bags, which you really shouldn't have done last night."

"Well, we can't be excused for it," Percy said gesturing to himself, Charlie, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. "But I believe that the others were otherwise engaged." He chuckled. The adults simply frowned upon him and we all went up the stairs and started to pack our things.

**KPOV**

I had just finished packing when I looked to Fred's side of the room. He had been in the bathroom cleaning his teeth and such but had made no progress whatsoever on the packing side of things. I sighed and got to work.

His socks, underwear, shirts, pants and shorts were all over the bed, floor and strewn over chairs and other pieces of furniture. It was a sea of clothing. About half an hour later Fred emerged and saw what I was doing.

"Aw, babe! You didn't need to start packing for me." He complained.

"Well, when were you going to do it?" I asked him.

"Now." He said simply.

"You wouldn't have time to. I'm already halfway done." I cried out, exasperated.

"Well, all you need to do is stuff it all in." He said with a shrug.

"Shove it all in? And leave your poor mother to have to get the iron started. I don't think so."

"Then use magic to do it." He said.

"Do you even know the spell?" I questioned.

"Umm.. well.... I did know it..." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Packus Imediatus." I said and at the swish of my finger the suitcase was packed.

"Why didn't you do that before?" he asked

"Because it took up time." I shrugged. Fred came over to me with an evil grin and a lustful gaze.

"Fred, no, no, _no, NO! _We don't have time and Remus will kill you!"

"I don't care." He advanced.

"Oh for Christ's sake! I've created a monster." I rolled my eyes at him. Then, he growled and pounced.

**HPOV**

"KATIE! FRED! Get down here right now! I'm warning you!" Molly's voice sounded up the stairs. We'd been waiting for nearly twenty minutes and everyone was a bit... scared as to find out what was going on by going up the stairs. Yelo and George had emerged around three minutes ago and they looked a little, well they looked a little disorientated. Percy had whispered something about sex hair to which Arthur punched him in the arm.

"You have _two minutes_ before Arthur goes up there." Molly called out again. "Do I have to start counting to one hundred and twenty?" she asked. The Weasley's began to groan.

"Are we missing something?" Hermione whispered to me. Ron heard her and explained.

"When we were little and were running late, Mum used to count to one hundred and twenty to make us hurry up. It's a bit of a joke for us Weasleys." Hermione and I nodded in newfound understanding.

"110.... 114.... 118..119..." Molly's voice droned on. The next moment Katie and Fred had apparated down the stairs with their luggage.

"Ready Mum." Fred grinned.

"What took you so long?" Molly cried out.

"Awww Mum you don't need to _ask!_" Bill moaned with Fleur giggling into his arm.

"We just had to clean up." Fred replied passively.

"From a session of hard, blood-boiling, grinding...." George was cut off by a gagging jinx from Ginny.

"Thanks Ginny." Katie sighed, relieved that whatever George was about to say hadn't been finished.

"I really don't want to know about my brother's sex lives." She replied with a smile. God, that smile. So radiant, so brilliant, like a millions angels' smiles blended as one. I felt a blow to my ribs.

"OW!" I whisper yelled at Hermione, the source of my current discomfort.

"Stop drooling over Ginny and get going." She whispered back.

"Why? She's so..... perfect." I sighed. Good God, what's happening.

"Oh shut up Romeo!" Hermione rolled her eyes at me.

"Actually, I think that Casanova is a much better. A bit sexier." Ron chuckled.

"Shut up the pair of you." I grumbled.

I knew that while I had a really good group of friends, Hermione and Ron would always be my closest. The bond I felt for them was almost as strong as the bond I felt for Katie. If only I could figure it out.

**KPOV**

As we got through the door I saw that we would be going by the Weasley's flying cars. It was too light for flying on brooms. I turned to Sevvy who was behind me to bid me farewell.

"Thank God you're not going on one of these things!" I laughed.

"Yes. Bloody Contraptions," he muttered to me. "Once was quite enough." He finished. I knew he was referring to the time he picked me up from the orphanage nearly fifteen years ago.

Shall we go, my queen?" I heard Bill call out to Fleur as he got his 'car'.

"When I first met you, you were 11 years old and I would have never guessed that _you_ would be a romantic." I called out to him, laughing.

"It's always the quiet ones." I replied. At this, Fleur joined in.

"You? Quiet? Now that will be de day!" She laughed in her French accent. I laughed with her and Bill just looked sour. Fred took me by the arm and told me that it was time to go.

I knew that he was right. It was time to go. This was going to be the best summer ever.

"You know what Fred?" I said to him.

"What Katie?" he played along.

"I love you."

"And I you Katie. And I you." He said to me as he helped me into the flying car. Once we got in I remembered something.

"Fred. I don't want to go by flying car." I told him.

"What? It's the only safe way to go." He replied in confusion.

"Dummie! You so didn't pay any attention to school." I laughed. He scowled.

"Yeah, well. George and I are building the shop." He grumbled.

"And you'll be a business owner. You clever man." I kissed him quickly.

"So what is your idea?" he asked with a smile.

"That we fly." I replied.

"Katie! I already told you that it's too risky. You, of _all_ people should know that." He sighed.

"Jeez Frederick! Before you get your wand _and_ knickers into a knot let me tell you about it." I told him.

"OK." He smiled quickly.

"I know the invisibility spell and how to fly without a broomstick and I want you to fly with me." I explained quickly.  
"You are amazing Katie." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

"I know," I returned the kiss but hopped out of the car before I started an all out romp in the car with him. I'll have to save that idea up for later....

"You coming?" I asked.

"Yes." He said eagerly.

"You're keen." I giggled.

"Yup." He replied

"Hey you two! You coming or not?" Percy yelled.

"Yeah we're coming! We're just going a different way." I replied.

"How?" Hermione yelled. Ginny yelled out the same. Everyone looked at us in curiosity.  
"Watch." Fred called to them.

"Oh, don't worry! We're watching alright." Charlie called out. I laughed out loud.

"Take my hand." I told Fred. He took both.

"Flyus Incontatum." I said and we lifted off of the ground.

"Whoa!" Harry called.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried out in amazement.

"Invisibility Shownus!" I cried and we disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Ron called out.

"It's called an invisibility charm you dingbat!" Ginny yelled at him. Fred chuckled.

"Bye guys!" I yelled.

"BYE!" They all screamed back.

And with that we flew away, in our own little world.

**Well that was exactly 5 pages. I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review this and please, please, please, pretty please take in my message at the beginning of this chapter in my Author's Note. **

**So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. Katie Meet's Vernon and Petunia

**Thanks guys for the reviews! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Dedicated to Black 7369. Disclaimer: Only Yelo, Katie, Mariam and Uncle John are mine, the rest belong to J.K Rowling. I've decided that I am going to start the summer at the very end where Katie and Dumbledore go to collect Harry from the Dursley's home. **

**KPOV**

I couldn't believe that Alby had made Harry go our Uncle's and Aunt's house for the summer. He had spent two weeks at The Burrow with us when Dumbledore dropped in and told him to pack his bags. I knew that this would be keeping him safe from evil and all but really? Now we only got one week left with him. At least Alby had let me come with him. I am sure that Vernon and Petunia will recognize me. I look to much like my mother now for them to not. Sevvy keeps on going on about how stupid Harry is because he hasn't seen the resemblance. After the 500th time Yelo made him do fifty laps around The Burrow with air pushing him along the way so he couldn't stop. This caused great amusement amongst us. I swear that I even saw Dumbledore chuckle to himself.

We were now at their house. Dumbledore had been reminding me about not making it obvious who I was while Harry was in the room and that he would make sure that I got some alone time with my uncle and aunt so that I could let it rip at them. He then went on to tell me that he was sure that I would act like the mature young woman that he knew I was. I told him to stick it. I was sixteen years old for God's sake! I could be a bit childish to the people who had made it impossible for me to grow up with my brother.

"Ring the door bell." I told him.

"Fine." He huffed. "You sure you don't want to do the honours?" he asked me.

"Yes I am sure. I want to get in, get Harry, yell at Vernon and Petunia, stun Duddikins and then get out." I told him bitterly.

"That all sounds very well and good but perhaps leave Dudley out of it. He hasn't done anything to you." Dumbledore advised.

"Sure, sure." I muttered. Alby didn't get a chance to reply because at that moment the door opened. A very... large man opened the door and looked at us, this must be my Uncle Vernon.

"Petunia! Get the boy!" He screamed.

"Are you going to let us in?" I asked sarcastically.

"No." He replied icily.

"Right-o!" I said and waved my hand at him and he moved back and made room for us to come inside.

"You're trespassing." He yelled at us angrily, waving his huge fatty arms at us in anger, it was almost laughable at how his hands looked like German sausages. Ha!

"No, we are merely coming inside." Alby said calmly. It amazed me how he could stay so calm.

"What is going on Vernon!" a lady with a very long neck and she was very skinny, presumably my Aunt Petunia.

"They've come to get him!" He told her, his chins flapping underneath his head that just screamed _I'm a big fat oaf, come and give me a piggy tail_. I laughed to myself at the memory of Hagrid telling me about the time he gave my cousin a pig's tail.

"You find something funny, girl?" my uncle demanded.

"Oh no, I was just contemplating whether or not you were going to recognise me, uncle." I replied.

"Recognize you? Why in hell would I recognize you...." he trailed off as if seeing me for the first time. Fear overtook his features. "Good God." He whispered to himself.

"Katie?" Petunia asked me. She reached out to touch me. I immediately backed up.

"_Don't_ touch me." I spat at her.

"Yes, don't touch her." Harry said coldly. Shit! How much had he heard??? Just play it cool.

"Harry!" I exclaimed. "When did you get here?" I asked him. Please tell the truth.

"Just as you spat at my aunt, actually." He smiled at me. I looked for Dumbledore for confirmation and he gave a small nod. I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding. Thank Jesus and God and well, everyone holy that he hadn't come any earlier.

"Come Harry, I'll come help you pack your bags." Dumbledore said as he ascended up the stairs, winking at me. "You're coming to The Burrow with us." He added joyfully. Harry's smile went even wider and he almost raced to his room with Dumbledore hot on his heels.

"Katie? Is that really you?" Petunia asked, effectively making my attention return to the pair.

"Yes." I replied. At that moment Dudley entered, he had lost a little weight and looked more like his mother than his father, thank the lord. It's bad enough that he has to call Vernon his father. At least Petunia was a little pretty. At least, she had the potential to look pretty anyway. I really took her in then. Her tall, skinny frame made her look like an anorexic compared to her husband, next to him she just looked so _thin_. But you could tell that this was from her own doing. She was obviously not a fat person. There was not an ounce of fat on her. She had her black hair up in a perm. It had been naturally straight. I had seen some childhood photos that I had recovered from my old house, my former home. My aunt had a pink, floral dress on her and light pink high heels that had to be at least three inches high. You could tell by looking at her that she thought that she was above certain people in muggle socio-economic system. However, tonight, she looked petrified of me.

"Shit! You're Harry's little sister." Dudley exclaimed, quietening when he saw me put my index finger to my mouth. Perhaps he wasn't so bad after all.

"Yes. Hello cousin." I said, smiling a little.

"What do you want?" Vernon asked me rudely.

"To inquire as to why you left me at an orphanage and left me to a fate worse than death." I said. I had detached myself from this turning point in the conversation. I didn't want to get emotionally involved.

"We didn't feel as if we could look after you." Petunia quivered. I looked into her eyes and I saw that she didn't want to hurt my feelings. I didn't care. I would hurt hers if I had to.

"Bullshit." I spat.

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" Vernon thundered.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "Harry doesn't know about us and if you so much as breathe a word to him then my wizarding friends will see to it that you will end up in the local hospital before the next morning. And as if you have a leg to stand on! I'm your _niece_ and you abandoned me! The life I lived is worse than what you could even imagine." I said. I had to stop so that I could regain control. I couldn't my emotions slip out of my grasp.

"Mum? Dad? You said that she was taken away. You said that she had been a threat so that Dukledorm took her away." Dudley's voice shook. I felt a pang of guilt and sorrow towards him. He had to deal with those loonies every day. I felt a wave of cousinly affection wash over me.

"You lied to him?" I asked them.

"We thought that it would be best." Petunia said quietly.

"Well it wasn't. And you were just scared that you would lose your son. How did my mother live with you?" I asked. My emotions were slipping. I couldn't control the tears that started to run down my face. All the hurt that was the result of them kicking me out when I was just 15 months old. Leaving me to be Mariam's heiress. Maybe, just maybe, I could have been someone different. I could have been a happy healthy girl with a brother who knew that she existed and loved her. No. That could never be. I felt a pair of chubby arms encase me and lead me to the couch as my body shook and I cried silently. The person smelt like chocolate. The arms were hugging me shyly and I peeked through my lashes to see Dudley, my only cousin trying to comfort me with wide, scared eyes.

"Look what you did to her." He told his parents. He cared for me even though he had only known me for a few minutes. Then I realised, he had wanted to know me for years. He wanted another cousin.

"I lost everything that day." I heard myself say. "My parents, my brother and my chance for a normal life. I would have taken the way you treated Harry as long as I had him by my side. You took the last part of my family away from me." I sobbed. By now, my head was resting on Dudley's large shoulder. I stayed like that for about three minutes before I heard Harry running down the stairs. I heard the sound of running feet stop abruptly. I looked up and he looked livid.

"Get away from her Dudley." He said coldly. He wasn't a requesting it but demanding it.

"Don't worry Harry, he was comforting me." I told him with wary gaze.

"Oh, well that's nice... hold on, _why_ was he comforting you?" he asked, bewildered, he probably thought that this concept of his cousin being a comforter was completely foreign.

"Ask them." Dumbledore suggested.

"OK, why?" Harry asked them. Vernon and Petunia looked at each other before replying.

"Because...erm...well...." They stuttered. They didn't want to give away my secret, fearing the consequences. I glanced at Alby and he was glaring that them.

"Because they did something horrible to her as a child. Her parents knew them and when Katie was a young child Vernon and Petunia turned her away." Dudley cut in. I could kiss him right now. It wasn't technically a lie. Just a white one until Harry could find out the truth. Alby looked at him with a certain respect. He was probably looking into his mind. I wished I could do that. I'm going to ask him to teach me someday. Vernon and Petunia looked furious.

"You what?" Harry asked coldly, quietly. He usually yelled so this was a change, a scary one for my aunt and uncle. They didn't reply.

"I could have had a sister like figure in my life. I could have had a friend, a real friend and just because you are too selfish and greedy to admit that you are bad parents and bad people and you couldn't stand the fact that I was my mother's son, you couldn't bear the thought of me having a friend and companion for all the pain you put me through." Harry was shaking and I leapt up and hugged him. Alby took this as his chance to talk. I knew that he'd had something to say to the pair. He stepped forward with his robes billowing behind him.

"Harry will not be returning to this house next summer. He will turn seventeen next year which in our world signifies a wizard becoming an adult and therefore being of age. I can't express enough the amount of disappointment I feel towards you. In the letter in which I gave you upon the arrival of your nephew I asked that you would treat him as your own son. That you would treat him with love and care. Unfortunately, you haven't. You have done the exact opposite of this by situating him below the stairs and if he had been an asthmatic it is almost certain that he would not be here today. You raised him in a world in which he grew up to know hate and fear. You did the exact opposite of what I asked you to do and despite all of this Harry Potter has grown up to be an exceptional young man." He paused briefly before continuing. "What you did to Katie was inexcusable and I hope that she never has to lay eyes on you again. When the time of your passing comes I can only hope that Lily and James Potter will give you what you deserve." He finished. I felt Harry return the embrace and I could tell that he was happy. So very happy. He didn't have to return back to this place that had borne him so much discomfort and pain.

I looked over at our cousin and he looked a little sad. I think that he was thinking of reforming himself and now he had lost the chance. _Someday, I'll come back and visit him_. I thought to myself. That would be his parent's worst nightmare, their son having a friendship with a witch.

"Come Harry, come Katie, we have to get you back to The Burrow." Dumbledore said, turning towards the door. He waved his wand and the luggage that Harry had packed so hurriedly was sent out of the door.

"Let's go." I whispered, squeezing his hand and leading him towards the door. He squeezed my hand back. After The Burrow, we were going home. Hogwarts, was our home.

**I hope that this chapter, despite it's shortness was OK. **

**Please review to tell me what you thought of it! **

**Livvy27**


	36. Positive

**OK, guys! Sorry that I haven't been updating for a while but I have been so busy. I hope that you are all really ready for some reading!**

**Dedicated to Black7369 for helping me out with some planning. **

**KPOV**

I looked beside me and there he was. Fred, my reason for living, well, other than Harry. I looked back to last night and it had been interesting. Horace Slughorn. I'd only met him a couple of times but only when I was really young. He really was a collector. Harry would be a crown jewel of his. He had tried to collect me when I was young but he wasn't a teacher then so it had been difficult and with my lack of publicity, he soon gave up but Dumbledore told me that I was sure to be collected this year. He had smiled when he told me, he knew that I couldn't stand to be an 'item'. The only item that I am interested in is Fred and I. We are perfect together. I only fear his reaction when he finds out that Yelo and I have been trying crazily to stop them from entering the Order. I love Fred, but the thought of him actually knowing the secret that I have fought for so long to protect is too much. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't. I gave Fred a small kiss on the check and extracted myself from his arms, slipped on my slippers and dressing gown and tip-toed downstairs to be greeted by Harry.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back. "Why are we whispering?" he added with a grin.

"Dunno." I told him, raising my voice to a normal level.

"That Slughorn bloke was a piece of work." He mentioned.

"Yeah, I've met him before. Do you want a hot chocolate?" I asked, using my hands to orchestrate the cups and sugar and cocoa.

"Yes please." He replied enthusiastically, "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much. He's a nice bloke but a bit wacky." I laughed.

"He'll be an interesting DADA teacher then." Harry said. I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked, frowning.

"Oh, good gracious Harry!" I laughed even harder at his face of utter confusion. "Horace Slughorn isn't a DADA teacher! He's a Potions Master!" I managed to get out.

"What?" Harry asked flatly. "But that would have to mean that- "

"Snape will be the new DADA teacher." I finished for him.

"But that's ridiculous!" he spluttered.

"It's best not to question Albus Dumbledore Harry." I reminded.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled but then looked even gloomier when he remembered something. "We're getting our OWL's today." He said.

"Good. You'll need something to put you in a good mood." I joked. Harry rolled his eyes at me in return.

"You're up!" Hermione exclaimed. She was wet, obviously insinuating that she had just had a shower and was now wringing out her hair. Ron blundered down afterwards and after seeing Hermione in just her white dressing gown with nothing on underneath (except for the underwear... at least I hope she's wearing _that_ at least any way!) had to run back up after letting out a strangled hello. Hermione blushed furiously and Harry quickly offered her a hot chocolate and looked at me expectantly. I gave him a look that said Next-Time-Do-It-Yourself and then went about making the beverage. It was so good that Harry and I were having this sibling-like banter and were starting to make a similar connection. Perhaps this would make it easier for Harry to accept when he found out the truth about our connection and our blood relation.

Hermione sat down asked for breakfast and I told her that for now, Hot Chocolate was all she was getting. Earning a playful stick out of the tongue from both Harry and Hermione. At that moment Yelo walked down and smiled at us, her form of a greeting.

"Oh, come on! I'm outnumbered here! Three girls and only one boy. Life's unfair." Harry moaned.

"Didn't anyone tell you that life _is _unfair?" Yelo grinned.

"Ha ha." He retorted dryly.

"Come on girls let's all start to talk about periods or babies or shopping just to piss him off." Yelo said and Hermione went fire hydrant red.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Harry moaned, cradling his head in his hands.

"Oh yes." Yelo said evilly and then started to ask me about my 'cycle' and if I was late. And thank God, for Fred chose now to walk down the stairs with George in tow.

"Do I want to hear this conversation?" Fred asked cautiously.

"No, you don't babe. When do you need to get going to the shop?" I asked while he came and wrapped his arms around me with his head resting on my shoulder.

"George and I can stay for half an hour and during that half an hour we could do with a bite to eat. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"I take that as a yes then. Get cooking Katie!" George said excitedly.

"You never ask for _my_ cooking George." Said Yelo sadly. She actually looked a bit hurt. George immediately started to back pedal on this one.

"Well, babe, I mean, it's just that last time you cooked you sent off a Tornado in Texas because you couldn't get the egg frying charm right. I am simply trying to protect the muggles." He said quickly. Harry and Hermione were shaking in silent laughter while Fred and I looked at each other and grinned. That memory was a particular favourite of mine. Yelo _had _in fact set off a tornado in Texas and it took all of us to calm her down before a death toll could begin, well if you count a few cows and chickens and perhaps a horse then it had already started. Yelo did seem content with her answer and George let out a long-held breath. Fred had once told me that he had asked his twin why he went out with Yelo when she was so much work and George had replied that he did it because he loved her and love took a lot of work and in some relationships it was more than others. Fred then told me that he was glad that I was easy and I burst into tears then because he didn't know just how much work I was. I didn't tell him that of course and Fred had then apologised profusely that he was sorry and that he shouldn't have been so stupid to say that I was 'easy'. I shut him up and kissed him which led to a rather... erm, heated night.

Soon everyone was downstairs and Fred and George departed that half hour later. I won't see him for a week and this would be perfect timing. For Snape and I have missions to do. And these missions take place at night.

**Six weeks later**

**HPOV**

I was so excited to be back at The Burrow. The last month and a half had been wonderful and now on my sixteenth birthday, the day before school begins all of my friends (who, in actuality, have become my family) are here. They have all been so concerned about Sirius and for that I am thankful. The only thing that niggled me, no, the _two_ things that pulled my mind away from ease was the fact that I had been looking at Ginny as if she were attractive. About a week ago Dean Thomas had visited and Ron and I had walked in on them snogging. Ron, of course had thrown an apoplectic fit but I had been unable to move. My mind was telling me to drag Dean down a dark alleyway and my heart was telling me to snatch Ginny away behind a tree... or a forest which would be further away from Ron. I am now trying to convince myself that I was merely looking out for Ginny and that I had only brotherly feelings towards her. It's a lost cause.

The other thing that is bothering me is the Katie-Snape outings that happen three or four times a fortnight. A couple of times it's been three times in a row. These outings take place during the night and sometimes they don't come home. When we ask Mrs Weasley what they're about she simply says that it's Dumbledore's orders and that it is none of our business. Fred is getting edgy. We all are, even Ginny is. We all see Katie like a sister and is one of our best friends and if it's Dumbledore's orders then it is obviously about Voldemort. I asked Katie if she would care to share and she simply laughed it off but it wasn't a happy laugh, it was a dry, forced laugh.

Speaking of Katie, she had also been sick for a few days. Throwing up in the toilets, so for now, the outings have come to an end and Snape only comes round to see if Katie is OK. Fred is reveling in Katie's company, but not about her getting sick. Mrs Weasley is fluttering around her like a bee does to honey and checking her temperature with simple charms, but _nothing_ was wrong with her. Today she was going to St. Mungo's to check it out to which she had banned Fred of attending.

"Oi! Harry, fancy a game of Quiddich?" Ginny called out to me. I snapped my head up to her and grinned. _She's just a friend. She's Ron's sister. She's just a friend. She's Ron's sister. _I told myself this as I ran over to greet her whilst summoning my Firebolt.

**KPOV**

"I'm so sorry Katie." Said, Jennifer, my favourite Healer at St. Mungo's. I couldn't believe it.

"Whose?" I whispered hoarsely, unable to make a louder sound.

"Fred's, thank goodness." She said with a small, sombre smile. I let out a breath. "There are options, you know-" she began before I cut her off.

"I won't hear any of them." I said sharply, before turning down my tone. "I couldn't live with myself if I even considered one of them." I said, a bit more gently.

"Of course." Jenny replied. "Do you want Fred to come down?"

"No! Good gracious no! I need to work up the guts to tell him." I laughed, dryly.  
"OK. I'll give you a minute then. You know how to leave." She said, backing out of the doorway, still with that sad smile. I just wanted to rip it off her face. This was not a pleasant sixteenth birthday surprise. I had to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Is it possible that I can have just one simple, unsurprising birthday? I answered myself before I could say it aloud. No, I couldn't. I was a bloody Potter and us Potter's are anything _but _normal. Another thought struck my mind, my mission.

I had a mission to do, a mission on Dumbledore's orders and here I was in a St. Mungo's Hospital room. I had already missed on two of the occasions in which Severus and I were to appear and I am sure that Voldemort will make me pay for it when he gets his hands on me next. Pregnant, I was going to have a baby. All I could think was thank _God_ that it was Fred's and not... well let's not even contemplate that idea. The contraceptive charm that Fred placed each time must have broken or worn off. A horrible memory struck me all of a sudden. Each time before Fred and I had made love I had actually _seen_ him place the charm. One time about five weeks ago (which would make perfect sense given that I was roughly five weeks pregnant) the night that Fred had returned from his one week stay away from The Burrow (which had been really passionate!) I _hadn't _seen him place the charm. I had put my complete trust in him. I slammed my clenched fist onto the bed that I was sitting on. Furious tears were streaming down my face. How could _I_ have been so _stupid_??? I should have realised. Alarm bells should have gone off in my head. But now, they hadn't. And now I was stuck here. Pregnant, an upcoming mother. _Me!_ I could barely take care of myself and Fred let alone a baby as well! What gender is it? Should I give it a name or something? It should be a boy, knowing Fred.

Boy names. Good, strong and macho. It won't be something wimpy like Sonny or Peterson or something weird and preppy like that! Whoa! Wait a minute here, I am not ready for a baby here, I thought to myself. I looked down at my stomach and placed my hand over my stomach, still flat. A wave of maternal affection washed over me. My mum was only nineteen when she discovered that she was knocked up with me and Harry, I'm only three years younger and I am already a fully qualified witch and Fred is to. We'll protect this baby. I already love it. But it will probably be a boy. I should probably think of some names that Fred and I will both like.

They should be strong, good and macho names, as I said before. David, Daniel, Liam... something along those lines. Maybe James after my father or Arthur after Fred's. And _if_ it happens to be a girl, then I would like to name it Molly. Mrs Weasley has been so good to me over the past couple of years. When Percy left it really brought us closer together, I think. Fred would like a little Molly. Yes, he would like it very much.

"Jennifer?" I called out, she must have been waiting outside the door in case I called for she was through the door before I had even finished calling her name.

"Yes?" she asked, giggling slightly at my quirked eyebrow.

"Do you know what gender it is?" I asked. "Or is it too early?"

"Oh, nothings to early with magic Katie!" she bustled. "Now, I am going to perform a simple charm aimed at your stomach, perfectly safe!" she added once seeing my horrified expression. "A puff of blue smoke will erupt from my wand and into the air if it's a boy and a puff of pink smoke if it's a girl." She finished explaining. I nodded my consent.

"Okay then!" she smiled "I always love doing these! _Genderus Findos!_" she said brusquely. A puff of smoke emerged and I smiled.

"A little Molly it will be then." I smiled while caressing my stomach.

**ADPOV**

"You sure that she hasn't returned from that hospital?" Snape asked me again.

"Yes Severus. I am sure." I said softly, holding up my hand. As I finished the door to my office opened the oak doors smacking against the walls before returning to their closed position. Katie emerged through them. She looked happy but troubled and concerned.

"Katie? We were starting to get worried about you!" Severus stood, smiling slightly at the sight of her. She smiled back, but her eyes were still troubled.

"Well, yes. I am back but I have some news that I am unsure of what your reactions will be and I would like Poppy and Minnie to be here as well." She said.

"Of course." I said before sending Fawkes to go off in search of the two women in my teaching staff. Within five minutes they too were in my office.

"What is this news?" Poppy inquired after we all had some tea and biscuits. I took a vanilla flavoured one, I am quite partial to those.

"Well, you see. I'm...I'm...I'm...well..." she stuttered, her eyes fluttering around all of us. She really _was_ worried about this news she had for us.

"Oh come on Katie! Spit it out!" Minerva said sharply before looking apologetic to her. She only got like this when we were worried.

"FredandIaregoingtohaveababyandit'sgoingtobealittlegirlandIwanttocallherMollyafterMrsWeasley!" she said in one go. None of us caught on.

"Sorry?" Severus inquired after a couple of minutes of Katie gauging our confused faces. Katie sighed before saying it again, only slower.

"I _said_. Fred and I are going to have a baby and it's going to be a little girl and I want to call her Molly after Mrs Weasley." She said, punctuating each word tensely.

"_What?_" Poppy asked.

"Please don't make me say it again." She begged. Her eyes resting on me. I knew, deep down that it was _my_ opinion that mattered the most to her. The other three, especially Severus were all very important to her but she couldn't bare the idea of me getting angry. I searched myself quickly and found that I was only hoping that I would live to see the little girl's birth. I looked down at my blackened hand loathingly. Katie took this incorrectly and burst into tears.

"I knew that you would all hate me! I knew it! You're going to throw me out and never want to see me again! Well let me tell you something! I don't know how I am going to tell Fred. I don't think I am going to tell him for a few months, not until the joke shop is setting full steam ahead, OK? And Fred and I are going to be the most loving and caring parents in the world and we are going to nurture little Molly and she is going to turn into a fine young woman and there is _nothing_ that you can do about it because this baby girl is going to be born!" by the time she had finished her little spiel she was shouting and spluttering and we all had to strain our ears in order to hear through it all. Even I was struck dumb about this but I did want to see this baby before Severus did his... duty that he had promised me. Minerva was the first one to react and before Katie could storm out of the office like she used to when she was younger Minerva grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"I am _not_ angry at you. Of course, I would like you to call your daughter Minerva..." she trailed of lightly. Katie laughed through her sniffles. She looked at me and I gave what she had called a 'twinkling smile' since she was two years old (of course back then it was a "twinkin smiwie") and she looked happier and Poppy did the same and when she looked at Severus, she froze.

"Weren't you _safe_?" he asked tersely, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"O-o-o-of c-c-c-ourse w-w-wee w-were." She stuttered. I didn't blame her, Severus could be quite intimidating, especially when you found out what he was capable of.

"Then _how_ did this happen Katie Jane?" he said a bit more tersely.

"W-w-well you see, it was just this one time y-y-ou see so it was j-just an a-accident."

"I'll kill him." He said coldly. I decided to step in here going by Katie's horrified face but Poppy beat me to it.

"You will do _no _such thing Severus! Katie and Fred are together and I know that they will do this but Katie will probably kill _you _even so much as touch Fred! So shut up and sit down and be a kind and supporting adult in this situation!" We all had our jaws dropping at Poppy's sentiment.

"I second that." Minerva said brusquely. "Now I have a number of textbooks to approve for the second years." And with that Minerva and Poppy left my office, leaving just Severus, Katie and I.

"So, you're OK..." Katie trailed off.

"I care about you to much to let you go because of a baby. I am just thanking god that you're not pregnant with twins. Your family has exceptionally bad luck with them." Severus said slowly.

"Good." She nodded and quickly hugged him.

"Have you taken the vow?" I asked softly and Katie froze. She had found out only a few days ago that I had asked Severus to kill me instead of letting me die painfully and after a great amount of tears and shouting she had finally seen that this was the right thing to do and she to said that she would try to help Draco without taking the Unbreakable vow. She still felt indebted to him for the service he had paid her at the end of fourth year which without, Harry could have died as well, but we shall never know. Severus replied with a curt nod and then left the room. He still felt uncomfortable about this.

"He's taking this horribly you know." Katie murmured so softly, that I nearly couldn't hear her.

"It is the only way. I now just want to postpone it until after the child is born," I gestured to her still flat stomach before continuing. "Have you told young Fred Weasley yet?"

"No, I don't think that I will for a while." She said, starting to squirm in her chair. I looked at her sharply before saying,

"Why not?"

"Because the shop isn't set up properly yet and all I want is for Fred to just worry about that and then I will tell him. Probably about the three month mark." She said hurriedly, but I could still hear her with perfect clarity.

"Hmmm... I can see you thought and while it can be seen as logical, it can also be seen as a little bit foolish." I peered over my glasses at her, she had once told me that it could be both refreshing and intimidating. I was hoping for the latter.

"Well. I would prefer you to see it as logical." She said indignantly, pointing her nose in the air. "And I will simply have to remain inside the castle, like Harry this year so that Voldemort can't touch me." She amended, I shuddered at the thought as to what could happen to her if she _did_ go near London. Hogsmeade would be the only place other than Hogwarts where she would be safe. The same protection charms have been placed there as well as at Hogwarts.

"Yes, I suppose so." I told her and with a sigh I opened the doors for her to leave "I expect that you will want to celebrate your birthday with Harry. I will be there shortly."

She nodded before exiting my office where I was once all alone with Fawkes and all I could think was, _Thank goodness for that_. When I was alone in my office I was in my 'tranquil time'. All by myself with no one but myself to talk to. But today, I could tell my inner demons would threaten to come out and haunt me again. So, I believe that I will go and see my brother Aberforth.

**HPOV**

"YES!" Yelled Ginny, punching the air above her head as I caught the charmed ball that was acting as the snitch. Ginny, Ron and I had flogged Bill, Fred and George. Charlie was acting as the umpire along with Hermione.

"Katie!" George yelled out. Her head snapped around and when she saw Ginny she grinned. She always vouched for Fred's opposing team.

"Did Harry flog you?" she yelled out.

"Yes." Fred said sulkily whilst swooping down and catching Katie around her waist.

"Good." She nodded. "Now where is your mother?"

"Why do you ask that?" Ginny asked coldly. She still hated Katie.

"Because I need to talk to her. Order business." She added the end part as soon as she saw Fred's mouth open to ask why.

"Speaking of the order, I wonder why we haven't gotten our invitations yet." George yelled.

"Because you haven't been invited you knob." Yelo piped up. "Didn't see you there." She added, nodding to Katie before asking a confusing question. "Yes, or no."

"Yes." Katie said brightly but there was a touch of melancholy in her eyes. Yelo's jaw dropped.

"No way." Yelo uttered in disbelief. "Are you sure." She asked, obviously wanting to make sure she hadn't misheard Katie. Katie nodded in the affirmative.

"Is this the order business?" Ginny asked impatiently. Bill and Charlie ran over to see why the breeze was brewing towards the east.

"What did George do Yelo?" Bill asked tiredly.  
"Nothing. Katie got a thumbs up from Jennifer." Yelo moaned.

"Are you joking?" Charlie asked nervously, obviously hoping that they were. What the hell was going on.  
"If this is about the order then I think that we have the right to know." Ginny said angrily.

"And those rights are based upon what?" Yelo asked icily.

"The fact that we were at the Department of Mysteries last year." My heard gave a painful throb at the memory.

"So were we and this has nothing to do with you." Bill said sharply to his little sister who glared at him.

"Well, Fred and I are of age..." Yelo cut George off quickly.

"But you are not part of the order." Yelo said firmly.

"This is so unfair!" Ginny growled at Katie and Yelo. "You are the same age of us..."

"And perform magic that you can only dream of!" Katie snapped. We all looked at her.

"Sorry. Feeling a bit moody." She said grimly and looked at Ginny apologetically who simply turned her head away from her.

"I need to talk to Molly in the kitchen. Is Arthur home?" Katie asked Bill.

"Yeah got back about half an hour ago. Everyone is here. You told Dumbledore?"

"Yes. I have. He said that we can move around it." Katie said. Hermione, who had remained silent until now spoke.

"Before you reveal anything, you might want to go inside." She spoke kindly to Katie. Ginny turned on her while Katie nodded her thanks and turned to go inside The Burrow with Yelo, Bill and George and leaving a very confused Fred behind.

"Why did you stick up for them?" Ginny shrieked. She still looked rather pretty.

"Because I think that I know what's wrong." Hermione whispered.

"What is it?" Ron asked eagerly. Hermione snapped out of her dazed look and turned to Ron.

"It's not my news and it would serve all of us well not to go near it." She said quickly. "Lets go play some more Quiddich." She wasn't heard at the end because we heard Mr Weasley thunder "WHAT!"

"It must be bad. Dad never gets that angry. Ever." George said gravely.

"And it involves Katie." Fred groaned.

"Yep, whatever it is, Katie is right in the middle of it." Ginny said enviously. Did she actually envy Katie? No, I must be heard it wrong. But it did get my mind thinking. But I wasn't able to think all that much because I saw one person that I never expected to see at The Burrow in my life. Draco and Lucius Malfoy.

**KPOV**

I looked out of the window while all of the adults (including Yelo) talked about Fred, me and baby Molly.

"What are we going to do..."

"How will this work...."

"Would she...."

"No! She would never...."

"It's a baby Charlie! We can't kill it!"

"It eez such a trageedy..."

I dropped the mug of hot chocolate when I saw the two Malfoy men making their way to our home.

"Shit." I gasped.

"What? What is it?"

"Is it the baby?" Rang out a series of voices which stopped abruptly when they saw what I was seeing.

"Wands out." Arthur said gravely.

"Fred and Harry. They'll flip if they seem them here." I whispered. My stomach filled with dread and I clutched my belly.

"George too." Yelo said fearfully.

"Come on." Bill said quickly and Fleur followed him quickly out of the door. I ran out before them, unsure of what was about to happen.

**HPOV**

"What are they doing here." George growled, whipping out his wand.

"Katie's meeting them." Fred gasped and I saw Katie running out of the door and then stopping with her wand pointing at them.

"Lets go." I heard myself say.

"Harry no! Are you mad? They'll capture you." Hermione shrieked.

"Are you suggesting that we just wait here Hermione?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"No... I'm..." Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Then come on then!" Ron shouted and we all ran (including Hermione) towards the two Malfoys.

**Well, that's it for now. I hope that you appreciate the new chapter and it's length! It took me forever to write it with everything else going on. Who knew holidays could get so busy? **

**Please review!**

**Livvy27**


	37. Draco and Sally

**I am sorry that this story hasn't been updated in a while and I know that I should be killed and stuff so you can. But this is just a baby chapter that will hopefully tide you over until Chapter 38. **

**KPOV**

I saw the others start to run towards us. I sent a shield towards them but Fred knew me too well and quickly blocked it. _Damn!_ I thought to myself before going towards Lucius.

"You take care of them, kay?" I told Molly and Arthur. They nodded in agreement. I walked towards the two Malfoys.

"Your trespassing on this property!" I called to them when I was a few metres away from them. Draco started laughing and pointed his wand at his father and with a swish of it Crabbe erupted.

"_What!"_ I shrieked.

"Thought that it might give you a bit of a laugh!" Crabbe guffawed. I looked at Draco and it wasn't until then that I realised that his laugh before had been a little bit forced.

"Are we going to be invited inside?" Draco asked dryly.

"Only if you can be trusted." Arthur interrupted. The others looked at Arthur hopefully, hoping that he would send them away.

"They can." I heard myself say. Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"You can't be serious!" Ginny cried out in dismay. "I won't let them inside my parents house!"

"Yes I am. But they won't be going inside. They're going to tell me why they're here right now." I said coolly, not even bothering to look at Ginny.

"Katie." Draco whispered so that no one else could hear.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"It's done."

"Good." I said with a curt nod, tears forming in my eyes, I knew that this would mean the end of my hero. The end of an era. The Dumbledorian era.

"That's not all." Draco interrupted my thoughts with more whispers.

"WE CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" Ron bellowed.

"Just trust her, alright?" I heard Hermione say. Interesting, I had always thought that she had hated me.

"What is it?" I asked Draco, who was eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

"I think that Sally should be put under protection." He said quickly.

"_What!_" I shrieked.

"Why?" Yelo asked.

"Because I think that my mother might know." He told us.

"Katie, who the hell is Sally?" Ginny fumed. I ignored her. This was serious. Sally Freeman was a muggle girl who had met Draco over the summer. She knew about wizarding and had no issue with it. Draco had fallen head over heels for the beautiful blonde and Sally, for some unknown reason felt the same. I didn't understand it but apparently Draco still had his soft side. I had only witnessed it twice for myself and it was debatable in my head as to whether or not it was a permanent fixture.

"OK, I'll get Flitwick to perform the Fidelius charm and I'll be her secret keeper, OK?"

"OK." He nodded as he gradually regained his normal composure. Until then I had had no idea that the others had been calling out my name, even a few adults.

"Katie Jane!" Arthur yelled. I froze. Damn. They didn't know. Only Snape did.

"Yes." I squeaked.

"Who is Sally?" he asked sternly.

"Uh.... ummm..... Yelo?" I passed on.

"Thanks." She hissed before turning to the now furious adults. "Sally, is a girl of our age." Yelo said properly.

"And?" Molly questioned.

"What else do you want us to tell you?" Yelo asked defiantly. I swear Molly's eyes just turned red with anger. Draco backed up.

"I think that I'll be going then."

"Coward." I told him.

"Trust me, she looks like she could give the Dark Lord a run for his money." He said with a small flash of a grin and then he ran with Crabbe wobbling after him. When I turned around I knew that I had a lot of explaining to do.

**10 minutes later...**

"Katie? Who is Sally?"

"Why are you so familiar with Draco?"

"What's the deal?"

"Draco? Katie, how could you?"

They all stopped when Fred actually talked to me.

"Katie, what is going on with you and Draco?" His tone was like a slap in the face. Hang on, he thought I was...??? Oh god, that is disgusting!

"Merlin's beard Fred! You actually think that I would... you know with .... Malfoy? If you actually think that then you are off your rocker." Before Fred to continue Ginny cut in.

"You cow! I knew it! I knew that this would happen. I've warned Fred for years about you. That you were hiding something —" Molly walked in and with one look from her Ginny was silenced.

"Ginerva, come to the kitchen. I think that you may have said quite enough." She said promptly before leaving with a very narky looking Ginny in tow. Fred took his opportunity.

"I don't know what to think." Scratch that earlier comment, this was worth two slaps. It made me angry.

"Oh for God's sake Fred!" I cried. "Stop being such a drama king! Draco was here because Sally Freeman is a muggle girl that Draco has fallen for. He came to me for help because he was scared that Voldemort was going to find out and kill her. Draco is a friend and nothing more. He is also under so much pressure from his parents that he is starting to crack in the inside. _That_ is why he came today even thought I asked him not to. _That_ is how Draco and I are connected. And for the record Fred, right now, it's _me_ that can't stand to look at _you_." It was with that sentence that I knew that I would have to wait a while before telling Fred about the baby. And with that thought that blew me to bits inside I walked outside, quickly, so that nobody could see my tears.

**HePOV**

I could not believe myself. I was feeling sorry for Katie.

Katie, the girl who Ginny and I had talked about up until the early hours of the morning.

Katie, the girl who I was so jealous of because she was so much smarter than me.

Katie, the girl, who was now a woman, who showed bucket loads of courage so when I was around her I felt like I only possessed a teaspoon of it.

Katie, the girl who had powers that were out of this world and of whose I could never match.

Katie, the girl who had seen so much more than I probably ever would.

Katie, the girl who I hated with a deep and fiery passion.

So if I hated her so much, why was I preparing myself to quiet down the uproar of displeasure amongst our cohort?

"BE QUIET!" The Weasley boys jumped in fear that it was their mother. I smirked a little, she did always have a sense of control over her sons.

"How dare you Fred? Thinking that you can talk to Katie like that? Well, let me prove you wrong. You to have had your arguments and quarrels before and trust me we've all been present for several hundred of them but let me tell you something very important and this is a something which you have probably forgotten in you pea of a brain. YOU ALWAYS MAKE UP. YOU ALWAYS MAKE YOUR WAY THROUGH IT. But sooner or later Katie is _not_ going to forgive you and she _is_ going to move on from you. However, you can stop this by going to her and making up right this very instant." There, much better.

"Uh, Hermione?" I heard Ron question.

"Yes." I replied pleasantly.

"Since when did you stick up for Katie?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Since I figured out that she is nice and since I accepted that if Dumbledore trusts her then we would be wise to do the same." I said testily. Why did boys have to question _everything_ that I had to say?

"But it makes no sense!" Ginny stormed entering the room again.

"Why doesn't it?" Harry asked.

"That's it!" Fred said, getting up abruptly before I had a chance to put Ginny in her right place.

"Oh for God's sake what now?" Yelo asked impatiently, finally piping up.

"I'm going to see Katie." He said before walking out of the room.

Ginny groaned in frustration.

"Why? Why does she get everything? It's not fair."

"She hasn't got everything you dim-witted child!" Yelo said vehemently.

"Yes she does." Ginny said pertinently. "She has a boyfriend, a best friend and secrets."

"Secrets aren't all they're cracked up to be. Don't you see how they are destroying her relationship with Fred? Don't you see how if Voldemort,"- almost everyone here flinched at the name- "gets any stronger she'll die? Don't you see that she has seen people die and that she is going to lose her last bits of salvation." Yelo said, her eyes getting glassy.

"I understand." I said perfectly clear.

"You know as well? I thought we were friends!" Ginny cried out.

"I don't know the 'Big Secret' but I think I know what's upsetting Katie right now and you are not helping her, your brother or me by acting out the way you are now." I replied scathingly.

At that Neville and Luna burst through the door.

"Neville? Luna? What are you two doing here?" George asked.

"We just heard from Dumbledore. Jesus Christ Yelo? What is she going to do?" Neville asked.

Ron stood up and much to my surprise he said.

"Hang on, we are all meant to be a team here. If Neville and Luna know what the hell this is about then I want to know what this is about."

"You're all a TEAM!" Ginny fumes as Ron goes follows Neville and Luna to find out what I think I already know.

Katie is pregnant.

**RPOV**

"She's _what_!" I scream before Luna and Neville cover my mouth.

"Yeah, we know. It's a shock but we've got to be there for Katie right now." Neville says

"Is it....." I can't even finish the question.

"It's not." Luna says serenely. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I'd been holding in.

"Good."

Then it hit me.

Katie was carrying my niece or nephew.

I was going to be an uncle.

Then I passed out.

**FPOV**

"Merlin's Beard Katie! Just tell me what is going on. Please." Fred had been begging me now for hours on end.

"Fred, I can't. I just can't." Fred had a whole life ahead of him. I could not tell him to try and understand but I had to. If that made any sense at all. Fred got angry at my last answer.

"You know, I have put up with so much shit from you over the years and I have never complained. Not once." I went red and I could feel my heartbeat rising to an unhealthy level.

"Never once complained? Oh really Fred you expect me to listen to this tripe? You complain whether it be to me or to someone else?" I retorted.

"Only because I care and I love you!"

I melted and I kissed him.

And I felt the baby move inside of me.

Everything would be OK.

**Reviews make me happy. **


	38. In the Kitchens

**OK, I have not updated in forever so I am sooooo sorry! Here is Ch. 38**

**YPOV**

I was gonna be a godmother. I couldn't stop smiling. Katie had told me in the kitchens that she wanted me to be the godmother. She was just starting to show now that we were about a month and a half into school. She would have to leave soon. She still hadn't told Fred.

Fred.

He made me so sick right now. Without Katie knowing he had been seeing some whore from Hogsmeade who worked at the three broomsticks. Her name was Hannah. Hannah Swalsh. She was Irish and was rather pretty, though she had nothing on Katie. She was taller than her with big breasts fire hydrant red hair with a slight wave and and a light dusting of freckles on her alabaster white skin. She was stick thin but not like how Katie got after one of her spells. I wanted to blow her to the south pole and leave her there.

Because of Dumbledore's new protection, Voldemort was unable to get into the castle and well... do what he usually did to Katie. So her pregnancy was going swell. Her magic was even better now as well. Her little girl was to be called Molly at Ron's insistence. But I think Katie had already decided. She was so happy sometimes that I just wanted to puke. George was just glad that she was happy because I was happy to.

Only George and I knew about Hannah and I couldn't tell Katie in fear of her pregnancy failing. And George was now no longer on such friendly terms with his twin.

Here she was right now, glowing.

"Hey have you seen Fred?" she asked. I flinched but not enough for her to see. One of her weaknesses now was not being able to be as intuitive as she once had been.

"No, sorry dear I haven't. Was he meant to come in today?" I asked, keeping my voice light and cheery.

"Yeah, he was. He said he would. Oh, George sent you a letter, says he can't make it because there's this big order for the shop. But he didn't mention Fred not coming at all..." She trailed off, her brows creasing ever so slightly.

I laughed at her. "You read my mail?" I changed to subject.

"Of course. I know you do too but then again I have no problem with it." She smiled back at me.

"Yeah, well I don't think I will be doing that quite so often now after that one letter from Frederick..." The letter had contained some not so innocent details of their relationship. Katie turned bright red.

"Oh please, you're not so innocent yourself. The bath incident?" I turned red at that comment. Thankfully, we were interrupted by Ron.

"Hello ladies." He greeted before turning to Katie and bent down. "And how's my little niece today?" he said in a baby voice. I rolled my eyes but smiled. Ron had been worrying incessantly the past two and a half months. Was Katie eating right? Was Katie resting often enough? Was Katie not flying so much? The list was endless. Hermione had been helping out to. She had never once said outright that she new but the appearance of freshly knitted pink booties were enough.

"She's fine, just fine today. She moved and got very hungry which is why she came down here." Katie laughed.

"Oh yes you're right Katie. Yelo, could you cook us something?" Ron asked, eyeing off the platter of cakes. I was about to reply..

_CRACK!_ Dobby appeared with Kreacher. Harry had bound Kreacher to Dobby or something ridiculous like that.

"We would gladly make you something Mr Weasley and especially you Miss Potter." He squeaked excitedly.

"Thanks mate." Ron said appreciatively. And with that Dobby set to work with Kreacher grumbling behind him.

**OK, I know that this is absolutely puny but this is all I have time for right now. Please review! **


End file.
